


True Act of Love

by KDecker25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Lucifer's Back, M/M, Violence Warning, blood warning, lots of saving Cas, lots of saving Dean, lots of saving everyone, no rest for the winchesters, pre-end of season 11, quest gone wrong, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 105,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDecker25/pseuds/KDecker25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You knew she was with angels and you didn’t go get her or tell us!?” Dean yelled before Crowley could answer.</p><p>    “She wouldn’t give me permission!”</p><p>    “So you tell us!”</p><p>    “I’m not going to rat her out every time she does something stupid, where’s the fun in that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a lifetime since Ruth Winchester saw her cousins, thanks to John's need to find Yellow eyes. Dean hasn't left Cas' side since they expelled Lucifer and defeated the darkness

      Sam looked up from his computer in the library. He could hear knocking. He was alone in the bunker. Dean had went to visit Cas in the hospital. Cas was still comatose after Lucifer got expelled from him. They didn’t even know if Cas could be considered alive, if there was any grace left in there at all or if it was just an empty vessel lying in that bed. Dean took it hard. If he wasn’t at the hospital he was researching, trying to find a way to restore an angel’s grace.

  
Sam got to the bunker door.

  
“Did you forget the key?” He asked as he opened it. With the Demon wards, angel wards, iron door, strips of solid rock salt at the threshold, and hex bags at the entrances they were a little lax when it came to just opening the door. Humans were not often enough the villains around there.

  
“Never had a key to forget,” It wasn’t Dean. It was a woman, She came up to his shoulder and had long brunette hair. She also had green eyes and was dressed in jeans, boots, and a Harley-davidson tank top under a light leather jacket. She had a ruck sack slung over her shoulder. Sam gave her a hard look.

  
“Can I help you?”

  
“Jesus, Dean! You got huge!” She said wide eyed as she had to look up to him.

  
“I’m not Dean, I’m Sam,” He said.

“Sam!? Little baby Sam? Holy crap!” She said. Sam gave her a questioning look.

  
“Oh, you were too little to remember me. I am your cousin Ruth, Ruth Winchester. Our grandfathers were brothers, Henry and John,”

  
“John was my father’s name,”

  
“He was named after his uncle who died overseas…on a Letter’s mission. My grandfather was the reason your grandfather was so passionate about joining. He wanted to make his family, especially his brother, proud,” She said. Sam thought about it for a minute.

  
“All the shit you guys deal with being hunters, all the research you’ve done, you never actually looked up your family tree?” She remarked. Sam shrugged to himself.

  
“Never really thought about it…why are we just now meeting?” Sam asked.

  
“Because the bond between cousins isn’t as strong as the bond between brothers I’m afraid. After your Mom passed away your Dad went to a really dark place, took you and Dean and we pretty much never saw you guys again. It was sad day. Dean and I played all the time. I am an only child so when you guys disappeared it felt like I was losing a brother, two brothers. We had plans for you, you know. We were going to go on adventures with you when you were old enough,” Ruth smiled and reminisced. Sam smiled and laughed. She seemed genuine but he was still suspicious, came with the territory.

  
“Look, call Dean, ask if he remembers me,” Ruth said.

  
“Well, whether you’re our cousin or not, what are you doing here?” Sam asked.

  
“Long story, more or less I am homeless and could use some help. I’ve got some demons on my ass. I…pissed them off,” She nutshelled.

  
“Yeah, you’re a Winchester, well it’s refreshing to just have to deal with simple demons, Come on in,” Sam said and got out his phone. She gave him a confused look.

  
“Jeez, the lives you must lead,” Ruth replied and followed him in.

  
“You have no idea. How did you find this place?” Sam asked her as he dialed Dean.

  
“This guy saved my ass not long ago. He’s a werewolf, skinny bastard. Very big on hugs,”

  
“Garth,”

  
“Yeah he said he knew you, he heard my name was Winchester and asked if I was related to you. He sends his love by the way. I’ve been traveling through hunters circles to get here and I have never gotten so many free drinks in my life. Everyone knows you two, even the monsters know the name Winchester,” She replied.

“Really?”

  
“Cuz, baby monsters are scared that one of you are under beds or in their closets,” Ruth retorted. Sam gave her an almost hurt look as he held the phone to his ear, waiting for Dean.

  
“What is it Sammy?” Dean answered the phone. He sounded tired. Dean sat in the chair, by the window in Cas’ room.

  
“Do you remember Ruth?” Sam asked. Dean blinked and held his head back as he tried to remember.

  
“Our cousin Ruth? Yeah, man oh man did we used to get in trouble! We’d go play in woods when we weren’t supposed to, come home covered in mud, once we climbed the neighbor’s fence and jumped on their horses. Little kids jumping on the back of horses! Thank God those things were dead broke and lazy as fuck! Didn’t stop Dad from beating my ass though.” Dean rambled on.

  
“Yeah, well she’s here at the bunker, she says she got some demon heat coming down on her,” Sam said.

  
“You’re kidding, put her on!” Dean said. Sam handed the phone over as he led her into the kitchen.

  
“Hey Cuz, how are yah?” She asked.

  
“It’s been a friggin’ lifetime, you can’t pick up a phone?” Dean asked her.

  
“Not when John frickin’ Winchester decides to take his kids underground after ranting and raving about finding the demon that killed his wife then not tell a damn person where he went. What kept you from calling?” Ruth gave him just as much shit as he gave her.

  
“John Friggin Winchester…and everything else that’s been happening in our lives. Demons, Angels, Lucifer, three different Apocalypses, didn’t want to risk anyone else’s lives around here. We’ve lost a lot,”

  
“Aww my hero, guess what you’re stuck with me now, danger or no danger. I need help Cuz,” Ruth said. Dean smiled on the other end.

  
“Anything you need,”

  
“Where are you?”

  
“Uh, a hospital, friend of mine is in a coma,”

  
“Shit! That sucks, car crash?”

  
“No, Possessed by the devil and used to fight God’s bitchy sister, we got Lucifer out but now…lights are off and nobody seems to be home,” Dean said very plainly. He so wasn’t in the mood anymore, sugar coating, ‘sane version of the truth’ telling, none of it.

  
“Damn, honey, I’m so sorry to hear that. I really hope he wakes up.” Ruth said honestly into the phone. Sam smiled at her.

  
“You believe all that do you?” Dean asked gruffly.

  
“I do. I grew up hearing about the Men of Letters. I’ve got demons hunting me, I got saved by a werewolf, I have been hanging out with hunters lately, and then there’s the fact that you’re my cousin. I’d believe anything you told me, Dean,” She said. Dean smiled.

  
“Yeah I remember you being gullible!”

  
“I prefer trusting…”

  
Dean took a breath as he flashed back to Cas saying the same thing. ’Less Dumb, less ass’ Cas smiled. Dean blinked it away as Ruth kept talking.

  
“…and adventurous, at least I wasn’t stupid enough to be the one to jump off bridge’s first.” Ruth said.

  
“Oh my God, do you realize how lucky we were as kids!?” Dean asked. Ruth laughed.

  
“Speak for yourself honey, I’m still lucky. I should have died so many times ago,” Ruth laughed.

  
“Yeah, I know the feeling, how long you staying Ruth?” Dean asked.

  
“Until it’s awkward, an inappropriately long time, you’ll have to kick me out,” Ruth said with a smile. Dean shook his head.

  
“So never,”

  
“Perfect amount of time,” Ruth said.

  
“Well, then you better tell Sam to give you a room. I’ll be home when the nurses kick me out after visiting hours,” Dean told her.

  
“Good, see you then, I’ll come with you to the hospital tomorrow if you want company then you can tell me just how crazy your life has been,” Ruth said.

  
“Sounds like a plan, see you,”

  
“See you,” Ruth gave the phone back to Sam.

  
“I can just feel the pain, even over the phone. He’s got a lot of scars doesn’t he?” Ruth asked. Sam didn’t know what to say.

  
“You do too huh?” She asked. Sam really didn’t know what to say. Ruth wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

  
“It’s okay, Scars just mean you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you,” She said. Sam gave a weak smile.

  
“I kinda like that, let’s pick you out a room and you can tell me about your demons,” Sam said. Ruth smiled and let Sam lead the way.

* * *

 

  
Ruth sat down in the library across from Sam with a plate of food in her hand.

  
“What is the research topic?” She asked.

  
“Well, it was trying to find a way to restore an angel’s grace but we can take this time to come up with a game plan for your demons,” Sam said.

  
“An Angel’s grace?”

  
“Yeah, an angel’s essence, their power, is their grace. They are like demons they possess people but instead of the black smoke it is this blue light. That’s their grace,”

  
“And it can run out?”

  
“Not on its own, but Cas’ grace was stolen, used in a spell, very little of it was left. He couldn’t fly anymore, he could barely heal people but at least he wasn’t dying for the moment. Then the whole thing with Lucifer, pretty sure Lucifer used up what grace Cas had left,”

  
“Cas? He’s the one in the hospital,” Ruth said. Sam nodded.

  
“Alright, tell me the whole thing. This way I can hear it from both sides” She said. Sam took a breath and tried to decide where to start.

* * *

 

Dean walked into the bunker. He found his brother and cousin in the library. They were eating and flipping through books.

  
“I don’t know it might work,” Sam told Ruth. She seemed very excited.

  
“What might work?” Dean asked as he walked down the steps.

  
“Dean!” Ruth grinned and got up. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

  
“Hey, Ruth, you…have gained weight,” Dean said and smiled. Ruth punch him in the gut.

  
“Thanks, Asshole, so have you,” She retorted. Dean put an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the table.

  
“And it’s all muscle! So, what might work?”

  
“It’s just an idea, I thought maybe if we found a hand of God we could use it to strengthen Cas’ Grace. We started talking power of God, how God made angels, and then it got into ‘by the grace of God’, if God’s grace is the source of angels grace…it’s been very theological in here” Ruth tried to explain.

  
“The Grace of God, there could be something to that, but I couldn’t imagine stealing the grace of God would mean anything remotely good,” Dean replied.

  
“Yeah, I imagine Grace of God could become Wrath of God very quickly,” Ruth said and sat back down.

  
“Did you get your demons taken care of?” Dean asked.

  
“I got wrapped up in Cas’ story we haven’t even talked about it,” Ruth said. Dean sat down next to her.

  
“Well, now is as good of time as any,” Dean said.

  
“Okay, when I was a kid Dad told me Men of Letters stories for bedtime stories. The most random shit, people probably thought I was crazy as a kid because I got so into them. Do you remember me always looking for jewels when we were playing?” Ruth asked. Dean thought about it.

  
“Eh…I mostly remember the stupid shit we did,” Dean said. Ruth laughed.

  
“Yeah, well there was one story about this god like creature, not worshiped by anyone just a wanderer, Dad compared her to a trickster, but her special thing was turning emotions into tangible objects. Usually beautiful jewels. The stronger the emotion the more beautiful the jewel,” Ruth said and pulled her bag closer.

  
“She only makes them off of very strong emotions, she has to be moved by it. She has to want to add that to her collection. Witches say she is the one who gives their crystals power,” Ruth said and pulled a bundle of clothe out of the bag. She set it on the table and began to open it. Inside were three gems. One was light green, one was royal blue, and one was milky yellow. They shined bright and vibrant in the dim light of the room. They were all about 19/20 carats in size.

  
“Wow,” Sam said as he stared.

  
Ruth picked up the blue one and held it out to Dean.

  
“Hold this,” She said. Dean took the gem and held it in his hand. He felt a sense of tranquility and confidence wash over him.

  
“Cas is going to be just fine, he’s going to wake up soon,” Ruth said. Dean smiled and nodded.

  
“Of course he is, I don’t even know why we took him to the hospital. He’s going to be up any minute,” Dean said. Sam gave him a strange look.

  
“You sound awful confident about that,” Sam said. Ruth smiled at him.

  
“Confidence is exactly what that is. You touch the stone you feel the effects of the emotion it was made from,” Ruth said and took the gem from Dean. Dean shook his head as she set it down.

  
“Why do I still feel confident?” Dean asked.

  
“Because the effects are lasting and they actually have a sort of influence on the universe. You have trust and confidence that Cas is going to wake up, Cas will wake up, I couldn’t tell you how long before he’d wake up or how long he would be awake but the stone is slowly working to make it’s confidence validated,” Ruth said. She then picked up the green gem.

  
“Your turn Sam, do you have a knife on you?” Ruth asked. Sam pulled out his pocket knife.

  
“Give yourself a small cut on your hand,” She said. Sam did so and she handed him the green jewel.

  
Sam held the stone and felt a calming effect as well. He found himself thinking about everything that had happened, the mark of Cain, all the way to his time in hell, being Lucifer’s vessel, losing Jess. Thoughts that would have sent him punching the walls and acting out. He started thinking of them with peace in his heart, like it all was so long ago, like he was well into the healing process. He also began to think about all the security measure they took as a little much.

  
“How’s your cut Sam?” Ruth asked. Sam blinked and looked at his hand. The cut he had made had clotted and was beginning to seal shut. It was healing.

  
“Keep holding it until it’s healed,” She told him. Sam smiled and nodded.

  
“What about that one?” Dean asked and reached for the yellow jewel. It was a thick, cloudy, deep yellow. Ruth smacked his hand away from it.

  
“Don’t touch that one,” She said very firmly.

  
“Why?”

  
“I just said these were all emotions,”

  
“Yeah, Confidence and what? Healing?”

  
“Yes, emotional and physical healing, I have let soldiers hold that thing for a like an hour and they get over their PTSD,”

  
“I wonder if that could help Cas,” Dean said.

  
“I don’t know if it could replenish Grace, that may be asking too much but you are more than welcome to take that to him,” Ruth said. Dean nodded.

  
“Thanks, now what’s with the yellow one?”

  
“You don’t know any color symbolism do you?” Ruth asked. Dean shook his head.

  
“Blue is confidence, tranquility, peace, the shade determines the exact type of emotion. The green is healing, safety, which is why it heals PTSD,” Ruth explained.

  
“Wait I thought green was….green with envy,” Dean said. Ruth smiled and nodded.

  
“Yes, Envy would be a darker green, like emerald. That is more like a green aquamarine stone,” Ruth said.

  
“And the yellow…”

  
“Why do we get offended when someone calls us yellow?”

  
“Cowardice,”

  
“Yes, this particular shade is pure fear and doubt. In fact avoid all shades of yellow because the amber and gold colored stuff is pride and arrogance. You might get lucky and find a yellow diamond shade which is very pale, that one represents happiness” Ruth told him.

  
“Russian roulette with jewelry,” Dean replied. Ruth laughed.

  
“Pretty much,”

  
“So why do you keep the yellow one?”

  
“That is why the demons are after me, I stole it from them because they were using it to manipulate humans into selling their souls. They want it back and they want my head on a stick. I was running when I ran into your friend Garth who pointed me in your direction. I need a place to hide it until we can find a way to destroy it,” Ruth said. Dean was still looking at the stone.

  
“Seriously, Cuz, you touch that one and you will need to hold both of the others for an hour before you can calm down,” Ruth said.

  
“How is fear so much more powerful than confidence or healing?” Dean asked. Ruth shrugged.

  
“It’s a lot easier to scare the shit out of someone than it is to build them up and get them over their fears,” Ruth tried. Sam reached over and placed the green gem back by the blue one.

  
“Do the demons have names?” Sam asked. Ruth shrugged.

  
“Just your generic cross roads demons,” She answered. Dean laughed.

  
“Now if only we knew someone who could handle this…” Dean said with a knowing glance to Sam. Ruth gave him a strange look.

  
“We’re buds with the king of hell,”

  
“I thought Lucifer just put your friend in a coma,”

  
“Not Lucifer, Lucifer is a fallen angel that has become a boil on the butt of all things evil, but he doesn’t run hell, he’s prisoner Zero. The King of Hell is a former cross roads demon named Crowley. He’s pretty cool, likes to run hell like a business, collect souls and what not. It’s evil but it’s organized,” Dean explained. Ruth laughed.

  
“So you just let them collect souls?” Ruth asked.

  
“If humans are stupid enough to sell their souls then that’s their problem, the demons are completely honest about what happens to your souls when a deal is made. Believe it or not Crowley will kick this demons ass himself for using something to trick these people.” Dean answered.

  
“So Honest but evil?”

  
“It’s in the contracts what happens to your soul after you sell it,” Sam said.

  
“Wow, so these people aren’t being tricked? What on Earth could be worth your soul?” Ruth asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other again.

“I did it to save Sammy,” Dean said. Ruth looked at him wide eyed.

“You sold your soul?”

  
“I did, I had a one year contract and I got dragged to hell by hell hounds,” Dean said. Ruth just stared at him.

  
“You look good…”

  
“Ha, thanks, I was there for a while but Cas pulled me out,” Dean told her.

  
“Wow, hell of a guy,” Ruth said. Dean looked down at his hands and he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves.

  
“I was just supposed to be the vessel for Michael in the Apocalypse, he was following orders,” Dean said.

  
“And every other time he’s saved you since?” Ruth asked. Dean looked up at her.

  
“Sam has told me his point of view, I still want to hear yours. Sounds like Cas has given up a lot for you, he sounds like your kind of Winchester,” Ruth smiled. Dean let out a sigh.

  
“I’m beat, we’ll call Crowley tomorrow. We can put those in the vault if you want. Except the green one,” Dean said and got to his feet. Ruth nodded and wrapped the blue and the yellow one back up.

  
“Could we find something to wrap that one up into as well?” Dean asked. Ruth nodded.

  
“Alright, it’s good to see you again Cuz,” Dean said and held his arms open to her. Ruth hugged him.

  
“Good to see you too,”

  
“Good night,” Dean said and walked off towards the dormitories.

  
“Good night,” Ruth said. Sam took the bundle of stones and got up.

  
“I’ll put these up,” Sam said and left the library too. Ruth looked around the library and smiled to herself. She looked at the green jewel on the table and picked it up.

  
“I should put this on a chain…” She said aloud as she thought about how they were going to leave it with Cas and not lose it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Ruth spend the day catching up in Cas' hospital room after putting the necklace on him.

                Ruth walked into Cas’ hospital room with Dean ahead of her. She held out the jewel wrapped in a cloth to Dean. She noticed it last night, Dean didn’t seem like he wanted to touch it. The hunter opened the cloth and saw the chain.

                “Wow, when did you do this?” Dean asked as he lifted the necklace by the chain.

                “After you went to bed, it’s nothing fancy, I used stuff I found in your tool room slash dungeon. You have an abundance of silver laying around your place. I’m just glad I found a sauntering iron,” She explained.

                “You know how to make jewelry?” Dean asked.

                “Mom taught me when I was a kid, haven’t done it in years so no judging on the sauntering! I made it so we could leave it on him without losing it,” She answered as she walked over to one of the empty chairs by the window.

                Dean gently put the necklace around Cas’ neck and hid the jewel under his hospital gown. Dean sat down in the other chair and leaned back.

                “So that’s an archangel?” Ruth asked as she stared at Cas.

                “Archangel? No, he’s just a regular angel and he’s in a vessel, we can’t see their true forms…our eyes burn out of our heads if we try,” Dean said.

                “Oh, I will definitely remember that,”

                “Do, if Cas ever says cover your eyes, don’t care what’s in your hands, drop it and cover your damn eyes,” Dean said.

                “So his whole name is Cas then? I thought it was short for Cassiel,” Ruth said. Dean nodded.

                “It is,”

                “So he is the archangel, the angel of Saturday and Solitude and tears?” Ruth asked. Dean gave her a strange look.

                “No, He is Castiel, Angel of Thursday,” Dean said. Ruth looked confused but paused.

                “Say his name again,”

                “Castiel,”

                “I’m saying Cassiel, no ‘T’,”

                “Friggin angels, who is Cassiel then?”

                “He is a ruler of the seventh heaven, the realm where the seven planetary Archangels guard the throne of God. He was charged with watching the events of history unfold and rarely interfere, he rules Saturday with Uriel and…Machatan? It’s been a while since I read it, but they say he loves humans, prefers the company of humans over angels. You are also supposed to pray to him when you are feeling overwhelmed by stress, they say you can tell he’s heard your prayers if you feel a wave of relief wash over you after you say ‘Amen’,” Ruth explained what she remembered. Dean raised an eyebrow as he listened.

                “Chooses humans over angels…ruled with Uriel…” Dean muttered to himself as he looked over at Cas.

                “What?” Ruth asked.

                “A lot of shit would have been a lot easier if he had archangel power,” Dean answered.

                “Maybe he’s a descendant of Cassiel, I know the bible says that angels don’t marry…don’t know if that means they can’t have kids or not,” Ruth rambled.

                “Cas did say once that the bible gets more wrong than right,” Dean said. Ruth shrugged and reached in to her bag. She pulled out a beer and handed it to Dean.

                “What is that?” Dean asked with a smile.

                “Don’t draw attention to yourself, I stole the six pack out of the fridge. I figured we’d need something to nurse while you catch me up on the last 26-27 years of your life,” Ruth said and pulled one out for herself. Dean took her bottle and opened them both. He gave her back her bottle and took a drink from his.

                “Thank you, after your mom died your dad blew his fucking top, and stormed off with you and Sam, go!” Ruth said and got comfortable.

                They talked for hours, lunch came around, they paused long enough for grub but Ruth didn’t let him forget where he left off. Dean told her about everything. She had to talk him through some of the dark parts but he did it. It was like when they were kids. He could trust her to have his back in trouble. Mainly because she caused half of it but still. And it wasn’t like any of it was a secret, it felt good to vent too. Even though some of it happened years earlier he could still muster up frustration about it.

                “And now he’s right there, God, he can pull some stupid shit sometimes!” Dean growled and got to his feet. He stood at the end of Cas’ bed and gripped the footboard.

                “It worked out didn’t it? Lucifer and Amara are gone,” Ruth offered.

                “Yeah, but at what cost? His life? We could have found another way. Not let Cas’ vessel get ripped to shreds and let Lucifer drain what was left of his grace. The only good thing that came out of this is that Lucifer’s grace was severely damaged too. He’s back in the cage nursing his wounds while Cas…while Cas is probably gone. I don’t even know if there’s anybody in there!” Dean yelled towards Ruth, gesturing towards Cas. Ruth got to her feet and walked up to Dean. She reached out and hugged him.

                “I’m sorry Dean,” She said softly. Dean took a shaky breath before hugging her back.

                “It’s alright, I’m good,” He told her. Ruth held onto him for another moment before letting go.

                “Don’t be mad at Cas, he’s only following the example you and Sam have given him. You’ve done worse for the right reasons,” Ruth told him. Dean laughed.

                “Yeah I guess he is a Winchester isn’t he? I did say you were family, didn’t I, Cas?” Dean reached down and gripped one of Cas’ feet and gently shook it.

                Cas took a deep breath and slightly turned his head in his sleep. Dean looked wide eyed at Ruth.

                “Did he jus-,” Dean went to Cas’ side and held his face.

                “Cas? Cas, you in there buddy?” He asked. Cas took another deep breath.

                “Cas!” Dean tried again. Cas opened his eyes very slightly and for just a brief moment but Dean saw it. A blue glow in Cas’ eyes.

                “What was that?” Ruth asked shocked.

                “You saw it too?” Dean asked.

                “Yeah, blue light,”

                “Grace, that was grace, he’s still in there!” Dean beamed. Ruth almost cried seeing how happy he was.

                “I don’t even actually know the guy and I’m so happy!” Ruth said and hugged Dean from behind. He smiled at her. Ruth let go and grabbed Dean’s chair and pulled it over to him.

                “Here before an orderly yells at you for sitting in the bed,” Ruth said.

                “We don’t need them to come in here and see the beers,” She added and Dean sat down. He held Cas’ hand and looked to Ruth.

                “Move your rump over where I can see you,” Dean said over his shoulder to her. Ruth laughed and moved.

                “Okay, Mom died, dad flipped out, took me and Sammy, Go!” Dean imitated her. Ruth laughed and nodded.

                “Fair enough,”

                That time they talked until well after dark.

                “Hey, they didn’t come kick us out, must be Mitchel’s night behind the desk,” Dean said as he read his watch.

                “Mitchel?”

                “Yeah the demon Crowley assigned to guard Cas. He’s pretty cool, he essentially rides along with the people he possesses, only takes over when there’s a problem, he jumps in to Brian the night nurse on this floor, Abigail the janitor, Bruce the security guard, and Estelle the crazy old lady who wanders around the place. The only time that old coot makes sense is when Mitchel is with her.” Dean explained.

                “Not only are you ‘friends’ with the king of hell but he does you favors like sending one of his minions to watch over your angel friend.” Ruth asked.

                “Angels are dicks and demons aren’t all that bad. Still hard to believe a demon watching over an angel,” Ruth said.

                “Crowley love/hates Cas too, is willing to do him a solid once in a while even if he’ll just bring it up later to ask a favor,” Dean said.

                “Well, yeah, he’s the King of the demons...It’s like being friend with a politician” Ruth smiled. Dean laughed.

                “Hey, don’t insult the guy, he’s way easier to get along with than a politician,” Dean replied. Ruth tried to hold a straight face but laughed. They quieted down and Dean let out a yawn.  

                “We’ve sat on our asses all day, why are we tired?” Ruth asked, she had been trying not to yawn for over an hour.

                “Because we sat on our asses all day. Alright Cas, I’ll be back tomorrow,” Dean said and got to his feet. Ruth grabbed her bag and followed his lead. They got out into the hallway and Dean noticed Mitchel was looking at them.

                “Come on,”

                Dean led her over to the desk and Mitchel stared at her.

                “What’s on your mind Mitch?”

                “Her, some of my kin are looking for her she stole something,” He said and made his eyes go black. Ruth took a deep breath the steady herself.

                “Do you know what?”

                “No, they just spread the word they were looking for her,”

                “Well, tell them not only is she a Winchester herself but she happens to be my cousin and if they want what she stole back…then they will have to either go through Crowley, or go through me, or they can forget about it and Crowley doesn’t have to find out,” Dean said. Mitch gave him a fake smirk and nodded.

                “I will pass the message along,” Mitch said. Dean started to leave but came back.

                “One more thing,”

                “Yes?”

                “Could you make a note on Cas’ chart to leave the necklace on him, it a family heirloom, good luck charm. If it turns up missing I will come in here wielding an angel blade,”

                “Is the necklace interfering with any of his tubes?” Mitch asked.

                “No, it’s under everything,”

                “Then no one should mess with but yes I will make sure it’s known,” Mitch told him.

                “Thank you, you have a good night now,” Dean said with a smile and headed out the door with Ruth. Mitch waited for them to leave before picking up a phone and making a call.

                “Hey it’s Mitchel, my advice to you is give up on the girl, she’s tight with the Winchesters and they say back off or they will tell Crowley about whatever it is you’re looking for…well I guess you’re just going to have to get off your ass and do some real demon work to get the souls you promised now aren’t you? You’re the one who told Crowley you could get so many,” Mitchel hung up the phone and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

                “You’re still up?” Dean asked, coming into the library.

                “Yes, I am because I think we have a case,” Sam stretched back in his seat. He sat at the table with his laptop in front of him.

                “Oh yeah?” Dean asked, standing behind his brother and looking down at his computer screen.

                “Possible haunting, a good old fashioned haunting,” Sam smiled at the idea.

                “Have fun kiddo,” Dean said and started towards the dorms.

                “Have fun? You’re not coming?” Sam asked.

                “Nope, I’m going to stay with Cas,”

                “Stay with Cas? He’s comatose, dude, get some air, stretch your legs. Cas would want you to get back to hunting!” Sam tried to convince Dean.

                “You know, I’d be more inclined to go with you but Cas opened his eyes today,” Dean said.

                “What?” Sam asked in shock.

                “Yep, he didn’t completely wake up but he moved and opened his eyes and he had grace in his eyes!” Dean said.

                “That’s, that’s great! Do you think that jewel Ruth had, had anything to do with it?” Sam asked.

                “I couldn’t tell you but if it is, he’s going to wear that thing for the rest of _my_ life!” Dean said and emphatically tapped his chest.

                “I actually started looking into the jewels, I was curious,”

                “Good, could you look up the archangel Cassiel for me too?” Dean asked.

                “What? I thought Cas was a regular angel,”

                “Not Castiel, Cassiel, spelled different, apparently he’s an angel of tears or something. Ruth says he takes the humans side more than the angels, maybe he’d be willing to help Cas. I mean the guys practically named after him,” Dean ranted. Sam nodded.

                “Sure, we can try to summon him, see if we get anything,” Sam said.

                “Thanks, I’m hitting the sack, now you need anything tomorrow call me. I’ll come running and take the demon blade. And one of the gold blades, an-,” Dean started rambling.

                “Salt, and iron, and Silver, Dean if you’re so worried come with me,” Sam tried again. Dean shook his head.

                “Nah, milk run right? Maybe you should take Ruth with you, teach her a few things about the family business?” Dean asked.

                “Take someone with no hunting experience out hunting, when has that ever gone wrong?” Sam asked sarcastically.

                “It’s a haunting, burn the bones, burn the items, easy,” Dean said.

                “Fine, but since when have you encouraged someone to get into the hunting life?” Same asked. Dean paused.

                “I am more wanting her to use it to be able to protect herself later on, especially if she’s wanting to hang around with us for a while. She’s like us, her parents are gone, she’s a Winchester, I don’t know maybe it’s the effects of the stone I touched yesterday but I think she can do it,” Dean said. Sam shrugged.

                “Alright, I’ll drag her along,” Sam said.

                “Thank you, Good night,”

                “You’re Welcome, Good night,” Sam responded and Dean made his way to the dorms.

                “Hey Dean!” Sam called after him.

                “Yeah?” Dean asked, he was almost to the door.

                “I’m glad Cas opened his eyes,” Sam said. Dean smiled.

                “So am I,”

                “He is so happy,” Sam said to himself with a smile as he turned his attention back to his computer to wrap up what he was working on and going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

                “I don’t know what to think of this car,” Ruth said as they drove down the road. Sam was behind the wheel and Ruth was lounging in the passenger seat.

                “What? It’s a normal car,” Sam said defensively about his modern dodge avenger.

                “Yeah, that’s the problem,” Ruth said.

                “Sorry, I don’t drive a vintage muscle car that sticks out like a sore thumb,” Sam replied.

                “Oh come now, don’t insult Baby,” Ruth said with a smirk.

                “What do you drive?” Sam asked.

                “My Baby was my Dodge pickup, it got destroyed by demons so I got here by means of a Harley I stole. Which by the way, I saw that vintage motorcycle sitting in your garage. I hope none of you are attached to that because it’s the new love of my life,” Ruth explained. Sam laughed.

                “As long as Dorothy never comes back and you let Dean ride it once in a while I think you’re good,” Sam replied. Ruth smiled.

                “Seriously?”

                “Seriously, you better hope Dorothy never comes back,” Sam answered. Ruth laughed.

                “So where are we going?” Ruth asked.

                “Iowa, to see a family about a haunting. You don’t have a problem impersonating FBI do you?” Sam asked. Ruth gave him a shocked, questioning look.

                “Come again?”

                “Impersonating the FBI, we use it so the families will talk to us. If we were to tell them we are hunters, they would try to have us committed,” Sam explained.

                “You haven’t been caught doing this?”

                “No, we have a system with Garth, if we run into real agents or someone wants to talk to our supervisor we give them Garth’s number and he pretends to be FBI and backs us up,” Sam said. Ruth laughed again.

                “That’s what that call was about. Oh my God, you people are insane, it’s awesome!” Ruth said remembering Garth getting a call and arguing with someone about jurisdiction. Sam gave her a befuddled look.

                “Ok, are you freaked out by all this or not?” Sam asked.

                “Uh…I don’t know. I will admit you guys have cajones, maybe after I see it in action I will be able to form an opinion,” Ruth said. Sam nodded.

                “Okay, so you’ll do it?”

                “Can we say I am a probie agent who is just watching and learning? Because I’d have no idea what to say,” Ruth asked. Sam nodded.

                “Of course,” Sam said.

                “Alright then, yee haw, let’s solve a…what are we going after?”

                “Ghost,”

                “Alright,” Ruth laughed at herself.

                “Hey, I thought you said you’ve been hanging out with hunters lately,” Sam remarked.

                “Yes, but they never took me for a ride-a-long,” Ruth answered him.

                “Do you have any fighting experience?” Sam asked.

                “Eh, Kind of, a lot of self-defense classes and what Dad taught me as a kid, not much though,” Ruth said.

                “Self-defense classes?”

                “Yeah, I had a roommate in college that was a little paranoid but too chicken to go to the classes by herself,” Ruth said.

                “You went to College?”

                “Yep, studied Religions, Mythologies, and ancient languages. Upside down cross? Not satanic, just the cross of St. Peter,” Ruth told him. Sam looked at her wide eyed.

                “Hello, Men of Letters legacy, my Dad had me writing letters to him in Sumerian by time I graduated high school. Even though the Men of Letters was…disbanded before I was even thought of. He wanted to keep up the legacy.” Ruth replied.

                “Sumerian?” Sam asked.

                “Yeah, it’s an ancient Mesopotamian language, no one uses it anymore,” Ruth said.

                “Could you read it if you saw it?” Sam asked.

                “Of course, it’s a pain in the ass to write, the letters are very complicated, why?”

                “Kevin was able to translate the angel tablet to a language that he could translate to ancient Mesopotamian, but that was as far as he got when he was killed,” Sam said. Ruth shrugged,

“I can give it a try.” Ruth said.

                “So that’s how you knew about Cassiel,”

                “I thought Cas was short for Cassiel, who knew that angels names would be so much alike?” Ruth asked.

                “Well, let’s see Ezekiel, Gabriel, Gadreel, Samandriel, Uriel, Castiel, Cassiel…those are just some of the ones we’ve met. Then they have regular names like Naomi, Hannah, Anna, Rachael, Michael. And complicated ones like Balthazar, Bartholomew, Zachariah, Metatron, and Lucifer,” Sam rattled off the names as he thought back.

                “You’ve met a lot of angels,”

                “That’s just the tip of the iceberg, I couldn’t tell you all the angels we met when Cas was gathering his angel army,” Sam said.

                “That he gave up for Dean….I’m sorry I ship them, don’t tell them I said that,” Ruth replied.

                “Ship them?” Sam asked. Ruth laughed and shook her head.

                “Nothing, never mind,”

                “Alright, then…oh don’t let me forget we need to stop by a tattoo parlor when we’re done,” Sam said.

                “You have tattoos?” Ruth asked.

                “I do, but we’re stopping for you. You’re going to need an anti-possession tattoo, like this,” Sam showed her his. He got it redone not long after Cas removed it.

                “Anti-possession?”

                “Yes, Demons can take over your body, this tattoo keeps them out,”

                “Would that keep angels out too?”         

                “No, Angels need permission before they can possess a vessel,”

                “How polite,” Ruth remarked and looked out the window. She and Sam talked the whole way to Iowa. Sam didn’t mind it at all, he had someone who talked.

                “I do have a question though, these nice cars, that bunker, traveling the country at the drop of a hat…how do you pay for all of this? You have a batcave but you’re not Bruce Wayne,” Ruth asked.

                “Credit card fraud mostly,” Sam answered. Ruth laughed and shook her head.

                “Ya’ll gonna be a bad influence on me,” She said.

                “Of course we are, we were a bad influence on an angel, and you think you stand a chance?” Sam asked. Ruth lost it and began laughing.

                “I’m going to enjoy this,” She smiled.

* * *

 

                Dean glanced at the door once more before beginning to ritual. He was being impatient. He didn’t want to wait for Sam to dig up more research on Cassiel. After Ruth told him about her schooling he trusted her intel. She was like a walking book of religious lore. She could name a thousand angels and saints but couldn’t tell a vampire from a ghoul if it came down to it.

                Dean was summoning the angel. He had the circles drawn on the floor and the offering dish ready. He lit a match and dropped it into the dish. It flashed, smoked, and went out. Nothing happened. Dean looked around the room, he looked back at Cas. No one was there.

                “Alright, I’ll try it this way. Dear Cassiel, That’s Cassiel with two ‘S’s and no ‘T’s. I heard that you’re a friendly set of wings up there for humans, I am praying to you to help an angel that’s a lot like you. He’s put his life on the line time and time again all for the sake of keeping humans safe. Well, he needs help now. I am a human wanting to return the favor and help him. Anything you can do, please, please help,” Dean prayed and looked around again.

                “Uhm…Amen,” Dean remembered to add. He didn’t feel anything.

                “It takes an insane amount of energy for me to teleport right now,” A very familiar voice asked from behind him.

                “Gabriel?” Dean questioned and turned around. Gabriel was there in Dean’s chair with his feet up on Cas’ bed.

                “Hey there hot stuff,”

                “I thought you were dead,” Dean said.

                “Nope, Metatron just stole majority of my grace to force me into helping him trick baby bro over here into being his villain,” Gabriel explained.

                “How much grace has that bastard taken?” Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged.

                “Don’t know but you want to explain to me how you even know about Cassiel? I have a spell out there that lets me know if anyone tries to summon him,” Gabriel asked.

                “He’s in the lore, he sounds a lot like Castiel, figured he might be willing to help,” Dean said and took the empty seat.

                “Cassiel would help you quicker than you could ask. If it were up to him he would have been at Castiel’s side fighting the good fight since he pulled your ass out of the fire,” Gabriel told him.

                “So where is he?”

                “He’s dead, died a long time ago. God made the decision to put Lucifer in his cage and was getting it ready. It was up to us at first to catch him and bring him on down. Problem is Lucifer is one of God’s strongest angels, I believe you have personal experience in this,” Gabriel began. Dean glared at the mention of Lucifer.

                “Well, Cassiel was the watcher of the cosmos, he watched history and he could look ahead, go back and forth. He looked ahead enough to fall in love with the humans. Dad told us to love humans above him and Cassiel did, whether he was told to or not. Lucifer was going to go to Earth and destroy humanity before it got started. He had already corrupted humanity by getting into the garden. Dad’s reaction to that sent him on a rampage, mostly because an angel got in trouble over humans.

“Lucifer would have made it to Earth except for Cassiel stopping him. They locked horns and we couldn’t get close. And it wasn’t even like Cassiel was as strong as Lucifer but he was more determined to save humanity than Lucifer was to destroy it. We all just wished it had been enough.

                “By time Dad realized what was going on and sent Michael there, Lucifer had delivered the death blow to Cassiel. Michael began fighting Lucy and dragged him downstairs by hand. Balthazar and I stayed by Cassiel’s side as he died. After Dad put Lucy in his cage he was in a bad mood to say the least and had no interest in even looking at any of us, let alone restoring Cassiel. So Balthazar and I took it into our own hands.” Gabriel explained

                “What did you do?” Dean asked.

                “Cassiel’s grace was broken and depleted, his injuries would have drained every bit of his grace. He wasn’t going to survive. So we took what was left and used it to create Castiel. Think of it as a reincarnation, he is Cassiel, but he remembers nothing and he’s only an angel, not an archangel. I guess it could be the closest thing an angel can have to a child without creating a human-angel hybrid,” Gabriel answered.

                “You created a new angel from the grace of a dead one?” Dean asked.

                “From the grace of a dying one.”

                “He had enough grace left to create an entire new angel?” Dean asked.

                “More than enough in an archangel, especially him. He was one of the rulers of Dads private realm. And yes, before you ask, there is more I will help you get it if you can help me get mine back,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

                “Fair enough, Metatron liked to hide the grace’s he stole in libraries, he’s big on stories. He’s still alive too. I wanted to kill him with a serious vengeance but Cas won’t give him up. We have to wait for Cas to wake up,” Dean said with a glance to the angel.

                “If you’re planning on waiting for that little emotion stone you’ve got around his neck to work, honey that’s going to take months before he even wakes up and realizes your there,” Gabriel told him.

                “But it is helping?”

                “A snail would think you are going snail’s pace with that thing, besides they work better on humans. You’ve got souls and are a lot more experienced with emotions,” Gabriel said.

                “I tell you what, I will gift Cas with a little bit of my own grace so he can at least tell us how to find Metatron,” Gabriel said and stood next to Cas’ bed. He reached a hand out and held Castiel’s neck.

                “Castiel, I gift you with some of my grace,” Gabriel said. He opened his mouth and a bit of grace left him and went in to Cas.

                “Is that going to wear off like before?” Dean asked.

                “No, that grace was stolen, this is a gift,” Gabriel said. Cas didn’t awaken. Dean got to his feet.

                “Crap, he’s worse than I thought, Castiel I gift you with just a bit more grace,” Gabriel said and did it again. He took a deep breath as the grace left him.

                “That’s all I can risk,” Gabriel said, he gripped the bed rail as he swayed. Dean held him steady.

                “Thank you, Gabriel.” Dean said as he guided Gabriel back to the chair.

                “Oh trust me I’ll be getting it back if this all works out,” Gabriel smiled. Dean reached out and held Cas’ hand but he looked back at Gabriel.

                “Can you even perform tricks right now?” Dean asked. Gabriel smirked at him.

                “Oh I have a few tricks left up my sleeve cupcake, rather save them for Metatron at the moment,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded and looked back to Cas.

                “Cas, Caaas, wake up buddy!” Dean said and reached up to shake Cas’ shoulder. Cas took a deep breath and turned his head away from Dean as he opened his eyes. He looked shocked and turned towards Dean.

                “Dean?” Cas asked, his voice gruffer than normal.

                “There you are, Cas,”

                “I’m alive?” Cas asked. Dean smiled.

                “You’re always so surprised when that happens, don’t you have any faith?” Dean asked. Cas gave him a weak smile.

                “The only thing I have faith in, Dean Winchester, is you,” Cas replied. Dean laughed.

                “Oh, I’m going to cry,” Gabriel said from the chair. Cas looked over to him.

                “Gabriel?”

                “Cassy, feeling like hell I’d imagine. Hey, can you tell us where Metatron is?” Gabriel asked, sitting forward. Dean looked at him with an unamused expression.

                “Metatron? Why?”

                “He stole Gabriel’s grace too,” Dean said. Cas looked back to Gabriel with worry and back to Dean.

                “My phone, it’s all in my phone, under…Marv,” Cas answered.

                “Lucifer had your phone, there’s no telling where that thing is,”

                “My coat, he kept it in my coat…he’s the one…who…” Cas’ eyes began to droop.

                “He needed…all the grace he could…get to overpower Amara… I told him t…to take it, but…he left…a spark,” Cas rambled. Dean shook his head.

                “Cas, relax, get some sleep, we’ll talk again later,” Dean said. Cas suddenly bolted his head up.

                “He said he was sorry…why…why would Lucifer apologize to me? Why would he apologize at all?” Cas asked.

                “I don’t know buddy, just relax,”

                “He said he knew me,”

                “Well, yeah Cas you’ve met Lucifer before, he trapped you in holy oil,” Dean said. Cas shook his head.

                “No, he said he didn’t realize it was me, that I was the same person. He was in my head with me, he was thinking of someone from a very long time ago, from before I was born!” Cas said and tried to sit up.

                “Cas, Cas! Relax damnit! We’ll figure everything out later,” Dean said and held Cas’ shoulders. Cas took several deep breaths and nodded. He sat back against the bed. His whole body jolted as he started to fall asleep and he reached for Dean’s hand. Dean grabbed his hand.

                “Easy, I’m still here,” Dean said. Cas passed out and Dean looked to Gabriel.

                “Is him finding out about his real Dad going to cause problems?” Dean asked.

                “What like a paradox?” Gabriel asked. Dean shrugged.

                “You watch too many movies, he might get mad that I hadn’t ever told him before but it shouldn’t shatter his sanity. I’m more impressed Lucifer apologized and left a little life spark in him. Lucy must be getting old,” Gabriel replied. He got out of his chair and looked at Dean.

                “Ready to go find this phone?” Gabriel asked. Dean gave an uneasy looked to Cas and back to Gabriel.

                “I tell yah, my baby brother couldn’t have picked a better boyfriend, but trust me he’ll be fine lover boy. You’ve got a demon watching over him, right? Let’s go,” Gabriel said and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Dean glared at him as they disappeared. Suddenly, they were standing outside by the impala.

                “Would you stop with the gay jok-,” Dean started to say but stopped when Gabriel swayed again.

                “Whoa,” Gabriel reached out and grabbed the car to steady himself.

                “How the hell can you still teleport? Cas could barely heal people when he got his partial grace back.” Dean said.

                “Angel, Archangel, we’ve a bit more juice although I am starting to feel somewhat less than an angel right now. How does my baby brother do this?” Gabriel said, gestured towards the hospital then to himself as he reminded Dean he was not the same as Cas. 

                “Well, get in and you’re more like his uncle…or at the very least the midwife,” Dean said and walked around the vehicle to get in through the driver’s door. Gabriel gave him a fake laugh and dropped himself into the passenger’s seat. Dean looked at the archangel as he found his keys.

                “Maybe you gave Cas too much,” Dean said. Gabriel waved it off.

                “It’s fine, let’s get going alright? It’s bad enough I have to travel by car, anywhere,” Gabriel said as Dean started up the car.

                “Hey, don’t diss baby, you don’t like it, walk,” Dean replied and began to back out of the parking space. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean saw the hood of the impala turn pink.

                “Wha-Come on! You’re low on energy and you’re going to waste it on that?” Dean asked. Gabriel laughed to himself.

                “It makes me feel better,”

                Dean glared at him and put the car in drive.

                “You’re going to fix this,” Dean grumbled.

                “Ha, in your dreams! And you are gay, you just don’t know it yet. Even if it’s just gay for Cas it’s still gay”

                “You got enough Grace to survive a bullet wound?” Dean asked.

                “You got enough machismo to survive ‘Hello Kitty’ on the hood of your car?” Gabriel countered. Dean glared at him furiously. Gabriel laughed and raised his fingers ready to snap them.

                “Stalemate? No shooting, no hello kitty, and keep the gay jokes to a minimum?” Dean asked. Gabriel put his hand down

                “Deal,”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth and Sam stop for supplies and Dean and Gabriel begin to track down Metatron

                Sam looked over at Ruth and sighed.

                “Crap,”

                “What?”

                “I don’t have any clothes for you,” Sam said. Ruth looked down at herself and raised an eyebrow.

                “Come again?”

                “Fed clothes, if we’re going to look like FBI we need to look the part,” Sam said. Ruth looked down at herself again. She wore a black t-shirt under a zip-up Harley shirt with jeans and boots.

                “Okay, I can pass for a field agent,” Ruth said as she took the Harley shirt off. She took a hair band from the bag she brought along and pulled her hair up into a neat ponytail.

                “Just give me a holster, a gun, and a badge I can wear on my belt,” Ruth said.

                “Gun and Badge I can do, holster not so much,” Sam said. Ruth looked at him very confused.

                “Where do you keep your gun?”

                “Back of my jeans…” Sam said.

                “And you haven’t shot yourself in the ass yet and still pass for professionals?” Ruth asked. Sam didn’t really know how to respond.

                “Wait…what about Kevlar vests?”

                “What about them?”

                “You don’t have those either? You take all the precautions to defend against demons, monsters, angels even, but you don’t even take the most basic step when going into a fight? I’m going to go out on a limb and say that the Werewolf, a very strong creature to begin with that pulled out a friggin’ gun, hit you in the leg, or arm, maybe grazed your head?” Ruth asked. Sam shook his head.

                “Gut shot,”

                “Oh, you mean a spot a vest would have covered?”

                “Agents don’t where vests all the time!”

                “No, just when they are expecting to get shot at,” Ruth answered and pulled out her phone. She pulled up a search app.

                “Directions to the nearest army surplus store,” She spoke to the phone and it did as it was told.

                “Army surplus store?” Sam asked.

                “You can find all kinds of fun stuff at the surplus store like holsters and Kevlar vests,” Ruth said. Sam laughed.

                “Alright,” Sam said and followed where her phone led them.

* * *

 

                Gabriel followed Dean into the bunker and to the room they set aside for Cas. Cas’ trench coat was hanging on the chair by the desk. Dean checked the pockets and frowned.

                “Crap…maybe his suit jacket,” Dean said and darted to the bed. He got Cas’ personal effects from the hospital but he never un packed them. He opened the hospital bed and could smell the stale blood all over the clothes. He pulled them out and felt through the pockets.

                “Yes!” Dean smiled when he found the phone. It was sticky with blood and Dean put the clothes back in the bag.

                “I think I need to throw those away and get him some new clothes,” Dean said as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He got a wet rag and began cleaning the phone.

                “Batteries dead,” Dead said as he started messing with it.

                “Here,” Gabriel reached out and touched it. The phone charged and turned on.

                “Cell phones take such little energy,” Gabriel smirked. Dean worked his way through the phone and got an address.

                “Got it, let’s go,” Dean said and they headed back to the garage.

* * *

 

 

                Sam followed Ruth into the store. She smiled and looked at the man behind the counter. He was a gruff looking man, definitely had a militaristic air about him.

                “Hi, how are you?”

                “Good, what can I do for you?” He asked.

                “We need to replace some equipment, mostly holsters and Kevlar vests,” Ruth said. The man nodded.

                “All that stuff is on the back wall,” The man told her and motioned towards the back of the store. Two people came in to the store and went straight to the man behind the counter. Sam instinctively kept an eye and an ear on them as he walked with Ruth. They and the man behind the counter reminded him of hunters.

                Ruth found the holsters and began picking through them. Sam looked back towards the men.

                “Did you get him?”

                “The guy’s not human, Brett! We both emptied a clip into that bastard and he didn’t even slow down. He was trying to get Beth to drink his blood!” One man ranted.

                “Sam!”

                Sam looked back to Ruth.

                “Huh?”

                “What’s got you distracted?”

                “Those men, they’re talking about a vamp, it’s attacked a girl,” Sam said. Ruth looked towards the men.

                “Do they know that’s what they’re up against?”

                “Doesn’t sound like it,”

                “Excuse me sir, are you open to a little barter?” Ruth asked across the room.

                “Cash or Credit only!” He answered her back.

                “Even if we can help with your problem?” Ruth asked. Sam looked at her wide eyed.

                “What problem?” Brett growled. Ruth and Sam began walked back to the counter.

                “Your vampire problem, Sam here is a hunter and he doesn’t hunt deer. He knows how to take care of a guy you can’t shoot,” Ruth said.

                “A hunter…I’ve heard people talk about ‘hunters’, most of them are crazy, say they hunt things that don’t exist,” One of the other two men spoke up.

                “Like humans that can take 24 bullets and still run off? Or maybe the two of you are just bad shots,” Sam spoke up. The three men exchanged glances.

                “You’ve…seen something like that before?” Brett asked.

                “Like she said, Vampire, it was trying to turn the girl into a vampire, if she did drink his blood there’s a cure for it as long as she hasn’t drank human blood yet,” Sam said.

                “Did she?” Brett asked. The other two men shook their heads.

                “No, we ran him off,”

                “You’ll need silver bullets to slow him down, regular bullets just piss them off. To kill it you have to decapitate it, just make sure it’s a vamp before cutting off the head. And you can’t do it half assed, do it like you mean it, and get it off in one swing,” Sam explained.

                “Burning the body afterwards wouldn’t hurt,”

                The two men whom had come in starred at Sam as he spoke. They looked to each other and began laughing. Brett on the other hand listened to every word. He looked to the shoulder holsters Ruth had hung over her arm.

                “What else do you need?” He asked. Ruth looked back towards the wall.

                “A couple of back holsters, they like to wear their guns on their belts, then a Kevlar vest that will fit this guy and the other two guys are about his size, and one for yours truly,” Ruth said and gestured at one of the men to compare to Dean and Cas’ general size. She knew Cas was an angel but an extra vest wouldn’t be a bad thing to have around. 

                “Throw in his contact info and it’s a deal,” Brett said. Ruth looked to Sam. Sam shrugged and nodded. Brett handed him a paper and a pen.

                “Will you be in the area incase this…vampire doesn’t go down quietly?” He asked.

                “Yeah, even If I’m not I can get another hunter out to you so call any time,” Sam said.

                “So how do you tell?” Brett said as Sam wrote on the paper.

                “The teeth will give it away, they don’t have two fangs, all their teeth are fangs,” Sam said and handed him the paper.

                “Brett Perlman,”

                “Sam Winchester, my cousin Ruth Winchester,” Sam said and shook hands with the man.

                “Let me know how it goes, otherwise I’ll stop back in on our way back home,” Sam said. Brett nodded.

                “I appreciate that, come back anytime,” Brett said and helped them gather the rest of what they needed.

* * *

 

 

                “He’s short, balding, goatee, just a weird little dude, may have talked about heaven a lot or getting back at the angels?” Dean asked. Gabriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dean noticed and looked at him.

                “What?”

                Gabriel rolled his eyes and touched the man’s forehead. He was the landlord for the address they found in Cas’ phone.

                “Marv…is now homeless…he has no idea where he is,” Gabriel answered.

                “Great, what now?” Dean asked.

                “There’s a homeless shelter across town,” The landlord piped up.

                “It’s a start, thanks,” Dean said and they left the man’s office.

                “God this is tedious, is this what your lives are like on a regular basis? Going human speed and asking questions?” Gabriel asked. Dean just looked at him.

                “What does Cas see in this?” Gabriel asked himself as they got to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ruth start to get intel on what they are up against with this haunting. Dean and Gabriel track down Metatron and get one step closer to getting Gabriel's grace.

                Ruth watched Sam as he spoke to the family. She wore a shoulder holster with an empty gun clipped in it and the badge Sam gave her on her belt. Sam really had a knack for talking to people. He got the information he needed without sounding pushy, he sounded sincere and understanding.

                “How long has this all been happening?” Sam asked.

                “A few weeks ago, it was when the kids caught this thing on the camera and posted it on facebook did anyone else find out about it,” The mother, Mrs. Charles, said from across the kitchen table.

                “Did anything happen right before you started noticing…her?” Sam asked. They described the voice of a woman, a woman’s silhouette in windows at night, things escalated and the husband was waking up with claw marks all over his body. Items flying off shelves at him. Most of it happened when he was alone with the kids.

                “Well…other than us starting to work on the basement. We found another room behind a cracked wall. Dan was checking the wall and saw light coming through the crack and knocked it down. It was a relief to be honest, if it had been a foundation crack we wouldn’t have been able to afford to keep remodeling,” She answered.

                “Can you show us?” Sam asked.

                “Sure,”

                They went down into the basement and through to the extra room. It wasn’t much, it was empty, dirt floor, and about 5x12. Sam stepped in to it and looked around. There was a small window and nothing else.

                “Well, there’s no runes, sigils, or anything else, why seal it off?” Sam asked aloud.

                “Maybe somebodies buried under there, it definitely has that ‘bodies in the basement’ vibe. Can’t wait to see it after the remodel,” Ruth whispered and looked around. Mrs. Charles had waited by the door that lead back to the stairs.

                “Mrs. Charles’ would you allow us to follow a hunch?” Sam asked.

                “A hunch? What do you want to do?”

                “We’d like to dig here, see if there’s anything under this dirt floor,” Sam said. Mrs. Charles shrugged.

                “Be my guest, shovels are in the garage,” She said.

                “I’ll get them,” Ruth said and went with Mrs. Charles. Sam got out his phone and texted Dean

* * *

                Gabriel looked around the shelter as Dean talked with people. He tried to look at each of the people he saw. He wasn’t spotting Metatron.

                “He’d be going by the name Marv,” Dean said to an elderly gentleman as he ate.

                “Oh we all know Marv, he’s crazy. Ranting about Heaven and angels, and something called Asstiel,”

                “Yahtzee, where can I find him?” Dean asked.

                “Got picked up for public intox, got held for psychological evaluation. He’s down at county mental hospital,” The man told him.

                “Thanks, here,” Dean slipped the man a fifty and turned back towards Gabriel. They walked from the shelter and back to the car. 

                “You slip 50’s to every homeless man you question?” Gabriel asked as they walked towards the impala.

                “Yes, actually,” Dean said and opened his door. Gabriel got into the car as Dean did.

                “Aren’t you guys always strapped for cash?”

                “Not really, I cash isn’t really a problem for us. We know how to get it when we need it, they don’t know. It doesn’t hurt me to share the wealth and make talking to, what they think are federal authorities, a good experience.” Dean explained. Gabriel nodded at the answer.

                “Huh…onward to the looney bin?” Gabriel asked.

                “Onward,” Dean agreed and dug his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated. It was from Sam. ‘How’s Cas?’ was written across the screen. Dean took a deep breath and looked over to Gabriel. ‘Have new developments, call me at dinner’. Dean sent the message and got into the

* * *

                They only had to dig about three feet before they found a set of remains. Ruth got a shovel full of dirt but a skull rolled off and fell.

                “Holy shit!” Ruth shouted and jumped out of the hole and got to the door as the skull rolled back down.

                “Ruth!” Sam laughed at her and covered his mouth.

                “I didn’t think we’d actually find a body!” Ruth said and started to laugh at herself.

                “Are you alright?” Mrs. Charles asked, still standing by the door.

                “Yes, sorry, I’m still a probie, not used to this yet,” She said.

                “Did you say you found a body?” Mrs. Charles asked.

                “Oh, yes, sorry,” Ruth said.

                “Is it recent?” She asked. Ruth turned to Sam whom had squatted down and pulling out the bones by hand.

                “No, judging by the clothes, early 1900’s,” Sam told her.

                “Didn’t realize the house was that old,” Mrs. Charles replied. Ruth looked back at Sam who shrugged.

                “I can get out the rest of the remains if you want to research the history of the house,” Sam said. Ruth looked at him and thought about it.

                “How about I find you something to put the remains in? Unless you want them?” Ruth asked back towards Mrs. Charles.

                “Not in the slightest,” She replied plainly.

                “Can we buy a tupper container off of you?” Ruth asked.

                “Sure, let me see what I can find,” Mrs. Charles said and left the room. Ruth followed her.

                “So what you are you guys going to do with the remains?” Mrs. Charles asked.

                “Oh, we’ll take them to have them identified and try to find descendants to release them to. If we don’t identify them we’ll store them.” Ruth said. She was actually having fun pretending to be an agent. She did not have the aversion to procedural crime shows that Dean had.

                “Do you think they have anything to do with what’s been happening in the house?”

                “What like a ghost?” Ruth asked. Mrs. Charles shrugged.

                “Sounds crazy,”

                “Not at all, there’s a lot in this world that can’t be explained. It’s entirely possible. We can hope taking away the remains will help,” Ruth said. Mrs. Charles led her to a stack of empty tubbers amongst her holiday decorations. She grabbed one and its matching lid. She gave it to Ruth and Ruth handed her a twenty.

                “Thank you so much. Don’t worry about the change, I’d rather just not worry about paperwork,” Ruth replied and went back to Sam.

* * *

 

 

                Dean stepped up to the receptionist’s desk and smiled at the man behind the desk.

                “Hi there, I’m Agent Wesson, this is my partner Agent Smith, We need to see a patient of yours, we’re not sure his claim to insanity is legit,” Dean said.

                “What’s the patient’s name? I can get you in contact with their doctor,” The receptionist said.

                “The names he likes to go by are Marv and Metatron, dude tries to get people to believe he’s the scribe of God,” Dean said. The receptionist nodded.

                “Yes, I am familiar with Marv, his attending psychiatrist is Dr. Connor. I’ll let him know you’re here,” The receptionist smiled and gestured towards the seats. Gabriel sat next to Dean.

                “Well, we know he’s here, do we really need to talk to his doctor?” Gabriel asked. Dean looked at him and shrugged.

                “No,”

                “Then what are we sitting here for?” Gabriel asked and snapped his fingers. They both appeared in the hospitals art room.

                “Seriously Gabe, stop that, you’re going to kill yourself!” Dean growled at him.

                “Aww, it warms my heart to know you care, where is Metatron?” Gabriel asked and looked around. Dean looked around and saw the ex-angel sitting by the window playing with a ball of clay.

                Dean walked over and Gabriel followed him. They sat across from Metatron and he looked up.

                “Ha! Dean Winchester and the Archangel Gabriel, what can I do for you gentlemen?” He asked. Dean raised an eyebrow at his seemingly cheerfulness.

                “Well, you stole some of Gabe’s grace, we need it back. In return, we’d give you this,” Dean said and pulled a glass vial from his coat. The grace inside glowed and Dean held it up.

                “Is that my Grace?” Metatron asked.

                “Yes and No, it’s your grace but only about half of it. It’s more than you left for Cas but we can’t have someone like you running around on full juice.” Dean said. Metatron laughed and shook his head.

                “What is so funny?” Dean asked.

                “I don’t want it,” Metatron smiled. Dean raised an eyebrow.

                “Why the hell not?” Gabriel asked.

                “I’ve gotten over the indignities of humanity while I was homeless. I thought I had it bad with bills to pay and phones to charge but homelessness, that was worse. Then they put me in here. My own little slice of heaven believe it or not, it’s peaceful, I’m taken care of and all I have to do to stay is tell the truth,” He said.

                “Really? You want to live the rest of your life in here which looking at your vessel would be around 30-40ish years. Can angels even think it units of time that small? And what about the meat suit you’re wearing? What’s he think about all this? He’s stuck in there with you and not in control of his own body! It’s one thing to be chained to a comet, at least you have a purpose, but now that poor sap is stuck in a body that’s sitting around doing nothing for the rest of his life,” Dean ranted. Metatron shook his head.

                “I’ve been in this body since I first came to earth, he was a Spanish soldier that discovered the new world and wandered off the trail. Alejandro died and went to heaven centuries ago. I am the only chicken in the coop!” Metratron replied.

                “Great and I am guessing you have no interest in helping us with Gabe’s grace,” Dean said. Metatron looked up in shock.

                “Of course I am willing to help. I know exactly where it is…well not exactly. It’s in a book, at the end of a trail of clues. You start at one book, it has a quote from another book in it, and so on and so forth,” Metatron explained.

                “Fantastic, do you know where to start?”

                “Yes, Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library, I told my men to only hide the grace’s in library that I had read all the books,” Metatron smiled.

                “Rare Book and Manuscript library? I’m getting a headache just thinking about it,” Dean said.

                “Start with Biblical patterns in modern literature by Marion Fairman, it’s a little dry to humans but hilarious to an angel,” Metatron smiled.

                “How the hell am I supposed to know which books these quotes come from?” Dean asked.

                “You go, pray to me and tell me the quotes and I will ask him,” Gabriel suggested. They looked to Metatron.

                “That would work,” Metaron said. Gabriel reached out and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The human disappeared along with the half of Metatron’s grace.  Gabriel made himself appear like a patient and watched Metatron play with the clay.

                “Can you really be serious?” Gabriel asked.

                “About what?”

                “Not wanting your grace,”

                “I tried putting things in order for heaven, I tried being what heaven needed but none of them would follow the script! I was once the scribe of God! Now not a single angel would do as I say. I was having fun playing mind games with Castiel until he lost all sense of humor. Though I will say that was my fault, why Castiel found his grace. I gave him all my literary knowledge so he then knew the quotes in the books. If you do not want to sit here with me then go be with Castiel. He would know all the quotes Dean will find,” Metatron rambled. Gabriel still looked at him in confusion.

                “What do you want in return then?” Gabriel asked.

                “To be left alone, I have adjusted to this life, I am ready for the rug to stop being pulled out from under me, besides I have half of the patients in here calling me God so mission accomplished,” Metatron laughed to himself. He looked at Gabriel when the archangel didn’t disappear.

                “Something wrong? I told you, you don’t have to sit with me…unless…something is wrong with the mighty Castiel,” Metatron asked. Gabriel gave him no answer.

                “Ha, there is! What is it?”

                “He allowed Lucifer to use him as a vessel to fight back the darkness, Lucifer was expelled and took all but a spark of Cas’ grace with him,” Gabriel told him.

                “Now why would Lucifer be so generous?” Metatron asked. Gabriel shrugged and lied.

                “I have no idea,”

* * *

 

 

                Dean found himself in a building. He was looking at a building within the building…He starred at it and realized the building that was in the building was the library. A five story library.

                “Oh Son of a bitch!” Dean groaned and walked forward.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Ruth through the motions of dealing with a ghost and Dean finds himself on a scavenger hunt for Gabriel's grace.

               Sam spread salt over the bones and Ruth poured lighter fluid over them. They took the remains to an old graveyard across town. They dug a hole and put the bones inside. Same lit a book of matches and let it fall into the whole. The bones erupted into flames and Ruth gave Sam back the lighter fluid.

                “Do we even know her name?” Ruth asked. Sam nodded. He had, had Ruth drive them to the cemetery as he flew through the research.

                “Marianne McAddams, disappeared in 1919 along with her son. Husband reported them missing, there was a search that wielded nothing until the husband admitted to killing them but never revealed where they were buried,” Sam said.

                “Found the wife, the husband buried her in the basement and built a wall to hide it.” Ruth finished.

                “Yep,” Sam remarked and began to put the dirt in the hole.

                “Wait, where’s the kid? Was he buried under mom, maybe?” Ruth asked. Sam shrugged and Ruth began to help him.

                “The article didn’t say and the family said it was the woman haunting them so..,”

                “So that’s it, we’re done? Go home now?” Ruth asked.

                “Well…I don’t know if I want to head back just yet. I don’t want to get all the way back to Kansas and read about someone in this family getting killed because we missed something,” Sam said. Ruth nodded.

                “Very thorough,” Ruth said.

                “You really have to be when it comes to this stuff, you know?” Sam remarked. Ruth smiled.

                “You’re good at your job, Sam,” Sam paused and looked up at her.

                “Thank you,” Sam said as he smiled to himself and kept moving dirt.

* * *

 

                Dean smiled as the book was finally brought to him. He had been escorted to a reading room, they took his jacket and made him wait while they retrieved the book.

“Thanks,” Dean said and took the book from the woman. He held it up and shook it. A piece of paper fell out and he picked it up.

“What are you doing?” The woman whom had brought him the book snapped at him and took the book from his hands.

“I uh…I forgot this last week, girls digits, can’t lose that. Though I do have some real studying to do, give me a minute to figure out what book I need next,” Dean said and tucked the paper into his pocket. She gave him the most insulted look and rushed out of the reading room with the book. Dean pulled the paper out and read it as he began to walk over to the window.

                “Christ, this isn’t even English…Hey Gabe you got your ears on? I’ve got the first quote…It’s… and forgive me for butchering this…telles naissent les fleurs au milieu des moissons,” Dean  put his phone to his ear to make it seem like he was talking on that and not to the sky. He tried his best to say the words.

                Gabriel looked up to Metatron.

                “Telles naissent les fleurs au milieu des moissons” Gabriel said to him. Metatron looked up to him and smiled.

                “Such flowers are born in the middle of the harvest…wait that’s from ‘The passage of the mountain of Saint Gothard: a poem’ by Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire. They only have an electronic copy of that,” Metatron said in confusion.

            “Fantastic, which angel did you put on that?”

            “Adoram,” Metatron answered. Gabriel groaned and laid his head back.

            “Adoram? The one who hid the holy chalice?” Gabriel asked. Metatron thought for a minute.

            “Tell him to go to the closest computer lab and access the book from there, Adoram really got in to the internet while he was on Earth. He read the likes of…fanfics,” Metatron rolled his eyes at the thought.

            “You hear all that hotshot?” Gabriel asked.

            “Yeah, good timing, I’m pretty sure I’m about to get kicked out of here,” Dean said and headed back to get his coat and bail.   

* * *

             Ruth leaned against Sam’s car. He was talking to Mrs. Charles again. She was outside the emergency room smoking as she paced. After they left her husband was attacked again.

            “I thought it was supposed to get better, now he’s in the hospital! It looks like something tried to choke him to death. Abby and Tim said he was lifted into the air by an angry woman that disappeared into thin air!” Mrs. Charles ranted.

            “I know this must incredibly difficult but we will get to the bottom of this, what exactly happened? Did the kids say?” Sam asked.

            “Tim said he threw rocks at his sister and Dan spanked him. That’s when she…appeared and attacked him.” Mrs. Charles said.

            “Would you mind if my partner and I look around your home, see if we can find anything?” Sam asked.

            “Be my guest, I’m staying here until I get some answers,”

            “Are the kids safe?”

            “Yes, they are with my sister in Osceola,” She answered.

            “Perfect, we’ll stay in contact,” Sam said and turned back to the car.

            “What now?” Ruth asked when he got to her.

            “Summon this ghost and see what it wants,” Sam said and got into the driver’s seat. Ruth got in and they drove back to the Charles’ house. Ruth followed him inside and Sam had a box of supplies with him that he got from the back of the car.

When they got into the kitchen Sam began gathering things. He pulled items from the box he had as well and a few minutes later there was a summoning circle drawn on the kitchen table’s table cloth.

“Could you find some salt and make a circle for us?” Sam looked up to Ruth. Ruth nodded and went to searching.

“Stop!” A woman’s voice said. Ruth turned to look at Sam whom had also stopped. The woman was there. Ruth looked to Sam but the hunter seemed just as confused as he did.

“Marianne?” Ruth asked. She looked to Ruth.

“I was protecting that boy!” Marianne replied.

“From what?” Sam asked.

“His father! He was going to kill like Adam killed Henry!” She yelled at Sam.

“You’re not related to these people, why are you attached to them?” Sam asked.

“He killed Henry! He killed me!” She yelled again, the lights began to flicker and the temperature dropped. She locked eyes on Sam and Ruth spoke up.

“Marianne, what do you want?” Ruth asked. Marianne turned to her and calmed down.

“I want…my baby, I want Henry,” She said.

“Honey, maybe he’s moved on, if he’s not here with you,” Ruth offered.

“Where is he? Where did he put him?”

“He wasn’t buried with you?”

“I want my baby,” Marianne began to cry she faded from view and the room returned to normal. Sam and Ruth looked to each other.

“One step closer,” Sam said and began cleaning everything up.

* * *

 

            Dean sat at the computer and figured his way to the library website where he found the book. He flirted his way into getting help with it from a female student.

            “And the Digital Copy is right there,” She smiled and pointed it out on the screen.

            “Well, thank you very much Samantha, I appreciate it,” Dean smirked at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

            “No, problem, anything else you need-,” She was distracted by the screen. An advertisement popped up.

            “That’s not supposed to happen….” She said and looked at it. Dean looked at the screen and saw the ad. It was for Casa Erotica and the people in the ad were dressed as angels.

            “Could you be any more obvious?” Dean grumbled to himself and moved the mouse to the ad.

            “What are you doing you could end up downloading a virus,” the girl asked.

            “Eh, take a chance,” Dean said and clicked on it. The whole screen went black and showed the picture of a statue.

            “See? A virus!”

            “No, it’s part of a scavenger hunt, do you know what statue that is?” Dean asked. It was of an angel holding up a man, wings straight up.

            “Uhm….yes, that’s the angel of resurrection statue...,” She said.

            “Where is it?” Dean asked.

            “Pennsylvania, it’s a world war 2 monument in a railroad station,” She answered. Dean jumped up from the seat and kissed her.

            “Thank you,” He said and ran from the room.

            Gabriel glared at Metatron.

            “Now he’s being led to Pennsylvania to check out a statue in a train station,” Gabriel said. Metatron laughed to himself.

            “What?”

            “Not as fun when you’re not running the trick is it?” Metatron asked.

            “I may be at half strength but you’re at no strength _‘God’_ , keep talking!” Gabriel said and did air quote around ‘God’.

            “It’s not my game anymore Gabriel, you are on Adoram’s terms now,” Metatron said.

            “Then what the hell am I doing here?” Gabriel asked and disappeared.

            Dean jolted when Gabriel appeared next to him. Gabriel’s legs buckled and Dean caught him.

            “Seriously, Gabriel you have to stop this. I’ve seen Cas low enough on juice enough to know, just stop it alright? I’ll boost a car and we’ll be in Pennsylvania in a few hours,” Dean said and put one of Gabriel’s arms over his shoulder. He helped Gabriel out to the parking lot.

            “What did you even zap here for anyway?” Dean asked.

            “Metatron’s useless. He told different angels to hide mine and Cassy’s grace. The one he gave mine to was Adoram. He loves scavenger hunts like this and he obviously is familiar with technology. This Scavenger hunt could take us all over the world,” Gabriel told him.

            “Wonderful,” Dean replied sarcastically. They got Gabriel to a bench and sat down.

            “It gets worse…”

            “Bring it,”

            “Adoram is to hiding things like I am to playing tricks…well like I used to,” Gabriel said. Dean just looked at him.

            “Adoram is the one who hid the Holy Chalice, King Arthur called it the Holy Grail.”

            “No one’s ever found it,”

            “Nope and if you tried you would make three trips around the world before winding up where you started. All the real clues are there in Enochian where only angels can read, the damn thing isn’t even on this planet, it’s on the moon. I tricked him into telling me one time,”

            “Great, Crowley owns the holy grail,” Dean replied. Gabriel laughed.

            “I forgot about that!”

            “So going to Pennsylvania may be pointless?” Dean asked.

            “My soul isn’t exactly the Holy Grail…I think going might still be useful,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded.

            “Alright, stay here I’ll get us a ride,” Dean got to his feet. Gabriel looked at him and leaned against the back of the bench.

            “Hey, I know you’re used to being able to snap your fingers and solve your problems and it’s tough but you got this. Like I said, I’ve seen Cas go all the way down to human and just keep pushing. He never gave up. He was homeless, running from angels trying to kill him, didn’t know how to use the business end of a gun,” Dean started.

            “You’re point?”

            “If your baby brother can manage to be a bad ass with no powers, you can handle a half charge,” Dean said and walked away. Gabriel glared at him at first but then he smirked and laughed.

            Dean walked through the parking lot trying to scope a good car to take. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

* * *

 

            Sam reached across the table in the hotel room and picked up his phone.

            “Hey Dean,” Sam greeted and set the phone down on speaker. Ruth was on the other side of the table trying to research with Sam.

            “Hey, I have a lot to catch you up on,” Dean said as he walked.

            “Yeah? Tell me about it,” Sam said.

            “Okay, so I tried to summon Cassiel,”

            “I haven’t researched the guy yet, don’t you think that was a little reckless?” Sam asked. Ruth smiled and shook her head.

            “Relax ‘Mom’, Cas Sr. didn’t show,”

            “Wait, Cas Sr.?” Ruth asked.

            “Yes, Cas Sr. turns out he’s dead, Lucifer killed him years ago, Gabriel took his broken grace and created Cas. Gabriel showed up when I tried to summon Cassiel. So that makes Cassiel Castiel’s Dad! Anyway, now I am with Gabriel trying to find his grace because Metatron took his like he took Cas’. I’m picking up a car and then headed to Pennsylvania,” Dean nutshelled.

            “Where’s Baby?” Ruth asked.

            “In the parking lot of Heritage Mental Health hospital in Topeka. We found Metatron there and Gabriel zapped me to a library Metatron thought the grace might be. Gabriel’s batteries are running low, he can’t be zapping us back and forth,” Dean explained.

            “Right, too bad Cas can’t give him some pointers,” Sam said.

            “Shit Cas! I wonder if he woke up again. Gabriel gave him some grace to find out where he had last seen Metatron, he was awake and talking, exhausted but he was talking to us,” Dean smiled into the phone.

            “Well, call the hospital and see if he’s up, Mitchel should be wearing the security guard right now, right?” Sam asked and looked at the time on the phone.

            “Yeah, what are you two up to?”

            “It’s definitely a haunting but the ghost, she’s not attached to an item, she’s attached to a mission,” Sam said. Dean paused at an older car that was at the back of the parking lot. He checked for distance to cameras as he spoke.

            “What the hell is her mission?”

            “To find her son. We don’t know if her sons crossed over or not, or if she’s talking about his remains,” Ruth answered.

            “What happened to her son?” Dean asked as he got the car opened.

            “Husband killed him, then her. Wife was buried in the house, there’s no record of what happened to the boy. There’s a grave marker and we were going to go dig it later tonight,” Sam said. Dean got into the car and shut the door.

            “If the son’s remains aren’t there, then what?” Dean asked. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the dash as he worked on hotwiring the car.

            “Not really sure, Ruth mentioned summoning him but there’s no guarantee that he’s a  ghost and if he were wouldn’t he be here haunting with her?” Sam asked.

            “Maybe, but maybe he crossed over and Crowley’s got him downstairs with him. There’s no way he’s in heaven,” Dean remarked as he got the car started.

            “Almost a hundred years here, that’s thousands of years in hell, he has to of turned into a demon by now…jeez what if we’ve killed him?” Sam asked. Dean laughed.

            “That would suck, call Crowley and ask him if he knows anything,” Dean said.

            “You think he would help on something this small? He’s still cleaning up hell,” Sam replied.

            “Maybe he’d enjoy a break,” Dean said and drove the car around the parking lot to Gabriel. Gabriel got up from the bench and got in the car.

            “I can call him, so you and Gabriel are headed to Pennsylvania?”

            “Yeah, to find a statue, the angel of resurrection, when we get closer I’ll need an address. I don’t even know what town it’s in,” Dean said as he drove from the school.

            “Hang on Dean, I’ll look it up for you,” Ruth said.

            “Thanks Cuz, how are you doing in all of this?” Dean asked.

            “It’s an interesting experience to say the least. I’m learning a lot. Your statue is in Pittsburgh, 30th street railway station, it was actually seen in a movie…’The Witness’ with Harrison Ford,” Ruth said.

            “Wait a minute…that statue!? Ha! I am so taking a selfie with it!” Dean said. Ruth and Sam both laughed and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

            “Well, you have fun, call me tomorrow. Stay safe,”

            “Yeah, you too,” Dean said and hung up.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ruth have to look to Crowley for help when they hit a dead end and Dean and Gabriel find Gabriels grace. Cassiel makes an appearance to Gabriels surpise.

            Ruth rubbed her eyes as she sat on the edge of the grave. She dug the first few feet when Sam took over.

            “You guys need to learn how to run a back hoe. It’s not hard but you’d need to practice in an open area where you won’t break other headstones,” Ruth said. Sam slung dirt from the hole.

            “You can run a back hoe?”

            “Not very well, I started to learn and get the hang of it but never had a reason to keep it. It was a rebellious phase. I told my Dad he could shove the men of letters up his ass and that I was going into construction.” Ruth said.

            “Your Dad was really trying to get the men of letters back together wasn’t he?” Sam asked.

            “Yeah but none of the other members legacies were very interested, apparently the rest of the order was a lot more tight lipped than the Winchesters. The few that even knew what the men of letters were didn’t believe what they heard,” Ruth said.

            “But he did try,”

            Sam threw more dirt from the hole and dig down again. The shovel hit something that sounded hollow. Sam moved dirt to the side and Ruth turned the flashlight on her phone on and shined it for Sam to see. It was a coffin. Sam cleared away the rest of the dirt and opened it. The small child’s coffin was empty.

            “Crap,” Ruth replied.

            “I did not want to call Crowley,” Sam groaned and closed the lid. He hoisted himself out and Ruth got to her feet to help him fill the hole back in.

            “So, tell me more about Crowley, evil demon, right but trustworthy? I mean you and Dean both said he’s helped you before,” Ruth said and grabbed her shovel.

            “He has but he always has an end game, never trust him. You make a deal make sure everything is crystal clear, you know what better yet, don’t make any deals with that jack ass!” Sam told her. Ruth smiled and nodded.

            “He’s a silver tongued devil, got it,” Ruth said.

            “He’s smooth, you don’t even realize he’s baiting you until it’s too late and you’re in his trap. He’s a smart ass, always has a way out that typically screws everyone but him. Then there’s the clothes. Suits he’s always wearing suits, perfectly tailored and everything. You’d think he’d get hot in hell wearing a monkey suit!” Sam ranted, shoveling faster as he talked.

            “It’s hell, he should be hot period,” Ruth replied.

            “Actually I’ve been to the center of hell to talk to Lucifer about the darkness and I was freezing my ass off!” Sam remarked.

            “Huh, Dante’s inferno was right,” Ruth laughed.

            “What?”

            “Dante’s inferno, the divine comedy? It says Lucifer is in the center of hell frozen in ice,” Ruth said.

            “No, he’s in a cage,” Sam said.

            “Oh…close enough” Ruth retorted.

            “When are we going to contact him?” Ruth asked.

            “I’m too tired to put up his the accent right now,”

            “Accent?”

            “Yeah, British accent even though he’s originally from Scotland. Sometimes when he’s really angry he has an American accent,” Sam said, picking up the shovels.

            “Must have spent a lot of time in England to get the accent, long time in the states too for him to start switching to an American accent. How old is he?” Ruth asked.

            “Well…he’s over 300 at least,” Sam said. Ruth nodded.

            “What’s his number? I’ll call him,” Ruth said. Sam stood up and sighed.

            “666,” He replied. Ruth looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “Are you serious?” She asked.

            “Yeah,”

            “Ha ha ha! Of course, how could it not be? He’s the friggin’ king of hell! Now I have to call him,” Ruth laughed, hard. She set her shovel aside and pulled out her phone. Sam shook his head and continued to fill in the grave.

            “Awww, I’m getting voicemail,” Ruth was bummed until she listened to the voicemail.

            “You’ve reached Crowley, King of Hell. Demon’s press one, Crossroads demons press two, if it’s one of the suicidal bromance boys, known as the Winchesters press 3,”

            “Oh, we get our own extension!” Ruth laughed and pressed three.

            “Moose, Squirrel I do not have time nor patience to put up with an end of the world problem you probably caused in the first place, so unless it involves or endangers Hell, I don’t give a damn, leave a message if you must,”

            Ruth had to control herself and she began to pace as she left a message.

            “Well Hello, your majesty. I don’t have a cute little nickname yet, though I’m sure you’ll pick out a good one. I am with Sam and we need your help to track down a soul that went to hell and is most likely a demon by now. We need to know where he hid the bodies when he was human. So if you find yourself with a moment to spare, please give us a call. This is Ruth Winchester by the way,” Ruth smiled and hung up. She looked at Sam and helped him get the last of the dirt onto the grave.

            “Who’s Moose and who’s squirrel?” Ruth asked. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

            “I’m Moose, Dean’s squirrel…though he had Dean in his phone as ‘Not Moose’,” Sam remarked.

            “Maybe he already had a Squirrel in his address book,” Ruth said and couldn’t keep a straight face.

            “Oh, I’m not going to be able to take the King of Hell seriously,” Ruth laughed to herself. They finished up the grave site and went back to the hotel room.

* * *

 

                Dean looked at the pamphlet on the statue as they stood below it.

“That’s supposed to be Michael?” Dean grumbled.

“Yep, like that prick would ever lower himself to carrying a soul to heaven” Gabriel remarked.

“Not taking a selfie with it now…” Dean looked back up to the statue.

                “Hang on...In the picture on the computer the angel wasn’t looking down,” Dean said and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel looked up at the statue and then gave Dean a confused look.

                “Which way was it looking?”

                “Uhm…up and to the right,” Dean remembered.

                “So start climbing,”

                “What? I can’t climb that, security would throw my ass out!” Dean argued.

                “Not if you’re invisible,” Gabriel said and touched him. Dean looked at himself, nothing seemed to happen.

                “What the hell was that?” Dean asked. Gabriel stepped forward and didn’t talk. Dean had to side step a man whom was in a hurry that very nearly collided with him. Dean raised an eyebrow and walked up to the nearest person and waved his hand in their face he didn’t get a reaction and shrugged.

                “Alright,” Dean said and walked up to the statue.

                “You’re gonna catch me if I fall right?” Dean asked to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him and nodded. Dean had to get a bit of running jump and Gabriel gave him a boost so he could get over the base of the statue. He began to climb the figures and got to the top and sat on Michaels shoulder. Dean looked down at the Soldiers face and nodded.

                “I know that feeling buddy,” Dean retorted and looked around the station. He looked off in the direction the angel had been looking in the picture. Dean saw the hanging lights and the four lights on the ceiling above them. He looked them over and one wasn’t shining as bright as the others. Like it was being blocked.

                “Can you get me to the ceiling over there? There’s something in the light fixture,” Dean said. Gabriel walked over to where Dean was looking. Gabriel looked up and saw it too. He held out his hand and it appeared in his hand. He snapped his fingers and Dean appeared next to him.

                “I know you’re sick, but thanks for that one. I was not looking forward to trying to get down,” Dean said and patted Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel collapsed against Dean and Dean caught him. He pulled Gabriel over to a bench and laid him down. He went back for the box and brought it over. It was a lead box with Ennochian sigils all over it.

                “Warded against angels huh? I wonder what could be inside.” Dean asked and opened it.  Inside was a vial of grace. Dean set the box down and sat next to Gabriel. He looked around and noticed a lot of people were watching him as they passed.

                “He’s just exhausted been traveling for days,” Dean smiled at a security guard whom passed by. Dean put the vial in his pocket and shook Gabriel.

                “Gabe, Gabe! Come on man, I can’t give this to you here, everyone’s noticing you!” Dean said. Gabriel didn’t respond.

                “Gabriel!” Dean tried again. Gabriel still didn’t respond. Dean picked him up and held him to his chest.

                “I’m glad you chose a small vessel,” Dean said and carried him to the car. People grabbed doors for him and he thanked them, making up a story of how exhausted his friend was.  Dean ended up setting him on the ground against the car. He got the vial from his pocket and opened it. He held it Gabriel’s mouth and the grace flew into him. Gabriel’s body began to glow and a flash of light later Gabriel woke up. Gabriel stayed where he was checking himself over.

                “Oh boy,”

                “Back to normal?”

                “No…that wasn’t my grace,” Gabriel said and his hands shot to his stomach. He held himself tightly.

                “What?” Dean asked. Gabriel began to gasp for air before sliding to the ground and beginning to convulse. The grace seeped out of his mouth little by little.

                “GABE! This is all I need; two sick angels and no more allies upstairs!” Dean grumbled. He had no idea what to do.

                Dean noticed the grace gathering together. He looked at it and it began to leave. It didn’t go far, it went to the man standing by the bumper of the car. Dean looked up to see a blonde long haired man with a goatee standing there, he was dressed like a biker.

                “I wondered how long it would take Gabriel to come looking for what was his,”

                “I take it you’re Adoram?”

                “One and only, I left a little bit of my grace behind to let me know when someone was on the trail of one of my little hunts,” He said with a smirk.

                “Warning you is one thing, poisoning him is another, heal him!” Dean snapped.

                “He can heal himself,” Adoram said and pulled a necklace from under his shirt. It was what Dean assumed was the real vial of Gabriel’s grace.

                “You’re just going to give that back to us?” Dean asked.

                “It belongs to him, I only hid it on Metatron’s orders…Metatron proved to be just…less.” Adoram said and handed it to Dean. He took it and looked Adoram up and down again.

                “Thanks, and just an F.Y.I. the moon…not the best place to hide things. Demons technically own that whole rock,” Dean said. Adoram snapped his head towards Dean with a glare.

                “You think I don’t know that!? You think I wouldn’t know when the demons got their hands on something it was my sole purpose to keep hidden? Why do you think I carried my brother’s grace with me everywhere I went? I couldn’t let it happen twice!” Adoram yelled.

                “Wait, the demons have the holy grail?”

                “The Holy Chalice which is gilded with the holy grail, the grail is a stone!” Adoram said.

                “When was this?”

                “Years ago, thought the demons would have used it to their advantage by now,” Adoram remarked. Dean agreed and nodded.

                “Yeah, well thanks, and good luck in your quest for the holy grail, just be sure you know what your favorite color is,” Dean said. Adoram gave him the most confused look. It was a looked Dean could say he kind of missed. He hadn’t really seen it since the early days with Cas.

                “Nevermind, thank you again,”

                Adoram disappeared and Dean opened the vial. The Grace went to Gabriel and he woke up coughing. He caught his breath and stayed down.

                “Did you carry me out here?” Gabriel asked.

                “Yeah I did,”

                “My Hero,” Gabriel laughed.

                “Adoram had the grace himself why couldn’t he just give it to you?”

                “Adoram was here?” Gabriel asked and sat up.

                “Yeah, the grace that was in the ceiling was his, he used it like a trip wire to let him know when someone was on his trail. Why couldn’t he just give it to you sooner?” Dean said.

                “Oh…when Metatron made me try to trick Cassy, I noticed I couldn’t feel him at all. Not even when he was in my arms I couldn’t feel him. I realized he had warded himself, so until I could get my grace back it sounded like a good idea. Monkey see, monkey do,” Gabriel lifted his shirt to reveal the same tattoo that Cas had gotten.

                “Lucky you, Cas carved that shit into mine and Sam’s ribs,”

                “Most effect way really, lasts a life time, angels can’t heal it off of you, and it can’t be removed without killing you. No angel in Heaven or Earth can find you unless you tell them where you are. This…this is more like a perception filter,” Gabriel said.

                “Did you just make a Doctor Who reference?”

                “Did you just understand a Doctor Who reference?”

                Dean looked away from Gabriel.

                “Can we get back to Cas now and start looked for his grace?”

                “You got it,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared in the Impala. Gabriel put his hand on the dash board and transported them and the car to the hospital where Cas was.

                “Oh you all bad ass now, all you needed was a little holy go-go juice in your coffee,” Dean smiled. Gabriel laughed.

                “Before I forget, Thank you Dean,”

                “You’re welcome, now just return the favor for Cas,” Dean replied and caught sight of his still pink hood.

                “You gonna…?”

                “Oh, the car, right, here,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and it turned to black but with pink racing stripes.  Deans turned straight into a glare.

                “Oh fine!” Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the car became black again.

                “Thank you,” Dean forced himself to say it calmly as he got out of the car.

                He walked into the hospital and up to Cas’ room. Gabriel appeared next to him when he got to the door.

                “Now you’re just having fun,”

                “You got that right, bucko!”

                Dean stepped into Cas’ room and paused. There was a man sitting on Cas’ bed holding his hand. It wasn’t one of Mitchel’s meat suits. Dean pulled out his gun and took aim at him.

                “Who the hell are you?” Dean growled. Gabriel got a good looked at him and his mouth dropped.

                “Hello, Dean. Gabriel It’s been a very long time. It warms my heart to see you brother,” The man said with a sweet smile to Gabriel. His mannerisms the way he talked, he reminded Dean of Cas.

                “Cassiel,” Gabriel said in shock.

                “Cassiel? As in dead Cassiel, Cassiel that died thousands of years ago?” Dean asked.

                “Yes, Dean, one and the same,”

                “Okay, how are you here?” Dean lowered his gun.

                “I can travel through time as easily as you can breathe…well maybe as easy as you can hold a gun. Put it away,” Cassiel said and Dean felt compelled to put his gun away.

                “You’re time traveling through history,” Gabriel said.

                “Exactly, you can’t watch history from the clouds,” Cassiel smiled.

                “So you’re sort of ghosting?” Dean asked. Cassiel gave him an odd look.

                “Sort of but I am real not random data on a play back. Nice Doctor who Reference by the way,” Cassiel said.

                “You understood that?” Gabriel asked.

                “A series about a time traveler? How can I resist? He on the other hand has been binge watching on the internet,” Cassiel gestured towards Dean.

                “That’s…impressive but what are you doing here?” Dean asked. Castiel took a deep breath and turned his head in the bed. Cassiel smiled at him.

                “He knows you’re here, he’s been trying to wake up since you walked in,”

                “Cassiel, how…how much do you know?” Gabriel asked.

                “If you’re asking about how Lucifer is going to kill me and you are going to make this beautiful creature from the remnants of my grace…not much,” Cassiel smiled. Dean began to stare at him. He actually looked like Cas. Their vessels looked alike.

                “Thank you Gabriel, he’s perfect,” Cassiel said. He looked at Castiel like a father to a son.

                “Dean…” Castiel spoke out as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was confused and his eyes landed on Cassiel.

                “I’m…I’m sorry I don’t recognize you brother,” Cas said. He glanced between Cassiel and Dean.

                “Don’t worry Castiel, I am not a threat to Dean.”  Cassiel smiled.

                “Who are you?”

                “He’s your Dad,” Dean spoke up. Castiel looked confused.

                “God?”

                “Ha! That’s a nice compliment but no,” Cassiel replied. Dean put a fist to his mouth at that line.

                “Gabriel can fill you in on the truth,” Cassiel said and looked to his brother.

                “Cassy, you remember humans evolving,”

                “Yes, of course,”

                “Do you remember the garden being created? Do you remember Lucifer getting in?”

                “Yes, Gadreel made a mistake and let him in then God left,”

                “You know the stories, you don’t actually have memory of it. You don’t have memories of Lucifer’s second attempt at destroying humanity. The actual event that triggered God into locking Lucifer in the cage,” Gabriel said. Castiel thought about it.

                “You’ve always known you were younger than the other angels, we call you little brother for a reason.”

                “I always assumed I was one of the last ones God created…”

                “You’ve never actually seen God, Cas. Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, Metatron, Gadreel even…they’ve all talked like they knew who he was, like they’ve seen him but not you,” Dean said.

                “You’re saying God didn’t make me?”

                “That’s exactly what they are saying. I died…well to me, will die, fighting Lucifer. After Lucifer corrupted the garden and didn’t get a big enough reaction out of God. He tried to go back in time and destroy humans before they could evolve on Earth. I stand up to him and loose. I am the first Angel Lucifer kills. Afterwards, Gabriel and Balthazar took the remnants of my broken grace to create you,” Cassiel smiled at him. Cas looked to Gabriel whom nodded.

                “Is that why Naomi said I was broken?”

                “Naomi is a bitch, was a bitch…tenses and time travel. Anyway, I wish I could have taken care of her like when I pulled you away from Raphael, when you were protecting Dean, though I was too late to save Jimmy. To make up for it I told him the exact strings he needed to pull to get a joint heaven with his wife and daughter whenever they join him.” Cassiel explained.

“When Lucifer killed me?”

“That was me too, I had to put on a show for him though. And the time in the river when I purged the last of the Leviathans from your body and healed you. I suppressed your memory because when you woke up you took my angel blade and tried to take your life out of shame for what you had done. You were in so much pain, I had to do something so you would have time to heal and be safe until the Winchesters found you again. I would have stepped in when the reaper killed you but Gadreel beat me to it.” Cassiel gripped Cas’ hand tightly.

“And here I thought I was being punished,” Castiel replied. Cassiel laughed.

“Believe it or not it’s just me. God has only given me a set number of times I can interfere. My job is expressly to watch the events of the universe unfold. I had to save them for the big moments otherwise Naomi would have never gotten a hold of you,” Cassiel said. Castiel nodded.

                “I understand….thank you,”

                Cassiel reached forward and cupped Castiel’s face.

                “You are perfect, God commanded us to love the humans above all else and you do as I did. And I do believe that falling from grace was the best thing that ever happened to you. What can I say, I am a proud papa,” Cassiel smiled. It made Gabriel laugh.

                Cassiel reached under Castiel’s hospital gown and pulled out the emotion stone.

                “I just stopped by to give this a little boost. I would restore your grace with my own but this time Dean would be right about a paradox. Finding what’s left of my grace here in this time will be left up to Gabriel and Dean Winchester,”

                “So do we get it?” Dean asked.

                “Spoilers,” Cassiel said with a smirk. The reference made Dean smile. Cassiel held the stone and in glowed in his hand. He tucked it back under Cas’ gown and smiled at him again. Cas seemed to have more energy and color to his face after a few seconds.

                “You said you were the first angel Lucifer killed…I think he regrets it,”

                “Oh I know he does, he would never shed angel blood if he didn’t have to. It’s just a little too easy for him to get to the ‘have to’ stage,” Cassiel replied.

                “It was why he left some grace in me, why he didn’t kill me. He didn’t realize I was your descendant. He felt real guilt,”

                “Again, I don’t doubt it. He also truly loves Gabriel and still stabbed him in the heart. We can forgive him all we like but that does not mean he can be trusted, does not mean he will ever deserve to be out of that cage. He has loyalty for no one but himself and his motives,” Cassiel replied.

                “So messing with that stone…does that count as an interference?” Dean asked wanting to change the subject.

                “Yes, call it foreshadowing, you’re going to need that thing to be super charged not just for Cas,” Cassiel said.

                “Hint taken, we’ll keep it in a safe place, which is around his neck until further notice,” Dean said and looked to Cas. Castiel smiled.

                “You see these two? Always like this, it’s just as bad with his brother!” Gabriel replied. Cassiel smiled.

                “Good, Castiel needs friends who are a good influence on him,” Cassiel remarked.

                “Oh finally, someone’s Dad likes me,” Dean said. Cassiel lifted his head as if he had heard something. After a moments pause he looked to Dean and Gabriel.

                “I have to go, I’ll be seeing you all again,” Cassiel said and leaned forward. He made sure the stone was well hidden under Cas’ gown before whispering to Cas.

                “Don’t change Castiel and stick close to the Winchesters,” He said and kissed Castiel’s forehead before disappearing.

                “How you feeling Cas?” Dean asked, sitting where Cassiel had been.

                “Confused at the moment, I just found out I am a second generation angel…those don’t exactly exist, A lot of things are making sense now,” Cas replied.

                “Yeah, I bet,” Dean replied.

                “I’d like to go back to the bunker if you can get me out of here,” Cas said. Dean took a knife from his pocket and cut his palm.

                “Alright, heal me and we’ll get you home,” Dean said. Cas gave him an unamused look then took the necklace off and put it in Deans hand. The cut healed instantly.

                “Smart ass!” Dean growled and threw the necklace back at him. Gabriel clapped as he laughed.

                “Well done, Castiel, Well done!” Gabriel grinned.

                “Just because I don’t have enough grace to heal you doesn’t mean I am not physically capable of going home!” Cas smiled as he put the necklace back on.

                “I did say if you healed me I’d get you out of here so let’s get you checked out. If Gabriel can help us with some clothes for you.” Dean said. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas was changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Cas looked down at himself with a raised eyebrow.

                “What did you steal clothes from my closet?” Dean asked at the sight of the AC/DC shirt.

                “Would you prefer his holy tax accountant clothes?” Gabriel asked.

                “They are comfortable, thank you Gabriel.” Cas said and leaned forward. Dean helped him to his feet and Cas had to grab Dean’s shoulders to hold himself steady.

                “You sure about this?”

                “How long have I been in that bed, Dean?”

                “Point. Lean on me, I got you,” Dean said and put one of Cas’ arms over his shoulder and put an arm around Cas’ waist. Gabriel rolled his eyes and reached over and touched them. They appeared in the Impala, Cas up front with Dean and Gabriel in the back.

                “That wasn’t necessary,” Dean said, turning around in his seat.

                “Hey, I’ve been popping in and out all over the world every time you blink, I’m having a blast! Weeping Angel’s got nothing on me!” Gabriel replied. Dean looked at him wide eyed at the thought of weeping angels and shook his head.

                “Well, when you’ve had your fill, let me know where we need to go to get Cas back to full power,” Dean said.

                “A celestial place. Sorry, Bucko but you’re riding the pine on this one. Be back in a jiffy!” Gabriel disappeared. Dean started the car and Cas sat back against the seat.

                “Hey Cas,” Dean got the angels attention as he backed out of the parking space.

                “Yes, Dean?”

                “What you did…taking on Lucifer. It was brave and I know you were only trying to do what was right but, and I’ve made Sam promise me this too, when the three of us have a stupid idea brewing in our heads, let’s speak up about it. This sacrificing ourselves to save the others, bad guys have started picking up on it and it has bit us in the ass enough times, it needs to stop,” Dean spoke as he drove.

                “Did I do wrong?”

                “No, you did nothing wrong, I mean you did what you thought you had to but…we almost lost you, man. If Lucifer didn’t have some random moment of guilt you wouldn’t be here. I know you’re Dad’s watching over you but I don’t know that he could have gotten you out that time. I just want all of us to talk before leaping off those ledges, but I tell you what, you are definitely a Winchester,” Dean said. Cas smiled.

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah, letting the Devil himself in to save the world,”

                “Well, Sam did the same thing, you remember,”

                “Yes, I remember. I remember Ass-butt too,” Dean said. Cas grinned.

                “Hey, Ass-Butt!” Cas laughed. Dean genuinely laughed as he shook his head.

                “I do think I walked away better than Sam did though, I didn’t get stuck in the cage and come back soulless…mainly because I don’t have a soul to begin with but still. I like to think I got the better deal with the devil,” Cas said. Dean looked at him.

                “I think Sammy would agree,”

                “Where is Sam, by the way?”

                “Oh, he’s in Iowa working a haunting. I should probably check in on him,” Dean remarked as he tried to find his phone.

* * *

 

                Ruth sat at the Diner counter. She woke up before Sam did and went out to get food. She left her cousin a note. Sam had said not to let him sleep past four hours but Ruth felt that was bullshit. Four hours was ridiculous. How do they expect to fight evil when they are sleep deprived, malnourished, with PTSD to the hilt. Sam was very relaxed since she made him hold the healing stone, she just needed to find a way to get Dean hold it for...hell, an hour if she could swing it.

                Ruth glanced up when a man sat down two seats away. He was an average looking man, black hair, beard, and a black suit. He looked nice. Ruth looked at him out of habit just being a woman to be aware of people around her but hanging out with hunters for the last few weeks drove that idea home even further. They told her how to think a little differently, like the thought that this guy was dressed very well, maybe a little too well to be eating in a mom and pop diner in Iowa.

                Ruth smiled to the waitress as she brought her breakfast.

                “Thank you,” She said and eyed the French toast and hash browns with a smile.

                “Can I get some Ranch?” She asked.

                “Sure, Doll,”

                “You eat ranch dressing with your waffles?” The man asked her through a British accent. Ruth’s smile widened and she suddenly felt less threatened. There should probably be something wrong with the fact that she felt more at ease with whom she assumed was the king of hell sitting next her than some other supernatural creature.

                “No, I eat it with the hash browns,” Ruth said.

                “I see and no coffee,” He said noticing her glass of milk.

                “Not a fan, what are you getting for breakfast?” Ruth asked.

                “Coffee,” He said. Ruth laughed.

                “Breakfast of champions,” She replied. She reached for the syrup and began to pour it over the French toast.

                “Besides, I didn’t think the King of Hell needed to eat,” She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

                “Very good, especially for a Winchester,” He smirked at her and scooted over to the seat next to her.

                “You give me a back handed compliment and you think that’s earns you the seat next me?” Ruth asked.

                “Well, then, excuse me,” He said and went back to his seat.

                “The name’s Crowley by the way,” He said.

                “Ruth Winchester,”

                “Another Winchester, how intriguing,” Crowley replied. Ruth began to eat her food.

                “Oh, I can feel the evil schemes plotting in your head from over here,” Ruth replied. Crowley gaped but tried to cover.

                “Not, evil per say,”

                “Right, so I hear you’ve been busy in hell? Lot’s of re-organization to get done?” Ruth asked.

                “Oh, yes. A lot of power plays to get the majority of them in line again, now I have the rogues to deal with and their little factions. Little worms undermining me every chance they get. They are even trying to sabotage my crossroads demons. Hell is hell! On top of it all I’ve got two bitches about to whelp, so we’re going to have little hell hound ankle biters running around which is only slightly better than having pregnant hell hounds lying about.” Crowley found himself ranting.

                “Hell puppies?” Ruth laughed.

                “Yes, and you can’t punish the little bastards until they’re weaned otherwise you’ll have a pissed off mum at your throat.” Crowley said.

                “So did you find yourself with a minute to spare or did you make a minute to spare?” Ruth asked.

                “You have no idea,” Crowley said.

                “Do you have any idea what name this soul you’re looking for goes by as a Demon? They often leave everything about their human lives behind,” Crowley explained.

                “Like how you probably wish you could leave Fergus behind?”

                “How much has the Squirrel and Moose told you exactly?”

                “Enough, besides you shouldn’t be ashamed of Fergus. At least it’s a first name, Crowley’s a last name, or were you trying to be like Cher?” Ruth asked.

                “Crowley works for me,”

                Ruth glanced at the door when someone else came through Crowley noticed and turned around.

                “Ahh, Moose, speak of the Devil,” Crowley greeted him.

                “Crowley,” Sam said plainly and sat himself between Ruth and the demon.

                “I see, was that seat taken the whole time?” Crowley asked Ruth.

                “No, you were being rude,” Ruth told him.

                “I apologized,”

                “Still didn’t get you the seat did it?” Ruth asked. Sam glared down at Crowley the entire time.

                “Moose, where’s Squirrel? Or have you and chipmunk here started your own band?”

                “Don’t make me shoot you in front of all these people,” Ruth replied when she heard him call her chipmunk.

                “I thought you’d be busy, Crowley,” Sam replied.

                “I am, just needed a break, your…how are you related to the hardy boys anyway?” Crowley asked over to her. Sam leaned forward and interjected himself between them.

                “She’s our cousin,”

                “Yes, your cousin and I were discussing the soul you were looking for,” Crowley said, starting to get offended.

                “Yes, we were actually and we only have his human name to go off of,”

                “It will have to do, I will need to go check some records for you,” Crowley said.

                “Adam…don’t laugh….McAddams,” Ruth gave him the name.

                “Adam McAddams, well his parents were creative. Year of Death?” Crowley asked.

                “1920, died in prison without telling anyone what he did with the bodies,” Sam answered him.

                “1920…definitely a demon by now, I just have to go see if you’ve killed him yet or not. I’ll be in touch,” Crowley said and got to his feet.

                “That was the king of Hell?”

                “Yes and from now on please don’t wander off like that,” Sam said as the waitress came up to him.

                “I didn’t wander off I had a destination in mind,  I left you a note and you’re pretty much the same age as me so you should still be in the generation that can still read cursive, and I have the demon blade you gave me yesterday. I was fine Sam, calm down,” Ruth started. Sam took a deep breath and looked to her.

                “I know he’s evil, the only thing that has ever eviled more evil than him is Lucifer.” She laughed.

                “Don’t trust him,”

                “I heard you the first five times, just because I don’t trust him doesn’t mean I can’t have fun messing with him. Order some breakfast,” Ruth motioned towards the waitress whom had been waiting. Sam took a deep breath and looked at the menu.

* * *

 

              Gabriel stood before an alter in a church. He and Balthazar stored the remainder of Cassiel’s grace in a ‘heavenly vault’ along with a lot of other priceless items heaven wanted to keep secreted away. Things that made the Holy Grail look like a tinker toy. The problem was it was heavily guarded at all times and to be honest once something went into the vault it really wasn’t supposed to ever come back out.

                Gabriel looked beside him as Cassiel appeared next to him. He smiled.

                “This is where the real intervention comes in isn’t it?”  Gabriel asked. Cassiel let his angel blade fall into his hand as he looked at the alter. Angels began to approach them, wearing priests and parishioners as meat suits.

                “Yes,”

                “Does God know about this one?”

                “Of course he does,”

                “And he’s alright with this? You’re alright with this?”

                “To me I’ve got weeks left before I die at the hands of Lucifer, I think he’s going to call me even on this score. So are you going to lecture me about breaking the rules…or are you going to help me save my son?” Cassiel asked. Gabriel smirked at him and pulled out his angel blade.

                “After you,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes through on the ghost case(for a price of course) and Dean has Cas at home resting...for the most part

                Dean kicked back in Sam’s bed. He started up the Netflix. He had put Cas in his own bed and the angel had passed out. Dean had nothing to do but wait for news from Sam. He only got about half an episode in when he saw someone stand in the door.

                “What’s wrong Cas?” Dean looked up.

                “My body is exhausted but my mind is not,” Cas said. Dean smiled.

                “Lay down man, your body can rest and your mind can be entertained,” Dean said and scooted over on the bed. Cas laid across the bed and got comfortable. They only got in a few more minutes before Dean’s phone rang.

                “Hey Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asked, pausing the show. He put the phone on speaker.

                “Not much, just waiting on Crowley,”

                “So the casket was empty?”

                “Yeah, he’s trying to track down information on the guy to see if we’ve killed him or not,” Sam said.

                “Ghost?” Cas asked.

                “Yeah, they burned the bones but the ghost wants to find her son’s remains, they are looking for the spirit of the husband who killed them. Pretty sure he’s a demon by now, it’s just between us and Amara he may be dead,” Dean caught Cas up.

                “Who you talking to?” Sam asked.

                “Cas, he’s at the bunker with me,”

                “Oh Hey Cas, you feeling alright?” Sam asked.

                “I feel a lot better thank you Sam,” Cas spoke up.

                “That’s great news! So you’re at full power now?”

                “No, Gabriel has not returned with my grace yet,” Cas answered.

                “Gabriel’s getting it on his own?” Sam asked.

                “Yeah, it’s in a celestial place apparently, no humans allowed,” Dean answered.

                “And I’m no use to him on borrowed grace,” Cas added.

                “That sucks, none of us are good at waiting,” Sam remarked. Dean laughed and Cas nodded in agreement.

                “Hey, how’s Ruth doing? She’s not holding you back or anything?” Dean asked.

                “Not at all, she’s actually the one who called Crowley. We need to watch him though, you can just tell he’s scheming when he looks at her,” Sam answered.

                “Oh I’ll kill him,”

                “He hasn’t done anything yet but I’ll call you when we figure this out more,”

                “Alright, you need back up call, we’ll drive out,” Dean said.

                “You got it, See you, Bye Cas, Glad you’re on your feet,”

                “Goodbye Sam,” Cas replied and Dean hung the phone up.

                “Alright, where were we?” Dean asked and pressed play.

* * *

 

                Ruth sat in the lawn chairs that were outside of their hotel room. They had dug under where the wife was buried and didn’t find the boy. Sam called Dean to check in but they were still waiting. The Charles family was still out of the house. Sam was now out getting them some food.

                Ruth jolted when Crowley appeared in the chair next to her.

                “Hello darling,” Crowley greeted her with a smile.

                “You enjoy that power don’t you?” Ruth asked.

                “It’s come in handy before, yes,”

                “Did you track down our guy?” Ruth asked.

                “Oh straight to business, you know what they say about all work and no play,” Crowley smirked at her. Ruth just looked at him and waited.

                “I found him and by some miracle he’s still alive. He is a demon now and goes by the name of Hale. Moose would know how to summon him, now for my finder’s fee…” Crowley trailed off.

                “Finder’s fee? I thought you were enjoying your break from hell,” Ruth remarked.

                “I did, but I didn’t hunt this bastard down for a break,” Crowley said.

                “What do you want? You already gave me the guy’s name, you realize you lost all of your leverage,”

                “Which would mean what I want is fairly small and a reasonable request,”

                “From your point of view, what is it?”

                “Dinner…with you,” Crowley said. Ruth laughed.

                “Oh is that all?” She asked.

                “You see I’m easy to please,”

                “Alright, just be aware I will be wearing silver jewelry and instead of pepper spray I will have holy water,”

                “Is this mistrust just a Winchester thing? Do they teach you this at hunter’s day care?” Crowley asked. Ruth laughed.

                “The Winchester side of the family isn’t hunters, that was Sam and Dean’s Mothers side of the family. Which you know since you resurrected their grandfather on that side to be your little puppet, saying you’d bring Mary back if he did what you told him,” Ruth said.

                “Yes and we all know how that worked out don’t we?” Crowley gripped.

                “All I can say is you know my cousins, you know what they are capable of, you know what they are like when they are betrayed and attacked, you also know how they are like when someone they care about dies. Not that they care about me that much, they essentially just met me but still.” Ruth spoke.

                “What do you think I’m going to do? String you up and torture you?”

                “Use me against my cousins, somehow trick me into selling you my soul, you’re the king of hell, you’re evil. What am I supposed to think?” Ruth asked.

                “My, you are a challenge, aren’t you?”

                “Would you have it any other way?” Ruth asked. Crowley smiled and shook his head.

                “Dinner then, I’ll pick you up at 8,”Crowley said and disappeared.

                “Oh, this can only end well,” Ruth said sarcastically and waited for Sam to get back.

                It didn’t take long before the Avenger pulled into a parking space in front of Ruth. She smiled as Sam got out with food and sat next to her.

                “So Crowley popped in,” Ruth said as Sam began sorting the food.

                “Did he find the guy?”

                “Yep, gave me his name in exchange for me going out to dinner with him,” Ruth said. Sam paused.

                “I knew it, he’s planning something,”

                “Of course he is, anyway the guy is a demon and his name is Hale,” Ruth answered.

                “Wait you agreed to dinner with Crowley?” Sam asked.

                “I did, which leads me to my next question. You said there is a sigil for banishing Angels, is there a sigil to banish demons? If I ever don’t feel safe around him I’d like to blast him away from me,” Ruth asked.

                “Uhm…we’ve never used one but it would make sense that there would be one. Cas would be the one to know, he knows more sigils than I do,” Sam said.

                “Is he well enough to talk?”

                “Yeah, Dean brought him home from the hospital,” Sam said and got out his phone to call the angel.

* * *

 

                “Well, that depends on what you want to happen to the demon. There’s one that throws them to the next country, one that sends the demon back to hell, one that just gets them out of their vessel-,” Cas spoke into the phone after it was handed to him. Dean was mid sip on his beer when he heard Cas. He choked on the liquid and reached over and smacked Cas’ shoulder.

                “We’ve known you for eight years now and you just now mention there are sigils that exorcize demons!? You’ve been listening to us chant in Latin and not mentioning anything!?” Dean yelled. Ruth laughed from the other end of the phone.

                “The Exorcism Sigils require the demons blood to work,” Cas answered him.

                “Still, it would have been nice to know. You’re drawing them!” Dean growled and got up to find paper and a pen.

                “Another sigil that might be useful is the permission sigil,” Cas added.

                “What does that one do?” Ruth asked.

                “You’ll need a spell, a tattoo, and some of the demons blood to do it but it requires the demon to make mental contact and have permission to drop in on you. If they don’t get permission and they try, they get transported to a location that you decide. You can also banish them away by slapping it at any time,”

                “That sounds perfect. I don’t have time for all of that right now though, is there something I can do right now?” Ruth asked. Dean returned with a notebook and a pen.

                “Yes, I will send you a picture of a sigil, this one you can draw with anything, paint, marker, blood, whatever you have. It will send him to the nearest hell gate, which I believe is in Wyoming.” Cas said.  

                “Thank you so much Cas, I’m glad you’re out of the hospital,”

                “Thank you, so am I. I will send you the picture in a minute,” Cas said as he drew the sigil on the paper.

                “Great, see you when we get back,”

                “See you,” Cas said and hung up the phone. He took a picture of the sigil and sent it. Dean took the sigil when he was done.

                “What’s this one called?”

                “Permission Sigil,”

                “Alright, draw the next one,” Dean said and wrote on the paper. He gave the notebook back to Cas. Cas began to draw the next sigil but they were distracted by a loud noise coming from the main door. Dean and Cas looked up the stairs.

                “Angels,” Cas said.

                “You sure?”

                “I can hear an angel call, it’s like an S.O.S. they’re asking for help,” Cas said. Dean looked to him.

                “Gabriel!” Dean said and ran for the stairs. Cas got up to follow him. He didn’t move as fast but he went with Dean upstairs.

                Dean opened the front door and found both Gabriel and Cassiel unconscious against the door. They were beaten up pretty badly, covered in cuts and blood. Cassiel looked like he had been burnt pretty badly across one of his shoulders.

                “Can you get Gabriel?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and picked Gabriel up under the arms. Dean grabbed Cassiel’s good arm and pulled the archangel over his shoulders.

                “Ugh, your home…is warded,” Cassiel grumbled and opened his eyes.

                “Yes, we don’t like surprise guests, Angel or Demon. What happened to you two?” Dean asked as he was careful to carry Cassiel through the bunker.

                “We got into a disagreement with some angels,” Cassiel said.

                “Cas, leave him there, I’ll come back and get him,” Dean said when Cas got Gabriel to the top of the stairs. Cas didn’t listen and picked Gabriel up in his arms. He just took his time going down the steps.

                “What was the disagreement?”

                “They felt they were going to keep the remnants of my grace, Gabriel and I disagreed,” Cassiel replied. Dean laughed as he got down to the control room. He carried Cassiel to a chair in the library.

                “Do you happen to have any holy water?” Cassiel asked as Dean leaned down and sat him in the chair.

                “Uh, yeah, what do you need holy water for?” Dean asked. Cassiel pointed to his burnt shoulder.

                “Really?” Dean asked. Cassiel nodded. Dean stood up and looked to Cas.

                “You got him?” Dean asked with concern. Cas nodded and brought Gabriel to the table.

                “He’s got a bad wound to his stomach,” Cas said as he laid Gabriel down. Cas took the necklace off of his neck and put it around Gabriel’s. Cas looked to Dean.

                “It’s not going to completely heal him,” Cas said.

                “No, but I will heal him once I’ve recovered. Then we’ll take care of you,” Cassiel smiled at Cas.

                “I’ll get you that Holy Water,” Dean said headed to the storage room.

* * *

 

                “You know I did not expect that deep of a voice out of Cas.” Ruth laughed as she worked on the devils trap.

                “Huh?” Sam asked. He was getting everything ready for the summoning.

                “Cas’ voice, wasn’t expecting something that deep from the ‘holy tax accountant’,” Ruth said. Sam smiled.

                “Yeah, neither were we. You should have heard Jimmy talk, or Lucifer. That vessels voice isn’t that deep,” Sam said. Ruth raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sam. She shrugged it off and got on her feet.

                “How’s that?” She asked. Sam stepped around the table and looked the trap over carefully.

                “Good job,” Sam smiled and pulled out a box of matches.

                “Over here,” Sam said. They both stepped across a salt line into a circle. Sam began summoning and lit a match. He threw it into the dish and it flashed.

                A second later a man appeared in the devils trap. He was a tall black haired man wearing modern clothes.

                “Winchester, what the hell do you want?” He growled.

                “Answers,” Sam growled. “Even if we have to cure you to get them”

                “Answers to what?”

                “Where you buried your son when you were alive,” Sam said.

                “Ha, you expect me to remember something like that!? You have any idea how long ago that was!?” Hale growled.

                “Like I said, even if we have to cu-,” Sam paused when the lights flickered. The temperature dropped and he and Ruth could see their breath.

                “Where is he?” Marianne demanded as she appeared across the room.

                “Bringing out all the stops aren’t we?” Hale smirked and faced Marianne.

                “Where’s who at you crazy bitch!?” Hale growled.

                “Henry, where’s my baby!?” She cried.

                “Even if I could remember, I’d never tell you. You psychotic ranting lune! I should have had you committed instead trying to take care of business myself, I was a stupid human!” Hale shouted at her. Marianne just came closer and closer to him.

                “If he remembers that then he remembers everything,” Ruth growled under her breath. Sam nodded but motioned for her to be quiet.

                “Where is he!?” Marianne yelled.

                “Take No for an answer psycho!”

                Marianne then launched herself at hale and attacked him. The demon began to yell out as she unleashed all her wrath and vengeance upon him. The light bulbs burst from their sockets and the windows rattled. Sam pulled Ruth down to the ground and shielded her as the dishes and utensils began flying off the kitchen counters.

                The demon let out another cry and began to yell out for mercy.

                “Please! Stop! I burned him! I BURNED HIM!! I threw him in the fire and burned him! After he was nothing but ashes I went to the police! I tried to convince them you killed him in your insanity but that blasted detective caught me in a lie!” Hale revealed. He looked up and his eyes were black as he growled at Marianne. It was taking demon strength not to be torn apart by her attacks.

                When he revealed the truth Marianne halted. Everything went back to normal and the debris in the air fell to the floor. The air warmed but Ruth and Sam could still feel the cold on their skin. Ruth and Sam got to their feet.

                “Burned him?” She asked.

                “Yeah, I torched the brat! Had no use for him! A happy accident when he fell in! Can’t believe I felt guilty at first,” Hale laughed. Marianne became vengeful again but Sam began chanting an exorcism.

                Hale began to smoke out but Marianne had him. Hale’s vessel fell to the ground and woke up.

                “Where…”

                “Just come here!” Sam called to him. The man got up and got into the salt line with them.

                “What the hell is all this?” The man asked.

                “You don’t want to know,” Ruth said and forced him to duck. Marianne and the demon that used to be her husband fought until she over powered him. She killed him and he flickered away. Once he was gone Marianne stopped everything. She looked to Sam and Ruth. She changed from the darkened figure of a woman to almost a full embodiment. She smiled at them before fading from sight.

                “Is that it?” Ruth asked. Sam dug his EMF reader out of his pocket. He got a reading and found nothing.

                “Yeah, she’s gone,” Sam said. Ruth laughed and looked to the man Hale was using as a vessel.

                “You alright?” Ruth asked.

                “Don’t toss me in the pokey for this, but what year is it?” He asked. Ruth and Sam looked at each other.

                “You answer that and I clean this place up?” Ruth asked. Before Sam could answer Ruth began picking things up. Sam looked at the man and tried to think of what to say.

* * *

                “So, what was that BS about me and Gabriel being the ones to go after that grace?” Dean asked as he stood behind Cassiel. Cassiel was sitting backward in a chair, topless. Dean had a bottle of holy water in his hand and began to slowly pour it over the burns. Cassiel hissed in pain but Dean could see the wounds begin to heal.

                “I hadn’t planned on getting this injured to be honest. I also couldn’t let you think I would always be there to do things like this. I’m not supposed to be there to help every time,” Cassiel tried to explain. His tone sounded like he was scolding himself.

                “But you can’t help saving your kid right?” Dean asked as he poured more holy water over the wound.

                “Basically and what can I say, my regard for the rules grows weaker as time goes by,” Cassiel replied. Dean laughed.

                “I can see that. How much time do you have left?” Dean asked.

                “A few weeks, I am going to finish up Castiel’s timeline, step in when I have to, but my last visit with him will be to kill him,” Cassiel said. Dean’s head snapped up and he glared at Cassiel.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets his date and Cas is pieced back together

 

                “Not like that, before you start reaching for an angel blade. I will gift him with mortality. I can’t give away too many spoilers but let’s say he has someone he won’t want to outlive.” Cassiel said, he could feel Dean tense up behind him and relax as he explained. Dean poured more water over the wound and it finished healing.

                “You’re just jumping all over his timeline aren’t you?” Dean asked.

                “Yep, go ahead you’ve been dying to make this reference,” 

                “You’re River Song, you keep meeting him out of order!” Dean said it with a smile.

                “Feel better?”

                “Yes, how about you, can you heal Gabe yet?”

                “Give me another hour,” Cassiel replied. Dean nodded and pulled him to his feet.

                “You can crash with Gabe,” Dean led Cassiel to the room where Castiel was sitting next to the bed Gabriel was in, in one of the guest rooms. Cassiel laid across the mattress next to his brother and Dean went to Cas’ side. He looked at Gabriel and reached a hand out to his face. None of the cuts were healing.

                “The stone not working?” Dean asked.  Castiel looked to him.

                “I believe it is taking all the stones power to keep his grace from bleeding away. Any higher and the blade would have killed him,” Cas said.

                “Not that he can be trusted to stay dead,” Dean remarked. Cas didn’t laugh. He only watched Gabriel. Dean looked at him and grabbed his arm.

                “Come on,” Dean pulled him from the room. He took him into the hall and shut the door.

                “What is it Dean?” Cas asked.

                “You tell me,”

                Cas took a deep breath and looked towards the door.

                “They received those injuries doing something for me! To try and restore me!” Cas answered him.

                “And?”

                “…I…” Cas couldn’t find the words. Dean grabbed his shoulders and made Cas look at him.

                “I’m going to ask you the same thing you asked me when we first met. ‘What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?’” Dean quoted him. Cas looked like he actually resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

                “You didn’t say it out loud then, Dean, but my answer and yours are one and the same. No, I don’t think I deserve to be saved, not at that cost!” Cas said.

                “Cas, your Dad is breaking all the rules out there to protect you, Gabriel’s always had your back. He’s family, that’s what family does. I thought you had figured out watching Sam, Bobby, and I all these years. Hell, you went and let Lucifer possess you to protect your family. We do stupid shit for family, things we think will keep them safe, things that will help them. Just let them help Cas. When your Dad has recovered a bit more he can heal Gabriel. They will be fine!” Dean ranted at the angel before him. Cas took a deep breath and turned back to the door. He went back and sat next to Gabriel. Dean followed him and put his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down to whisper to Cas.

                “You’re just feeling what I feel every time you or Sam gets hurt watching my back.”

                “So it never goes away?”

                “Nope. I’m going to find some food, I’ll be back,” Dean said and left the room.

                “Thank you Dean,” Cas said when Dean reached the threshold.

                “Anytime, Cas,”

                Cassiel listened to the two. He smiled to himself and tried to get some rest.

* * *

 

                Sam pulled into the gas pump. Ruth got out with him and went into the station. They were in Lincoln, about half way back to the bunker. Ruth went to the drink cases and opened one of the doors.

                “Hello, Darling,”

                Ruth jumped and dropped the drink she had grabbed.

                “Okay that has got to stop!” Ruth said to herself and turned to Crowley. Crowley bent down and picked the drink up to give it to her. 

                “You forget about our date?” Crowley asked.

                “It’s 7:30 not 8 and you didn’t give me any details! You do realize the only other clothes I have are tank tops and jeans? I have nothing to wear out,” Ruth told him as she took the drink and walked to the counter.

                “Oh, that’s not a problem,” Crowley said and snapped his fingers. Ruth’s clothes changed. She was now wearing a black, backless dress, high heels, gold jewelry, she could feel make up on her, and her hair was up. She turned around to Crowley with a glare. She pushed the bottle in his face like it was a weapon.

                “You have no idea how many problems I have with you dressing me like a damn doll!” She growled.

                “Please, what did I get wrong?” Crowley asked. Sam came in to the station and spotted them. He glared and walked over to them.

                “Hair down not up, no make-up, take me or leave me, silver jewelry and I mean real silver, and  wedges instead of heels otherwise I’ll break my friggin neck!” Ruth told him. Crowley snapped his fingers again and everything changed. He paused though when he saw the sigil on her arm. She had written it in sharpie.

                “What’s this then?” He asked.

                “Insurance policy,”

                “I find your consistent lack of trust impressive, where would you like to eat?” Crowley asked. Ruth thought about it for a minute and glanced back at Sam whom stepped up behind her.

                “Vinny Vannuci’s, Galena, Illinois,” She challenged him. Crowley smirked at her and held out his hand. Ruth looked at it and began to reach for it when Sam grabbed her shoulder. Crowley looked up to him and rolled his eyes.

                “Relax Moose, I’ll have her back by midnight,”

                “You realize you will have the full weight of myself, Dean, and Cas on you if anything happens to her?” Sam asked.

                “Oh Angel’s back on his feet is he? How did that happen?” Crowley asked. Sam glared at him instead of answering.

                “I understand, Moose. Darling, Shall we?” Crowley looked back to Ruth, his hand still in the air waiting for hers. Ruth took a deep breath and took his hand. They disappeared and Sam looked around the gas station.

                “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,” He grumbled to himself and went to pay and get back in his car.

* * *

 

                 Cassiel held his hand over Gabriel and healed him. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at him.

                “Hey, we’re alive,” Gabriel laughed.

                “Well, I know when I die but you turned my blood cold when you took that blade to the gut,” Cassiel said. Gabriel smiled.

                “Mine too,” Gabriel sat up.

                “Where is Cas?” Gabriel asked.

                “He passed out in his chair so I sent him to his room, I’ve got this Dad thing down,” Cassiel laughed.

                “Good, I think the spell works best if he’s passed out,” Gabriel said.

                “Well, then, right this way,” Cassiel said and led Gabriel out of the room.

                “Evening fellas,” Dean greeted them. He had a plate full of food and was on his way to get back to his Netflix.

                “Evening Dean,” Cassiel greeted him.

                “Hey, next time you teleport Cas into the same bed as me, give me a little heads up. That scared the crap out of me,” Dean said. Cassiel smiled.

                “My apologies, tell Castiel I said good bye, I’d stay but I’ve got to go ahead and meet my grandchildren,” Cassiel winked at Dean and disappeared.

                “Did he say grandchildren?” Dean asked. Gabriel bit his tongue and turned to find Cas to perform the spell. He had the grace a small reliquary in his pocket.

                “Grandchildren? Cas has kids?” Dean asked himself and followed after Gabriel.

* * *

 

                Ruth grabbed Crowley’s arm to balance herself when they appeared in a side alley in historical downtown Galena.

                “You alright?” He asked. Ruth nodded.

                “Like you said, we have time. Is there anything you’d like to do?” Crowley asked and held out his arm for her to take. Ruth took it and they walked to the main street.

                “Sure, come on,” Ruth said and led him across the street. They walked another block and got up on top of the levee. The sun was setting and up on the levee they could see the whole town.

                “Decent view,” Crowley remarked. Ruth gave a halfhearted smile.

                “So obviously my cousins have told me about you but I might as well hear it from you. What happened to you? How did you become the king of hell?”

                “Oh that’s a long story,”

                “I’ve been listening to long stories for the last two days. I’ve had to catch up on my cousins entire lives,”

                “Really?”

                “Yes, 60-ish combined years of drama, trauma, and all around darkness. Those two are lucky, that’s all I can say. So how about you?” Ruth asked.

                “Well, 60 years is nothing compared to 300,” Crowley said.

                “Sam mentioned you were around that age and that you were from Scotland?” Ruth asked.

                “Yes, I was a tailor, drunk more often than sober, beat my kid whenever I was sober enough to aim at him, generally rotten human being,” Crowley said.

                “So you got sent to hell?”

                “Well, I made a deal with a crossroads demon. Standard ten year contract. Went to hell after my time was up,”

                “So, Dean got shorted severely on his contract,” Ruth remarked.

                “Yes, dealing with the Winchesters has never been a good investment and on top of it at the time, Azazel needed a broken righteous men getting ready for the apocalypse and all,” Crowley said.

                “What was your deal for?” Ruth asked. Crowley looked away.

                “Well….that’s not exactly first date material now is it?” Crowley didn’t want to say.

                “We're talking about demons and hell...we are way past first date material,” 

                “Truth? I did it for three more inches,” Crowley said. Ruth gave him a strange look.

                “Of what?” Ruth asked. Crowley just looked at her and waited for her to figure it out. She gasped and covered her mouth.

                “Oh my God!”

                “That’s what they all said,” Crowley smirked.

                “Aaahh!” Ruth screamed and smacked his shoulder.

                “That is so wrong! Such a freakin’ guy! How is your soul worth a longer dick!?” Ruth asked.

                “To be honest it was worth every inch. Don’t exactly know what happy memories could have possibly been used for a heaven, perhaps I would have just gone to hell anyway and become the King of hell no matter what, just a decade or two later,” Crowley said.

                “Perhaps...this isn’t the same body though…” Ruth tried to ask.

                “No, but I did pick it out special, it reminded me of myself,” Crowley smirked.  Ruth shook her head.

                “So what about the guy inside? Is he…alive? Is he watching everything you do? I know Dean told me Cas’ host died a while ago and he still uses that body,” Ruth said.

                “Yes, Arthur is dead. He committed suicide and I took the vessel,”

                “So if you jump out of him what happens to the body?”

                “It’s dead, it starts to decompose so I can’t leave it for long,” Crowley answered.

                “The same with Cas?”

                “No, angels are different, his vessel is actually alive. He leaves his vessel it just lays there in a coma like state because no one’s home,”

                “And when you are in your vessel, is it dead? You’re walking around in a rotting corpse?” Ruth asked.

                “Not at all, when I am in it, it’s alive. Heartbeat, breathing, everything, I’m not a zombie. It’s just it can’t be alive if I leave.”  Crowley explained. Ruth nodded as she understood it.

                “Without the vessel, what do you look like?” Ruth asked.

                “A cloud of smoke, most demons are black or red. I am red, it’s from being a crossroads demon,”

                “Thank you for answering all of my questions, you’re being very patient with me,”

                “Nothing to be patient about, I get to spend my time looking at that gorgeous face in the sunset,” Crowley replied. Ruth shook her head and tried not to smile.

                “Silver tongued devil, anyway…how does a human spirit turn into a demon?”

                “You would have to get sent to hell, make a deal, lead a bad life, what have you. Then you spend the first part of your stay being tortured and punished for your crimes, then after time passes you begin torturing others, then after enough time has passed you lose all sense of humanity and make the change into a demon. If you’re strong enough to remember your human life you use those bad memories to fuel your rage and power as a demon. Then you can go topside and get as many souls to join you in hell as you can,”

                “That’s a lot of fueled bitterness and revenge ideology,” Ruth said.

                “Well, yes that’s how hell works.”

                “You only change if you lose your humanity?”

                “Yes, feelings get in the way. That’s why we are demons we don’t feel it anymore, empathy, regret.”

                “How long does it take for you to lose your humanity?”

                “It depends on the person. For example John Winchester was in hell for over a hundred years and didn’t even get to the point where he would start torturing others, Dean began doing that in 30. Although in Dean’s defense Alastair didn’t start from square one on him. He knew Dean was John’s son and assumed he would handle the torture just like his father. So He started on Dean where he left of on John,” Crowley said. Ruth gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She thought for a moment before bring her hands down to speak.

                “You have to tell him!” Ruth said.

                “What for?”

                “You just have to tell him, you want a date number 2, you will tell Dean that,” Ruth said. Crowley gave her a strange look and shrugged.

                “Very well, I will tell him, but you do know that all deals are sealed with a kiss,” Crowley said.

                “All deals?”

                “All deals,”

                “Even deals with men?”

                “Of course, not jealous already? There’s a red flag for you,” Crowley asked. Ruth laughed and shook her head. She stepped up to him and kissed him.

                “Done?” Ruth asked.

                “Done and I believe it’s time to eat,” Crowley said and transported them back to the restaurant.

* * *

 

                Dean stood in the doorway as Gabriel stood next to Cas.

                “Castiel, I take back my grace,” Gabriel whispered. Cas’ mouth opened and the grace returned to Gabriel. Cas didn’t wake up at all. Gabriel took the grace from his pocket and began to speak in Ennochian. Gabriel then began to pour the grace over Cas’ body.

                “Dean close your eyes,” Gabriel said. Dean raised an eyebrow as the grace began to glow brighter and brighter. Dean clamped his eyes shut and reached his hands up to cover his face. He felt something blast into him and throw him into the hallway. Everything was quiet but Dean didn’t move his hands.

                “Did it work?” Dean asked. Gabriel walked over to him and pulled Dean onto his feet.

                “It did, you can open your eyes now,”

                Dean looked at Cas, whom was still laying in the bed. His eyes were open, they were glowing blue with grace. He was looking up at the ceiling and his eyes were darting back and forth like he was reading something.

                “What’s he doing?”

                “He’s remembering his life. The grace was scrubbed of all memory, it’s looking for answers and it found Cassy’s last spark. It is getting to know him, it is becoming Castiel.” Gabriel tried to explain.

                “Last time it had to start a whole new existence,”

                Dean looked to Cas as he began breathing heavy, a look of pain came across the angels face.

                “Cas? Cas, It’s okay!” Dean tried to comfort him. Tears of blood began to well up in the angel’s eyes and rolled down his face.

                “So that was tear…” Dean remembered back to when Cas had killed Samandriel. Dean reached to the night stand and grabbed a tissue. He wiped the tears away. Cas drew in a calm breath and blinked his eyes. He looked up to Dean. Dean held the tissue out for him. Cas took it and sat up. He wiped away the remainder of the tears and the grace faded from his eyes.

                “You alright?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and smiled.

                “I am fine Dean…I feel…more powerful than I was before,” Cas said and looked up to Gabriel.

                “Like I said more than enough grace in an arch angel to make an angel, three actually but there was only enough of Cassiel’s to make a little over two. I only wanted to bring my brother back. We didn’t make two angels, we made the one, and hid the rest,” Gabriel explained.

                “I just gave you _all_ that was left,” Gabriel told him. Cas nodded.

                “I can feel it,”

                “I bet, where do you want this?” Gabriel asked, taking off the necklace Cas had put on him.

                “Here, I’ll put it in the vault with the others for safe keeping,” Dean said and grabbed another tissue to wrap it in.

                “You have more than one of these?” Gabriel asked.

                “Yes, we have one for confidence and the other is fear. Ruth brought them with her,” Dean explained as he got it wrapped and headed for the door.

                “Where will you go now?” Cas asked and got to his feet.

                “Oh, to see an angel about a grail,” Gabriel replied.

                “Adoram?” Cas asked. Gabriel nodded.

                “I’ll go with you,” Cas said. Gabriel shook his head.

                “Nah, it’s probably nothing and that one needs a break,” Gabriel said gesturing towards the direction Dean had gone.

                “If it turns out to be something, I’ll contact you over our usual channel?”

                “Haven’t used angel radio like that in a while,”

                “You still remember right?”

                “Of course,”

                “Good, kiddo, I’ll see you later,”

                “Gabriel, wait!” Cas stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

                “Thank you, for everything, everything I never knew you did for me,” Cas said. Gabriel hugged him back.

                “Shut up,” Gabriel stepped back and disappeared.

* * *

 

                Dean got the jewel in the safe and came back through the control room on his way back to the dorms.

                “I hate this!” He heard Sam announce as he walked in the door and onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked up at his brother.

                “Hate what?” Dean asked.

                “Crowley out with Ruth,”

                “Wait, that’s going on right now?” Dean asked.

                “Yes, he took her to Illinois!”

                “What?”

                “He told her to pick a restaurant and she picked one in Galena, Illinois!” Sam ranted as he made his way down the steps.

                “CAS!” Dean yelled through the bunker. The angel appeared next to Dean with an expectant expression. Sam jumped aside not expecting Cas to just pop in like that.

                “Got your grace back?”

                “Yes,”

                “What about her phone?” Dean asked. Sam held up Ruth’s phone.

                “He changed her clothes and left them in my car,” Sam answered and set the clothes on a table in the library. Dean growled and looked to Cas.

                “Cas, can you make mental contact with Ruth and see if she’s alright?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and checked.

                “She is unharmed, I will talk to her but she seems to be having a good time,” Cas said. Dean and Sam just looked at each other. Sam shook his head.

                “He’s brain washing her!” Sam retorted. Dean gave him a disagreeing look.

                “I don’t know that Crowley would be that stupid. I mean, come on, it seems a little below him…” Dean thought about it.

                “Do we need to go over his wrap sheet?”

                “Do we need to go over yours? Mine? How about Cas’?” Dean asked.

                “How are you the one okay with this and I am the one freaking out?”

                “I don’t know, I think she’s messed us up man!” Dean groaned and turned towards the Library. Sam followed him but Cas remained as he tried to pinpoint Ruth’s exact location.

* * *

 

                Ruth stepped into the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. She gasped when she saw Cas in the mirror. She turned around and saw Cas standing before her.

                “Hello, Cas. The ladies room isn’t the most appropriate place to drop in on me…” She said. Castiel looked around the restroom.

                “It is empty,”

                “Yes, bu-…nevermind. Can I help you with something?” Ruth asked.

                “Dean and Sam are worried about leaving you alone with Crowley,” Cas said. Ruth smiled.

                “That’s sweet but you can tell my cousins I am fine, I am having a pretty decent time, and most importantly my sigil is still there,” Ruth said and held her arm out to show Cas. Cas checked the sigil to make sure it was correct and un tampered.

                “It is still in good working condition. I don’t know if Dean told you but if you need help, in case that fails or things go awry, you can pray to me. I will hear you and I will help,” Cas told her. Ruth reached out and hugged the angel.

                “Thank you, Cas. I will do that if anything goes wrong. And since you were able to pop in on me I am going to be presumptuous and say; I’m glad you got your grace back,” Ruth smiled. Cas nodded.

                “Thank you, if there is nothing else, I will see you when you return,”

                “See you Castiel,” Castiel disappeared and Ruth finished using the facilities before returning to Crowley. They were eating outside on the patio. It was a beautiful night.

                “Wow my Cousins really don’t trust you. Castiel was able to pop in on me and check on me,” Ruth told him as she sat down. Crowley only smiled.

                “They are learning, I’m so proud,”

                “You don’t want them to trust you?”

                “No, never trust anyone,”

                “How cynical,”

                “It’s more fun this way,” Crowley said.

                “So you are just messing with them?”

                “Of course I am! And on top of it I am enjoying a lovely dinner with a lovely woman,” Crowley smirked. Ruth shook her head and picked up her fork.

                “You don’t have to eat but you do?”

                “Unlike angels, demons still have the capacity to enjoy food,”

                “Angels don’t enjoy food?”

                “They taste everything, I mean everything their tongues break it down to every component it’s made of. It’s an overabundance of information, too much for them to actually taste it and enjoy it.” Crowley explained.

                “Poor Cas, especially since he’s been human before and could taste it, that’s a horrible tease,” Ruth said and began eating.

                “What are you Miss Winchester?” Crowley asked.

                “What do you mean?” Ruth asked.

                “You’re hiding something, no idea what yet but it’s big. You haven’t told your cousins the truth yet either.” Crowley said. Ruth looked at him in confusion.

                “What are you talking about?”

                “You’re genuinely nice, people just talk around you don’t they? You listen, you’ve listened your whole life, even when people thought that you weren’t. You’re also very good at getting them to talk. I’m guessing a few psychology classes mixed in amongst those religion and mythology courses.” Crowley said. Ruth composed herself and smirked at the demon.

                “Do I detect a hint of concern for my cousins?”

                “Doubtful,”

                “You care about the Winchester boys!”

                “There is a mutual respect, I’ll grant you. That and if something goes south for the Winchesters, something goes south for everyone. Now what are you up to?” Crowley asked again.

                “You’re just going to have to have fun figuring it out?” She asked. Crowley smirked in return and raised his glass.

                “Challenge accepted,” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare day of peace for the bunker

                Cas was sitting up on the bed watching the show. He was distracted by Dean snoring and waking himself up. Dean tried to sit up and but fell back down on the mattress. He had been dozing in and out like that for a few minutes now. He was fighting to stay awake.

                “Dean, go to sleep,”

                “Not until Ruth gets back,” Dean grumbled and went to sit up. Cas put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and forced him to sleep. It didn’t take much. Cas looked towards the door when he heard a knock. It was Crowley.

                “What are you doing here?” Cas asked.

                “I needed to talk to him,” Crowley said stepping up to the bed.

                “He’s getting some much needed rest,” Cas said.

                “Well, I don’t want to be here any longer than I need to so how about you pop us into his dream,” Crowley said and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked up at indecisively.

                “Come on now little birdie, I know you got your full wing span back,” Crowley coaxed him. Cas closed his eyes and entered Deans dream.

                They appeared on a beach. Dean was sitting in the sand watching Sam chase Charlie. She screamed and they laughed as Sam picked her up and ran at the water. Dean laughed as he watched. Kevin was also in the water with them. Bobby was sleeping under an umbrella in a chair. His jeans rolled up, a beer in his hand. Kevin looked up at them.

                “Cas! You can’t swim in your trench coat!”

                Dean turned around and looked at Cas and Crowley.

                “What can I do for you fellas?” Dean asked solemnly.

                “Love you too Squirrel,”

                “You’re ruining a great dream just by pointing it out. What do you want?” Dean asked.

                “I let slip a piece of information I knew and Ruth said I had to tell you otherwise, no second date. You’re sleeping and Birdie didn’t want to awaken you so here we are.” Crowley said.

                “So she’s back, she’s safe?”

                “Yes, though I would like to talk to you later, when you are fully conscious,” Crowley told him. Dean gave him a double take and nodded.

                “You have my number, what did you burst my bubble to tell me?”

                “When Alastair got his claws on you all those years ago. He didn’t start torturing you from scratch. He started torturing you at the same level he left off with on your father. He didn’t want to waste a hundred more years trying to break the righteous man. So Squirrel, that means you started playing the game at level 100 instead of level 1. I don’t know what ancient history does for you but she wanted you to know it,” Crowley said. Dean took a deep breath and looked towards the water.

                “Well then, sweet dreams,” Crowley said and disappeared. Cas stayed. He sat down next to Dean on the sand.

                “Where are we?” Cas asked.

                “I don’t know, I saw it on a travel poster once. I told Sammy whenever we got to just…stop and…breathe for a minute, that we were going to take a real vacation, to a real beach,” Dean said and his face in his hands. He wiped at the tears threatening to fall as he thought back to Alastair making him feel weak for breaking so quickly. The blame he placed on himself for being weak and starting the apocalypse. Cas looked up as the skies began to cloud up. He didn’t want the dream to be ruined.

                “Dean…you’re building a peace of your heaven,” Cas said as he looked around the beach. Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas.

                “Am I?” He asked, grateful for the distraction. Cas nodded.

                “It’s rare but some people can create places for their heaven. You’re happy here, I’m sorry we intruded,”

                “It’s no big deal, but…where is the Cas in this dream? I’m usually dragging him into the water by now,” Dean said.

                “He won’t be here, it’s because I’m here,” Cas answered. Dean nodded, he wanted desperately to think of, to do something else.

                “Well in that case,” Dean grabbed his wrist and jumped to his feet. He pulled Cas with him into the water. Cas stayed until the dream finished and Dean slipped into his next R.E.M. cycle. Cas left his dreams and looked at the room in the bunker. He looked down to Dean and got an idea.

* * *

 

                Ruth came into the kitchen and found Sam.

                “You stay up for me?” Ruth asked.

                “Yeah,” Sam said, he was making himself a midnight snack.

                “How was he…well wait is he gone?”

                “Yeah, I just walked him out. He was a perfect gentleman and everything you said he was. We’re going out again after Cas gets me to details to that sigil he was talking about,” Ruth said.

                “Again?”

                “Yeah, I told him if he told Dean something I would go out with him again. He held up his end and I’ll hold up mine.”

                “So what all did you do?”

                “Mostly I got a Demon Anatomy 101. Every question I had about demons he answered. The next date I get more answers about him, other than why he sold his soul,”

                “He told you?”

                “Oh my God, Yes. Such a stupid reason! He thinks it was worth it because he would have gone to hell no matter what. The way he sees it he just rose to power faster,” Ruth replied. Sam nodded.

                “Yep, that sounds like Crowley. Anyway, I am beat. I’m glad you’re back in one piece,” Sam said and took his food and headed out the door.

“Thanks, Good night,”

“G’night,”

Ruth took a deep breath as he left.

                “I need to tell them…where do I even start?” Ruth asked herself.

* * *

 

                “You think I give a damn that you’re scared of my son finding out about our little arrangement? You leave Fergus to me and get that thieving bitch back here!” Rowena shouted at the demon before her. The stone had been gone for days now and she wanted it back.

                “Mistre-,”

                “You Demons are useless! I’ll find her myself and then you will go get my bloody stone back!” Rowena yelled at them. The Demons shrank back and looked at the ground. Rowena began to cast the spell to locate the one who stole the stone. Her head went back and her eyes turned white as she tried to find her.

                “Oh…that is problematic isn’t it? She really is with the Winchesters…” Rowena ended the spell and looked at the Demons.

                “We need to bring the Winchesters out of that demon, ghost, witch, and every-angel-except-Castiel proof bunker of theirs,” Rowena glared towards her demons.

* * *

 

                Adoram walked down the alleyway. He discovered the location of one Crowley’s warehouses where he stored all his artifacts. If the King of Hell had the Holy Grail it made sense he would hide with the rest of his valuables.

                Adoram came to the door and kicked it in. He soon found himself surrounded by demons but he couldn’t feel the grail. There were a few lead lined boxes in the room that he would have to check once he took care of the demon problem.

                “Where is the holy grail?” Adoram asked. One demon stepped forward and smirked at Adoram.

                “What’s your favorite color?” The demon asked, getting a laugh from the others. Adoram glared around at them.

                “It’s a very specific color, the color your bones glow through your meat suit skins as I smite you,” Adoram growled. The demons glared at him.

                “Where is the grail?”

                “You are heavily outnumbered, you won’t be able to smite us fast enough!” The same demon told him.

                “Is that a risk you’re willing to take?” Adoram called up his grace, he began to light up the room, his eyes glowed blue, and his wings cast shadows up on the ceiling. The demon smirked to the others and nodded.

                “Yes,”

                “How about now piss ant?” Gabriel appeared next to Adoram. He too called up his grace and six wings appeared behind him and his eyes glowed gold.

                “An Archangel!” one of the demons recognized and they all began to scatter. Adoram powered down and turned to Gabriel.

                “Thank you, brother,”

                “No problem, bro. You had questions for them didn’t you?” Gabriel asked.

                “I did,”

                Gabriel reached a hand out and three of the demons froze in place. He pulled them back to them and smiled.

                “Alright boys, we’re going to do this one of two ways; The Winchester way or the God Squad way,” Gabriel said and let his grace settle. He returned to normal and the demons looked at each other in terror.

* * *

 

                Dean took a deep breath in through his nose as he woke up. He paused at the smell. It smelled fresh, salty, with sweet flowery smells as well. He listened and could hear a breeze rustle through leaves, bird calls, and…waves? He could feel the wind gently graze his skin, it was warm. Dean opened his eyes and found palms trees above him. Through the leaves he could see a dark starlit sky with a moon shining down on him. It was bright out. He was lying in a hammock. He looked off to his left and saw a beach and the ocean.

                “What the hell?” Dean asked as he sat up.

                “Well you made it to five hours, that must be a record,” Cas’ voice came from behind him. Dean turned around to see the angel walking through the palm trees to him. He had something in his hand. As he got closer Dean realized it was a pina colada in a hollowed out pineapple. Cas handed it to him when he got to the hammock.

                “What is all this Cas?” Dean asked. Cas got on the hammock with him, it was big enough. He laid opposite of Dean so they could face each other and talk.

                “You said that you were going to go to a beach when Lucifer and Amara were gone and everything was alright. Everything is alright now but I know you Dean. You won’t actually plan that vacation, it’s why you created such a strong dream.” Cas said. Dean looked towards the beach.

                “Heh, even if we did plan a vacation, how much would you want to bet we’d stumble on a case,” Dean shook his head and looked at the drink in his hand. He tried it. It was sweet, not his usual Jack but he shrugged and took another sip.

                “So why’d you bring me here?” Dean asked.

                “You may not go on that vacation but you still deserve it, the best I could do was let you get your four hours in, in the ocean breeze,” Cas said. Dean smiled and looked over at the angel. He raised his drink to him. He took a deep breath and looked back at the ocean.

                “How much time we got?” Dean asked.

                “Local time is about 3 a.m. it’s almost 6 at the bunker. Sam shouldn’t be up for another hour or so and then he’ll be going out for his morning run. We’ve got time,” Cas told him. Dean took another deep breath.

                “Good,” Dean leaned back and watched the ocean as he nursed his drink.

                “Are you okay Dean?” Cas asked.  Dean looked over at him.

                “Yes, Cas. I, for once, am fine. You’re good, Sammy’s good, there’s no doom or apocalypse bearing down on top of us. It’s…quiet,” Dean said.

                “You don’t like it,”

                “I don’t trust it but I am trying to enjoy it. This was nice bringing me here Cas, thank you,” Dean said.

                “You’re welcome Dean. I’ll pick a different beach every night just to keep things interesting,” Cas smiled and stretched out. He folded his arms under his head and got comfortable. Dean laughed, he knew Cas didn’t need to sleep or get comfortable. They stayed there not saying a word. They relaxed in each other’s company and stayed. Dean even dozed off a couple of times before Sam called looking for him.

                “Yeah?”

                “Where are you?”

                “Went out to breakfast with Cas, we’ll be back soon,”

                “Oh, take your time, I was just checking in,” Sam said.

                “Everything alright there?”

                “Yeah, Ruth is cooking us breakfast then we’re going into town to see a movie,” Sam said.

                “Sounds fun, if nothing else I’ll see you when you get back from that,”

                “Yeah, see you,”

Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked over to Cas.

                “I want to watch the sunrise then take me home,”

                “Okay,”

* * *

 

                Ruth rubbed her chest as she walked with Crowley. He noticed and turned back to her. She wasn’t dressed up, she just called him and they were walking through the property the bunker was on.

                “Are you alright?” He asked. Ruth looked at him and shook her head.

                “I’m fine, Dean and Sam had Cas carve Enochian sigils into my ribs to ward against angels, then I also got the anti-possession tattoo,” Ruth explained.

                “Ah, you’ve officially been initiated into the Winchester clan have you?” Crowley asked.

                “I guess, but that leads to me to what I wanted to talk to you about,” Ruth said.

                “Which is?”

                “There is a sigil that I want to get but I need your blood to get it,”

                “My Blood, the number of sigils out there that call for demon blood and are not bad ideas for the demon involved is zero,”

                “Look, my cousins are still waiting on you to reveal some great evil plan you’ve been running. It would make them feel better and it would be fun to make you jump through hoops. Think of it as a deal. You have to make contact with me and get permission to visit me and if you don’t and you still try you get blasted to the other side of the planet and I can banish you if you piss me off,” Ruth smirked at him.

                “What exactly about that situation benefits me in any way?” Crowley asked.

                “Well, you would impress my cousins, maybe even gain a little bit more of their trust, and most importantly you get to pop in on me. This sigil will get you past the demon warding in the bunker. If I say yes, you can teleport through them. Which actually could come in handy if I’m stuck anywhere with demon warding,” Ruth said.

                “A permission sigil…” Crowley rolled his eyes.

                “Another perk is that it bugs the hell out of my cousins, you spending time with me,” Ruth smirked. Crowley looked at her with a devious look on his face.

                “Really?”

                “Yes. You can impress them and piss them off at the same time. At this point I say we should just have fun with this,” Ruth said. Crowley smirked.

                “You just wanted an excuse to kiss me again,” Crowley said and turned from her. Ruth laughed and smacked his shoulder.

                “Maybe I did, let’s see the blood!” Ruth said and pulled a small bottle from her pocket. Crowley went to touch it and looked at her expectantly. She leaned in to kiss him. They kissed as Crowley filled the bottle with his blood.

                “Thank you,”

                “Anything to ruffle the Winchesters feathers. Where would you like to eat dinner?” Crowley asked. Ruth kissed him again.

                “I don’t feel like dressing up,”

                “I’ve eaten at plenty of dives with Squirrel I don’t mind being the best dressed person in the room,” Crowley said.

                “Then take me somewhere I can get a good steak,”


	11. Chapter 11

                Dean eyed the bottle of blood in his hands.

                “He just agreed to it?” Dean asked.

                “Yep,” Ruth smiled as she slid off her jeans. She had no qualms about getting undressed around her cousins. Cas looked at her questioningly.

                “Can you do it right here?” Ruth asked, putting her hand over her thigh.

                “Why there?” Dean asked.

                “It’s right where my arms can reach at rest, I could get to it very quickly,” Ruth told him. Dean smiled.

                “Good girl,” He said and handed the bottle over to Cas. Cas opened it and poured the blood over her leg. He smeared it out so it covered most of her skin. Then he wiped his hand off and wiped off the sigil markings.

                “This part is going to hurt,” Cas told her. Ruth nodded.

                “Just do it,” She said. Cas raised his hand and all the blood was drawn in to the areas he wiped off and it seared into her flesh.

                “Jesus tap dancing Christ!” Ruth blurted. Once the sigil was completely burned in Cas healed it into a scar.

                “Thank you Cas, you didn’t have to heal it,” Ruth said and began to rub it.

                “It’s nothing to heal a burn,”

                “That may be but you don’t have to use your powers for every little thing. I tell you what for me at least, unless it is life threatening let me heal naturally okay?” Ruth asked. Cas reluctantly nodded.

                “I will try my best,” Cas said. Ruth smiled at him.

                “That’s all I ask. What are you gentlemen doing today?” Ruth asked as she slipped back into her pants.

                “Well Sam’s looking for another job…then we’re…we’re watching movies and beginning to get bored out of our skulls,” Dean remarked. Ruth laughed.

                “Being retired sucks doesn’t it? Wanna help me see if the Men of Letters have anything on my goddess?” Ruth asked.

                “What do you need her for actually?” Dean asked.

                “To find out how many she has made and find out how to destroy them,” Ruth answered.

                “You know what, you do the research, Cas and I will try to track down those demons that were using the damn thing to begin with,” Dean said.

                “Didn’t you tell the Demon at the hospital that we’d leave them alone if they stopped looking for me?”

                “That took the heat off of you but don’t you want to know how they got a hold of it?” Dean asked. Ruth shrugged.

                “Could be good information to have I guess. How are you going to find them?” Ruth asked. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket when it began to ring. He looked down at it and the caller ID read ‘Crowley’.

                “We…we uh, have sources we can question,” Dean said.

                “Without Crowley finding out?” Ruth asked.

                “What does it matter if Crowley knows?”

                “You said if he knew he’d kill them right? If he catches wind of them before you can question them will there be any demon left to question?” Ruth asked. Dean shrugged and nodded. He blocked the call and looked back to Ruth.

                “Alright, yeah, we can fly under Crowley’s radar for a little while,” Dean agreed. He looked down when the phone began to vibrate again. It was Crowley again.

                “Alright, well, have fun with that research. We’ll be back.” Dean said and got up. He tucked the phone back in his pocket and Cas followed him from the library. They went to the garage to the Impala and got outside. They saw Sam coming in from his morning run and he flagged Dean down.

                Dean stopped the car and Sam came to his window.

                “Has Crowley been calling you?” Sam asked.

                “Yes, any idea what the hell he wants?”

                “In the words of the late, great Bobby Singer ‘To talk to you two Idjiots!’. Obviously otherwise I wouldn’t have called you on the telephone now would I?” Crowley ranted at them from the back seat of the Impala after appearing there.

                “What is it Crowley?” Dean asked over his shoulder.

                “Moose do join us!” Crowley said and opened the back seat of the vehicle.

                “I just got done running,”

                “You barely stink at all and there’s been a lot worse than a little sweat on this backseat, I am sure,” Crowley insisted. Sam reluctantly got in after Dean gave him a gesture of approval.

                “How well do the two of you know that cousin of yours?”

                “With how much you’ve been hanging out with her lately I suffice it to say ‘Not as much as you’,” Dean replied and began driving away from the bunker.

                “She’s hiding something, something big. I haven’t figured out what, but I will!” Crowley said with determination.

                “Wait what?” Dean asked.

            “There’s is something off about her, I am telling you! She is smooth but there is more to her! She tells lies with ease, she is cunning, witty, and is very good at playing the fool!” Crowley went on. Cas looked back at him.

                “It seems to me that a woman like that would greatly appeal to you,” Cas said.

                “Oh, don’t get me wrong I adore her, she makes me warm in all the right places, the bigger secret she is conniving and conspiring to conceal the better but when shit hits the fan with you lot, it hits the fan internationally. If she’s trying to pull the wool over your eyes it can’t mean anything good for the rest of us!” Crowley said.

                “And what do you suggest Crowley? Devils trap? Holy water until she talks?” Sammy asked. Crowley glared at Sam before looking to Dean.

                “The Sass is strong with this one!” Crowley rolled his eyes.

                “Be alert around her, ask questions, snoop through her things if you have to! There is just…something!” Crowley insisted.

                “Well, until one of us finds solid proof to support this then, we’re going to treat her like she’s our cousin and you’re the King of Hell. How’s that sound?” Dean asked over his should. Sam nodded.

                “Ugh, fine! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Crowley grumbled and disappeared.

                “Wait Crowley come back!” Dean shouted and groaned.

                “How do you pray to a demon?” Dean asked and found his phone he dialed the demon king again.

                “You don’t that’s why he has a phone,” Sam retorted before opening the bottle he had been carrying with him and taking a drink.

                “What!?” Crowley asked when he answered the phone.

                “Have you been having problems with any demons in particular lately?”

                “Of course I am you twit I’m trying to get my whole bloody kingdom back in order!” Crowley replied.

“Yet you still have time for dating?...hello?” Dean snarked and got hung up on.

                “Well…he’s not going to be helpful,” Dean grumbled and put his phone away.

                “Can you take me back now?” Sam asked. Dean hung his head and pulled over so he could turn around and take Sam back.

* * *

 

                Cas paced the cross roads and waited. He had cast the spell as Jimmy and Dean was hiding. No demon in its right mind would try to deal with a Winchester.

                “What can I do for you Mr. Novak?” a woman’s voice asked. Cas turned around to see a blonde woman in a little black dress. She was smirking but paused as she got a good look at him.

                “An angel!” She gasped and tried to disappear. Cas looked at the ground and she followed his gaze to the devils trap on the ground. She then tried to smoke out and Cas looked up. Above them in the trees made from sticks was a complicated devils traps to keep her from smoking out. Cas had hung it up there.

                With black eyes she glared at him.

                “Jimmy Novak the name of that meat suit? I’ll be sure to remember that name and share it with everyone I know,” She replied.

                “I actually was worried if all the demons already knew my vessels name,” Cas remarked.

                “That means you’re late to the party toots!” Dean said as he stepped out of his hiding place.

                “Dean Winchester, so that means you are Castiel,” She said.

                “A+ you pass your demon enemy 101 pop quiz, though we have a few other questions for you,” Dean replied, standing next to Cas.

                “Like?”

                “Your name,”

                “Let’s just go with Damien,” She smirked Dean laughed.

                “Alright, Damien, A few days ago a group of demons were looking for this woman,” Dean said and held up his cellphone. He had taken a picture with Ruth the first day she was there before they left for the hospital to visit Cas.

                “Yeah? And?”

                “I need to get in contact with them,”

                “Did you have a warning passed along for them to back off?”

                “Yeah, well maybe I’m changing my mind, I need names,” Dean said.

                “You let me out of here if I give you one?”

                “Naturally,”

                “Hugo, he’s a petty Demon, got upped to Crossroads status because Crowley’s desperate to get all the souls he can. The Darkness really damaged our numbers,” Damien replied.

                “Yeah I bet,” Dean replied and kicked over the rocks making up the outer ring of the circle on the ground. Cas looked up and turned his hand. The sticks moved and the demon disappeared. They redrew the circles and tried to summon Hugo. They got no answer after several attempts and returned to the bunker.

* * *

 

                Dean walked into Sam’s room with a bowl of popcorn. Cas was kicked back in a chair and Dean flopped on the bed next to his brother.

                “You know what I just realized?” Dean asked as he landed on the mattress.

                “What’s that?” Sam asked reaching for a handful of popcorn.

                “There’s no big villain, a few demons but that’s no big. There’s no apocalypse, we can go back to being hunters! We can reach out and find other hunters again if they don’t all want to kill us. We could go to New Mexico and see those hunters! The ones that were married! We could see their horses!” Dean said sounding very excited. Sam laughed.

                “Sure, I’ve got their number, I’m sure they’d let us come visit,” Sam smiled.

                “Just being a hunter again, that does sound nice,” Sam added.

                “Who are you talking about?” Cas asked. Dean looked over to Cas and smiled.

                “These guys we met hunting down…what did that lady call them?” Dean looked back at Sam.

                “Chiggers?” Sam asked.

                “Chitters!” Dean remembered. He started to tell Cas about that hunt when they heard Ruth screaming from her room.

                “CROWLEY! NO!”

                “Huh! So tonight’s the night Crowley dies,” Dean remarked before he and Sam jumped off the bed. Cas got up and followed them. They ran to Ruth’s rom and Dean opened the door.

                Ruth was on her bed, wrapped in a sheet, and her face was red as she laughed.

                “You alright?” Dean asked, looking around for Crowley.

                “I touched the sigil!” Ruth said and began laughing again.

                “What?” Sam asked.

                “Yes, of course you can come back!” Ruth said out loud. Crowley appeared at the end of the bed wrapped in a bundle of red and gold cloth.

                “Bloody hell woman! You blasted me into the middle of a tourist market in India, in broad daylight!” Crowley ranted.

                “Oh, wow no! Did not need to see that,” Dean groaned out. He and Sammy shielded Crowley from their vision.

                “You see this is why I didn’t want this bloody sigil in the first place!” Crowley ranted, making sure the fabric around his waist was secure.

                “It was an accident!”

                “Bullocks!”

                “Hey! The sigil goes stays right where it is. This just proves that it works! Since you’re okay I am going to walk away from this awkward situation and for the sake of my sanity, keep it down!” Dean ranted. Ruth blushed.

                “Sorry Guys,”

                “Yeah, sorry to inconvenience _you_ Squirrel, did I interrupt an episode of Orange is the New Black?” Crowley remarked snidely. Dean rolled his eyes and he and the other two left the room.

                They went back to Sam’s room and got comfortable again.

                “Ugh it’s gives me the creeps, I still don’t like it,” Sam said. Dean got on the bed and found his popcorn again. He smiled to himself and tried not to laugh. He couldn’t hold it in.

                “What’s so funny?” Sam asked.

                “Can you imagine getting busy with a girl and then suddenly you’re teleported into the middle of the mall bare butt naked? It’s like a high school worst nightmare!” Dean began to laugh.

                “And it happened to Crowley!” Dean said and laughed harder. Tears began to seep out of Dean’s eyes and he couldn’t breathe right. Cas smiled and laughed with him. Mostly because Dean’s laughing was contagious to him but he did see the humor in what happened to the demon. Sam tried his hardest to fight it but he ended up laughing too.

                “Can we get back to the show?” Sam said and held up the remote to resume what they had been watching.

* * *

 

                “Sometimes to win you’ve got to sin, doesn’t mean I’m not a believer!” Ruth sang as she cooked dinner. Cas heard her singing from the Library and came into the kitchen. He sat at the table behind her. She didn’t see him. She had her phone sitting in a metal canister, using it was an amplifier. She danced as she flipped the food in the skillet. It was lunchtime. Cas didn’t sense Crowley in the bunker, he assumed he had left.

                “If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I’m an angel with a shotgun, fight until the wars won, I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back!” Ruth sang. Cas raised an eyebrow at the lyrics.

                “What song is this?” Cas asked.

                “Holy shit!” Ruth jumped, almost knocking the pan off the stove. She turned around and looked at Cas.

                “Hi, Cas,” She greeted him.

                “Hello, what song was that?”

                “Your theme song, it’s called ‘Angel with a shot gun’ by the Cab,” Ruth said.

                “Could you start it over?” Cas asked. Ruth smiled and nodded.

                “Sure, do you want anything for lunch?”

                “I do not eat but thank you,” Cas said. Ruth began playing the song again and returned to cooking. Cas listened to the song and smiled to himself. The music changed to rock and Cas stayed with the kitchen with Ruth.

                “Okay, That demon won’t answer any summoning’s and none of the other demons will talk so unless we rat them out to Crowley I don’t think we are going to get anywhere with them,” Dean spoke as he came in to the kitchen. Ruth looked up.

“You know other demons?” Ruth asked.

“…Yeah not really, it’s essentially a dead end.” Dean replied.

“That’s alright, like you said they aren’t after me anymore, they can’t get to the gem so there really is no rush to destroy it,” Ruth answered. 

“In that case… I need a case! I’m bored,” Dean replied. Ruth laughed.

                “Isn’t it you and Sammy that find cases around here?” Ruth asked. Dean groaned and sat down at the table next to Cas.

                “Yeah I’m just lazy,”

                “Bored and lazy that’s a fantastic combination,” Ruth replied.

                “Right?”

                “Too bad hunters didn’t have a dispatch system. They watched reports and omens and send in the nearest hunters to take care of it. Then what if hunters got together once in a while you know to swap stories, show each other tricks and tips, maybe even pair up with young hunters to take them on like apprentices. Just imagine what you all could do it you got organized…shit imagine if you got funding or government sanctions? You wouldn’t have to be fake FBI agents you’d be real government agents….actually on second hand there’s not a single hunter I have met that could handle working for the government….” Ruth rambled.

                “I don’t know about the federal funding or hunter convention but we did kind of used to have the dispatch thing when Bobby was alive. I don’t know if Garth still does it, it could be dangerous for him being a werewolf and all,” Dean answered.

                “He does it for someone, he faked being an FBI supervisor over the phone while I was with him. How many people know he’s a werewolf?” Ruth asked.

                “Don’t know but any hunter worth his salt would put 2 and 2 together very quickly,” Dean said. Ruth nodded.

                “Give him a call anyway, he might had heard of something you could take care of,” Ruth said. Dean looked to Cas.

                “Wanna go see Garth?”

                “I have not met Garth,”

                “I’ll introduce you, we’ll head out after we eat,” Dean said with an expectant glance at the stove. Ruth smiled at him and made him a plate. Sam wandered in and Dean greeted him.

                “Hey, we’re road tripping it out to see Garth, you coming?” Dean asked. Sam thought about it and shook his head.

                “Nah, I think I’ll pass on this one, I really want to go to the arts festival in Lincoln,” Sam said. Dean nodded.

                “You have fun with that,” Dean remarked. Cas looked between the two other them oddly.

                “I don’t mean to complain but are the two of you alright? You’re splitting up now, Sam didn’t come with us to talk to the demon. You said Sam went with Ruth to take care of that haunting…you two never separate this much,” Cas said, he was genuinely concerned. Dean laughed.

                “Well, Dean didn’t want you left unattended so it was just me going out on hunts. We actually haven’t been on a hunt together since before we defeated Amara. I guess we’ve gotten used to it,” Sam answered. Cas looked at Dean.

                “What?” Dean asked.

                “You didn’t have to do that Dean,” Cas said.

                “Yes, I did. What if you woke up and no one was there? I wasn’t gonna let that happen. You went to the mat with us, you deserve to know you’re not alone. That your family was waiting to bring you home,” Dean said sternly. He talked like he’d do it again and again if he had to repeat it. Cas smiled.

                “Thank you, both of you,” Cas said.

                “Don’t mention it Cas,” Sam answered. Dean nodded along.

                “He’s right though, if Garth has something for us, let’s do it together,” Dean offered. Sam nodded.

                “Yeah absolutely, Ruth and Cas too, make it a family outing,”

                “Winchester family road trip,” Dean smiled. Sam shook his head and Ruth set a plate down in front of him.

                “Thanks,” Sam said and began to eat after Ruth sat down with her food. 

* * *

 

                Dean looked over at Cas. Cas was in the front seat, Sam opted to stay at the bunker with Ruth. Cas was watching the scenery pass by. Dean wanted to drive to Garths. He still didn’t like teleporting when he could just drive Baby.

                “You alright over there Cas?” Dean asked, checking back and forth from the road to the angel.

                “I’m fine, Dean. I am just waiting for word from Gabriel,”

                “Oh, yeah? What’s he up to?”

                “Helping Adoram,”

                “To find the Holy Grail?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and looked over to Dean. He seemed concerned.

                “It seems queer to me that the demons would have such a powerful relic in their possession and not do anything with it. Though I do know that Crowley has a lot of rare and powerful objects curated somewhere.” Cas said.

                “I’ve heard him talk about his warehouses before, he got essence of Kraken out of one of them for us once.” Dean remembered.

                “When I was with Lucifer, he followed Crowley to one of them. Crowley had a hand of God and used it to try and kill Lucifer. Lucifer started to, as you say about demons, ‘smoke out’ but stopped when that other demon jumped in front of us. It was only for a second but I saw the warehouse.” Cas told him. Dean nodded along.

                “Well, if Crowley does have it, they’ll find it and if they need help Gabriel knows how to find us. So try to relax. I know you won’t but try. I’d be nervous as hell if Sam was off doing something like that too,” Dean replied. Cas looked over at him and smiled.

                “Thanks Dean,”

* * *

 

 

                Gabriel sat on the hood of a car and watched Adoram pace. They had checked several of Crowleys warehouses and didn’t find the grail. Adoram was losing his patience. Gabriel thought it was funny as hell, he enjoyed the Irony seeping off of Adoram’s situation.

                “Did Dad tell you anything about the grail?” Gabriel asked. Adoram shook his head.

                “Just that the grail itself can never fall into the hands of humans unless he says,”

                “That’s helpful,”

                “None of these demons claim to know about the grail at all. We’ve smited over a dozen!”

                “Are we sure that Crowley is actually behind it?”

                “You’re going to try and tell me that the King of Hell wouldn’t know what’s happening in his own kingdom? He had the grail, wouldn’t he be responsible for its location or at the least know when it was stolen?” Adoram asked.

                “To be honest, bro he may not. He’s been having a hell of a time getting Hell back in order. Pun intended in every way. There are factions resisting him. We could start with those demons,” Gabriel replied. Adoram just looked at him.

                “Then where do we start looking for demons who want to fight against their king?” Adoram asked. Gabriel smirked.

                “Now you’re talking my language,”

                “But it doesn’t seem you are talking mine!” Adoram replied. Gabriel laughed.

                “Would this be easier on a computer? Metatron said you liked those, fanfiction too I hear,”

                “I find humans more enjoyable, agreeable, and entertaining on the internet. They act like they are tiny Gods creating their own worlds that could never be real. Out here however they are…less. What does that have to do with demons anyway?” Adoram explained. Gabriel laughed.

                “Demons were once humans, if you can manage to think like a corrupt human you get the gist of a demon…never mind, I can tell you one thing though, we’re not going to find a demon who is against Crowley guarding his secret stashes of holy weapons,” Gabriel said.

                “What if they are looking for the grail too and that’s their cover?” Adoram asked. Gabriel gaped at him.

                “Do you get it or don’t you?” Gabriel asked. Adoram was ignorant and insightful at the same time.

                “Get what?”

                “We need to find one of the demons that got away and no smiting!” Gabriel groaned. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the alley way they had been in.


	12. Chapter 12

               “Bloody hell, look at you lot, never have I seen such a pathetic bunch of demons!” Rowena said as she paced before them. She only had three demons left in her employ and they were beat to hell and back.

                “We can’t stand up to an Arch Angel!” One growled, a young man with pale skin and blonde hair.

                “Not even to finally get the throne from Crowley? Put an end to the joke!?” Rowena asked.

                “Arch Angel! A pissed off Arch Angel!” The demon reiterated.

                “Which Arch angel exactly?” Rowena asked.

                “I think it was Gabriel…the angel he had with him though I didn’t recognize,”

                “Most likely Castiel,” Rowena snapped.

                “Not Castiel, we all know what he looks like, he was Lucifer’s meat suit after all,” The second Demon, a woman of Asian descent with red hair, answered her.

                “Adoram,” The third demon, in an older male meat suit.

                “You knew him?” Rowena asked. He nodded.

                “I heard Crowley talk about him when he first discovered the grail on the moon. Adoram was the angel in heaven that was charged with hiding the grail. Can’t imagine how pissed he is discovering the Grail has been taken by Demons,” He explained.

                “That would have been good information to have you twit! Getting past Crowley was going to be hard enough but now we have Angels looking for the blasted thing!?” Rowena yelled.

                “Well at least we know where it is, at least who has it,” The female demon spoke up.

                “Oh Aye we know where it is, but how exactly would plan on getting it? We had a plan to get past the Winchesters but then we lost over half of our demon power,” Rowena asked. The demons looked to each other.

                 “Exactly!” Rowena shook her head.

                “Dean Winchester has left the bunker with the angel, we just need to distract the moose and the thief so we can get in and retrieve it,” Rowena spoke as she paced again.

                “One Winchester is a lot easier to deal with than three, if you can get us past the warding we can do that, two humans alone…easy,” The male demon said.

                “Well then we will need the power of someone down in the cages, Lucifer’s tapped out for a while but he’s not the only arch angel in hell now is he?” Rowena asked with a smirk. She thought about the spells she’d memorized from the book of the damned.

                “What about Crowley? He and the thief are getting close,”

                “Then be smart about it…may be asking a bit much but do try,” Rowena said and began gathering what she needed for the spell.

* * *

 

                Dean parked the car outside the house and got out. Cas followed his lead. There was a woman in yard working on the landscaping.

                “Howdy!” Dean greeted. The woman looked up and starred at him.

                “Hey Bess, how are you?” Dean greeted her.

                “Dean Winchester? Well how the hell are you?” She asked with a smile and got up.

                “Surprisingly good, got a little down time on our hands, figured I’d drop in and pay Garth a visit,” Dean said and turned to Cas.

                “This is Castiel, Cas this is Bess, Garth’s wife,” Dean said. Cas reached his hand out to her.

                “Nice to meet you,”

                “Castiel? Unique name, you got a last name Castiel?”

                “Uhm…” Castiel didn’t have an answer.

                “Let’s just go with Winchester,” Dean replied. Cas smiled to himself.

                “Ah…well, Garth should be in the back feeding. We’ve taken to raising our own livestock, it saves us money and helps the local community, human and…non,” Bess smiled.

                “Self-sufficient I like that,” Dean said.

                “Go on back and holler for him, I’ll have supper out in a while, if memory serves you like pie Dean?” Bess asked.

                “Yes Ma’am,”

                “Good, there’ll be an apple pie on the table,” Bess said.

                “Can’t wait, I haven’t had any pie in so long,” Dean replied then walked around the house and they found the barn.

                “Garth!” Dean called out.

                “Is that Dean Winchester?” They heard Garth in the barn.

                “The one and only!” Dean replied as they went into the barn and found Garth loading hay bales onto the back of a truck. Garth tossed the bale up and went over to Dean. He hugged him and Dean smiled as he hugged him back.

                “Who’s your friend?” Garth asked.

                “This is Cas,”

                “Castiel the angel? Wow, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Garth said and hugged Castiel.

                “Uh, likewise,” Castiel replied and awkwardly hugged him back.

                “What can I do for you guys?” Garth asked.

                “Came by for a few things, one to say thank you for helping out my cousin Ruth, she said you pointed her in our direction,” Dean said.

                “Oh yeah Ruth, how is she? She seemed like she needed some help, biting more than she could chew. I knew she needed the two of you to help her out and maybe set her straight,” Garth said.

               “She’s doing fine, took care of the demons she had on her tail and everything. She mentioned that you were doing a little hunting work,” Dean said. Garth shushed him and looked out the barn towards the house.

               “I’m not actually hunting, I’m helping hunters out once in a while and keep it under your hat Bess doesn’t know I do it,” Garth said.

                “Really?” Dean asked.

                “Yeah, I tried to stay out of hunting but I kept getting calls from hunters needing help, I couldn’t ignore them. So I guess I am even more like Bobby than I was before, staying home and providing info rather going out into the field. This way no one puts two and two together about me being a werewolf either. Bess doesn’t like it, thinks it will bring hunters here, so I don’t tell her,” Garth said.

                “That’s not going to end well, you have to know that,” Dean replied.

                 “Yeah, well it’s going to end soon no matter what because we just found out Bess is pregnant,” Garth said. Dean laughed.

                 “Oh God, there’s going to be little baby Garth’s running around? Congratulations man!” Dean smiled.

                “Thanks Dean…I’m sort of freaking out about it,” Garth said.

                 “Oh you’ll be fine,” Dean said and got a good look at Garth.

                  “Oh, oh! You’re really freaking out about it, alright…what’s so freaky about a baby?” Dean asked.

                 “The baby part isn’t what scares me, I can handle a baby, I already love it so much. It’s…like when I was human, unless you are in a hunting family like the Campbells or the Montgomery’s or even your family, the Winchesters, you don’t add kids to the mix. Lone hunters didn’t have kids, because you didn’t have the family group to help raise and protect them in the life. When you know what goes bump in the night you worry that much more about your kids,” Garth ranted.

                 “Right,” Dean responded.

                 “Well, now as a werewolf I don’t worry so much about other monsters…they all hunt humans, they don’t go after other monsters young which I thought was cool at first but then I realized for a werewolf pup what goes bump in the night isn’t a vamp or a ghoul…it’s hunters. I now worry my own people will hunt down my child!” Garth ranted and began to pace. Dean reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders.

               “Hey, listen to me. You can just consider yourself under the Winchester name when it comes to a family group. If there is ever any trouble you call me, you can’t get a hold of me, call Sam, call Ruth. And if you still can’t get a hold of any of us pray to him. Say a prayer to Castiel, he will hear you, and he will get us and we’ll come running.” Dean assured him. Garth nodded and hugged them both again.

                “You guys are the best!” Garth said.

                “Yeah, whatever, you need help with chores? We don’t know the first thing about cows but we might as well help,” Dean said.

                 “Dean, I know you didn’t come all the way out here to just visit or tell me about Ruth, you could have done that over the phone,” Garth told him.

                 “Well there’s where you’re wrong, the other thing I wanted I could have said over the phone too so I am just here to visit!” Dean replied. Garth laughed.

                 “Alright then, I’ve got to drive this hay out to the pasture.” Garth said and got in the truck. Dean and Cas got in on the passenger side.

                “What else did you want?” Garth asked as he started the truck up.

                “To see if you had heard of any jobs lately, it’s quiet in our neck of the woods and I’m starting to feel it,” Dean replied. Garth nodded and drove the truck out of the barn.

                “You’re right, all of tornado alley is really calm right now. I’ll keep an ear out, how far outside of Lawrence ya’ll willing to travel?” Garth asked.

               “All over the country you know that and we’ve got a place in Lebanon now,” Dean said.

               “Oh shoot that’s right, I remember ya’ll telling me that when you were out last,” Garth said, then added.

               “Well, the countries been kind of dividing itself, the hunters are organizing in a fashion. They’ve split it up into the section, northeast, pacific North West, south east, south west, and then you’ve got the Midwest and tornado alley. The hunters tend to stick to their region of the country, saves a lot of gas and awkward run ins, especially with the hunters in the Chicago area, pretty abrasive personalities over there,” Garth explained. Dean looked at Cas as he remembered Ruth’s ideas from earlier.

              “Well if it makes hunters life easier I’m all for it, if you hear anything that we can help with let us know,” Dean said. Garth nodded.

              “Will do, I’ll make some calls tonight but I know the hunters in Colorado are having a wendigo hunt in a couple of weeks I think I can get ya’ll an invitation,” Garth said.

               “A Wendigo hunt?”

               “Yeah, bunch of hunters get together have a cook out, swap stories, it’s a good old time, then they all go up into the woods and hunt down a wendigo, if they don’t catch any Wendigo they catch enough deer and elk to make up for it and cook out for a few more days.” Garth said.

               “Have hunters always been this kind of community?” Dean asked.

                “Yeah…well there are always hunters that don’t really take part, ya’ll for instance, Bobby came to them every year though, Rufus never showed,” Garth explained.

                “And I think everyone thinks you’re dead after the whole Dick Roman thing,”

                 “That feels like so long ago,” Dean remarked.

                 “I bet, so what have ya’ll been up to since I saw you last?” Garth asked. Dean took a deep breath and began to catch Garth up on everything as they did the chores and made their way back to the house.

* * *

                  Ruth jolted from her sleep the next morning to what wounded like something being seared on a grill. She looked at her phone it was only a few minute before she was going to get up anyway so she got up. She peeked into the hallway and didn’t hear anything else, the bunker was silent. She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. She was in her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She got the stove turned on and let it warm while she went to the restroom. She kept peeking around corners and watching over her shoulder. Something about the bunker felt off.

                She came back to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. She knew Sam was still there, Dean and Cas went to see Garth so she didn’t need to feed them. She got into the fridge and got out the supplies. She froze and spun around when she felt someone behind her. There was no one.

               “Okay…this place wasn’t creepy yesterday,” She remarked and laid the ingredients out on the counter. She got the bacon and the coffee going and found herself in the company of Sam.

               “You’re up!” Sam said with a smile, he seemed winded.

               “Enjoy your run?” Ruth asked.

                “Yeah, sorry, I got halfway out and remembered I was alone, I’m still not used to running with someone,” Sam said. Ruth laughed.

                “Don’t worry about it all, I don’t run everyday and I like to have food in my stomach when I do. Speaking of which, does steak and eggs sound good for breakfast?” Ruth asked.

                “You just like doing cooking don’t you?” Sam asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

                “I got it from Mom, she always cooked for people. That and you guys aren’t charging me rent the least I could do is make sure you’re well fed,” Ruth smiled. Sam laughed and nodded.

                “That you are, I think Dean and I both have put on weight since you got here,” Sam replied.

                “That is quite the compliment, thank you,” Ruth said. She looked up and smirked.

                “Yes,” Ruth said.

                “What was that?” Sam asked. Crowley appeared in the seat next to Sam.

                “I said, ‘May I pop in for a visit?’,” Crowley answered him. Sam glared over at him.

                “Oh,” He said plainly. Crowley made a mocking face at him.

                “Children!” Ruth scolded them.

                “Yeah, Moose,” Crowley told him. Sam just glared.

                “What are you doing today Darling?” Crowley asked to Ruth.

                “I may be going to the movies with my cousin, we haven’t decided yet,” Ruth said.

                “Ha!” Sam grinned.

                “I’m sure I can change your mind about that,” Crowley said suggestively.

                “Oh really?” Ruth asked. Crowley went to get up but didn’t, or rather couldn’t.

                “Very bloody funny Moose!” Crowley snapped at Sam.

                “What?”

                “Putting a damn devils trap on the bottom of the chairs?” Crowley asked. Sam laughed.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about but that’s funny!” Sam smiled.

                “Oh Bullocks it wasn’t you!”

                “It wasn’t, it might have been Dean,” Sam still laughed.

                “Well, jokes over, you snapchat him if you need to but break the bloody thing already!” Crowley growled.

                “Break it?” Ruth asked from the stove.

                “Yeah, you let a demon loose that’s caught in the trap by breaking the outer ring by scrapping the paint away,” Sam said. Ruth turned around and looked at Crowley.

                “And you can’t move at all? As powerful as you are?” Ruth asked. Crowley looked at her.

                “Simple but effective,”

                “I know how to draw one but I didn’t realize they were that easy to break…can you use your powers? The telekinesis, invisibility?” Ruth asked.

                “Invisibility, yes but it takes a lot of energy, moving things…yeah a little, if there’s anything around us that can be used to break the trap. There are stronger traps that take away all of my powers but this one is a quick draw. Are you going to let me out or not?” Crowley asked. Sam smiled to himself but got out his pocket knife and got on the ground. He looked under the chair and saw the trap.

                “Hang on,” Sam said.

                “Hang on nothing, let me loose,”

                “This trap is fresh. The paint isn’t completely dry,” Sam reached up and touched it, getting paint on his fingers.

                “So you drew it recently I get it.”

                “Crowley, we didn-,” Sam started but Ruth looked towards the door when she saw a figure out the corner of her eye.

                “SAM!” Ruth screamed and faced the person. It was an older man, he turned his eyes black to reveal he was a demon. Crowley looked over his shoulder and Sam went to get to his feet. The demon ran forward and knocked Sam unconscious before he could stand.

                “Hello your highness, no need to get up on my account,” He laughed and patted Crowley’s shoulders.

                “I can promise right here and now you will never die, you’ll suffer for the rest of eternity for this,” Crowley growled and patted his thigh several times. He looked to Ruth and did it again. Ruth realized what he was doing and slapped the sigil on her thigh. Crowley disappeared from the chair and the demon looked around frantically.

                “What was that?” he asked.

                “Yes,” Ruth said.

                “That wasn’t exactly a yes or no question,” The demon remarked.

                “She wasn’t talking to you,” Crowley said from behind the demon. The demon tried to smoke out but Crowley held out his hand and trapped him in his meat suit.

                “Dear Castiel, a demons broken into the bunker and Sam’s hurt! Amen,” Ruth prayed.

                “You’re calling them?”

                “This is their home!” Ruth snapped and walked around the table to Sam.

* * *

 

                Castiel walked along the edge of the pasture. It was early morning and it was cool outside. The sun shined and made the shallow layer of fog across the countryside look just beautiful. Cas could only see the tops of the cattle out in the field. He started to walk through the trees when he heard Ruth. He froze and teleported to Dean, whom was still asleep in Garth and Bess’ guestroom. He shook the human awake.

                “Yeah what is it?” Dean asked, groggily.

                “We have to go,” Castiel said and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

                “Hol-,” Dean tried to stop him but Castiel teleported them to the bunker. He teleported them straight to the kitchen.

                “-d on!” Dean finished his protest and looked around the kitchen. Castiel looked towards the ceiling and began turning around, like he was looking for something. Dean looked at him.

                “What?” Dean asked.

                “All your warding’s gone mate,” Crowley said. Dean looked up to him, the demon he was holding in a chair, and then to Sam on the floor.

                “Sammy!” Dean went to his side and tried to rouse his brother. Castiel knelt down and put a hand to Sam’s forehead.

                “Concussion, easy fix,” Cas said and healed Sam. Sam opened his eyes and went to sit up.

                “Easy,” Dean muttered and supported him.

                “…The demon!” Sam said and looked around. He spotted the demon and got to his feet with Dean’s help.

                “How the hell did you get in?” Sam asked.

                “I’ll never tell,” The demon sang with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

                “Lucifer and I looked up how to break through written sigils! It takes the power of an arch angel!” Sam said as he paced back and forth in the library. Castiel was standing at the end of the table with his hand in the air. He was replacing all the warding.

                “When did you do that?”

                “When you went on that submarine, Lucifer came back soaking wet because he got bounced off the sub. We looked up how to burn the warding and it requires the power of an arch angel. It’s what blew his cover because I knew Cas didn’t have the power especially then! His grace was depleted because of Metatron! And Lucifer was still trying to put the spell together,” Sam ranted. He was still pissed. Ruth was sitting across the table from him, next to Dean. Crowley waltzed into the room and stood next to her.

                “Well, he’s safe and secure in your dungeon gents,” Crowley said and looked to Cas.

                “Careful with that warding, Wings! I need to get out of here at some point,” Crowley said. Cas looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

                “Ruth can get you out,” He replied. Dean laughed.

                “The Winchesters have been rubbing off on you, mate. I don’t need your sass,” Crowley replied. Sam left the table and found the book the spell had been in and slammed it on the table. He flipped it open and found the spell.    

                “There!” Sam pointed out. Dean stood up and looked at the page.

                “Okay…look we’ve seen him go through warding before,” Dean said, gesturing to Crowley.

                “Yeah, he had to damn near tear the building down, he was breaking walls and floors to break the sigils! We didn’t hear a thing!” Sam replied.

                “How can the demons get their hands on arch angel juice? Lucifers still in the cage yes? And even if he wasn’t he’s too weak right now to muster up that kind of energy….right?” Dean asked. He looked over to Cas and Crowley.

                “Lucifer shouldn’t even be conscious yet. He’ll be sleeping for at least a decade,”

                “Hell time or our time?”

                “Our time,”

                “Damn…would you have been asleep that long too?”

                “No, I would have been asleep for much longer,” Cas answered and looked to back to the ceiling. He continued working on the sigils.

                “Lucifers not the only Arch Angel I’ve got down in the dungeons,” Crowley replied.

                “What?” Dean asked. Ruth sighed.

                “Beelzabub, Leviathan, Mephistopheles though there’s more out there saying he’s a demon not an angel,”

                “Give the lovely school girl an A, Mephistopheles is actually an angel turned demon, but still doesn’t count as an Arch Angel,” Crowley replied.

                “Did you say Leviathan?” Sam questioned.

                “Yes, the lovely angel that the Leviathans are named after. He’s a real peach,” Crowley retorted.

                “How many more angels do you have down there?” Dean asked.

                “Essentially Lucifer’s entire entourage. We get requisition orders from heaven every time there’s a fallen set of wings they never want to hear from again. And yes, there is a cage down there with Castiel’s name on it but I’m not that stupid,” Crowley replied. Cas looked over to him for a moment and then looked back to the warding. He hung his head as he finished up. Dean watched Cas until he was distracted by Sam.

                “So you have a missing Arch Angel?” Sam asked.

                “No, you wouldn’t believe the alarms that go off when one of them break loose. My ears are still ringing from when Lucifer got out the first time,” Crowley replied.

                “Then how are they getting arch angel juice?” Dean asked.

                “Well with the right spell they could syphon it, I imagine,” Crowley answered.

                “I’ll look into it,” Crowley said and walked over to Ruth. He gave her a quick kiss and headed for the door.

                “Another question to ask is why? Why go through this much trouble to break in? How long was he here?” Sam asked.

                “What if it was all one big distraction?” Ruth asked.

                “For what?” Sam asked.

                “I don’t know, it just feels weird,” Ruth said. Dean sighed.

                “Well, let the demon stew in there for a while. Cas let’s go back and get baby, by time we get back maybe the demon will be ready to talk,” Dean said.

                “You’ll be driving back?” Sam asked. Dean nodded.

                “Yep, see you tomorrow morning,” Dean said and tapped Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked up at him questioningly.

                “Back to Garth's, get my car?” Dean said. Cas nodded and followed him upstairs. 

* * *

 

           

                The demon sat in the chair Crowley had put him in. He listened to the bunker. He waited for things to get quiet and the sun to go down. The humans and Crowley had ranted and yelled for a while before Crowley left to investigate the goings on in hell. Not long after, he heard the angel and Dean leave.  That meant that the only ones left in the bunker again were Sam and Ruth. The demon hung his head and began to say a spell. His eyes turned white and he picked up his head.

                “Rowena, I’m in. I need help out of these chains however,” The demon spoke. Rowena smirked when she heard him. The demon had left anti-sigils around the bunker to cancel out any new sigils Castiel had put up; in order to allow Rowena’s magic through.

                “Oh, that’s a good lad. Completely surrender control of your vessel, let the human take control again and those chains will slide right off. Once he’s out of that trap take it back,” Rowena instructed him. The Demon hung his head again and relinquished control of his meat suit.

                The older gentleman blinked several times before looking up. He began panting in fear as he looked around him.

                “Where….where am I?” He asked and stood up. He reached the end of the chains and looked down. As he looked down the shackles popped open.

                “Uh…Hello!?” He called out and saw the door.  

                “Is anyone here? Help me please!” He shouted as he ran for the door. The moment he stepped out of the trap the demon returned. His eyes turned black and he turned his head from side to side as he regained control.

                “Shut up old man, you trying to get us caught?” The demon hissed. He straightened his coat and continued to the door. He cracked it open and listened to the empty hallway, just in case anyone heard that. There was no movement in the bunker. He stepped out into the hallway.

                “Go to the right. Take care of Sam first them you can bring me the stone and the girl,” Rowena said.

                Rowena guided him to Sam’s room and got the door unlocked.

                “Quiet as you can lad and be ready. He’s likely to have a gun under that pillow and an angel blade close by,” Rowena told him. The demon entered the room and saw Sam ‘asleep’ on the bed. He got close and Sam moved quickly. He reached for the gun under his pillow and raised it at the demon. The Demon caught his hand and moved it away from him. The gun went off and the demon raised the gun over their heads and punched Sam.  The gun went off again and the demon pulled it from Sam’s hand. Sam rolled away from him and reached for the angel blade that was tucked between the head board and mattress. The demon raised the gun and took aim at Sam.

                “Don’t kill him! Dean Winchester is going to be on our ass enough as it is, we don’t need him hell fired pissed about losing his brother!” Rowena shouted at him. Sam got off his bed with the blade but the demon kept the gun on him. Sam froze and thought about it.

                They were both distracted when Ruth came to the door with a shot gun. She took aim and while the demon was looking at her Sam dove at him. Ruth managed to raise the barrel as she pulled the trigger.

                “Jesus Christ, Sam!” She shouted, she had missed both of them but that was close. The demon didn’t drop the gun but Sam got on top of him and tried to stab him as one hand held the demon’s gun hand away from them. The Demon used his other hand to hold the angel blade up.

                Ruth looked around Sam’s room. There wasn’t weapons on display like in Dean’s room and she couldn’t risk trying to shoot him with Sam right on top of him. Ruth shook her head and ran across the hall to Dean’s room. When she got to the door she heard a gunshot and everything got quiet.

                “Sam!” Ruth turned back to Sam’s room but stopped at a pain in her gut. The demon was right there with the angel blade embedded into her stomach. He spoke in Latin before he pulled the blade out of her. She dropped the gun and began to pass out. He caught her and pulled her over his shoulders.

                “Well done,” Rowena praised him and gave him directions to the vault.

                “Remember not to touch it now, there’s no telling what kind of hexes she may have put on it,” Rowena reminded him.

                “Of course,” The Demon remarked. He found the stones wrapped in cloth and kept them that way.

* * *

 

                Dean parked the Impala and he and Cas got out. They looked up towards the bunker.

                “Is that Crowley?” Dean asked. Cas looked up.

                “Yes,”

                “Is he eager to torture this clown or what?”

                “No, he’s…worried,” Cas said as he studied the demon.

                “About what?” Dean asked and they began to walk up the path.

                “Squirrel, where the hell have you been?” Crowley snapped.

                “Getting my car, I take it you didn’t find anything at your end?” Dean asked as he pulled out his key to the door.

                “Not really. Beelzabub was the angel that was drained, he has no idea how, and his cage hasn’t been tampered with. Where is the Moose and Ruth?” Crowley asked.

                “Oh, she gets to go by her name and we get cute little nicknames?” Dean asked as he got the door unlocked.

                “Yes,”

                “Well, they should be here,” Dean replied as they walked in.

                “I was standing out there for thirty minutes, Moose isn’t answering his phone and I tried getting permission from Ruth but she must still be…” Crowley paused as they reached the top of the stairs. All the lights were out and the bunker was quiet.

                “…asleep,” Crowley finished his sentence. He and Cas looked to each other.

                “Dean, something’s wrong,” Cas said and hurried down the stairs.

                “What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

                “Ruth!” Crowley called out and headed towards her room.

                “What’s wrong?” Dean asked Cas as he got to the bottom of the steps. Cas started to answer but Crowley called out to them.

                “Squirrel! Wings! Get here quick, the Moose is down again!”

                Dean darted past Cas and rushed towards the bedrooms. Cas stayed right next to him. Dean found Sam on the ground in his room in a pool of blood.

                “Sammy!” Dean ignored the blood as he got to his knees and pulled his brother to him. He had a gunshot to the side of his ribcage. His skin was cold to the touch and he was very pale.

                “SAMMY!” Dean yelled and shook his brother. He looked up to Cas.

                “Cas, help him!” He demanded. Cas tried to hide the sadness he was being overwhelmed with. He knelt down and put a hand to Sam’s forehead to appease Dean. Cas gasped when he realized Sam was still alive.

                “He’s alive!” Cas said and put a hand on Sam’s chest.

                “Of course he is heal him!” Dean said.

                “No, Dean you don’t understand, he’s completely exsanguinated. That bullet punctured his lung…no both lungs, and grazed his heart. He should be dead,” Cas said and read the injuries.

                “Then how is he alive?” Crowley asked.

                “Who gives a shit!? Heal him up, damnit!” Dean growled.

                “Dean, we have to find the source,” Cas said. He began to look up and down Sam’s arms. Crowley came forward and turned Sam’s head to the side and pulled his hair from his neck.

                “There,” Crowley pointed out a series of symbols faintly glowing on Sam’s skin.

                “A spell. And it doesn’t look like you have much time left it’s waring off,” Crowley said. Cas put his hands on Sam and a moment later Sam began to get the color back in his skin and warmth back in his body. He also began to bleed profusely from his wound. Dean panicked and put a hand over it.

                “Cas?” He questioned.

                “It’s alright Dean,” Cas said, his eyes began to glow with grace and Dean’s hand became blood soaked.

                “The hell it is!” Dean shouted. Sam began to breathe normally. He woke up and cried out in pain.

                “Dean? Cas?” Sam asked and looked above him.

                “Yeah, we got you!” Dean said. Sam grimaced in pain and put a hand over Dean’s. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his tongue. Another moment passed and Sam took a deep breath in relief. Cas’ eye returned to normal and he removed his hands.

                “That it? Is he good?” Dean asked.

                “It’s healed and the spell has worn off,” Cas said. Dean and Sam moved their hands and found, blood covered, intact skin.

                “Thanks Cas,” Sam said.

                “No problem,” Cas replied.

                “What spell?” Sam asked.

                “A living spell, of sorts. It holds the person in a certain state. It keeps them from dying from any wound until it wears off. In your case it preserved you in a gunshot state but it did not keep you from bleeding out. I had to replace the blood supply to your entire body and I had to wait for the spell to wear off before I could heal you,” Cas explained. Sam nodded along as though he understood.

                “Good timing guys,” Sam remarked.

                “No kidding, what the hell happened?” Dean asked and Sam sat up. They got to their feet and Sam almost slipped in the blood.

                “The…demon got loose somehow, is Ruth alright?” Sam asked. Crowley’s eyes went wide and he left the room.

                “Haven’t seen her yet, here grab a set of clothes and get a shower. We’ll get this shit cleaned up.” Dean said. Sam nodded and went to his dresser. He got a set of clothes and headed to the showers, trying to avoid the mess and not leave any more tracks. Cas raised his hand and the blood disappeared with a flash. Dean looked around and nodded approvingly at the clean floor.

                “Now how the hell did that demon get loose?” Dean asked.

                “I will investigate his bindings,” Cas said.

                “Right behind you,”

                Crowley found them outside the dungeon.

                “She’s not here,”

                “What do you mean she’s not here? Where else would she be?” Dean asked.

                “If I knew I wouldn’t bloody well be asking you now would I!?” Crowley snapped at him.

                “Try that mind thingy, get permission,”

                “I’ve been trying, I’m getting no reply! She’s either asleep or more likely given the state we found the moose, unconscious or dead!” Crowley yelled at him. Dean shrugged.

                “I don’t know what else to do, have you tried calling her?” Dean asked. Crowley held up Ruth’s phone, he had found it on her nightstand.

                “Alright so he’s got her, how do we reach her? She’s Crowley and Angel proofed!” Dean remarked.

                “When you agreed to the sigil, she had to have chosen a place you would get sent if you tried to visit her without permission,” Cas spoke.

                “In a manner of speaking she said other side of the planet,”

                “Exact other side?”

                “Worth a go isn’t it?” Crowley smirked at Cas.

                “I’ll check out the devil’s trap, you two go get her,” Dean said. Cas went with Crowley and Dean walked into their dungeon. He found the devils trap and chains we fine. They were just lying there open in the ground.

                “Son of a bitch, what the hell’s going on?” Dean asked himself. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and wait on Sam.

* * *

                Crowley turned to Cas.

                “You try to teleport to her and when we get deflected I will take us to the exact opposite side of the world,” Cas said and put his hand on Crowley’s shoulder.

                “This is going to hurt,” Crowley said and tried it. Cas tried his hardest to get a good look of the area they were in before they got blasted but they soon found themselves in the middle of an ocean.

                “Bloody hell!” Crowley writhed in pain. Cas hadn’t felt anything.

                “Crowley!” He called out and swam to the demon. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder and teleported them. They appeared that time in an alley behind a warehouse and fell to the ground soaking wet. Crowley remained on the ground but Cas got to his feet. He looked around them.

                “I can’t sense anything,” Cas replied and turned to Crowley. He pulled the demon on to his feet.

                “This blasted sigil is splitting my head!” Crowley growled and looked around them.

                “She’s in there,” He pointed towards a building. They got to the door and Cas blasted it open. They stepped in and Crowley grabbed the door. He hunched forward and puked red smoke on the ground. Cas looked back to him.

                “Crowley, go, I’ll find her. You may get exorcized if you get any closer to her without permission,” Cas told him. Crowley stood up and wiped his mouth. He nodded and disappeared.

                Cas walked into the warehouse. He felt magical residue all around him. He walked across the open warehouse and saw her.

                “Ruth!” Cas ran to her. She had been beaten pretty badly. Cas found the stab wound and tried to heal it. The moment it was healed it ripped back open. Ruth opened her eyes and screamed out. Cas looked down at her stomach in confusion.

                “A spell,” He grumbled. He looked over the rest of her wounds and nothing else was life threatening. He picked her up and she passed back out. He teleported back to the bunker. He carried Ruth inside and down to the library.

                “Sam, Dean!” He called out. Dean came into the library.

                “Why haven’t you healed her?” Dean asked.

                “A spell will just reopen it, it’s painful. I need a few things to counter act the spell until it wears off, so she can at least be in less pain. The spell is similar to Sam’s, she can’t die from it until the spell wears off,” Cas explained.

                “Where’s Crowley?” Dean asked.

                “He can’t get near her without permission he almost got exorcized,” Cas answered and laid Ruth across a table in the library. He dipped his fingers into the wound and used the blood to write sigils over her body.

                “What else do you need?”

                “A few things to make a hex bag,” Cas said and gave Dean a list of items. Sam came into the room and caught the second half of Cas’ list. He went with Dean to find them. Ruth opened her eyes and looked up to Cas.

                “She took it, the stone,” Ruth said.

                “We’ll discuss that when you are well,”

                “It’s not…a fear stone…it’s…the grail,” Ruth told him. Cas looked at her wide eyed.

                “The grail?” He asked.

                “I stole it from her, you have to take from Earth, it doesn’t belong down here,” Ruth spoke.

                “Sleep, we’ll talk later,” Cas said and put his fingers to her forehead. Ruth fell asleep and Castiel finished with the sigils. Dean and Sam returned with the other things and Cas put together a hex bag.

                “What’s it for?” Sam asked.

                “To make the spell wear off quicker,” Cas answered and placed the hex bag on her chest.

                “Dean, we have a problem. You have to contact Gabriel.” Cas said to him.

                “What for?”

                “I think Rowena has the Holy Grail,” Cas told him.

                “The Holy Grail?”

                “Yes, I’ll stay with her you have to get Gabriel and Adoram,” Cas told him. Dean nodded.

                “Alright,” Dean said and headed outside


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stepped outside the bunker and looked to the sky.

    “Hey Gabriel, got your ears on? I realize now I don’t have phone number for you otherwise I’d just call. Anyway, I think we have a lead on the grail. I don’t know the whole story yet but Cas says Rowena has it. We’re at the bunker if you want to stop in,” Dean said. In the time it took him to blink Adoram and Gabriel appeared before him. Dean jolted and looked away with a raised eyebrow.

    “How does Cassy know where the grail is?” Gabriel asked.

    “I’m not sure, right now he’s trying to heal up my cousin Ruth, a demon broke into the bunker yesterday and in the night attacked and almost killed Sam and took her.” Dean said and motioned towards the door.

    “Is he having trouble healing her?” Gabriel asked, surprised.

    “Yeah, something about cursed wounds, come on in,” Dean said but Adoram spoke up.

    “Who is this Rowena?” Dean looked him up and down and began to explain.

    “A witch, She’s Crowley’s mother and I mean mother, birth mother, from when he was alive,” Dean told him. Adoram looked to Gabriel.

    “I will begin the search for the witch if you are going to stay here,” Adoram said. Gabriel nodded.

    “I am, I need more of the story, If you need us use angel radio,” Gabriel said. Adoram nodded before disappearing.

    “He’s not wasting any time. He almost reminds me of Cas when we first met him,” Dean replied and turned towards the bunker door.

    “His mission was to keep the grail safe and hidden like Cassy’s mission was to..well, he thought it was to keep the apocalypse from happening,” Gabriel spoke as they walked in. Dean nodded.

    They went down the staircase and Dean saw Cas was still leaning over Ruth, his eyes glowing and locked on to the wound in her stomach. Gabriel stood up next to him and ran his eyes over Ruth, the wounds, and the sigils all over her.

    “Here,” Gabriel put a hand over her and began to help Cas.

    “Don’t heal anything that isn’t life threatening,” Cas spoke, not looking away.

    “Oh, what’d she do to piss you off?” Gabriel asked.

    “It is her own request,”

    “Ha! She’s going to regret that,” Gabriel replied and his eyes glowed. A moment later the sigils burned away and the wound healed.

    “Thank you Gabriel,” Castiel said and stood up.

    “No problem, want to catch me up, how do you know Rowena has the stone?” Gabriel asked.

    “I recognize Rowena's magic all over her and Ruth said she had stolen the stone from a woman whom had taken it back. I assume she is speaking of Rowena and that the demon that broke in here was working for Rowena,” Cas said.

    “She had the holy grail?” Dean asked, gesturing towards Ruth.

    “She said ‘It’s not a fear stone, it’s the grail’ before she passed out,” Cas told him.

    “That means that son of a bitch was in our vault, I’m going to see if he took anything else. Is she alright?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

    “She will need to sleep off the mild concussion but yes, she will be fine,” Cas told him. Dean walked to the table and scooped her up.

    “What is so damn special about this grail?” Dean asked.

    “The old man didn’t tell us much of anything about it, just to keep it hidden...I can’t quite remember because he assigned it to Adoram but I think we’re not supposed to even let anyone touch it,” Gabriel explained.

    “King Arthur thought it would bring riches, bountiful crops, and eternal youth to whomever found it,” Castiel added. Gabriel laughed.

    “I may have elaborated a bit too much on that….but who knows it could...anything's possible with any of the old man's trinkets,” Gabriel replied. Dean just looked at him.

    “You’re not Merlin are you?” Dean asked. Gabriel gave a hearty laugh.

    “No, he’s living in Bermuda right now. I just really wanted to see how elaborately Adoram hid it.” Gabriel smiled.

    “Merlin’s aliv-Oh never mind. It’s just all a lot of damn trouble for a good luck charm,” Dean replied and carried Ruth to her room. Cas and Gabriel watched him go. Cas looked to Gabriel.

    “The girl thinks the grail is dangerous she begged me to take it from Earth, said ‘It doesn’t belong down here’,” Cas spoke.

    “No kidding, say it isn’t so. Anything our father has tampered with doesn’t belong down here. It would have been nice if he had told us what the damn thing did,” Gabriel responded. Cas nodded in agreement. Cas’ phone began ringing and he retrieved it from his pocket.

    “Yes, Crowley?” Cas asked. Gabriel's attention perked and he listened to the one ended conversation.

    “She’s fine, she will be unconscious for about an hour then yo- We’re not certain who the demon is working for, maybe she can let us know more when she wakes up,” Cas said a moment before hanging up. He looked over to see gabriel studying him and he looked away from him.

    “You lied to him on that last part,”

    “I’m still not certain Crowley isn’t somehow involved,”

    “And you want to give him some rope to hang himself with,” Cas shrugged and nodded.

    “See how far he takes it,”

* * *

 

    Ruth opened her eyes and found the red headed witch Rowena before her. Ruth was being held on her feet by the demon. Ruth grimaced at the pain in her stomach and glanced down.

    “Oh, don’t worry dear, you won’t be dying from that,” She spoke with a smile.

    “You think I don’t know my Latin? You’re keeping that wound fresh because what fun would I be to you dead?” Ruth smirked at her.

    “Clever little thief you are,”

    “You have no idea” Ruth remarked and slammed her shoulder into the demon and tried to get free. It didn’t work and the demon punched her wound. Ruth cried out and fell to her knees.

    “Yes, what fun would you be dead?” Rowena laughed to herself and cast a spell on Ruth.

~+~

    Ruth jolted from her sleep and sighed when she found herself in the bunker. She was on her bed. She felt the stiffness of her minor injuries and smiled at herself that Cas had listened to her. She put a hand to her stomach and was relieved to find that one had been healed.

    “You’re going to have to give Cas a big wet thank you,” Dean spoke. Ruth looked up and saw him sitting in a chair next to the bed.

    “I guess so,” She said and rubbed her stomach.

    “They went through a lot of trouble for a stone used to scare people into selling their souls,” Dean said. holding up a curse box that held the healing and the confidence stones but not the ‘fear’ stone. Ruth hung her head.

    “I cast a spell on it to make it look like a fear stone,” She said and sat up.

    “What is it?” Dean asked.

    “The holy grail,” Ruth told him. Dean looked at her expectantly and she took it as a cue to keep talking.

    “It doesn’t belong on Earth at all, let alone in the hands of a witch or demon,”

    “What’s the big damn deal? It just brings good luck right?”

    “If you place it in the bottom of say a chalice and drink from it yes, but contact with it…it makes beings stronger. Humans, it heightens our psychic abilities off the charts, like reality warping. A witch would become mega powerful. Demons, it makes strong enough to step up to the likes of Cain maybe even an anti-christ. Then angels…” Ruth trailed off. Dean raised an eyebrow.

    “What does it do to angels?”

    “It turns them into vessels of God's power,”

    “And?”

    “They are possessed by the power but not by God himself. It’s like having an automatic machine gun going off with the trigger stuck and no one holding the gun!” Ruth explained. Dean’s eyes went wide.

    “You bring something that powerful into our home and you don’t even tell us about it?” Dean demanded. Ruth hung her head but looked back up to him.

    “We could have been ready for this shit!” Dean added.

    “I didn’t know if I could trust you Dean, I hadn’t seen you in 25 years, we were children! How could I know what you had grown up to become? I could only hope that John hadn’t gotten himself killed and lost you two to the system. Then I hear that you two are these great hunters and then all I could do was pray you would be willing to help! When I realized I could come to you with anything, I didn’t know how to bring it up not that I could ever really bring it up because Crowley was always around. I still don’t know that I can trust him,” Ruth tried to explain.

    “You didn’t have to keep dating the guy” Dean retorted.

    “Yeah well….”

    “What?”

    “….” Ruth looked away from him and winced when she tried to bite her lip and found it to be busted.

    “Oh…you actually like him, don’t you?”

    “Yeah alright, yeah, I fell for it. I told myself he’s dangerous, no good, he’s evil. You don’t become the king of hell by being a stand-up guy. You and Sam have even told me about some of the ruthless things he’s done but…I…I like him,” Ruth replied.

    “Well here’s to hoping that doesn’t come to bite you in the ass any more than it already has,” Dean replied. Ruth hung her head and took a deep breath.

    “Though, without him, we wouldn’t have had any idea where to even start looking for you.”

    “What do you mean?” Ruth asked.

    “He and Cas went after you. Crowley knew the sigil would blast him to the other side of the planet from there Cas to teleport them back to the other side. Cas said Crowley could feel where you were because he wasn’t supposed to be there. Cas also said Crowley almost got exorcized trying to find you,” Dean said. Ruth shook her head.

    “You see what I mean? He went through a list of people you saved, started killing them off for a tablet and yet he’s capable of something like that? Risking his own existence to save me?” Ruth asked. Dean glared towards the wall at being reminded of that.

    “I don’t know what to tell you Ruth, maybe hanging around us changed him, or maybe it was Sam almost curing him, maybe it was being Lucifer’s bitch for a while, maybe it was having to clean the floor with his tongue, I don’t know but he’s slowly been getting…better. Although he’s always seemed to have more feelings and personality than most demons he’s still an evil son of a bitch,” Dean replied. Ruth looked up at him as she listened.

    “He didn’t mention cleaning the floor with his tongue,” Ruth said.

    “Yeah, every time I think about any of the evil shit he’s done that makes me smile. The one time I would have rooted for Lucifer,” Dean laughed. Ruth shook her head.

    “That’s horrible,”

    “No it’s not, he deserved it. It was humbling moment,” Dean replied. Ruth shrugged.

    “Enough about Crowley, Cas said the magic that was on you was cast by Rowena,” Dean said.

    “Rowena?” Ruth asked.

    “Yeah, about yay high, blood red hair, corpse white skin, Scottish accent and oh yeah...Crowley’s mother,” Dean said. Ruth looked at him wide eyed.

    “Rowena…Crowley’s mother? That bitch is his mother!?”

    “Where do you think he gets it? Now she’s out there with the freaking Holy Grail, she's more powerful than ever. If you’re right. How do you know what this thing does and the angels don’t?” Dean asked. Ruth motioned to her bag that was under her desk. Dean reached over and picked it up. He opened it and found another leather satchel in it. he opened that and found the book of the damned. He held it up and looked at her.

    “How the hell did you get that?” Dean asked.

    “I stole it from her when I stole the grail, the thing that told me about the grail is at the bottom of the bag,” Ruth said. Dean tucked the book under his arm and kept looking

    “She may not know it’s gone yet, she had that thing hidden better than the grail,” Ruth said as Dean took bundle of fabric out of the satchel. He looked over at her as he unwrapped it.

    “I don’t doubt that, we’ve been trying to get this back from her for a few years now,” Dean said and found a stone wrapped in the clothe. Not just a rock...a tablet.

    “This is a Word of God...We...well Cas, destroyed the Demon Tablet, the Leviathan tablet, and the Angel tablet. What’s this?” Dean asked.

    “It’s just a miscellaneous tablet, it describes hands of God, heavenly weapons and relics like the horn of Gabriel, the staff of moses, the spear of destiny that pierced the side of Christ, everything. The Crystal skulls? Yeah, you don’t want all of those fucking things found, trust me. And Kryptonite? It’s real but it’s not for Superman. It’s for angels, drops their asses instantly and they become weaker than humans” Ruth told him.  Dean looked from her back to the tablet.

    “How can you read this?” Dean asked.

    “I can’t, there was a prophet that worked for the men of letters he translated it and the men of letters were starting to investigate the items. I think the British chapter might still have a copy of the list but I don’t know if they take it seriously or not.” Ruth explained.

    “And you stole this too?” Dean asked.

    “No, our great great great grandfather left it to his son and it found it's way to your grandfather Henry and when Henry died it was meant for John but John sent it to my Dad when he got deployed.” Ruth said.

    “So? One of our great grandfathers was a prophet?” Dean asked. Ruth nodded.

    “Doesn’t really surprise you, does it? You told me the angels hand bred you guys from the days of Cain and Abel for Michael and Lucifer. all the best blood lines to create the strongest vessel possible,” Ruth said. Dean shook his head.

    “What are you Ruth? A treasure hunter, going after heavenly objects, these emotion stones…” Dean trailed off.

    “Not at all, I’m a theology major with a curiosity problem and a couple of cousins that said no to the apocalypse,” Ruth smirked.

    “And you’re dating the king of hell,”

    “And I’m dating the king of hell...it’s fine, no big deal,” Ruth shook her head.

    “How do we get rid of the grail?” Dean asked.

    “Have the angels take it back to heaven, have a reaper throw it out into the nothing, drop it into the Atlantic like the old lady on Titanic. Doesn’t matter as long as it is far far away because we don't have the power to destroy it.” Ruth replied.

    “We just have to figure out a way to get it away from Rowena first...at least she doesn't have the book of the damned.” Dean replied, looking down at the tablet again. Ruth took a deep breath.

    “Dean, I’m sorry,”

    “Yeah...let’s get this taken care of then we can worry about that,”

    “Okay,”

    “I’m going to show this to Cas and get the angels up to speed, come on out when you feel up to it and we’ll see if we can’t track down Rowena,”

~+~

    Crowley appeared at Ruth's bedside. Ruth smiled at him but paused when she saw his hand held out to the side like it was holding something, she couldn’t see anything.

    “What do you have?” Ruth asked suspiciously.

    “A gift,”

    “A gift?”

    “Did I bloody stutter?” Crowley asked and Ruth stuck her tongue out at him.

    “Save that for later, darling,” He winked at her and set whatever it was on her lap. She felt the weight of it and it moved. She reached out to it, touched it, and felt fur. Then it began to whimper and whine.

    “Is that a…”

    “A hell pup yes, time passes differently in hell. He is freshly weaned though. Don’t let that fool you, he will still tear apart a human. I figured you could use a little extra backup for when neither I nor you cousins can be around,” Crowley said. Ruth smiled and held the pup to her.

    “It would go a long way if I could see it,” Ruth said.

    “Oh, right, here.” Crowley said and recited a spell. Ruth grinned when she could see it. It looked like a pit bull but was the size of a mastiff.

    “He’s so big!” Ruth said and pet him.

    “Yep, he’s the biggest of the bunch, now pup this is your new mummy, she’s your master, you will protect her at all costs,” Crowley told the hound. It laid down across Ruth and relaxed.

    “Now, how are you feeling?” Crowley sat on the edge of the bed.

    “Like an idiot, I really should have asked what your mother looked like. I would have approached things differently,”

    “My mother?”

    “Rowena, if you hadn’t almost gotten yourself exorcised I would have thought you were in o-,” Ruth stopped when the lights began to flicker. The temperature in the room dropped and Ruth could see he breath. The pup began to whimper and climb higher on her body to be next to her. She held the pitch black thing.

    “Rowena did this to you?” Crowley asked. Ruth swallowed and nodded. The temperature in the room continued to drop.

    “Crowley are you doing that?” Ruth asked as fear tingled up her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A light above them shattered and the pup barked in Crowley’s direction but the demon was gone.

    “Crowley!?” She asked and got up off the bed. The hound followed her as she ran through the bunker.

~+~

    Dean walked into the library to Cas, Gabriel, and Sam.

    “What did you find out?” Sam asked.

    “Tip of the iceberg, to sum it up the grail is more than a good luck charm, it makes humans psychic ability heightened, makes witches super powerful, and angels...it fries them. It makes them a vessel for God’s power. Ruth found out about it from one of our grandfathers being a prophet,” Dean said. Cas nodded.

    “Yes, Benjamin Winchester” Cas said. Dean nodded and showed them the tablet.

    “He translated that and it has information on a bunch of heavenly objects, it got handed down to Ruth. Now Rowena has the damn thing and we have to step up to her,” Dean replied and set the tablet on the table.

    “She has the book of the damned too, how are we going to fight that?” Sam asked. Dean laughed and pulled the book out from under his arm.

    “Our thievy cousin stumbled across this trying to get the grail from Rowena and thought it might be a good idea to take that too,” Dean said and set the book down next to the tablet.

    “Well that’s one in our favor at least,” Sam said.

    “Yeah but Rowena is still a powerful witch, if she-,” Dean paused when he noticed Cas and Gabriel weren’t looking at him anymore, they were looking towards the dorms. Dean looked to Sam.

    “Guys, what’s wrong?” Sam asked and as he spoke he could see his breath. He looked over to Dean and could see his as well. The lights began to flicker and the boys got to their feet.

    “A ghost? Really?” Dean asked.

    “Not a ghost, bucko. That’s the King of Hell, and he’s pissed,” Gabriel replied. Sam and Dean looked at each other again.

    “Ruth,” They both said and turned towards the dorm but stopped when they heard Ruth calling for them.

    “Sam! Dean!” Ruth came into the library and Dean spotted the dog. He raised his gun and backed up on top of the table.

    “What the hell is that!?” Dean asked. Ruth paused in confusion and looked at the dog.

    “It’s a hellhound, Crowley gave me just now,” Ruth said.

    “A hellhound? He gave you a hellhound?” Dean asked and looked uneasily at the dog. The dog began to growl with an all too familiar snarl that sent chills down Dean’s spine.

    “Cas, I’m gonna need your angel blade for a minute,” Dean growled, not taking his eyes off the dog. Cas held the blade up to him without a thought and Dean took it and stayed ready.

    “Thank you,”.

    “Relax Dean, Crowley told him I’m his master, you stop snarling at Dean he’s family! You stay out of his way and stay quiet around him, you only make noise when there’s danger, understand? And if he pulls a gun on you don’t take it personally, you’re just too close,” Ruth scolded the hound and it stopped growling. It gave short bark from deep in it’s throat and walked to the staircase where it sat on its haunches. Dean calmed down a little but still watched the dog.

    “As for Crowley he’s pissed. Apparently he didn’t realize it was Rowena who took me,” Ruth told them. Sam and Dean looked to each other.

    “It was the first time I was ever actually scared of him Dean. The lights flickered, it got freezing cold, and it was like when you were a kid and you were scared to look at the things you saw in the corner of your eyes in the dark,” Ruth explained as she tucked her arms tightly around herself.

    “He was giving off some serious EMF, Still is,” Sam said, the air still felt cold, though they couldn’t see their breath anymore. They could tell Crowley had gone.  

    “I thought ghosts made it cold,” Ruth remarked.

    “He’s a pissed off demon that’s the king of hell if he wants to flicker the lights and kick up the A.C. he could do it no problem.” Dean snapped. Sam looked up to him and tried to explain it better to Ruth.

    “Demons can do it too, Crowley’s always called it a parlor trick for amateurs but if he’s that pissed off he might not be able to control it. Angels can do it too, Lucifer used to make the windows frost over, said he liked things cold,”

    “This may make Rowena easier to find,” Dean replied.

    “You’re suggesting we follow Crowley to Rowena,” Cas asked.

    “He knows magic, I bet he knows a spell to find her.” Sam replied. Cas nodded.

    “We should find Adoram” Cas said with a looked to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and the two walk from the library. Sam watched them go and then looked back at Dean and sighed.

    “Will…you come down?” Sam asked up to his brother. Dean glared at the dog that was still watching him.

    “Just keep that thing away from me!” Dean said and started to get down.

    “How can we see it?” Sam asked.

    “Crowley cast a spell on it,” Ruth said. Sam nodded and looked to Dean again as he got down on the ground.

    "You also let Cas walk out of here unarmed,” Sam said. Dean looked down at the angel blade and up the staircase.

    “Son of a bitch!”He went to the staircase and froze about ten feet away from the hellhound that was sitting at the base of them. The dog dropped his jaw and panted at the hunter with almost a smile on his face with his tongue lapping out.

    “Nope, Cas will be fine, Gabe’s got his back,” Dean replied and walked away from the dog.

* * *

 

    In a flash that no one in the bunker had seen. Crowley had taken the shackles that had been around the demon and left the bunker. He took the chains to his best hell bitch.

    “Juliet, darling,” Crowley said as he crouched down. The hellhound trotted happily over to him from her den.

    “Find the bad man for Daddy. I know this is your first hunt since you had the pups but I need you to not kill him right away, alright darling? Daddy has a few questions for him then it will be supper time I promise,” He spoke to the bitch as he petted her fondly. His eyes turned red as she got the scent from the chains. She snarled and disappeared from hell.

    “Good girl,” Crowley said and followed her.


	15. Chapter 15

      Sam and Dean walked into their dungeon and began gathering things. Ruth had followed them and stood in the door and watched them. 

      “What are you doing?” She asked. Dean glanced up at her and he dropped a bag on the floor and put some weapons in it. 

      “Getting every witch killing thing we got, we’re going to need it,” Dean answered her. Ruth took a breath. 

      “I can put a few hex bags together. They’ll let you slip past spells and warding undetected...maybe some protection bags too,” Ruth offered. Sam looked to Dean with a questioning look. Dean thought about it and nodded. 

      “Yeah, uh...wouldn’t hurt,” Dean agreed. Sam’s confusion deepened. 

      “Ruth are you a witch?” Sam asked. Ruth sighed and rolled her eyes. 

      “You perform spells all the time! Your grandfather time traveled through a closet, both of you have time traveled yourselves! Why is my ability to use magic so surprising?” Ruth asked. Sam thought about and shrugged to himself as he continued to gather things with Dean. Ruth turned from the doorway and paused when one of her injured muscles burned in protest. 

      “Yep, second guessing that decision,” She said to herself and began to walk with more care to her body back to her room. 

* * *

 

      Cas and Gabriel found Adoram in the warehouse they had crashed earlier. He was crouched down investigating a sigil on the ground. The warehouse had been emptied of all artifacts. Cas looked at the sigil and sighed. 

      “A confusion sigil,” He spoke. Gabriel gave a light laugh. 

      “Great now we’re useless,” Gabriel said. 

      “It seemed a logical place to start,” Adoram replied and broke the edge of the circle. 

      “That’s not going to help, we’re still going to be like bloodhounds that lost their sense of smell for a few days!” Gabriel told him. The sigil destroyed their ability to track and sense anything. They couldn’t follow the demons, they couldn’t sense Rowena, they couldn’t even say how many humans were walking past them on the street. 

      “It will be fine Gabriel,” Cas replied. 

      “You’ve been used to being without your powers, hell you've hidden your boyfriend and his brother from all angels...but a trickster like myself doesn’t like not knowing if he’s surrounded or not,” Gabriel told him. 

      “It’s not going to be days, it’s going to be a few hours and if you’re really so worried I could hold your hand and protect you if you want,” Cas replied. Adoram raised an eyebrow at his brothers defiant tone but Gabriel grinned at him and laughed. 

      “Sarcasm! I am so proud of you! Tell me is that the Winchesters influence or Lucifers?” Gabriel asked. Cas raised an eyebrow. 

      “It really is too close to tell, Adoram we came after you because we may have a way to find Rowena, Crowley is going after her,” Cas got them back on topic. 

      “Yeah and he’s pissed so he should be easy to track...in a few hours,” Gabriel said. Cas shook his head. 

      “We may have missed our window with this. Crowley’s not stupid, if he wants Rowena, he wants her first and once he’s calmed down he’ll ward himself to keep from being stopped,” Cas explained. Gabriel rolled his eyes but Adoram looked harder at Cas. 

      “You seem to know the King of Hell rather well Brother,” Adoram replied, stepping up to Cas and looking down at him. Cas looked him up and down before speaking. 

      “I do, I’ve worked with him many times over the years, this really shouldn’t surprise you. I don’t have the cleanest reputation in heaven now do I? I rebelled, started a civil war, am the reason the angels fell and heaven became locked, I was a vessel for Lucifer himself, and I’ve chosen the welfare of humans, especially those two humans, repeatedly. Is it so strange that I would consort with demons, or the king of hell? Been to hell several times on top of it and as of a few days ago I have my full grace back and I believe there is a reason I’ve never seen you on the battlefield Adoram,” Cas stepped to Adoram. The other angel yielded and stepped back as the shorter of the  two glared at him. 

      “Did you have something to say?” 

      “Down Cassy, let’s get outta here,” Gabriel laughed. 

      “Apologies brother,” Adoram said and Cas stepped away from him. 

 

* * *

 

 

      Ruth dipped the small hex bag into the green stain. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and Ruth began drawing sigils over his back Sam sat on the edge of the table in the dungeon.

      “How are you going to track him if Cas and Gabriel can’t?” Ruth asked. Dean had just gotten off the phone with Cas. 

      “Ugh...maybe you could try talking him down,” Dean replied as he looked at the symbols she was writing on Sam. Ruth looked at him. 

      “He’s not answering his phone,”

      “No I mean like when he contacts you to get permission. It should be like a 2-way radio, like praying to Cas,” Dean said. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean. 

      “He’s answered you through prayer?” Sam asked. Dean paused and thought about it.

      “Oh...were we on the phone?” Dean tried to remember. 

      “Probably because we always have to tell him where we are because of the stuff on our ribs,” Sam said. Ruth finished the last mark on Sam. 

      “There, the dye will stain your skin for about a month, doesn’t make you bulletproof but it’s a really strong charm.” Ruth said. Sam pulled his shirt back on and Dean took his off. 

      “Gabriel, I did it with Gabriel, I pretended to be on the phone! My turn then?” He asked as he sat where Sam had. Ruth nodded and got a fresh hex bag . She began the pattern and when she was almost done the hellhound, which had been laying down by the door, got to his feet. Dean looked at the dog immediately. The dog turned to the door and backed towards Dean and Ruth. Dean slowly reached for his gun. 

      “Pup, I told you not to get so close to him!” Ruth said firmly to the dog. It ignored her and kept its eyes locked on the door and Dean got his gun in his hand. The dog growled and Dean got to his feet and held the gun up at the door. Sam did the same thing. 

      “What?” Ruth asked. 

      “You told the dog not to make noise unless there is danger,” Sam told her. 

      “It’s a dog it can’t actually understand me,” Ruth said. 

      “It’s a hell hound, it understands,” Dean said. He walked to the door and the dog stayed in front of him. Dean stopped near the door. 

      “Ruth, get this dog out of my way,” Dean growled.

      “C’mere pup...I need to name you,” ruth said and crouched down. The dog backed out of Deans way but kept its eyes locked on something outside the door. Sam followed Dean out the door. Dean took the left and Sam the right. The long practiced, unspoken teamwork was evident. 

      Dean stopped when he heard a growl. 

      “Ruth shut him up!” dean called back. 

      “It wasn’t him,”

       Deans blood ran cold as the growl turned into a snarl. Sam turned around and came to Dean’s side. 

       “Another hellhound?” Sam asked. 

      “I’m betting it’s one of Crowley's, He’s set his dogs on Rowena,” Dean said and tried to listen as the dog went quite. He heard it’s footsteps and jumped when it began to bark. Ruth's dog darted into the hall and ran between Dean’s legs and leapt forward with it’s jowls open. It bit down onto something and a noisy fight began. The could only see the one dog that seemed to get into a death brawl with thin air. The dog seemed to get a mouthful of something and begin to get dragged down the hall. They heard a whimper and the dog let go. 

      “Don’t let go!” Dean replied and a moment later he and Sam were thrown into the walls as the hellhound barreled past them. Ruth’s pup followed until it got to Dean and it laid at his feet. Dean looked down at the dog. 

      “For a hellhound you were rather merciful,” 

      “That was most likely Juliet, his mother,” Ruth said from the doorway. 

      “How do you figure that?” Dean asked as he walked back to her. 

      “Juliet's Crowley’s favorite, he essentially bottle fed her,” Ruth said. 

      “We’ve met that one before, I need to call Cas to give him a heads up,” Dean grumbled.

      “Let me finish the symbol and you can put your shirt back on,” Ruth said. Dean nodded and they went back into the dungeon.

~+~

 

      Juliet squeezed through the gap in the warding Crowley had made for her. As she did the hex bag Crowley had used to create the hole burned away. Crowley crouched outside the bunker and reached out to her when she got through. 

      “That sounded like a close one, I told you your son was in there,” Crowley said when he found a bloody bite mark on her neck. He ran his hands over it and passed demonic energy to her and helped her heal herself. She sat there gaping her mouth, like a great smile, and panting. 

      “You’re so proud of him aren’t you?” Crowley smiled. Juliet licked Crowley’s face. 

      “Did you at least get a better scent of his teleporting energy?” Crowley asked. Juliet disappeared and Crowley followed her. 

 

* * *

 

      Rowena eyed the yellow stone in front of her. She was both enraged and impressed. 

      “What are you waiting for?” The demon wearing the younger man asked. She glared up at him. 

      “Oh please, after you,” Rowena said with a gesture to the stone. The demon reached out and picked up the stone. A second later he began to quiver, his entire body began to shake and he began to look around the room at everything. He was taking   shaky breathes and even began to tear up. 

      “Feel that?” Rowena asked. The demon nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the stone back onto the table. He jumped away from Rowena and bumped into the table and scared himself again. Rowena rolled her eyes and looked at the rock again. 

      “Bloody twit, wrapped the damn thing in a layer of real fear,” Rowena explained. 

      “This place isn’t safe we need to leave, can’t we please go somewhere else?” The demon begged. Rowena raised an eyebrow at him. 

      “Go where ye’ please,”

      The demon disappeared. 

      “At least I’ll have peace and quiet,” 

      Rowena began to pace as she tried to think of how to remove the layer of fear. She looked over to the other two demons she had left, The older man whom brought her the stone back, and the woman.

      “Be a deary and fetch me the book of the damned,” Rowena said. The older man disappeared and the woman remained. 

      “Can I help in anyway?” She asked. 

       “Of course, see if you can outlast your friend. The spell that thief put on this rock needs to be worn off, the more who touch it, take a little more off each time,” Rowena said and gestured to the stone. She smirked and came forward. 

      “He was weak,” She said and picked the stone up. Rowena had to give her credit she did last longer than the other demon, she made it almost an entire minute before throwing the stone down and disappearing. 

      “Fan-bloody-tastic,”

  

* * *

 

      Cas walked across the control room into the library where Sam and Dean had everything ready on the table. 

      “Have you been able to contact Crowley?” Cas asked. Ruth shook her head. 

      “He’s not answering his phone and I don’t know how to contact him through prayer or anything,” Ruth said. Cas gave her a confused look. 

       “Just use your sigil,” 

      “What?” Ruth asked. 

      “Place your hand on your sigil and think about communicating to him, he wil hear your words,” Cas explained. 

      “Oh,”

      “He may not answer you, he’s cloaked himself and his hellhounds by now,” Cas said. Ruth nodded and placed her hand on the sigil on her thigh. 

      “Crowley, Crowley you need to wait a minute, I know you’re mad but you can’t go up against her alone. Long story short Rowena has the holy grail.” Ruth tried. She indeed did not get an answer. 

~+~

      Crowley stood outside an abandoned building where Juliet had tracked the demon to. Crowley could sense him rummaging through the place, searching for something. Crowley paused when he heard Ruth. 

      “Well then...doesn’t that explain a lot?” He asked down to Juliet. 

* * *

 

      Cas appeared next to Crowley. He had to convince Adoram and Gabriel to let him go alone when the king of hell revealed his location. Dean had backed up his decision. Dean knew Crowley wouldn’t work with the other angels.

      Cas glanced down at the hellhound when it gave a short bark towards the abandoned building. Cas could hear the demon yelling about something being lost. Cas also knew that, that demon wasn’t going anywhere, Crowley had him bound inside the      building. 

      “You know if you and your angel brothers wanted the bloody grail all you had to do was ask! You didn’t have to ransack my warehouse and kill a third of my demon muscle. I am trying to get hell back in order you realize!” Crowley ranted at Cas. Cas slowly looked at the demon.

      “Well, that’s a lie and Gabriel and I didn’t want anything, Adoram wanted it back and Ruth wanted it out of Rowena's hands,” Cas told him. 

      “Yes, Ruth’s caught me up on that long story and I can’t help but noticed it succeeded in the standard Winchester fashion!” 

      “Ruth would agree with you….Why haven’t you ever used the grail?”

      “And have all my power reliant on an inanimate object that could be stolen from me? I don’t think so, my power is genuine thank you very much!” Crowley replied. Cas shrugged, Crowley’s answer was at least respectable. 

      “Is your hound sure she’s in there?”

      “Rowena's not in there, that demon that attacked Ruth is in there,”

      “You think the demon knows where Rowena is?”

      “Most definitely, he’s in there searched for the book of the damned on Rowena's orders,’

      “Then what are you waiting for?”

      “What indeed? Juliet , it’s super time!” 

       With a howl the hound ran towards the building while the demon and angel waited. 


	16. Chapter 16

     The demon bellowed out in pain as it laid across the ground. He was in a pool of his own blood from having his leg ripped off by the hellhound that was happily feasting upon the limb off to the side. Cas raised an eyebrow and looked to Crowley. 

     “He can have another meat suit, he’ll be fine,” Cas cocked his head to the side and his look deepened. 

     “It doesn’t hurt to let him believe that,” Crowley grumbled. 

      “Would you like to question him?” Cas asked. 

     “No, by all means, after you,” Crowley said. Cas nodded. 

     “Thank you,” Cas said as he turned to the demon. 

     “We need the location of Rowena,”

     “Go to heaven, angel! Oh wait that’s right you can’t, I guess you’ll just have to go to hell,” The demon retorted. Crowley laughed as Cas turned towards the door. 

     “Let us know what you find out,” Cas replied. Crowley nodded as Cas left. 

     “Of course,”

     Crowley pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed. He short the Demon in the chest. 

     “That’s for Samantha,” Crowley said and then revealed the angel blade he was hiding behind his back. 

     “And this will be for Ruth, you see I’ve grown fond of that one...I like her and your hurt her,” Crowley remarked as he walked to the demon.

      “I...I...I thought you wanted answers!” The Demon stammered. 

     “You see that bitch right there? The one that torn your bloody leg off and is eating it?” Crowley gestured towards Juliet. 

     “She’s the best tracker in all of hell, once she got a good whiff of your transport energy she can follow it to every place you’ve been, we’ll just go back to the last place you teleported from and call it a day, ey? Now I’m sure my mother's warded herself but did you cover your tracks?” Crowley explained before plunging the blade into the demons gut. The Demon’s insides flashed as the angel blade killed him.

~+~

     “Oh, just bloody do it! How much can be left after two demons have held it?” Rowena tried to talk herself up to wearing the rest of the fear off herself after her demon had failed to return. She took a deep breath and reached out to the stone. She held it and waited for the effects to consume her. 

 

* * *

 

     Sam, Dean, and Ruth walked from the impala. They had weapons ready and carefully made their way down the trail through the woods. Apparently Rowena was held up in an old house in the wood on a Missouri backroad. The hellhound trotted ahead of them and sniffed the ground. 

     “Lucifer?” Ruth said, cocking her head ot the side. Dean and Sam both looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

     “What?”  Sam asked. Ruth looked over to them. 

      “Well...what do you name a hell hound?”  Ruth asked. 

      “Oh!” Sam relaxed and looked back at the drive. 

     “Well, maybe in a household that personally knows Lucifer, maybe not that,” Dean replied. Ruth nodded.

     “Right...fluffy?” 

     “Okay, Hagrid, can we throw names around later?” Dean asked. Ruth nodded again but a few steps later Dean looked at her. 

     “Romeo? You know Romeo and Juliet?” He offered. Ruth shrugged and thought about it. Sam just looked at them. 

     “Guys?”

     “Yeah,” Dean answered him. They came to the end of the drive and found the house.Dean paused and looked around. The dog was sniffing around the house and not making a noise. 

     “Does this seem off to anyone else?” Dean asked. All three angels made themselves visible behind them along with Crowley. 

      “Juliet, you and the pup check out the back,” Crowley said. They heard leaves on the ground rustle as the hellhound did as she was told. They saw the pup pick his head up and go around the house. 

     Sam and Dean entered the house first, guns raised and cleared each room. They found their way to the living room and that was where they found her. Rowena was sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, crying so hard she could barely breathe. She held the stone in her hand. 

      “Well, that was rather anti-climactic wasn’t it?” Crowley questioned. Ruth looked her over for just a moment before handing her gun off to Dean and going to her. 

      “Ruth?” Dean asked. Ruth knelt next to Rowena. 

      “Drop it, Drop the stone Rowena!” Ruth told her firmly. 

      “No, I’m so close!” Rowena said. 

      “Do you have any idea what that fears made from!? You don’t have to feel like this!” Ruth told her. 

      “Just take it from her!” Adoram growled. Ruth ignored him. 

      “I made that fear from the victims of domestic violence who tremble at the very name of their abusers, soldiers with ptsd who rather drink their way through the fourth of july than deal with the noise, and rape victims who questioned every moving shadow and can’t walk home alone anymore! I took their fears and wrapped them around that stone! For your own good, drop that damn rock!” Ruth told her. With a quivering hand Rowena let the stone roll off the tips of her fingers. 

      The stone rolled to Cas’ feet. Cas reached down to pick it up but Dean forcefully grabbed him and yanked him back. 

     “Don’t touch it!” Dean growled at him in fear. Cas was shocked at first but one look into Dean’s eyes stopped him from saying anything and he simply nodded. 

      “It’s a simple spell,” Adoram said and held his hand over the stone and removed the fear. The yellow stone began to crack and a white light began to pour through the cracks. The yellow facade burned away leaving behind a glowing white stone. Adoram reached down and before Dean or Ruth could reach him, he picked it up.

       “Oh shit,” Ruth said, looking up at Adoram, whom had frozen in place his fist clamped around the grail. Adoram began to glow with white light. 

       “Let go of it Adoram!” Gabriel tried to call to his brother, he recognized his father's energy anywhere. He grabbed Adoram by the shoulders and then grabbed the hand to try and pry it open. Adoram grabbed Gabriel by the throat and lifted him into the air. Castiel watched wide eyed for just a split second before looking to sam and Dean. He reached out to both of them and teleported them. 

        Sam and Dean appeared outside of the bunker. They both spun around. 

       “Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. 

       “Damnit Cas!” Dean began to pace. 

~+~

 

      Cas reappeared and looked to Crowley. 

     “You have Ruth?” he asked. Crowley looked to the angel and nodded. Cas brandished his angel blade from his sleeve and embedded it into Adoram chest to try and free Gabriel. Adoram looked down at the blade and pulled it out without losing grip on the grail. He melted the blade in his hand and began to channel power into Gabriel, too much for even Gabriel to handle. Cas was pulled back by Crowley whom had his gun with angel bullets. He raised the gun and fired. Adoram looked at him, pausing with Gabriel. He locked sights on Crowley and began to smite him instead. Cas pushed Crowley back and summoned up all the grace his could and tried smiting adoram that way. 

      “Crowley!” Ruth grabbed his arm. Crowley looked to her and Rowena. He transported all three of them from the room. 

      They all hit the ground when Crowley teleported them elsewhere in the forest. Rowena sat in place, shaking uncontrollably. Ruth got to her feet and looked for Crowley. He was only a few feet from her on his hands and knees. He began to cough and blood began to pour from his mouth. 

      “Crowley!” Ruth yelled. He collapsed and Ruth rolled him onto his back. Ruth looked to Rowena. 

      “Help him!” She yelled. Rowena looked up at her and shook her head. 

       “I don’t know what you could have done for him to still have love enough for you to teleport you out of there with us but he’s your son. Get on your damn feet and help him!” Ruth yelled. Rowena shook her head as she cried. 

       “I dunno how...I...I,” Rowena stuttered. Ruth shook her head. 

        “Juliet! Pup!!” She called to the trees. A moment later she felt Juliet's breath on her shoulder. She reached out and felt the hound. The pup appeared a moment later in front of them. 

        “Juliet, what can help him?” Ruth asked. A second later they were transported somewhere else. It looked like a room in a castle, a dungeon, a real dungeon, maybe. Ruth looked over and could see Juliet and the Pups true forms. There was a bed in the room and Crowley was laying across it and Rowena had been teleported into the chair by the door. Ruth herself was kneeling in the middle of the room, one hand on each dog. 

         “Where are we?” Ruth questioned. Rowena quivered in her seat as she looked around. 

         “Hell, they took us to bloody hell!” Rowena shouted and wrapped her arms around herself and she began to rock in the chair. 

         “Good dogs,” Ruth said quietly as she tried to wrap her head around it. She stood up and went to Crowley’s side. 

~+~

         Cas fell to his knees as Adoram overpowered him. Adoram stepped towards Cas and was about to reach out to him when someone came down on his hand with an angel sword. The blade didn’t cut but it made Adoram step back. Cas looked up and saw Cassiel standing over him with the blade. 

         “Father?” Cas asked. 

         “Castiel, I am going to get him to drop Gabriel and then you get him and  leave! You’re going to have to siphon that energy out of him fast when you get there too!” Cassiel spoke. 

         “What about you? Cas asked. 

         “Lucifer kills me, not Adoram! You’ll see me again Cas, Ready?” Cassiel asked. Cas nodded. Cassiel charged Adoram and embedded the blade into his chest, like father like son. When Adoram reached for it this time Cassiel pulled a relic from around his neck and put it against Adoram’s face. It was like a piece of darkness that swarmed Adoram. It was enough to make him drop Gabriel but not the grail. Cas dove forward, grabbed his brother, and disappeared. Once they were gone Cassiel pulled his sword from Adoram and disappeared as well. Adoram began to expel the energy and soon the house was reduced to dust. He hovered above the debris and opened his hand. He stared down at the grail for a long time before disappearing. .

 

~+~

  
           Cas teleported Gabriel to the middle of the Saharan desert. The only thing he could think of to quickly siphon energy off of Gabriel was to change it to smiting energy. He didn’t want anyone affected by the fallout. As soon as their feet touched sand Cas grabbed Gabriel and funneled the energy through himself and gabriel. The light grew and grew until it consumed them. Like a bomb the energy ignited all around them. And that was the last thing Cas would remember.


	17. Chapter 17

    Dean paced as he held his phone to his ear. 

    “Cas answer your damn phone!” He yelled and pulled the phone down to redial. Sam leaned against the bunker door and dialed Ruth. 

 

    Ruth was laying on the bed with Crowley. Crowley hadn’t so much as moved. She couldn’t tell if he was getting better or not. Rowena started to come and go, but she never left for long. She didn’t want to be alone in hell and Ruth didn’t leave Crowleys side for much. Occasionally they could hear screaming coming from down below but Ruth didn’t dare investigate it. She didn’t want to know what beyond those walls. 

    Ruth raised an eyebrow and Rowena almost jumped out of her skin when Ruth’s phone went off. Ruth saw it was Sam and answered it. 

    “Hello?” 

    “Oh thank goodness”

    “How do I have reception?” Ruth asked. 

    “What?” Sam asked. Dean looked over and realized he had gotten through to Ruth. 

    “Has she seen Cas!?” He barked towards Sam before Ruth could answer him. Sam motioned for Dean to wait. 

    “Did you hear him?” Sam asked. 

    “Yeah and no, not since he and Gabriel tried to pry the grail out of Adoram’s hands,” Ruth said. Sam sighed. 

    “Oh crap,” 

    “What!? Put her on speaker!” Dean demanded. Sam pressed the button. 

    “Say again Ruth, you’re on speaker now,”

    “Cas and Gabriel tried to get the grail from Adoram,”

    “Yeah we saw that,” Dean replied. 

    “Cas came back and tried again, he put an angel blade into the guy's chest and it didn’t phase him. Then Crowley tried shooting him and Adoram almost killed Crowley. I don’t know what he did to Crowley. He got us out of there but he hasn’t woken up at all and it’s been three days!” Ruth said with a glance to the demon next to her. 

    “It’s been like 30 minutes,” Dean retorted. 

    “No, I’m pretty sure I’ve been down here for about three days,” Ruth insisted. 

    “Wait, are you in hell?” Sam asked. 

    “Yeah, the hell hounds brought us here, they thought it would help him,” Ruth answered. 

    “Well, that’s why. Time passes differently in hell, one month up here is ten years down there,” Sam told her. Ruth went wide eyed.

    “Holy shit, I hope he wakes up before that!” Ruth replied. 

    “Okay so to sum it up, we’ve got one sick demon, two missing angels, and an angel that has been possessed by God's power?” Dean asked. 

    “Looks like it,” Ruth answer him. Dean growled and went back to pacing. 

    “You staying down in hell then?” Sam asked. 

    “I guess, but come looking for me before a month will yah?” Ruth asked. Sam laughed. 

    “We won’t forget you, stay safe down there,” Sam said. 

    “You stay safe up there,” Ruth told him. Sam hung up and looked to Dean. 

    “Dean, breathe!” Sam told him Dean glared at him but stopped in his tracks when his phone rang. 

    “About damn time!” Dean growled and looked at the caller I.D. He rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Sam. 

    “I can not deal with her right now!” Dean said. Sam read the Id and saw ‘Bitch of Letters’. It was Toni from the men of letters London branch. She had dropped in on them the night after they put Cas in the hospital after Lucifer. It did not go over smoothly. She ended up winging Dean in the shoulder and getting her ass handed to her when it didn’t stop him from walking up on her. Dean was not in a good place that night and she served as his stress release. Her handler stepped in after she had stumbled back to her hotel room. He made an appearance to Sam and Dean on a mission of truce wanting to make a more position connection between them. Then after the whole Mr. Ketch incident Sam and Dean made it very clear the only one they would be willing to work with was Toni.They occasionally heard from them through Toni on cases. 

    “Pant Suit, it’s not a good time,” Sam said. 

    “Well it’s just a quick question,” Toni spoke. 

    “Quickly then,”

    “Would you be aware if the angels had a target on Earth?”

    “What?”

    “When trying to defeat the Darkness Dean explained that Heaven tried to smite her and he told us the location. We had the information recorded, radiation signatures and such. Well, we’ve discovered another smiting sight….somewhere in the Saharan desert. Censors picked up the signature all the way in Cairo and Madrid. Not high enough levels to affect anyone that far away. Militaries are getting suspicious,” Toni explained. 

     “I don’t know, we’d actually be the last ones Heaven would tell if there's a target,” Sam said. Dean had been pacing and loosing his patience even more. He grabbed the phone back from Sam and spoke into it.

    “Listen up, we don’t have time or patience for this, we’ve got things handled so unless you’ve got something that can take down an angel on steroids good bye!” Dean shouted into the phone and hung up on her. 

    Toni jumped at her desk and hung up the phone. She thought about what Dean had said and reached for her desk phone. 

    “Yes, Caroline, I need the contents of deposit box 73AA overnighted to the Winchesters,” She spoke. 

     “Yes, I understand it hasn’t been tested, they are conducting the testing. Yes, the Americans will be testing it, please ship it immediately. They need it yesterday...Thank you so much,” Toni said and hung up. She looked back at her computer and at the multiple reports coming in about the radiation spike in the Saharan desert. 

 

* * *

 

    Ruth lounged against the pillows against the headboard. She had an arm over Crowley and traced her fingers back and forth across his jaw as she was lost in thought. 

    “Oh, blast it all, this is pathetic!” Rowena burst from across the room. Ruth blinked into awareness and looked over at her. 

    “What’s your problem?” Ruth asked. 

    “You! You are my problem!”

    “The doors not locked! You can leave,” Ruth replied. 

    “Where did you get that fear from? I should have been able to kick it by now!” Rowena replied and began to pace at the end of the bed.

    “It was real fear Rowena, it’s wasn’t imitation,” Ruth said. 

    “How did you get it?” Rowena asked. 

    “I had the idea for a spell like that for a while but and once I got the healing stone I was able to finally use it but I needed something to put the fear on. I was planning on  hiding the grail like that the whole time. I used the stone and a spell when victims would relive their traumas. It would draw off their fear and heal them. Before that, they felt what you are feeling day in and day out. Figured it was a good trade for them,” Ruth explained. 

    “You can not tell me some abused house wife feels like this everyday!?” Rowena replied. Ruth nodded. 

    “Yes, actually they do.”

    “I’ve had my fare share of abuse and I’ve never allowed myself to feel like this!” Rowena told her and paused at the end of the bed. 

    “You’ve spent each day for years with someone who made you scared to death that if you made dinner wrong he could kill you this time, or maybe if you smiled at the mailman too long you’ll get your jaw broken, if you dropped a dish you’ll get locked in a trunk over night. Or maybe you trusted someone who raped you and made sure you knew it was your own fault?”

    “Of course not, I’d never let a man get me into such a situation,” Rowena remarked. 

    “Tell me about Crowley’s dad,” Ruth said. Rowena gave her a fierce glare. 

    “That wasn’t abuse, all that was a bit of heartbreak by a selfish bastard,” Rowena tried to play it off. 

    “No, it was abuse only you turned your hateful energy on your child instead of him. For some reason that hate rarely ever goes back to the one who actually caused it. The hate chews at whomever it’s dumped on until it turns into self hatred and then eventually fear, fear of setting off their abuser. Fear of being abused again, fear of being alone. You’re lucky Rowena, you dumped that energy off on your son and got to move on. You’re also lucky that I only got three people's fear on there. I wanted to add Sam and Dean’s too but their pain is a completely different animal,” Ruth ranted. 

    “When will it wear off!?” Rowena asked. Ruth shrugged. 

    “Hell if I know, no pun intended” Ruth retorted. 

    “You created a spell and you don’t even know how long the effects last?”

    “Shouldn’t have touched it,” 

    “It sent two Demons screaming in fear!”

    “They shouldn’t have touched it, 

    “What were you going to do with it?” Rowena demanded. 

    “Not touch it!” Rowena rolled her eyes and began to pace again as Ruth laughed to herself. 

    “I was going to drop it in the ocean if you want to know the truth,” Ruth explained. 

    “Why would you let something so powerful slip through your fingers!?”

    “That kind of Power is too dangerous to be on Earth!” Ruth snapped. 

    “Even in your hands? How powerful you could be?” Rowena asked. Ruth shook her head. 

    “That damn rock got my father killed, if it takes by own death I will make sure no one can ever use it again! We will get the stone back and get rid of it,” Ruth growled. Rowena looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

    “Now, we’re getting somewhere, what happened to yer da’?” Rowena asked. Ruth smirked and shook her head. 

    “We’re not having a heart to heart Rowena, why don’t you just sit over there and wallow in your fear,” Ruth replied. 

    “By the sounds of your inept skills in witchcraft I’ll be wallowing in it for the rest of my life!” Rowena spat. 

    “And I might feel sorry for you if you were to live another 300 years, that’d be a little excessive,” Ruth replied. Rowena raised an eyebrow at her. 

    “You’re enjoying this!”

    “You’re damn right I am especially since I can’t filet you while a spell keeps you alive and awake!” Ruth said. 

    “You could if you really wanted,” Crowley spoke up from the bed. Ruth jumped and looked down at the demon she hadn’t realized had woken up. He smirked up at her groggily. 

    “How are you feeling?”

    “To avoid a bad pun...I feel horrible,” Crowley responded, he seemed exhausted. Ruth laughed. 

    “I made that pun earlier,” 

    “Of course you did, you’re a Winchester,” Crowley tried to sit up and winced in pain. Ruth pushed back on his shoulders. 

    “How about you take a minute,” Ruth said. Crowley sank back onto the mattress. 

    “That’s a...fantastic idea,” Crowley muttered. Ruth looked down at him, his eyes were dark. He blinked and they became black. 

    “Is my mind playing tricks on me or did I get my insides fried saving Castiel’s feathery ass?” Crowley breathed. 

     “Yeah, I guess you did...Crowley-,” Ruth looked at him in concern. She remembered his demon eyes being red. He had shown her his eyes before. 

    “Fergus,” Crowley interrupted her. He began to blink at her tiredly. 

    “What?” Ruth asked. 

    “You’ve never...called me Fergus,”

    “I thought you hated that name,”

    “I’d like... to hear you...say it,” He said, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. 

    “Alright, Fergus...why don’t you get some rest. I’ll be right here,” Ruth said and Crowley passed back out. Ruth looked to Rowena. Rowena gave her a confused look. 

    “What are you looking at?” 

    “What could change a demons color?” Ruth asked. 

    “As if I could know!” Rowena scoffed. Ruth sat up from the bed. She sat on the edge and the hounds looked up at her. 

    “Juliet, could you stay up with him? Keep him warm?” Ruth asked. Juliet hopped up on the bed and draped herself over her master. 

    “Where are ye’ going!?” Rowena asked. 

    “To find something that can help him, we’re doing nothing but sitting on our asses here!” Ruth said and went to the door with her pup at her side. She glanced at the dog and could have sworn he had grown in the time they’d been down there. He was going to be a massive animal by time he was done. Ruth opened the door and Rowena jumped to her feet. 

    “Would you just stop for a minute! You don’t know who will be out there, Fergus has a lot of enemies, factions trying to take hell from him,” Rowena said. 

    “Well then it’s a good thing I’m armed,” Ruth replied and pulled Crowley’s gun from her belt. She tucked it back behind her back and walked with the dog. Rowena looked even more worried but followed after her and shut the door behind her. 

* * *

 

    Gabriel awoke with a groan and a pounding headache. He found himself on his stomach on stone ground. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees. His body ached and that was when he realized he was naked. He looked next to him and found Cas unconscious and as naked as he was. Gabriel sat down and looked around them. There was rock formations around them covered in glass and sand had had been blowing in the wind. In fact for miles around them there was rolling hills of melted gritty sand glass. All except a twenty meter circle around them which was bare to the rock floor of the desert. Gabriel assumed the energy just completely disintegrated the sand around them like it had their clothes. 

    “Quick thinking kid, you’re going to be out for a while though. Thanks for protecting our vessels,” Gabriel spoke to the unconscious Castiel. Gabriel went to snap his fingers to make clothes appear on them but they appeared before he could finish thinking it. They were both dressed in white linen outfits. 

    “A little heavenly but close enough I guess,” Gabriel spoke to himself as he took an inventory of himself. He felt supercharged. 

    “Let’s get you home before Dean has an aneurysm,” Gabriel said and pulled Cas up and over his shoulders. He teleported to the bunker and raised his hand to knock on the door and it fell open as he burned through the warding. 

    “Oh boy,” Gabriel took a deep breath to try to gain some more control and before he could reach for the door again it opened. Dean was on the other side and jumped. 

    “Gabe? Cas!?” Dean spoke and stepped forward. 

    “Easy, lover boy he’s fine, A little exhausted but when he does wake up he’s going to be bouncing off the walls. A surge of God’s power ran through your body is definitely a jolt of heavenly java, let me tell yah,” Gabe rambled as he leaned forward to hand Cas off to Dean. Dean reached for Cas and got his arms around him before he hit the ground. 

    “Now I have to go run off some energy and see if I can find Adoram, I won’t get close I promise I need to go decaf for a while, I have no idea why I’m talking so fast but I feel like my skin is vibrating, I….I...I need to go,” Gabriel was speaking very fast and Dean was trying to keep up with his words as he situated Cas in his arms.

    “Wait! Gabe! Don’t do anything stupid!” Dean called out to Gabriel but the angel disappeared. 

    “What the hell!”Dean grumbled. He bent forward and got and arm under Cas’ knees and cradled him. 

    “Dean!?” Sam asked coming up to the door. 

     “Sam, could you get the door?” Dean asked. 

    “Yeah, Cas?” Sam asked as he came past Dean. 

    “I don’t know what’s going on, Gabe just dropped him off and he was acting like kid on red bull,” Dean replied. 

    “Did he say what’s wrong with Cas?” Sam asked as he got the door shut. 

    “Just that he’s exhausted,” Dean replied. Sam down at him. 

    “What happened to his clothes?” 

    “No Idea,” Dean replied and began to carry Cas down the steps.He got Cas to his room and laid him across his bed. 

    “Man, he’s heavier than he looks,” Dean replied as he set Cas across the mattress. 

    “Well at least we got the missing angels back,”

    “Yep now it's one sick demon, Mr. Comatose is back, an angel on an energy high, and an angel still on steroids. That’s much better” Dean replied with a hint of sarcasm. 


	18. Chapter 18

     Ruth looked down at the Pup. Names were rolling through her head again for the hellhound as she walked the halls. 

     “Duke?” Ruth asked and watched the dog. She shook her head.

     “Brutus….Bronte...oh! Dante!” Ruth smiled. 

     “What are you on about?” Rowena asked from behind Ruth. 

     “Naming my dog!” Ruth retorted with a roll of her eyes.

     “Fergus had a dog when he was a wee lad went everywhere with the damn thing,” Rowena remembered. Ruth raised an eyebrow and looked back to the witch.

     “What was it’s name?” Ruth asked. 

     “Couldn’t tell ye, He didn’t have it all that long, I needed a dog's heart for a spell. Threw the biggest fit he did,” Rowena reminisced with a smile. Ruth paused in the hallway and turned to Rowena.

     “You couldn’t have killed the neighbor's dog like a normal sociopath? You had to kill your kids dog?” Ruth asked. Rowena shrugged. 

     “I needed it in a hurry!”

     “Serial killers take better care of their kids, that’s all I’m saying,” Ruth put out there. 

     “Well of course they have the mental stability to put up with children, they get to kill things!” Rowena replied and began walking past Ruth. Ruth watched her pass wide eyed. 

     “Did you at least treat Gavin a little better?” Ruth asked. Rowena looked over her shoulder at Ruth. 

     “Who’s Gavin?’ She asked. Ruth went wide eyed again.

     “Who’s Gav- You know what? I’m going to name my dog Dante,” Ruth said and began walking again. She was not going to spring a grandson on Rowena, if nothing else than for Gavin’s own sanity. Rowena shrugged again. 

     “It’s yer mutt, Fergus never gave his own mother anything to protect her…” Rowena replied. 

     “You’re a proven dog killer that might be why!” Ruth snapped at her. 

     “And besides you’re 300 years old, I think you can protect yourself just fine!” 

     Rowena kept moving down the hallway and Ruth shook her head. 

     “It would have to take 300 years experience and magic to keep that makeup on point 24/7 and walk in heels,” Ruth grumbled to herself as she followed along. 

* * *

 

     Dean walked back into Cas’ room, a book from the library in his hands, and sat in the desk chair. Sam went to get some quick chow and see if Baby had been impounded yet. Dean wanted to go get her but he wasn’t leaving Cas and Sam couldn’t do it alone. So Dean had to pop a squat and wait for his chinese to arrive and the angel to awaken. 

     Dean’s attention was drawn from the book when he heard Cas take a deep breath. 

     “There we go, Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty!” Dean said. Cas’ turned his head to Dean and opened his eyes. 

     “Hey, there you are, how you feeling?” Dean asked and turned to Cas. Cas slowly sat up as he took inventory of himself. He grabbed the mattress as if to steady himself. 

     “Strange,” Cas said. 

     “Strange how?” Dean asked and got to his feet. He paused when he noticed the lights getting brighter. They kept getting brighter until they blew. The room was dark for just a moment before Cas began glowing. Dean looked him over and could see the shadows of his wings on the ceiling. Dean felt something very hot in his back pocket. He reached back and pulled out a fried up phone. He dropped it as it smoked. 

      “Cas, you doing all this?” Dean asked. 

     “I’m not meaning to, Dean I can’t control it!” Cas said and his eyes lit up blue as well. 

     “Uhh...well try to stay calm, Gabe said you’d have a little extra energy,” Dean said. 

     “ A little!?” Cas asked. His hands began to singe the blankets and he got to his feet. Dean gave him a worried look and ran his fingers through his hair.

     “Uhm….I got an idea, C’mon!” Dean said and headed for the door. 

 

* * *

 

     Sam came back into the bunker via the front door. He found the lights off. He reached to the switch and got no reaction. 

     “Is the power out?” Sam questioned as he managed to see by what he thought was daylight coming from the bunker through the windows. He heard Dean’s voice as he got closer to the stair well. 

     “Ok, if I read this right, it should send the energy back into the local power grid, here,” Dean said as he approached Cas, whom was still glowing as he paced in the library. He had a pair of thick gloves on and in each hand he carried a cable with bare copper wiring at the ends. 

     “Dean, I’ve almost ruined every piece of equipment in here,and electrocuted you twice already!” Cas responded. The energy around Cas would spark at random almost like static electricity every time he touched something.

     “That’s why I’m wearing the gloves now, try it man, we don’t have a lot of options. If this doesn’t work than you can go try and find Gabe!” Dean said. 

     “What’s going on?” Sam finally had to ask from the top of the stairs. 

     “Dude, do you have any electronics on you? Phone, laptop?” Dean asked. 

     “Yeah,” Sam asked. 

     “Leave them up there man, no joke, Cas is a little supercharged right now and is shocking the shit out of everything!” Dean said. Sam removed his phone from his pocket and left his bag by the door. He started down the steps and Dean looked back to      Cas. 

     “C’mon damn it we ain’t got all day!” Dean said. Cas looked at the cables nervously before reaching out to grab them. A spark jumped out to Dean and got him. 

     “Son of bitch!” Dean cursed and jumped away from Cas.

     “Dean?” Cas asked. 

     “I’m alright, take the cables!” Dean said and reached the cables back to Cas. Cas grabbed them and Dean jumped away from him. Dean stood next to Sam. 

     “You alright?”

     “Like a wool blanket from hell!” Dean grumbled. Cas let the energy siphon from him and every light in the control came on, the table lit up, and they heard all the generators in the power room roar to life. Dean ran into the power room and found the power flow switches. Sam went with him and Dean began to laugh.

     “What?”

     “Meter’s running backwards baby! Lebanon your powers on us tonight!” Dean laughed and ran back into the control room. 

     “It’s working Cas, just let it flow!” Dean said. Cas began to relax. 

     “There, you just hang on to those until you can turn yourself on and off again,” Dean said with a smile. Cas nodded and leaned against the edge of the table. Dean looked to Sam. 

     “You got food?” Dean asked. Sam helpd up the bag fo food and set it on the control room table. 

     “Yeah and there’s no chatter on baby yet, there’s no chatter on anything actually. Other than Toni’s radiation spike in the middle of the Sahara there’s nothing happening,” Sam said. 

     “That was us,” Cas said. Dean and Sam looked to him. 

     “Who’d you have to go smite in the desert?” Dean asked. 

     “We didn’t, Adoram let the energy flow into Gabriel, Angels are not meant to withhold God’s power, especially without a buffer like the grail. I had to siphon the energy off of him before he burned. To do it quickly enough I had to change it into smiting energy.” Cas explained, the light he was giving off had yet to dim. 

     “So compared to what heaven did to Amara…?” Dean asked. 

     “That was all of heaven's angels pooling their power to defeat her,” Cas said. 

     “Yeah and?”

     “it was stronger, Instead of infecting one mile with fallout it’s almost ten,” Cas said. Dean nodded. 

     “That’s why you went to the middle of nowhere,” Dean said. Cas nodded. 

     “Adoram only had Gabriel for a few minutes right? And charged him up that badly, you would think there would be some catastrophe on the news about him,” Sam said. Dean looked to Cas. 

     “Any idea, glow worm?” Dean asked. Cas looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

     “Perhaps Adoram is reverting down to his most basic of programming,”

     “What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

     “Maybe he was taken up his most rudimentary mission, the original goal God gave him,” Cas said. 

     “Which is?”

     “Hide and Protect the holy grail,” Cas said. Dean smirked. 

     “So he could be on the freaking moon for all we know!” Dean replied. Cas shrugged then stretched his wings. That was when Sam took notice of their shadows. They had been folded behind Cas. He refolded them and Sam was drawn back to the conversation. 

     “Whatever he is doing, our window of opportunity to save Adoram gets shorter and shorter. The energy will burn through his vessel, grail or no grail,” Cas said. 

     “What happens then?” Sam asked. Cas looked at his hands and held up the sparking cables in his hand. 

     “This, but on a much larger and uncontrolled scale,” Cas said. 

     “Oh yay, what would life be without an apocalypse once in awhile?” Dean grumbled and began to pace.

     “Dean, wasn’t Ruth trying to find a way to destroy the fear stone?”

     “Yeah, she said the goddess that made them could destroy them, take away their powers, I dunno something like that. But, it’s not a fear stone, It’s the holy freakin’ grail!” Dean ranted. 

     “What if it was made by the same Goddess. Chuck wouldn’t let his kids get their hands  on an H- Bomb like this would he? I mean his ‘Hands of God’ were all one hit wonders, I’m guessing because he didn’t want anyone to have permanent access to his powers like that,” Sam explained his train of thought. Dean nodded along. 

     “They usually killed who ever used them...except Lucifer-”

     “Or Crowley, Crowley said he used one on Lucifer, well, tried to use one on Lucifer,” Sam said. 

     “Yeah, it’d be nice if he wasn’t down for the count, he might have some ancient relic in his collection that could help,” Dean remarked and turned around to the bags of food, he began to dig in when Cas spoke. 

     “What’s wrong with Crowley?” 

     “He got put through the ringer too, he’s  in hell right now, Ruth’s with him and Rowena...That’s got to be interesting,” Dean grumbled as he found his food and began to eat. 

     “Adoram began to smite Crowley, he should be dead or dying,” Cas said. 

     “Dying by the sounds of it, I’m going to get my phone if you think it’s safe and call her,” Sam said. Dean looked to Cas. Cas looked at the cable’s and nodded. Sam began to go back up the stairs. 

     “If he’s still alive, he’ll be very weak, in which case he does have a relic that will help him,” Cas said. Dean scoffed. 

     “Of course he does” Dean took another bite of food as he waited for Sam. 

* * *

 

      Gabriel looked at the remnants of the house. It was just a pit of ash where the foundation used to be. Nothing else had been damaged and Gabriel could still feel Adoram’s energy resonating around the house. 

      Gabriel then teleported to where they had parked the Winchesters car. Adoram hadn't been there. Gabriel went to touch the car and send it back to Kansas but it disappeared before he could touch it. Gabriel looked to the sky where, though it was still daylight the moon could be seen.

      “Need to atleast check,” Gabriel said and teleported himself to the moon's surface. He couldn't even feel the chill of space. He circled the entire satellite and found nothing. Gabriel looked down at the planet.

      “How are you hiding all that power? You shouldn't even be able to think right now!” Gabriel asked more to himself. He teleported back to Earth to continue the search. .

 

* * *

 

     “I’m the devil’s son, straight out of hell and you’re an angel with a haunted heart, If you’re smart you’d run and protect yourself from the demon living in the dark,” Ruth sung as she walked. They had at least found a different section of the castle. They had yet to run into anyone though. 

     “Ugh, do all the songs you sing have a religious undertone?’ Rowena asked. Ruth raised an eyebrow at her. 

     “Don’t worry ‘bout the check, we’ll get hell to pay have a drink on me!” Ruth sang. Rowena shook her head. 

     “A little on the nose!” Rowena said. Ruth began to clap to give herself a beat.

     “Tip my hat to the sun in the west, Feel the beat right in my chest, At the crossroads a second time, make the devil change his mind. It’s a pound of flesh but it’s really a ton, 99 problem and this bitch is one!” Ruth sang loudly and pointed at Rowena.Rowena rolled her eyes again. 

     “You think you’re funny,”

     “I’m hilarious,” Ruth replied. Rowena stopped and sighed. 

     “It’s like we’re going in bloody circles!” Rowena ranted. 

     “Going in circles would imply that we’ve made turns or gone in any general direction that’s not a straight line. To be honest I’m waiting for a worm to come out of the wall and offer us a cup of tea,” Ruth said. Rowena gave her the most bewildered look. 

     “You haven’t noticed that every time we look back the hallway looks different? And each time you look forward again, it’s different again? I didn’t notice it at first but you kept passing me and falling behind. We walked into a spell somewhere, that or someone's hell, assuming Hell is setup like heaven,” Ruth said. 

     “Why didn’t you say something?” Rowena asked. 

     “I have, which is why I think we’re in a hell. Keep walking and talking and getting nowhere!” Ruth said. Rowena looked around. 

     “Where’s the hound?” Rowena asked. 

     “He walked into a wall a ways back, you kept walking, I should have left your ass and followed the dog,” Ruth said. 

     “Into a wall?” Rowena asked. 

     “Yes,” Ruth said plainly.

     “Why don’t we just go back and find it?”

     “Because every time we turn around we’re in a different freaking hallway!” Ruth snapped and turned around. 

     “A wee bit touchy you are, I can see why you and Fergus get along,” Rowena replied. Ruth was about to yell at Rowena when her phone went off. She looked around the hall that changed again but this time it was the hallway they first stepped into. She saw the door to the room they had left. Dante was sleeping by the door. 

     “Oh Thank God!” Ruth muttered as she ran to the door. Rowena followed after her. She suddenly became clear headed and aware that they had in fact been stuck in a loop of some sort. Ruth went through the door as she answered the phone. 

     “Sam?” Ruth asked. 

     “Hey Ruth, you’re on speaker again, how’s Crowley?” Sam asked as Ruth went across the room to the sleeping demon. Juliet was still laying across him but she had been asleep. 

     “He woke up for a few minutes but then I tried to go for help, I think I got caught in a spell or stumbled into someone’s hell. I have no idea how long I’ve been gone. How long has it been since we spoke?” Ruth asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

     “Almost 24 hours, so...five ish days,” Sam did the math. 

     “A week? I was stuck in that loop for a week? I couldn’t tell one hour from the next!” Ruth said. 

     “Were you stuck in a hallway or running for something that never got closer?” Cas asked. 

     “Yes actually,”

     “That's one of Hell's security measures in case a soul escapes, they’re designed to hold a soul for centuries if they have to, sometimes they treat them like an oubliette but as soon as someone from the outside makes contact with them it breaks,” Cas explained. 

     “Let me guess if I had followed the hell hound-,”

     “You would have dodged it,” Cas finished. Ruth could only laugh at herself. Rowena had sat back down in the chair, realizing how tired her feet were. 

     “Hey, Cas would you know why a demons color would change?” Ruth asked. 

     “Why? Has Crowley’s color changed?” Cas asked. 

     “Yes, his eyes aren’t red any more their black,” Ruth said.  Cas made a worried face. Dean reached forward and covered the speaker so Ruth couldn’t hear. 

     “What?” Dean asked in a whisper. 

     “He’s been severely wounded, he may be past the point of recovering,” Cas answered in a whisper. 

     “Yeah well, you’re going to tell her about that relic you mentioned and let her have hope of saving him you understand?” Dean asked. Cas sighed and nodded. Dean uncovered the speaker. 

     “It sounds like Crowley’s been badly hurt, he’s losing energy. Healing demons especially one that’s been partially smited is difficult. Heaven’s energy and Hell’s energy don’t tend to mix very well. I would say bring him to Earth and I would  at least try to heal him but if any heavenly light or energy comes near him it could finish him off. You need to find him a particularly strong artifact from hell. I know he has in his private collection, Lilith's diadem. She used it to create the first demons, it should help him.” Cas explained. 

     “Is it down here?” Ruth asked. 

     “Maybe, Crowley did have his warehouses cleared out after Adoram and Gabriel went looking for the grail. You may need to ask him if you can get him conscious enough to tell you,”  Cas said. 

     “Alright, I'll try. Do you at least know what it looks like? I know a diadem is a crown but…,”

     “I believe it is made from small bones,” Cas said and the time he used made Ruth not want to ask what kind of bones they were.

      “Classy,”

       “Also, you probably shouldn't touch it, the aura is meant for demons,” 

       “Easy enough,”

     Dean covered the speaker again.

     “Is that thing going to hurt her?” Dean asked.

     "It may leave an evil mark on her,” Cas explained.

     “She's dating the king of hell,” Dean said plainly. Cas just shrugged.

     “Wait, what will it do the Crowley?” Sam asked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

     “Is it going to make him evil again?” Sam added. Cas nodded.Dean rolled his eyes and hung his head.

     “Guys?” Ruth asked in the silence. 

     “Ruth, we may be coming down and joining you,” dean spoke.

     “I thought you said any heavenly energy could kill him?”

     “I can send Sam and Dean to hell and stay behind. Then Crowley could bring all of you back,” Cas answered her. 

     “Alright, but why would they need to come down in in the first place?”

     “The relic...it may cause Crowley to go darkside, like evil, back when we first met him kind of evil,” Dean said. Ruth looked over at Crowley.

     “...okay…” Ruth didn't know what to say.

     “Ruth, I’m sorry but we called for another reason,” Sam spoke up. Ruth took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. 

     “Yeah, what’s up?” Ruth asked. 

     “You wanted us to help you find the goddess who created the emotion stones to see if she could destroy the fear stone. We’re you just covering for the grail or were you looking for her to destroy the grail?” Sam explained. Ruth shook her head and regained her thoughts.

     “The goddess that made the emotion stones, made the holy grail. She made it when she saw God bring his creations to life. Some how it got tethered to God’s actual power. All the notes I have on the goddess and the grail and the emotion stones are all in my bag where the tablet was. The idea is that if she gave these stones power she could take them away,” Ruth explained. 

     “This Goddess have a name?” Dean asked. 

     “I couldn’t find one, maybe talk to a witch and ask what goddess she prays to while using crystals. The goddess would be the ones to give them their power,” Ruth said and looked at Rowena. 

     “Don’t look at me, I never got into crystal magic...sorry but i couldn’t take seriously washing a rock,” Rowena retorted. 

     “The woman cuts dogs hearts from their chests but washing a rock is disgusting,” Ruth replied with utmost sarcasm. 

     “It’s not disgusting it’s simply pointless, they’re bloody rocks,” Rowena responded. Ruth shook her head.

     “Well, that was helpful as usual Rowena, Ruth we’ll get into your notes and then we’ll call you as soon as Cas can get us down there,” Dean said, not realizing Rowena couldn't actually hear him though they could hear her.

     “Okay, see you,” Ruth said and hung up. She looked to Crowley. 

     “You're not referring to Gaia with all that nonsense are you?” Rowena asked. Ruth looked to her and recalled all she knew about Gaia. 

      “Gaia's mother earth, she's a fertility symbol,” Ruth said.

     “Creation is creation and after all, isn't Earth just a giant rock?” Rowena offered. Ruth thought about, she just wasn't sure.

* * *

 

     “Restoring Crowley to his former demonic glory? Are we really doing this? He’s the king of hell got a reason!” Dean asked. 

     “Thought you were okay with Crowley? You didn't care about him dating Ruth” Sam asked.

     “As he is now, but if he becomes full fledged evil again like when he did the whole leviathan thing, back when he was killing prophets and people we had saved to get a tablet? Wouldn't have cared less but since we almost cured him...I dont know man he's been like a weird family member. Now we have to make the choice of letting him die or...letting him be the evil son of bitch he used to be.” Dean rambled.. 

     “Crowley will have to survive long enough first,” Cas said and looked at the cable’s again. He was still glowing but he was getting dimmer. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

    Ruth held Crowley's face and ran her thumbs over his face.

    “Fergus, Fergus wake up" She tried awaken the demon. 

    “Fergus!” Ruth said louder when she got no response. He remained unresponsive and Ruth began to shake him and gently smack his cheek.

    “FERGUS!” She shouted. Crowley jolted and took a breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't speak, he just seemed to zone out.

    “Fergus, I need to find Lilith’s diadem, where is it?” Ruth asked. It took a moment for Crowley to register what she had said. 

    “Winchesters...storage u...unit...rover hi...hill, thought it was safest….under their noses,” Crowley managed and gave her a weak smirk. Ruth smirked at him.

    “Yeah, I tried putting something I wanted kept safe under their noses too, didn't work out so well,” Ruth told him. Crowley gave her a weak laugh as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes in concern.

   “Wait...why?” he asked. Ruth smirked at him.

    “To help you, now get some rest, Ruth answered him.

    “No,..you...can’t...touch it,” Crowley was struggling to stay awake and get up. Ruth held him down again.

   “I won't, I promise!” Ruth assured him. Crowley gave in and fell asleep.

    “What is this damn thing?” Ruth asked to herself. She got out her phone and texted Sam. 

* * *

 

    Dean and Sam got into Ruth’s room and Dean pulled her bag out from under desk and held it up to Sam. 

    “She said everything’s in here right?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. 

    “The tablet itself is in the vault?” Dean asked. Sam nodded again. 

    “Yeah, combos changed and wards recast,” Sam said and took the bag. 

    “Good, let’s see what this tablet is all about,” Dean grumbled. They headed for the library and Sam’s phone buzzed. Sam handed the bag back off to Dean as he searched for the device. He found the text and read it aloud. 

    “Crowley woke up, says crown is in your storage unit, put it there for safe keeping, does Rover hill make any sense to you?” Sam read as he and Dean paused. They raised an eyebrow at each other before they both remembered. 

    “Zachariah!” They both said. 

    “Stomach Cancer,” Sam spoke. Dean nodded and pointed to Sam. 

    “And no lungs, right. Didn’t we move all that crap?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. 

    “Yes, we combined it with everything Bobby left us and everything we got out of Samuel's cellar,” Sam said. 

    “It’s in South Dakota,” Dean remarked. 

    “Under Jody’s name,” Sam added. Dean shook his head. 

    “Why didn’t we ever move all that shit down here?” Dean asked. 

    “It’s so much stuff,” Sam thought about it. Dean sighed in agreement. 

    “So much! Alright can you go through this? I’ll get Cas and we’ll teleport up to Jody’s and find the damn thing,” Dean grumbled and the bag was passed back to Sam. 

    “Teleport? You hate teleporting,”

    “Eh, It’s not so bad,”

    “Since when?” Sam asked causing Dean to pause. He thought about teleporting to different beaches with Cas and how it suddenly made him uncomfortable to talk about. 

    “Look, Baby is in Missouri, what other choice do I have?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and handed Dean his phone to call Jody. 

    “Hey, Jody, what are you up to today?” Dean greeted the Sheriff when she answered the phone. 

* * *

    Cas blinked several times and the grace faded from his eyes. He dimed and the light went out as he sighed. He released the cables and let them fall to the ground. He looked down to his hands and easily healed the contact burns. 

    “Hey, hey, got the lights off huh?” Dean asked as he came into the control room. 

    “In a manner of speaking,” Cas glanced to Dean. 

    “Good, Ruth texted us. Apparently Crowley thought hiding one of his more dangerous artifacts amongst all our stuff was a good idea. He hid it in one of Dad’s old storage units,” Dean began to explain. 

    “Definitely well guarded,” Cas remarked. 

    “Yeah and I’m pretty sure I know when he did it too, sneaky bastard- Anyway, a few years back we combined all of Dad’s stuff with Bobby’s and Samuel's. We put it all in the same storage unit...in South Dakota...under Jody’s name. I called Jody and she is out of town with Alex on a college tour but Claire’s home and going to meet us at the unit with the key. So if you’re up to it, let’s teleport up there and visit Claire,” Dean told him. Cas smiled and nodded.

    “I’m always up to visiting Claire but teleport?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged. 

    “Well, Baby’s back in Missouri so…”

    “Gabriel delivered her not long ago, She’s in the garage,” Cas said. Dean thought about it but shook his head. 

    “Just zap us up there already, Clock’s ticking a lot faster in hell right?” Dean asked. Cas didn’t ask again, he just reached his fingers to Dean’s forehead and they disappeared. 

    They appeared in the passenger seat of Claire’s pick up. Claire jolted with a scream and the truck swayed. 

    “Cas!? Dean!? What the hell!?” Claire screamed and Dean laughed. He looked to Cas. 

    “Not gonna lie, it’s funnier when it’s not happening to you,” Dean smiled at Claire from the passenger seat. Cas was in the middle. 

    “When you said you’d be here any minute I was expecting the Impala or maybe Cas’ pimp-mobile...have you always been able to teleport?” Claire asked Cas. 

    “No, angel here got his wings back recently,” Dean spoke up. Cas looked to Dean. 

    “We never found my car,” he realized. 

    “Meta-douche probably sold it,” Dean remarked. Cas looked mildly hurt. 

    “I liked that car,”

    “Doesn’t seem like you need a car!” Claire blurted. 

    “Did you ever resolve that vampire issue?” Cas asked, looking back to Claire. 

    “Yes, Thank you for telling me to call Dean,” Claire said. Dean gave Cas a confused look. 

    “You were possessed by Lucifer when that happened!” Dean said. 

    “Lucifer wanted to ignore her, that was the first time I overpowered him to do something he didn’t want to do. He started making it harder for me to surface after that but I couldn’t let him ignore Claire,” Sam said. 

    “And the second time you saved Sammy,”

    “Yes, after that he...made it extremely difficult for me to surface,” Cas said. Dean could tell he wasn’t getting the whole story but Claire distracted them. 

    “Glad you’re out of the hospital Cas, did you get the gift I sent you?” Claire asked. Cas looked at her in confusion. 

    “Oh, yeah, Claire sent you a little stuffed angel in a trench coat. It’s kinda cute I have it in my bedroom I kept forgetting to bring it to the hospital,” Dean explained.

    “It’s an actual Cas plushie. A girl in one of my classes makes them from the Supernatural series.” Claire smiled. Dean went white at the thought of Claire reading those books. 

    “The series Chuck wrote? I don’t remember being in them,” Cas said. 

    “He wrote more, he didn’t publish it but he put it on the internet,” Dean said. Cas gave him a confused look. 

    “What does it cover?”

    “Everything,” Dean and Claire said together. 

    “Everything up to when you put Lucifer in the cage,” Claire added. Cas nodded. 

    “There’s even rumors of them turning it into a movie or TV show,”

    “I’m going to kill Chuck,”

    “You can’t kill Chuck, Dean,”

    “I’m going to kill him,” Dean replied and hung his head. 

    “Wait, so you read all that?” Dean blurted, picking his head back up. 

    “Yeah,”

    “Even...the parts with your father?” Cas asked. Claire took a deep breath and nodded. 

    “I cried-a lot. I think I scared Jody a couple of times. Though now I know the whole story. I understand more from both of your points of view. How much my Dad loved me to beg you to stay with him. It also helps to know that you’re not actually still in his body. My Dad’s in Heaven and that body you’re in is just a copy,” Claire said. Cas nodded. 

    “It’s been a copy for a long time now,” Cas said. 

    “Since you were killed by Raphael right?” Claire asked. Cas nodded. 

    “Wow, that seems like so long ago, you were so little then!” Dean remarked as he thought back. 

    “Not that little,”

    “Yes, you were. Too little to be dealing with that shit,” Dean replied. 

    “I was especially glad to read more of that because I don’t remember a lot of it. I just really remember my Dad coming home, us getting attacked, going somewhere with you guys, Mom being possessed and everything after that was a blur. No one told me what was going on, what was happening. It sucked. Then this ball of light right here comes to me and says he can save my parents. And I woke up to my Dad leaving again,” Claire recalled. Dean shook his head. 

    “No offense but I would have made him leave you, find a new vessel, fix your dad and go back to him, something because watching a little kid smite demons and talk like an angel of the lord was some seriously creepy Omen shit!” Dean shook. Claire laughed and Cas just looked at him. 

   “Don’t give me that look it was weird!” Dean said. Claire laughed again. 

    “Anyway, i was happy to finally find out what was going on and knowing this vessel is a copy has made me think of you like you’re my dad's identical twin or some shit, it’s not as disturbing,” Claire explained. Dean nodded in agreement. Cas looked at   Claire. 

    “I can understand that, though I do miss talking to Jimmy. For the short time he was my vessel I would talk to him-Claire how old are you?” Cas asked suddenly. 

    “19, almost 20,” Claire asked. Cas relaxed. 

    “Good, I didn’t miss it. Your father asked me to do something with you when you turn 21,” Cas said. 

    “Oh yeah? What?” Claire asked. Cas shook his head. 

    “I am not to tell you until you are 21,” Cas said. Dean laughed and shook his head. 

    “Alright, Claire, how far are we from the storage unit?” Dean asked. 

    “It’s just around the corner,” Claire said and began to slow the vehicle down. 

    “What is it you need anyway?” Claire asked. 

    “Something that belonged to a very powerful demon, gonna use it to help another demon,” Dean told her. 

    “Crowley?” Claire asked. 

    “Ho-Nevermind, the books. Yeah, Crowley. Come to think of it the only reason we started looking for him was because of the books,” Dean remarked and looked to Cas. 

    “He seems like a good Frenemy,” Claire said. 

    “Frenemy?” Dean questioned. 

    “Yeah, Friend slash enemy. You like them but you don’t love them, sometime you love to hate them even and you’ve even squared off against them but if they ever needed it or asked for it you would help them and back them up,” Claire explained. Dean gaped at her. 

    “...That fits him perfectly actually,” Dean spoke as Claire pulled the truck into a parking lot. They parked, got out, and found the unit. Claire got the key into the lock and looked at Cas. 

    “What’s with the pajamas Cas? Trenchcoat in the wash?” Claire asked as she got it unlocked. She just noticed the outfit. Cas looked down at himself and raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and his normal suit and coat appeared on him. He actually gave a small smirk when it worked. 

     “You are so happy to have your powers back,” Dean grinned at him. 

    “I am,” Cas remarked and followed them into the unit. Claire got the light on and Cas began searching for the diadem. 

    “What is all this?” Claire asked as she looked at weapons and books. She grabbed one and opened it. 

    “This is the accumulated lifetime knowledge of three hunters. Samuel Campbell, my granddad, John Winchester, my Dad, and Bobby Singer my adopted Dad,” Dean explained. 

    “They all actually lived pretty long lives for hunters, learned a lot from all three of them believe it or not,” Dean sighed as he glanced around at everything. Claire was like a kid in a candy store. 

    “If I had known you had all this so close to me I would have spent my time studying all of this instead of going to class,” Claire remarked as she sat down in Bobby’s chair at his desk against the wall. Dean was feeling really nostalgic when he took that chair. 

    “I feel like you and Ruth need to have a chat about going to school,” Dean remarked. 

    “Who's Ruth?”

    “She is my cousin that living with us right now and she learned all the lore in school. It’d be a good way to get Jody off your back and learn things you could use for hunting. Ruth can name every angel and demon in the book. Not just the Christian book either. She knows Jewish, Muslim, Satanist, Greek, Roman, and Norse lore. She rattled them off for me but to be honest I stopped listening after that,” Dean explained. 

    “I mean she doesn’t know all that much about vamps or ghosts but that’s stuff you learn in the field anyway,” Dean replied. Claire scoffed at him gestures to the unit. 

    “Unless you have a library!” She replied. Dean nodded in defeat. 

    “Unless you have a library. Look Kid I will tell Jody to let you keep a key to this place and you can study to your heart's content but if you don’t know what something is please don’t touch it. Crowley took to hiding things in with our stuff that is very powerful.” Dean said. Claire glanced around him. 

    “Okay,”

    “Also don’t speak Latin in general in here unless you know what it says. That’s another class you can take. So when a witch is spitting a spell at you, you might have an idea of what’s coming,” Dean said. Claire laughed and looked to Dean. 

     “Hint taken, I’ll start looking for other classes when I get home, geez,” Claire promised and became engulfed in the book she had picked up. Dean looked around at the silence. 

     “Cas?” Dean looked around for the angel. 

     “I’m in the back Dean, I think I’ve found it,” Cas answered him. 

    “Great, grab it let’s get going before Crowley croaks,” Dean said. 

     “I can’t touch it...and I also can’t find anything to wrap it in.” Cas responded. 

    “You can’t even touch it? How powerful is this thing?”

    “It can corrupt an angel, Lilith used it to turn the first angels in hell into demons,” Cas said. Dean began to make his way to the back of the unit. He took off his flannel over shirt as he got to Cas. He found the angel crouching down at a trunk in the corner. 

    “You haven’t even opened it yet?” Dean asked. 

    “It’s warded against angels, I recognize Crowley's writing,” Cas said. Dean reached forward and opened the trunk. Sitting there on top was a tiara made from bones. What looked like ribs made cascading spikes from the center, vertebrae and various other bones made up the base. 

    “That’s freaking creepy, what’s it made from?” Claire said from behind them. 

    “Knowing Lilith, you don’t want to know,” Dean replied and wrapped his shirt around it and bundled it. Dean took a breath and looked to Claire. 

    “So if you don’t know what it is-,”

    “Don’t touch it, got it,” Claire replied with a hint of annoyance from being babied about it. 

    “So are you good if we go ahead and leave?” Dean asked. 

    “I’m good, stay safe” Claire smiled. 

    “You too, Cas let’s get moving,” Dean said. Cas reached out and touched Dean’s forehead again and they appeared back at the bunker. 

    “Alright, Mr. Colt where were we?” Claire asked and opened the book back up and wandered back to the chair and desk. She went to the door and closed it before sitting back down.

* * *

    Sam had everything spread out on the library table. He had several things pulled up on his laptop but he wasn’t getting anymore information than what Ruth had dug up. There were several stones around the world. All of them powerful emotions. Ruth had Healing, confidence and of course the grail. She had notes that she had seen and witnessed the power of a real fear stone, along with a happiness, and depression stone. The stones themselves had no clear history, she only found rumors of the source of the emotions. 

   “I need to call a witch,” Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

    “Can’t trust Rowena...she’s the only witch I know,” He spoke to himself. He suddenly gasped and searched for his phone. 

    “Alicia and Max’s mom!” He remembered. He had gotten both of their numbers when he went to the funeral of one of Jody’s ex-boyfriends. That was a strange, uncomfortable trip and not just because of the dead bodies and angry demon. The was right after the first hunt Sam went out on, on his own. Dean was starting to refuse to leave the hospital with Cas. Sam had stopped at Jody’s for some good company and good food and ended up riding with her up to the funeral. Sam also never told Dean everything that went down at the funeral either. 

    “Hi, Sam,” Alicia greeted sweetly. 

    “Hey, Alicia, this is strange but can I get your mom’s phone number? I need witch help,” Sam said. 

    “Oh, really? You know if you want to seduce a man I can give you Max’s number,” Alicia laughed. Sam cracked a smile and hung his head. 

    “No, I need help with crystals and crystal magic,” 

    “Mom’s on a well deserved vacation, what is it specifically?” Alicia asked. 

    “Uhm...do you know anything about the power behind the crystals? I know each one does something different but do you know where they get their powers, like deity-wise?” Sam asked. Alicia was quiet for a minute. 

    “Well, the crystals are supposed to draw power from the Earth and the space around you to help heal you or send you positive energy. I have never heard of a deity being the source of this power but if I had to choose it would have to be Gaia. She is mother Earth. She promotes fertility, balance in nature, and the flow of energy. It would be right in her wheelhouse to give crystals their power, it would make a lot of since actually,” Alicia explained. Sam wrote the name out on a piece of paper. 

    “Alright, I will try to summon Gaia then,” Sam said. 

    “So summoning Gods is no big deal for you?”

    “We have the Christian God in our phones as Chuck, We’ve been to a god gathering before, that was interesting, Kali turned Dean down flat when he flirted with her...then there was Zeus...he was an ass, dead now though,” Sam rattled on. 

    “Wait...so God created the universe and everything in it right?”

    “Yes, He and the Darkness were the first beings to exist,”

    “So that would imply he created the other gods, or did they just appear? If so, why did he create other gods? We’re they all hanging out together at first and then fought and wandered off and created their own religions? How strong are the other Gods?” Alicia began rattling off questions. Sam really didn’t know what to say to most of her questions, he was confused himself. 

    ‘Well, Loki was actually an archangel in disguise so I guess they’re about the same strength as Arch Angels…”

    “Did he make the Gods first and decide that was a flop and then create angels? Or did angels come first and he wanted stronger beings out there with him?” Alicia asked. 

    “I...I really couldn’t tell you, Alicia. This is starting to make my head hurt,” Sam replied. Alicia let out a laugh. 

    “I’m sorry that’s a bunch of weird questions, so the short answer is no, summoning Gods is not outside the realm of possibilities for you,” Alicia brought them back on topic. 

    “Yeah, well that’s all I needed. Sorry to call you needing something but your mom was at the top of the short list of witches I knew that might be able to help me,” 

    “She was the only one huh?”

    “Other than Rowena,” 

    “Oh I’ve heard of Rowena, no you made the right decision calling us. I do have a random question for you though.” Alicia said. 

    “Yeah absolutely, what’s up?”

    “Where do you guys live?”

    “Lebanon, Kansas, why?”

    “Oh that’s perfect. We are road tripping it down to New mexico for an Anniversary/Retirement/ house warming party. Could we stop for the night at your place?” She asked. 

    “I’d be offended if you didn’t, who’s party is it?” Sam asked. 

     “Cesar and Jesse Cuevas,”

     “What? You’re kidding, they got their ranch!?” Sam asked. 

    “Yeah, you know them?”

    “Yes we met them not too long ago on a hunt, I’m slightly insulted I haven’t received an invitation,”

    “Well, you have your hands full summoning Gods and whatnot,” Alicia replied. 

    “I am going to call them as soon as things quiet down around here and guilt trip an invitation out of them because I know Dean would love to see Cesar again, they got along really good on that hunt. We may be riding out with you, when is it?” Sam asked. 

    “In two months, we’re just getting everything planned out now,” Alicia said. 

    “Alight then, I will see you in two months, good talking to you Alicia, tell Max I said hi and thanks again,”

    “No problem Sam, tell Dean we said hi, See you then,” Alicia laughed and they hung up. 

    Sam then began research on Gaia and the best way to summon her. He was distracted when Cas and Dean appeared on the other side of the table. 

    “There they are,” Dean reached out to the end of the table and grabbed his gloves he stuck them in his back pocket. 

    “You coming Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam looked up from his research reluctantly. 

    “I am on the verge of finding this goddess,” 

     “C’mon, what if Crowley goes dark side on us?”

    “You have an angel blade right? Ruth has that sigil on her thigh and Cas dragged your ass out of hell once I’m sure he could do it again,” Sam said. 

    “I hope I die and you feel really guilty,” Dean pouted. Sam looked up at him unamused. 

     “You're going to hope for something like that?” Sam asked. 

     “Well, Chuck knows no one stays dead around here!” 

    “Then why would I feel guilty?” Sam retorted. Dean glared at him.

     “Found out Jesse and Cesar got that ranch in New mexico,”

     “Good for them, I bet Jesse wouldn’t let Cesar go to hell by himself,” Dena still pouted. Cas looked at Dean. 

    “I can pull you back if need be and I can go down there myself especially after Crowley's been rejuvenated, Just pray to me and I will come,” Castiel assured him. Dean nodded. 

    “Alright, get it over wi- Wait how do we work this thing?” Dean asked. 

    “Have Ruth do it, if you try it won’t work. Lilith never believed in the power of men, more importantly she never believe her power was lesser to men's, the diadem reflects her beliefs and won’t do as you say. It would also work best in Latin, she just tells the diadem what she wants it to do, be specific, make sure it understands that it’s Crowley she wants healed,” Cas explained quickly. 

    “Say his name?”

    “Saying ‘this demon’ if he’s the only demon in the room will be enough,” Cas said. 

    “Does she put it on his head?”

    “On his chest would suffice,” Dean nodded and looked to Cas. Cas reached out and touched Dean. He disappeared from sight and Cas took a nervous breath. Sam looked up at him. 

    “Wait, how did you teleport in here?” Sam asked. Cas looked up at the ceiling and realized a lot of the warding was burnt away again, from Gabriel's energy. 

    “Damnit,” he sighed and gave Sam the most utterly ‘done’ look. 

    “Put it back up after you get him back that way you don’t have to go outside,” Sam said and got back to his research. Cas nodded in agreement and turned to see if he could help Sam.

 

* * *

 

     Ruth paced the room. Rowena watched her. 

     “Oh, I hate this!” Ruth growled. 

    “You think they’re really going to do it?” Rowena asked. Ruth paused and looked at her. 

    “Come again,” 

    “The Winchester boys, are they really going to get this relic and come down to hell itself to help the likes of Fergus?” Rowena asked. Ruth raised an eyebrow at her. 

    “Why wouldn’t they?” Ruth asked. Rowena shrugged. 

    “I’ve seen them twist people into laying their lives down for them but I’ve never seen them do anything in return for any of them,” Rowena said. Ruth put her hands on her hips and shook her head. 

    “Sam and Dean dragging you around to get you to lift the spell you put on Cas, Dean consoling Crowley about the true definition of family after you started your bitchy little games when you found out he was the king of hell, Dean spending days at the hospital at Cas’ side waiting for him to wake up! I don’t know if you ever met Kevin but Sam and Dean called in a lot of favors to protect him and his mother, not that they had a huge chance for success since Crowley was gunning for the kid! Dean tore purgatory apart looking for Cas. I know you met Charlie, They tried so hard to save her and it broke both of their hearts when she died! If anyone called them in need of help they would help them. They hadn’t seen me in 25-26 years and they took me in. If Garth, Jody, Donna, Alex, or Claire were to call them and say ‘I need help’ They would be there in the blink of an eye. Don’t you ever think that being family to the Winchesters means nothing!” Ruth yelled at her. Rowena looked at her wide eyed.

    “And they think of Fergus as family do they?”

    “They are hunting for a dangerous demonic relic to help him aren’t they?” Ruth asked. 

    “They only need his help for something,”

    “Yes, yes they do. They need him to help in any way he can, don’t know how he can help at this point but he just might be able to help save the angel that is being used as a fucking conduit to God’s power because of YOUR LUST FOR POWER!” Ruth yelled. Rowena flinched and drew away from Ruth. Ruth and Rowena looked towards Juliet as the hellhound whined. 

    “I’m sor- wait...you’re a hell hound, what do you care if I yell?” Ruth questioned. Juliet’s cries began to get louder and the bitch had her eyes on Crowley. She nudged the demons side forcefully. 

    “No, no, no! Fergus?” Ruth questioned and went to the bed. Juliet began to growl as she pawed at Crowley. She let out a loud bark at Crowley. Crowley drew a breath and barely opened his eyes. He reached a hand out tiredly to the dog. Ruth got into the bed and laid next to him across from Juliet. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

    “I shouldn’t care this much about a demon, damnit Fergus!” She growled mostly to herself as she buried her face into the fabric of his shirt. Ruth heard Rowena gasp and lifted her head. Dean was standing in the room with something wrapped in fabric in his hands. 

    “Dean?” Ruth asked. Dean had looked at Rowena. 

    “What is she still doing around? Figured she would have slithered away by now,” Dean gestured towards the witch. 

    “Oh, I would have if this one knew how to cast a spell proper!” Rowena snapped. 

    “It’s the spell I put on the grail, it hasn’t worn off she’s too scared to go off on her own,” Ruth answered him, not moving from Crowley's side. Dean walked to the bed and held up the bundle. 

    “This is the second time I have brought something of his down here for him, one demon makes a delivery boy joke they’re getting an angel blade to the jugular!” Dean replied. Ruth looked up at him. 

    “So, uh...how is the king of hell?” Dean asked. 

    “Worse,”

    “Good thing I got this with me then, Cas said to just leave this on his chest and kept stressing not to touch it so I brought these,” Dean said and pulled a pair of gloves from his back pocket. Ruth sat up and reached out to the bundle. 

    “Nope, gloves are for you. Apparently Lilith was nothing if not a feminist, a woman needs to tell this thing what to do,” Dean said and held the gloves out to her. Ruth took them and put them on. Dean held the bundle for her to unwrap.

     “Put it on his chest and in Latin tell it to heal him, Cas says to be as specific as possible. Something along the lines of ‘heal this demon’,” Dean explained. Ruth nodded and held the crown. She looked the bones over for a moment as she thought of what to say.

     Juliet looked at it and jumped away and got off the bed. She and Dante went to the door and crouched down as they watched. Dean watched the dogs with a raised eyebrow. He took a step back as Ruth moved to place the diadem on the demon.

     “Virtus Lamia daemonium curaverat, Da illi virtutam contendi infernum” Ruth spoke. Rowena looked at her wide eyed. 

     “What are you doing!?” She shouted as Ruth set the crown on Crowley and quickly got off the bed. Dean gave Rowena a questioning look before looking at Ruth with a glare.

     “Ruth, what did you say!?”

     “Just to heal and restore his power, I didn't want the fine print to bite him in the ass,” She replied. Dean started to speak but the room was suddenly bathed in a red light from the diadem. It glowed and then demonic smoke began to cascade from it and engulfed Crowley. Dean reached out and grabbed Ruth’s arm. He pulled her back with him as he backed towards the door.

     “You be ready to banish his ass you got me” Dean growled. Ruth nodded and moved her hand to her thigh.

     The smoked began to fly around the room and pushed them all against the walls. It reminded Dean a little too much of the moment they had unleashed Amara. He took a breath full of sulfur and held on to Ruth.

     All at once the smoke gathered itself and changed colors from black to red and then to white before absorbing into Crowley. Crowley didn't move but Ruth and Dean got to their feet. Rowena remained crouched on the floor. 

    “Fergus?” Ruth asked quietly as they walked to the bed. She reached out and removed the diadem. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

    “C’mon Crowley, take a howl at that moon right?” Dean called out to the demon. 

    Crowley opened his eyes and they were solid white. Dean stopped in his tracks and drew a sharp breath. Ruth went forward to get a closer look and Dean reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

    “What?”

    “You see his eyes right?” Dean spoke quietly not looking away from the demon.

     “Yeah, what kind of demon has white eyes?”

      “Lilith,” Dean answered her and pulled Ruth behind him. Dean pulled an angel blade from the back of his shirt. 

      Crowley sat up on the bed and looked over at them. His face was emotionless with no hint of recognition. Ruth swallowed hard before speaking, she could feel the temperature drop. 

     “Fergus?” 

     Crowley go to his feet and walked towards them. Dean stepped forward with the angel blade ready. Crowley raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Just like that Dean was gone. Ruth looked to Rowena but the witch was gone too. Crowley stared at her   and advanced. Ruth went to slap the sigil but her arm froze about an inch away from her skin like something had grabbed her. The invisible force lifted her arm and pushed her back against the wall. 

    Crowley came forward and grabbed her by the throat. 

    “Fergus!” Ruth tried to speak to him before he cut off her air way. She looked into his eyes and all of a sudden his grip loosened and he leaned in towards her. He kissed her very passionately and when he pulled back he looked at her. 

    “Hello, Darling,” He smirked and let his eyes turn normal. Ruth looked at him in confusion at first and then realization. 

    “You’re an asshole!” She said and smacked him. He laughed at her. 

    “King of Hell remember but if you want to punish me you’re more than welcome,” He spoke suggestively and began kissing her again and pulling her towards the bed. 

    “We thought you would become evil again,”

    “Again? Darling, I’ve always been evil, I just like the Winchesters and their guardian angel,” Crowley told her. Ruth laughed and shook her head. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

    Dean appeared in the bunker and spun around. 

    “Shit shit shit!” He said and looked up to Cas. 

    “Get us back down there, now!” Dean yelled. Cas grabbed his shoulder and tried to teleport but couldn’t.

    “He’s blocking me, he’s gotten very powerful,” Cas said.

    “No kidding, his eyes were freaking white!” Dean growled. 

    “Like Lilith, you think she’s possessing him?” Sam asked. 

    “No, darlings I’m just as strong as she was,” Crowley appeared behind Dean. Dean turned around and found Crowley standing there with an arm around Ruth’s waist. Dante was at her other side, Dean couldn't tell if Juliet was there or not. 

    “You alright?” Dean asked her. 

    “I’m fine Dean, Has there been anything on the grail?” Ruth asked as she fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes. She walked over to Sam. 

    “Wait, how did you teleport in here?” Dean asked. 

    “Finally noticing that one are we? You’re warding is gone again, you should really get someone competent to put that up for you,” Crowley smirked towards Cas. Cas glared at him and snapped his fingers. The warding was replaced and strengthened. 

     “Just on the grounds that I don't trust her, where did you send your mother?” Ruth asked.

    “Oh, isn't she here? Mummy come out come out wherever you are,” Crowley called into the bunker and snapped his fingers. Rowena appeared in front of them and groaned.

    “Fine then Fergus do your worst,” Rowena said.

    “No, no mummy. You are going to help clean up this mess and help get the holy grail back along with giving me the name of the demon that let you into my warehouse,” Crowley explained as he sauntered up to her.

    “Me? Your little girlfriend here was searching for the grail too you know!”

    “Yes and she got it from you, a human would have never been able to find my warehouses THEY WERE DESIGNED THAT WAY!” Crowley yelled and Rowena shied away.

    “SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND BEHAVE YOURSELF!!!” Crowley yelled and rowena sank into a chair. 

    “How much shit has hit the fan exactly in the last 24 hours?” Crowley asked.

    “A question I came to ask myself,” They looked to the staircase and found Gabriel. 

    “You run off all your excess energy?” Dean asked. 

    “In a manner of speaking, I have searched Earth and even the Moon. I can’t find Adoram and I don’t know how he’s hiding his power,” Gabriel said. He had already changed his clothes. 

    “How?” Castiel asked. Gabriel shrugged. 

    “How far into space could he go? With God’s power I Imagine he could go anywhere?” Ruth asked. 

    “That’d be too easy wouldn’t it? Adoram going out into deep space and die from the power and leave the grail out there with him?” Crowley remarked. Ruth thought for a minute. 

    “What about Celestial places on Earth?” 

    “What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

    “Where do the other Gods stay? Can you find them easily?” Ruth asked. 

    “What? Like Mount Olympus?” Sam asked. Ruth nodded. Gabriel thought about it. 

    “I could definitely go shake a few pagan trees and see what falls out,” Gabriel said. 

    “That sounds like fun,”Crowley remarked. 

    “If you can keep up, you’re welcome to join the hunt,” Gabriel replied. 

    “Of course, if you get the Hindu’s I’ll get the Greeks and then we’ll meet up for the Romans and the Vikings, after that we’ll play it by ear,” Crowley remarked. 

    “What have you got against the Hindu’s?” Gabriel asked. 

    “Nothing, It’s just every time you get near Ravana he starts drinking and carrying on about what being king of the demons used to be, blah blah blah. I might be in the mood to fight him over it this time and we don’t have time for it,” Crowley explained as   they headed up the stairs. 

    “Yeah he gets that way doesn’t he? I wonder if he knows if Cain’s dead?” Gabriel asked, following the demon up the steps. 

    “Is that who knocked him off the throne?”

    “Yeah, cut off his first head too, he played it off like it was a sacrifice to Shiva, like he meant to do it, and then it became a thing,” Gabriel answered. 

    Dean looked to Cas. 

    “Does that seem like a good idea to you?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged and looked up after them. 

    “Gabriel can hold his own, Crowley’s stronger than ever and I’m pretty sure the Greeks could hold their own...if they worked together…” Cas trailed off and thought about it. 

    “Yeah, what could go wrong?” Dean replied sarcastically and looked towards Rowena. 

    “Go ahead get out of here, he won’t notice you’ve gone,” Dean told her. Rowena stiffly shook her head. 

    “And give him another reason to hunt me down again? I don’t think so. If anyone has an item of that angels I could try a locator spell,” Rowena offered. Dean looked to Cas and thought for a minute. He then began rummaging through the pockets of his jacket and found the two bottles that held Gabriel's and Adoram’s grace were still there. 

    “One of these held his grace,” Dean said. Cas held his hands over the vials and chose one. 

    “This one,” 

    Cas handed the bottle to Rowena and she nodded. 

    “I’ll help her get the spell together,” Ruth said. 

    “Perfect, everyone has a job except us...what the hell do we do?” Dean asked to Cas. 

    “Help me summon a goddess,” Sam said and shut his computer and grab a list. 

    “A goddess?” Dean asked. 

    “Yep, we got to pick up a few things and take a walk in the woods to do it,” Sam got to his feet and placed the notes in his pocket. 

    “Alright, let’s roll!” Dean said and got his keys from his pocket. Cas went with Sam and Dean. 

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

    Adoram stood outside the a dive bar in the middle of the countryside. Behind the bar was a small lake. It was the closest lake to the house Rowena had been in. Adoram stared at the water, his hand was still up, clutching the grail in front of him. His eyes still glowed bright white and the energy resonated around him.

    Behind him at the bar a group of men left the establishment. They walked into the parking lot and their attention was drawn to him. All of their eyes turned black revealing a pack of demons.

    “What is that?” one asked.

    “An angel?” another questioned.

    “I don’t know,” the first answered. They felt drawn to him and walked forward. They came to stand about ten feet from him. Adoram lifted his head and smited all of them at once. The bodies fell to the ground, eyes burnt out. Adoram was in full surrender to the power and his mission. It was easier to smite demons now, it was almost a natural reaction. He looked to the lake again and the area became surrounded by a fog dense enough to block out much of the sunlight. Adoram stepped down to the shore of the lake. An empty wooden boat drifted to shore and Adoram stepped onto it. It pulled away from the bank and once it disappeared into the fog, the fog lifted. There was no sign of the boat or Adoram.

* * *

 

    Sam looked to Dean and raised an eyebrow.

    “What did you bring?” Sam asked as they walked down the trail through the state park . They needed to go deep into the woods to summon Gaia and bring her offerings. Dean pulled a bundle of fabric from his pocket  and unwrapped it to show the confidence stone.

    “You’re going to give it back?” Sam asked.

    “Yeah, figured it would be a nice segway into what we need from her,” Dean replied.

    “Tactful,” Sam replied. Dean smiled, he knew Sam was being sarcastic.

    “I thought so,”

    “Where’s Cas?” Sam asked looking behind them.

    “He said he had the perfect idea, he’ll be popping in any minute. How far do we have to go to summon this chick?” Dean asked.

    “Well, we have to get off the path for starters, can’t have people stumbling across us while we're starting a summoning,” Sam replied. Dean then turned and walked from the path. Sam rolled his eyes but followed after his brother.

    They traveled for about half an hour until they came to a quiet clearing.

    “This good enough?” Dean asked.

    “Yeah,” Sam said and took his bag from his shoulder and set it on the ground. He began getting things out and setting up the ritual. Dean waited patiently and looked through the trees when he heard someone approaching.

    “Took you long enough,” Dean remarked when he saw it was Cas.

    “Thank you for leaving a clear trail,” Cas remarked. He still couldn’t pop in on them because of the warding he put on their ribs, so he found the Impala and followed the signs from there.

    “There we go,” Sam said as he finished the infinity trap and the summoning dish. He lit it and spoke a few words in a language Dean didn’t recognize.

    There was a flash and the forest disappeared. They found themselves relocated into a rustic old kitchen. They stood at the edge of a breakfast nook with a glass wall and ceiling. Through the window they could see into a greenhouse. There were herbs and spices growing and hanging all over the place to dry. There was a large stone island that had a stove sunken into it, a brick fireplace with an oven sitting in it. There was a country sink next to a modern fridge.

    “Sorry Gentlemen, I’m in the middle of cooking dinner. I haven’t been summoned in a dog’s age on top of it so I figured it was easier to bring you here. Offer you a bite to eat if you fancy,” A woman spoke from behind the stove. She was indeed cooking in several pots at once. She had long blonde hair, pulled back by a bandanna and had numerous flowers and items tucked into her hair. She wore a long flowing comfortable dress and Sam could see she was barefoot.

    “Mother Earth is a hippie, now that just feels right,” Dean said quietly over to Sam. Sam gave a small laugh.

    “Well it smells wonderful, what’s the occasion?” Dean asked as he sauntered over to the island.

    “Oh just a dinner date with a bunch of old hippies, we’re gonna eat good food, drink good wine, listen to good music, and smoke good weed,” She smiled and tasted something in one of the pots. Dean just grinned at her. She found four bowls and set them on the counter. She got a  ladle and dished out each of them a serving of soup. The bowls were hand made ceramic and were glazed several different brilliant shades of blue. Dean took one and sipped from it before she could reach for spoons.

    “Oh wow,” Dean remarked and sipped some more.

    “Why thank you,” She said handing him a spoon. He smiled sheepishly as he took it. She handed spoons and bowls to Cas and Sam.

     “We didn’t mean to intrude,” Sam tried.

    “Not at all, what can I do for you boys? Oh wait, right, I’m supposed to accept the offerings first aren’t I?” Gaia asked. Sam left the bowl on the table and pulled from his pockets, sage bundles.

    “That’s perfect, that is!” She said and took them. She opened one up and began chopping the sage. She added some to each bowl before adding the rest to the pot. Castiel held out a small box to her and when she took it he tried the soup. He tasted   everything, made a sullen face and scooted the bowl towards Dean. Dean added the remainder of his to Cas’ bowl and continued eating.

    “That’s right, angels don’t get to enjoy flavor do they? You poor thing,” She pouted as she looked over the box. She opened it and found a bee protected inside.

    “Is this a queen?” She asked. Castiel nodded.

    “That’s brilliant, thank you. She’ll fit right in, in my hive!” Gaia smiled.

    “I guess it’s my turn,” Dean said and reached into his pocket.

    “You like my cooking that’s tribute enough,” Gaia laughed.

    “Heh, this has something to do with what we summoned...ourselves for,” Dean fumbled over the words.

    “Does it?” She asked, setting the bee in a safe place. Dean set the bundle down on the counter and let it fall out of its wrappings. Gaia raised an eyebrow at the blue jewel.

    “Looking to add to your collection? Because I could make a fine jewel off of what I really see in you Dean Winchester,” Gaia spoke seriously. Dean tensed and straightened up. She caught his eye with hers. They stared for a minute and Dean took a deep breath. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his body and mind. There was a flash and Dean blinked. The flash had come from her hand. In her hand was a dark jewel, almost black with shades of purple and green  mixed in. She set it down next to the confidence stone.

    “There, that one’s just for you,” She said. Dean looked down at it reluctantly before picking it up.

    “De-,” Sam tried to stop him but he had it in his hand already.

    “I don’t feel anything,” Dean remarked.

    “Of course you don’t it’s your stone. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen such a pure emotion in someone, that was fun. If that was all you needed that wasn’t much, you could stay and finish your food,” She said.

    “No, we didn’t need you to make another stone, we need you to take the power from a stone you’ve already created,” Sam explained.

    “Away from Confidence? That was a special one, I worked hard on it. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who’s purely confident without being cocky? Appreciate me damnit!” She half pouted.

    “No, no, not the confidence stone, the confidence stone is...is great. It’s just-,” Sam looked to Dean and Cas for help. If she was that protective over confidence how was she going to feel about the grail.

    “The Holy Grail, it fell into demon hands, then fell into my cousin's hands, then a witch's hands, now it’s in angel hands. Like an angel literally has it in his grasp and we want to get him to drop it before, you know...he dies and takes half the planet with him,” Dean explained bluntly.

    “He’ll take the whole planet with him when he burns out but the Earth will survive, it’s started over several times before humans came along,” Gaia replied.

    “What do you mean?” Dean asked.

    “God's’ power would burst forth and smite just about every living being on the planet but like I said this planet can take care of herself,” Gaia said.

    “And what about the 7 billion people on the planet? Don’t much care about them? What about little forrest animals? The plants? That damn bee over there? There’d be no weed!” Dean asked. Gaia smiled at him.

    “I am Mother Earth, I can make my weed grow in concrete. And besides if all you want for him to do is drop it, what do you need my help for?” she remarked.

    “Well, he’s kind of channeling God’s power, we couldn’t get close. If you remove its power wouldn’t be be able to drop it?”

    “Remove its power?”

    “Yeah, keep it from zapping energy from Chuck?” Dean snapped.

    “Chuck, is that what he’s going by these days? Alright, how about this since you said my soup was good and your other offerings were really good; If you help me make another stone, I’ll destroy the grail for you,” She said. Dean looked to Sam and Cas before looking back at her.

    “Alright, what's the emotion?”

    “Love,”

    “You’re kidding, you’re an immortal and you’ve never come across love?” Dean asked. Gaia laughed. She walked over to the breakfast nook, lifted one of the seats and pulled out a bucket. She came over and dumped the contents out onto the island. About a dozen rubies, in every shade imaginable, scattered across the counter top. Dean and Sam stepped back and watched them fall.

    “I am looking for a very specific kind of love, a moment actually, a true act of love. Selfless, almost sacrificial. And family doesn’t count, parents to children, siblings, nada!” Gaia said.

    “You mean like someone taking a bullet for someone else?” Sam asked.

    “Maybe, in the right situation.”

    “Cops and soldiers do that for each other everyday!” Dean said.

    “Did they do it out of love or duty? Do they love the person they did it for? Or was it a sense of brotherhood?” Gaia asked.

    “So you still want a romantic element to it? Because as the saying goes ‘Greater love hath no man than to lay down his life for a friend’,” Sam said.

    “Yeah, cuz Cas has sacrificed himself for us at least a dozen of times,” Dean said. Gaia looked to Cas.

    “No, I don’t want anything divine. It’s true he loves you but making stones off divinity is what got us into the little pickle to begin with, and yes Sam I would like a romantic element to it. Just remember it needs to be selfless,” She said.

    “How is taking a bullet for the woman you love selfish?” Dean asked.

    “If they say the words ‘I can’t live without you’ it becomes selfish. They did it because they didn’t want to be in pain from losing them, they took the bullet so that the other person could risk losing them instead,”

    “They don’t do it with that intention!” Sam piped up.

    “They don’t think they do,”

    “No, they don’t, they never want the other person to be in pain, they are just trying to protect them!” Sam argued. Dean put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and spoke to the goddess.

    “So what if they said ‘I didn’t want to see you get hurt’,”

    “Same sentiment different words,”

    “What you’re asking is impossible! This angel is going to die before we can even begin to find something like that,” Sam replied.

    “Then I would suggest looking into other options,” She said.

    “What other options?” Sam blurted. Gaia shrugged.

    “You Winchesters always seem to find a way. You can take the soup with you, Dean.” Gaia said and snapped her fingers. They appeared back in the forest.

    “How the hell are we supposed to find something like that?” Sam ranted and turned to Dean.

    “-Really?” Sam questioned when he saw Dean was sipping from one bowl with another bowl in the other hand.

    “What? It's good!”

* * *

 

    Rowena had gotten everything ready for the location spell. Ruth was sitting at the table with every book on other worldly places on Earth that the bunker had to offer.

    “The blasted spells not working!” rowena yelled out in frustration and threw her hands into the air. She flung herself down into a chair and looked to Ruth.

    “And what pray tell are you working on deary?” She snapped. Ruth glared up at her.

    “A different angle!” Ruth answered. She checked Sam’s computer again and refreshed the page with the local and regional news feeds. She told Sam she would keep an eye on it.

    “Oh, that’s...not what you want,” Ruth said as she read a report. She looked to Rowena.

    “What kind of creature can burn the eyes out of people’s heads?” Ruth asked.

    “...sounds like an angel,” Rowena said.

    “Angel? Really?”

    “Heavenly light blinds mere mortals...and then some,” Rowena retorted. Ruth got out her phone to call Sam.

 

~+~

 

    Sam motioned for Dean to pull the car over as he listened to Ruth.

   “We need to get to Foster, Missouri. Five angel killings a few miles from where we found Rowena,” Sam said. Dean went to turn the wheel but Cas grabbed his shoulder from the back seat. He reached forward and tapped the dash. They appeared outside a small sleepy town. Sam and Dean both looked back at Cas.

    “Alright, Ruth we’ll let you know what we find out,” Sam said and hung up. He pulled up the information on his phone and got them to the bar outside of town. They stopped to change into their suits. When they got there they found to bar owner, he looked like an old biker. A skinny man with a beard in jeans, a t-shirt, and boots.

    “I came out here and saw the guys just laying out behind the bar. Then I called the cops,” The manager said as he walked them behind the building.

    “Got closer to them and saw their eyes had been burned out of their skulls, that’s an image I will never unsee,” he added.

    “Was there anything that happened throughout the day that seemed odd?” Sam asked. Cas walked ahead of them. He could feel Adoram’s energy. He stood where Adoram had stood and looked back at the bar. He squatted down and looked at the earth for any clues.

    “You mean other than these dudes getting up, leaving their drinks, going outside, and dying? No, not really,” The man blurted.

    “Did you smell anything? Hear anything? I high pitched noise maybe? Like something that could shatter windows?” Dean tried to hint around what they were looking for. Cas followed the energy trail to the water. It disappeared from there and Adoram had left no prints in the dirt.

    “Well, that group of guys did smell like rotten eggs,”

    “Alright, that’s something,” Dean replied. The man looked to the ground as he thought about it. Cas came back up the bank and up to the manager.

     “Was there fog yesterday when they left the bar?” Cas asked.

    “Well, now that you mention it...”

    “Fog?” Sam asked.

    “Yeah, I noticed after those guys left that a fog was coming in, a thick one too. Then by time I went into the back to get a case of beer it was gone. It was sunny as could be.” The man explained, Cas walked away from the group as he tried to process his thoughts. Dean walked after him and Sam thanked the proprietor. The man went back inside and Sam caught up with the other two.

    “Cas, what is it?”

    “Avalon, Adoram has hidden himself in Avalon,” Cas told them.

    “Avalon? Like King Arthur, Lady of the Lake?” Dean asked. Sam looked at him rather shocked.

    “I told you, I read!” Dean remarked. Sam nodded and looked to Cas.

    “Avalon used to be the home of Merlin and whichever students he decided to take on. It’s abandoned as far as I know and can only be entered with magic,” Cas told them.

    “So Adoram smites a group of demons while he’s trying to find a safe place for the grail?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

    “That seems to be the case but at least this is good news for the moment,” Cas said.

    “What do you mean?”

    “Time passes slowly in Avalon,” Cas answered.

     “So like backwards Hell?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

     “We have more time to come up with a plan before Adoram’s vessel degrades,” Sam questioned.

    “Yes,”

    “Good, that means more time to find love,” Sam said.

    “Because we’ve had nothing but luck when it comes to that!” Dean chided and turned back towards the car.

* * *

 

    Ruth sat at the table in the kitchen with food in front of her. She ate while Rowena stood by the door. She told the witch she could eat what she wanted but Rowena didn’t move. She kept watched out into the hallway. Rowena jolted, making Ruth jump when there was a loud noise coming from the control room.

    “That’s the door,” Ruth grumbled as she got up and walked out there. Rowena followed behind her.

    “Hello?” Ruth asked up the stairs.

    “Hello, darling,” Crowley greeted her as he sauntered down the steps. He held up a package.

    “Oh, what did you bring me?” Ruth asked.

    “Nothing, this was on the front stoop,” Crowley said and handed it to her when he got to the bottom of the steps. Ruth leaned in and kissed him as she took it.

    “That is addressed to Dean,” Ruth said and noticed the Men of Letters logo on it.

    “It’s from the London branch of the Men of Letters,” She said and walked it over to the table in the library.

    “You going to open it?” Crowley asked. Ruth looked at him and shook her head.

    “It’s not for me, it’s for Dean. That’s rude and illegal,” Ruth said and sat it down. Crowley snapped his fingers and the packaging disappeared. A small lead box remained. Ruth looked at him.

    “Oops,” He smirked at her and reached for the box. He unlatched it and open it. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. It was a rock. A rough looking black rock that shined silver with the right light angle. It was about the size of a softball.

    “Do you at least know what it is?” Ruth asked.

     “Haven’t the faintest,” Crowley said and let the lid fall shut. He snapped his fingers again and the packaging returned. Ruth laughed and rolled her eyes.

    “Oh, you sneaky devil!” Ruth told him. Crowley smirked and pulled her over to him.

    “I’m the sneakiest devil you’ve ever met, love,” Crowley kissed her.

    “Why do I feel you've used that line before?” Ruth asked. Crowley shrugged.

    “Where’s the other angel?” Ruth asked.

    “Last I saw he was getting into a row with Thor,” Crowley replied.

    “Yeah, thanks for that! You disappeared the moment he picked up that stinking hammer!” Gabriel’s voice said as he came down the steps. Crowley looked back at him.

    “You might be able to stand up to that hammer but it would do some serious damage to me thank you very much. Besides, is it my fault you never told him you were actually a Christian religious figure and not his brother?” Crowley asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

    “Demons!”

    “Angels,” Crowley responded. Ruth tried not to laugh.

    “Where’s the rest of Team Free Will?” Gabriel asked.

    “On their way to Missouri, there was an angel killing near where we found Rowena. Happened yesterday, not very long after we all got scattered across creation,” Ruth told him. Gabriel went to teleport to Cas but stopped when he realized his brother was close by.

   “They’re back,” Gabriel said and looked towards the doorway that led to the garage.

    “Oh, good we can find out what’s in the box,” Ruth replied sarcastically. Crowley laughed to himself.

    It took a few minutes but Sam came through the door into the Library followed by Dean and Cas. Sam paused when he found them all looking at him. Dean stepped around him.

    “Ah, great, the gang’s all here and I’m guessing you all got a great big goose egg of the Adoram front?” Dean asked.

    “You say that like you didn’t,” Gabriel piped up. Dean smirked at him as he came to stand by Ruth.

    “We know where he is and we talked to Gaia,” Dean said. He saw the package on the table and picked it up. Gabriel and Ruth spoke at the same time.

    “Where is he?”

    “What did she say?”

    “He’s in Avalon and the Goddess is useless unless we can find her a true act of selfless love that she can make another stone from,” Sam said as he stood across the table from Dean. Dean found the Men of Letters insignia on the box and rolled his eyes. He pushed the box towards Sam and his brother took it from him.

    “Avalon still exists?” Gabriel remarked. Cas gave him a nod.

    “Selfless love? There’s nothing selfless about love. You benefit as much as you sacrifice to it. Selflessness comes from a ‘needs of the many’ moment or a parent trying to save their children not from love. If she wanted Selflessness she should have gotten it from you guys” Ruth said from her seat.

    “Maybe she did, she made one off of me,” Dean said taking the stone from his pocket and dropping it on the table. Ruth leaned forward to look at it.

    “Why would she be trying to combine emotions like that? An extra challenge?” Ruth asked, looking up to Dean and Sam.

    “I don’t know, that’s just what she said,” Sam told her as he began to open the package.

    “Yeah and she said family don’t count or angels,” Dean said with a glance at Cas, who was standing next to him. Sam got the lead box out and unlatched the lid and opened it.

    “Awful picky isn’t sh-,” Ruth started. Cas took a breath and passed out where he stood. He collapsed and Dean dove to catch him. Dean fell to the ground awkwardly but managed to keep Cas from hitting his head on anything. Gabriel lurched forward and grabbed his stomach as he was overcome with pain. He sank to his knees and Sam set the box down and went to him.

    “Gabe?” Sam asked, putting a hand to the archangel’s shoulder.

    “S….Sh...shut...it….shut it!” Gabriel managed and he put a hand down in front of him to hold himself up. Crowley looked to the box motioned for it to close. The lid snapped shut on it’s own and Gabriel began to breathe easier. He laid across the ground and rolled onto his back.

    “Oh that smarts,” he grumbled.

    “What the hell was that?” Dean asked. Ruth gasped and looked to Dean.

    “Angel Kryptonite,”

    “What?”

     “The British Men of Letters had a copy of the tablet translations, it has to be what it is!” Ruth said. Dean looked at the box and back down at Cas.

    “Not that, that’s not a handy trinket to have in your collection but why was it sent here?” Crowley asked. Dean glared at him.

    “You, three big steps back right now and keep your hands where I can see them and if you snap your fingers I swear to Chuck, I don't care if you are dating my cousin I will smite your sorry ass!” Dean growled. Crowley raised his hands and stepped back. Sam reached for the box and pulled it from the table before Dean could set Cas down.

    “Still doesn’t answer the question,” Crowley said.

    “Tony must have sent this after we talked to her,” Sam said as he picked up the wrappings of the package. A note fell out and he picked it up to read it aloud

    “Evening Gents, Hope this helps, Toni P.S. probably shouldn’t open this around Castiel, see Men of Letter File No. 23b7c before proceeding,” Sam read.

    “Sorry Gabe,” Sam said to Gabriel. Gabriel raised his hand and gave Sam a wave.

    “It’s...okay...Is this what a hangover feels like?” Gabriel questioned as he held his head.

    Dean looked to Cas whom hadn’t even tried to wake up yet. He gently shook the angel.

    “Cas! C’mon man, wake up. This has got to be getting old,” Dean tried to be light hearted. Cas’ brow furrowed as he tried to wake up.

    “CAS! DEAN’S IN DANGER!” Sam yelled. The angel jolted and tried to sit up. He got maybe an inch before collapsing back against Dean and raising his hands to his head. He let out a groan and curled onto his side towards Dean.

    “Oh, that wasn’t nice,” Dean said as he looked up to Sam. Sam shrugged.

    “I was trying something, how are you feeling Cas?” Sam asked but Cas didn’t move. Dean looked at him.

    “He’s out again, that’s some serious shit in that box,” Dean said. Sam looked at the box in his hands.

    “May have to send it back to Toni,” Sam replied.

    “I’ll get him up when I can...see straight again,” Gabriel said and held his stomach again.

    “You think that will drop Adoram? He’s channeling God’s energy, would he even feel it?” Ruth spoke up. Sam shrugged. He genuinely had no idea.

    “Worth a try, provided we can come up with a way to protect our winged muscle,” Crowley said with a glance at Cas and then over to Gabriel.

    “How about a lead suit?” Gabriel laughed from the ground. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

    “I am Iron Angel!” He laughed. Crowley sighed at him

    “And now he's delirious,”

    Dean got himself out from under Cas and pulled him up into a sitting position. Dean knelt in front of Cas and pulled the angel over his shoulders and got to his feet. He settled Cas into the fireman's carry and turned from the table.

    “Gonna let him sleep it off in his bed,” Dean said, getting a firm grasp on Cas wrist, leaving one arm free to open doors by himself.

    “And I’m going to put this...up, until we have a plan,” Sam said and also left the room. Ruth looked down at Dean’s stone.

    “Sam, you wanna put this away too? Selflessness isn’t the worst thing to happen to someone but still,” Ruth said and reached out to the stone. She picked it up and went to catch up with Sam. She froze in her tracks. She gasped and put the opposite hand to her face as she began to tear up. She began to sob as she sank to her knees.

    “Ruth!” Crowley went to her. Sam came back and knelt before her. It hurt, it shook her to her very core. She was pretty sure she felt that in her soul. Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, like she was duty bound to protect everyone but always failed, like everyone's pain and suffering was her fault. It felt like she was never going to be good enough and she was sorry, so so sorry.

    “Ruth,” Crowley said again and looked at the stone. He used his powers to make her hand open and turn over to drop the stone. Crowley then scooped her up and took her back to the table Sam stared at the stone before looking back to Ruth and getting up. His mind lingered on the question of what was Dean feeling that could reduce someone else to tears. What kind of pain was Dean hiding from him.

    “What the hell happened?” Dean asked when he came back.

    “She picked up your stone,” Sam said.

    “And she’s crying?” Dean asked.

    “I thought it was selflessness,” Ruth managed as she tried to catch her breath.

    “What was it?” Dean asked.

     “...guilt, so much guilt,” Ruth said and clung to Crowley. Crowley gave Dean glare. Dean patted his pockets.

    “Did Gaia keep the blue stone?” Dean asked. Sam patted his own pockets.

    “I don’t have it,” Sam said. Dean found it in one of his pockets. He went to Ruth and put it in her hand. He reached up and turned her head towards him.

    “You have nothing to be guilty about, I’m going to go get the green stone too, okay,” Dean said. Ruth took a shaky breath but nodded. Dean ran for the vault and came back quickly. He draped the necklace over Ruth and took a step back. He saw his stone  on the ground and picked it up.

    “Alright, I’m putting this and this away. Let’s everybody just stop touching shit!” Dean spoke as he took the lead box from Sam and went back to the vault.

    “Well you did say their pain was a different kind of animal” Rowena replied. Ruth looked up at her and rolled her eyes and laid her head against Crowley’s chest.


	21. Chapter 21

    Dean slipped into Cas’ room after putting his stone in the vault. He sank onto the edge of the bed. He just needed to think for a minute. He took a deep breath and looked down to Cas.

    Dean looked to the door when he heard a knock. Sam poked his head in.

    “Yeah?” Dean asked. 

    “Is he alright?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged and looked back at Cas. 

    “Hell if I know man, this seems to be his normal condition lately,”

    “Is...your stone put away?” Sam asked. 

    “It’s in the vault, how’s Ruth?”

    “She won’t let go of Crowley,” Sam answered. Dean gave a short laugh and shook his head. 

    “I bet,”

    “Dean, you know you can talk to me anytime right? If not me, then Cas is always there, you don’t even have to say anything out loud to talk to him!”

    Sam started.  

    “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

    “Something you are feeling reduced another person to tears,” Sam stepped up to the bed. 

    “It’s nothing,Sammy, alright!?” Dean tried to end the conversation. 

    “Nothing? It crippled her! And if you try to say it’s because she’s a girl and they’re weaker or some shit I swear to Chuck I will go pick the damn thing up myself!” 

    “Don’t! Look I’ve been living with it for years, my whole life even. I’m used to it, it hit her all at once. Besides it’s no different than the shit you’ve gone through, we’ve been through it together for fucks sake,” Dean replied. 

    “Except, Gaia made that stone off of you, not me,”

    “So?”

    “So, Ruth said she goes for the stronger emotions,” Dean sighed and hung his head for a moment. 

    “I don’t know what to tell you,”

    “I just want to know you’re alright, I don’t like that you were carrying such a big burden alone,”

    “Yeah, Sammy, I’m alright! I really am. When she made that stone...it was like a weight was lifted or something. Like if you wanted to talk about Charlie or Kevin or anything man...it’s like it’s okay now, not that it was a good thing that happened but things are okay now. I had no idea what it was when she did it...I guess I should have asked when she did it or at least not let anyone touch it. I just didn’t think about it,” Dean tried to explain it. Sam nodded along it sounded very familiar. 

    “That’s what it felt like holding the healing stone...and it’s not like any of us thought about it, we were all kind of distracted. Speaking of which…” Sam gestured behind Dean. Dean turned around. Cas was waking up. The angel blinked several times before looking up at them. Cas’ face scrunched up in pain and he raised his hands to cover his face as he rolled onto his side. Dean tried to suppress a laugh. 

    “How you feeling Cas?” Dean asked, half sarcastically as he reached a hand to Cas’ shoulder. 

    “Like shit,” Cas griped. Sam and Dean let out a short laugh at his bluntness. Sam nodded as he spoke. 

    “No, tomato puree this time?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head. 

    “No,”

    “Oh, he really doesn’t feel good,” Dean said up to Sam. Sam grimaced sympathetically. 

    “It’s too bright,” Cas groaned. 

    “What is?” Dean asked, Sam turned to find the light switch. 

    “My grace,” Cas said. Sam paused and looked at Dean in confusion. 

     “I...I genuinely do not know how to help you,” Dean responded. 

    “He may have to wait until Gabe feels better,” Sam said. 

    “Let’s go check on the other set of wings, see if he’s feeling better,” Dean said and went to stand.. 

    “Dean,” Cas said quietly. Dean sat back down and reached out to Cas. 

    “Yeah, I’m here,” Dean told him. 

    “I’ll check on Gabriel,” Sam said and left the room. 

    “What happened?” Cas asked. Dean smiled to himself. 

    “Well, Superman, you were hit with some Kryptonite,” Dean said. Cas froze and took his hands from his face. He studied Dean with a worried expression for a moment before relaxing. 

    “What?” Dean asked. 

    “Just checking what time I was in,” Cas said and hid his face again. 

    “What time you wer-,”

    “Kryptonite isn’t real,” Cas spoke over him. 

   “Well, Angel Kryptonite is was Ruth called it. It’s on the tablet as ‘Sloeh Rah Vortem’,” Dean tried to pronounce it correctly. 

   “Couldn’t really be translated to English,” Dean added. 

    “It’s an Enochian concept, it undoes angels, it unravels what we are. If we didn’t have vessels we’d be dead. The vessel protects us from the brunt of the stones power...doesn’t make it feel any better,” Cas explained. 

    “Why does something like that even exist?”

    “Didn’t know it did, every bit of it should have been destroyed or locked away where no one could get to it,” 

    “Like the vault Gabriel hid your old man's  grace?” 

    “Yes,”

    “I’d say they got in pretty easy, they got their butts kicked but they got in and out alive,” Dean said. 

    “Because they knew where it was and how to get into it. A few pieces had to have been missed. Maybe demons got their hands on it at some point….though angels hadn’t set foot on Earth for 2000 years; they didn’t have use for it,” Cas rambled. 

    “Probably thought it was another rock, Crowley didn’t feel anything. He didn’t so much as blink when the case was opened,” Dean said. Cas nodded but didn’t say anything. His hands sank from his face and clutched around his stomach. 

    “What do you think it would do to Adoram?” Dean asked.

    “Unclear, he is channeling...God’s power...God could render it powerless….and destro-,” Cas began to convulsion and reach a hand to his mouth. Dean reached over and grabbed the trash bin. 

    “Here, here, here,” Dean reached a hand out and grabbed Cas’ shoulder to pull him to his side. Cas wretched and nothing came up. His body heaved several times and all he managed to spit out was a bit of bile. He tried to breathe and make his stomach calm. He raised a hand to his chest and his eyes began to glow. He took several calming breathes and Dean realized he was healing himself. 

    “You haven’t fed your vessel in a while have you?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and looked to Dean, his eyes still glowing. Sam and Gabriel came in and Gabriel sighed in relief. 

    “He’s getting it himself, had me worried Cassy. Thought you were too damaged to fix yourself,” Gabriel stood next to the bed. Cas shook his head. He healed himself and his grace faded from his eyes. 

    “Sloeh Rah Vortem?” Cas questioned up to Gabriel. Gabriel made a sour face. 

    “That makes sense, don’t leave your vessel, I’ll make sure that shit’s destroyed, be right back,” Gabriel said and went to snap his fingers. Cas shook his head again and reached out to him. 

    “We can use it,”

    “How? Neither of us can be anywhere near it!” Gabriel protested. 

    “We won’t be affected if we stay on this realm and they take it to him,” Cas said. 

    “Ride the pine really? We’re the biggest muscle they got! You’d really send them in alone?” Gabriel asked. 

    “I have faith in the Winchesters,”

    “We don’t even know if it would work” Gabriel asked. 

    “We have to try,” 

    “Okay, so we stay here while they what? Go molotov him with that thing and hope for the best?” Gabriel asked. Sam spoke up. 

    “Cas, when we first met you and you captured Alastair, he got out,and fought you,” Sam started Cas nodded along. 

    “Yes, you killed him with the powers you got from drinking demon blood,”

    “...Right, but right before that he almost got you out of your vessel, I remember him saying he could only send you back to Heaven,” Sam finished. 

    “Angel exorcism?” Dean asked. 

    “Yeah,”

    “Cas just said that kryptonite shit will kill an angel that’s not in a vessel,” Dean said. 

    “Oh...well, how quickly? Couldn’t Adoram’s grace be sent to Heaven right away, maybe he could beat it? I don’t want him to die anymore than you guys do but the alternative is he explodes and takes the world with him...might be worth the risk?” Sam questioned. Dean looked to Cas and Gabriel, neither of them looked sure. 

     “I’ve never been exorcised from a vessel, I don’t know how quickly it would happen, especially if he is fighting to stay like I was,” Cas said with a look to Gabriel. 

    “No one’s gotten me out of my meat suit either, I’ve been wearing this thing since biblical times,” Gabriel replied. 

    “I wonder if someone in Heaven was ready to take him, maybe pull him away faster? Like when we met Jimmy, the angels dragged you to heaven right?” Dean asked. 

    “I’ve no allies in Heaven,” Cas said. 

    “Don’t look at me either, haven’t been up there in a couple of millennia. That and all the other arch angels have either bit the dust or are down stairs in time out,” Gabriel said. 

    “But you’re an archangel,” Dean responded. 

    “And?”

    “Don’t you outrank the other angels? You telling me you, Big Brother, couldn’t go up there and not be questioned? What are they gonna do about it?” Dean asked. Gabriel thought about it. 

    “Especially with you being the trickster, if nothing else you could distract them all away from you. It is Tuesday after all,” Sam remarked. Gabriel let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hands. 

    “Oh, that does get the juices flowing doesn’t it?” 

    “If you can’t dazzle them with the truth, baffle them with bullshit,” Dean remarked.  

    “I could do that. I’ll be ready to zap him out of there the moment you exorcise him. Now children, if the stone doesn’t work what then?” Gabriel asked. 

    “We’d need to find other means to weaken him or distract him long enough to recite the exorcism,” Cas said. 

    “I doubt holy oil would hold him,” Sam said. 

    “Bring it anyway, we could get a hail mary,” Dean said. Sam nodded. 

    “I think this calls for some magic and maybe some demon mojo, let’s go ask our resident witches and demon,” Dean added and got up. He reached a hand out to Cas. Cas took it and Dean heaved him off the bed. Cas followed Dean and the other out of the bedroom. 

* * *

   “You’ve all gone mad! There’s no way to use magic to take down the almighty!” Rowena blurted at Sam and Dean. Cas sat down at the table with an ill amused look. 

    “Not God, Adoram is only a conduit,” Cas said. 

    “So he’s got the power, doesn’t necessarily know how to use it,” Dean piped up. Rowena looked to him dumbfounded. 

    “Making him all the more dangerous! Can’t we just let his timer go off in Avalon? Birthplace of Magic can certainly withstand the blast!” Rowena spat. 

    “Magic on Earth would be compromised. The simplest levitation charm would cause an explosion that would level a city until Avalon could expend all that excess energy,” Ruth spoke up. Ruth set the confidence stone on the table. Crowley looked down to her. 

    “Feeling better?” Crowley asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Dante, whom had been glued to her side, nudged her hand and she reached to pet the hellhound. 

    “Not all magic is drawn from Avalon,” Rowena said. Ruth shook her head. 

    “Enough is,”

    “And besides the goal here is to walk away with Adoram intact. It’s not his fault this happened, the angels didn’t know what this thing did. Are you sure there is nothing you could do?” Sam asked. 

    “I’d need a coven to even begin thinking of doing something like that and two does not a coven make! She’s barely a witch as it is, she knows parlor tricks and how to throw a few hex bags together!” Rowena ranted. 

    “I know enough to help,” Ruth said. 

    “How many do you need?” Sam asked. 

    “You aren’t serious laddy?” 

    “Rowena, how many?” Sam demanded. 

    “More the better...6, minimum, 12 would be better,” Rowena said. 

    “Do they have to be in the same place as you?” Sam asked. 

    “Of course not, this is magic were talking about. One of us would have to be in Avalon though. And it bloody well isn’t gonna be me!” Rowena said. Ruth removed the healing stone from her neck and held it out to Rowena. 

    “I’d enjoy you being in fear for a little longer but we’ve got shit to do,” Ruth said. Rowena took it and held it for a moment before dropping it on the table. 

    “Thank you deary, still not going! I won’t be trapped in a pocket dimension that I may or may not get out of! What if the angel does go boom? I didn’t live to be over 300 years old by being stupid! I’m not going!” Rowena said. Ruth rolled her eyes. 

    “I’ll go!” 

    “I will see how many witches I can get together,” Sam said and dialed Alicia.

    “Awesome, Now how about some demon power,” Dean looked to Crowley.

    “And what are you expecting out of me?” Crowley asked. 

    “You got an upgrade,” Dean said. Cas looked the demon over. 

    “Yes, and I haven’t exactly taken the white eyes out for a test drive,” Crowley remarked. 

    “Ruth, what exactly did you tell the Diadem?” Cas asked. 

    “To restore him and grant him the power to rule all of hell,” Ruth said. Crowley smirked down at her. 

   “You’d give a crossroads demon a run for his money” Crowley remarked. 

    “All of hell?” Cas asked. 

    “Yep, All of hell,”

    “What’s up Cas?” Dean asked. 

    “Who all is in hell?” Cas asked. 

    “Lucifer and Michael,” Sam said. Cas nodded. 

    ‘Crowley could, theoretically, fight them and walk away victorious because of the diadem,” Cas said. Dean and Sam looked to each other and then over to Crowley who only smirked at them. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at the demon. 

    “If you could take on Lucy or Mikey, then you could have taken on Thor you ass!” Gabriel replied. Crowley looked over to him. 

    “Smite me,” 

    “So we hit him with the kryptonite, then the spell, then some demon power, in an attempt to slow him down enough to exorcise him. If he drops the stone before then cool but we’re trying to evict him,” Ruth started. Dean nodded along. 

    “Yes,”

    “Gabriel will be upstairs to get him out so he doesn’t die from the kryptonite,”

    “Check,” 

    “Then we have a human holding the grail, optimistically this human doesn’t know how to use psychic abilities and we can get him to drop the stone.”

    “Psychic is easier than God, check” 

    “This plan implies that we will have the drop on Adoram...do we even know what Avalon looks like? A map? Something?” Ruth asked. 

    “We could talk to Merlin,” Gabriel offered. 

    “Okay, we’ll do that, anything else?” Dean asked. 

    “What if shit hits the fan and he destroys the kryptonite? Do we pray to Cas and hope he hears it in time? Would he even be able to hear us from Avalon? We can’t track Adoram while he’s in there,” Ruth said. Dean and Cas looked to each other. 

    “I...do not know if I would be able to hear you or not,” Cas said to him. Cas looked to Gabriel. 

    “You could always set it up from the inside,” Gabriel told him. Cas looked uncomfortable. 

    “Do what?” Dean asked. 

    “Make a direct connection, no matter where you are, dead, alive, don’t matter. You could always talk to you know who,” Gabriel said and gestured towards Cas.

    “24/7 high speed Castiel Wifi” Gabriel added. Dean nodded.

    “Well do it Cas, you know how many times I’ve wanted to get in touch with you and couldn’t?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at him and took a breath. 

    “You didn’t catch the part about doing it from the inside did you?”

    “...okay,”

    “I would have to possess you, Dean. We fought for years for your vessel to be your own, how can I ask you that?” Cas said. Dean shook his head. 

    “Well we need to be able to call in the cavalry and Sam’s been possessed enough for a couple of lifetimes. It’s my turn. You’re just setting up wifi,right? It’s no big deal. Yes, Castiel,” Dean said. Cas sighed and pulled out a chair and sat in it. He opened his mouth and his grace flowed out. His vessel went limp and Sam stepped forward to hold it steady in the chair. Cas floated and swirled above them. He was hesitating. A high pitched noise could be heard. Dean reactively put his hands to his ears, expecting the windows to begin to shatter. 

    “Oh for fuck sake feathers, he was made for Michael. A little Seraphim like you is not going to hurt him!” Crowley piped up. 

    “Yeah, C’mon Cas. they don’t make lube for this sort of thing so just get it over with!” Dean shouted and braced himself. Gabriel stepped forward and looked up to Cas. 

    “You do it or I do it!” Gabriel threatened. Cas went to Dean and took over his vessel. Dean’s body began to glow and his opened his eyes. Blue grace shined through and Sam stood up straight. 

    “Cas?” 

    “Yes,” Cas spoke with Dean’s voice, making it deep even for Dean. The grace faded from his eyes and Sam noticed Dean’s eyes were now blue. He looked down at Cas’ vessel and pried an eye open. They were hazel not blue. 

    “Huh,” Sam looked back to Cas. Cas rolled Dean’s sleeve up on his left arm.up over his shoulder. He put his hand there and winced as he burned it with grace. The blistered burnt hand print returned to Dean’s skin. It glowed blue and Cas rubbed it and healed it. The skin returned to normal but the blue light from the hand print faded slowly. Cas opened his mouth and left Dean’s body. Dean gasped and swayed after Cas’ left him. Gabriel reached out and steadied him. Dean grabbed the table and tried to catch his breath. 

    “Ho-ly Crap!” Dean gasped for breath. 

    “It’s a little disorienting,” Sam said. Cas returned to his vessel and took a moment to gather himself. 

    “Disorienting? How did Jimmy do that for a year? How did you- with Lucifer-how did you not know Gadreel was there?” Dean asked. 

    “Gadreel made sure I didn’t know, you should try kicking one of those guys out sometime,” Sam said and walked to Dean. 

    “To hell with that, I’m good,” Dean said and stood up straight. 

    “You alright?” Sam asked. Dean took another deep breath and nodded. 

    “Yeah, I’m good,” Dean said and patted Sam’ shoulder. He looked to Cas. 

    “Did it work?” Dean asked. 

   *You tell me* Dean heard Cas’ voice but Cas didn’t speak. It was in his head. 

   “Okay, telepathy, that works,” Dean said. 

   “Now we can always communicate but there may be some angel warding you can’t get past.”  Cas said. Dean shrugged.

   “I need to go see a man about an island” Gabriel said. Dean looked to him.

  “Take me with you, I gotta see this!” Dean said. Sam gave him a strange look. 

   “What?”

    Once outside, Gabriel snapped his fingers and he and Dean disappeared.

* * *

 

             Dean and Gabriel appeared on a beach. Dean smirked as it made him think of Cas. 

             “-the hell?” 

             Dean turned to see an older man standing a few feet from him. He wore a cowboy hat, dark sunglasses, a tank top, swim trunks, and flip flops. He had a long white beard that was braided half way down and long grey hair that was also braided. In one hand he held a very large margarita and the other hand reached up to slide down the shades.

             “Merlin?” Dean asked. 

             “What about it?”

             “You look like Willie Nelson had a love child with ZZ Top!” Dean snapped back. Merlin gave a hearty laughed. 

             “Ha, that's funny. So what can I do for an archangel and the infamous Dean Winchester?” Merlin asked.

             “How did y-”

             “Magic Dean.I can’t read Gabriel there but you, you are an open book. Now normally I wouldn't help a Godly man or a set of wings but Gabriel's made me laugh on several occasions. Hell, I still laugh every time I think of Odin’s eight legged horse,” Merlin began. Gabriel chuckled to himself.

             “Then there's you, you've met God and you would still be considered an atheist by the average Christian because you really know what happens when you die. You are an enigma Mr. Winchester, I do like an enigma. Then on top of it I would like to safely continue to use Avalon magic so you can have your map and the spell to get in,” Merlin finished and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He snapped his fingers as he took a drink of the Margarita. Dean raised an eyebrow when nothing happened. 

               “Where i-”

               “Were you expecting an ancient scroll? Get with the times! It's a pdf on your phone!” Merlin replied. 

             “A pdf?”

            “Yeah, have Sammy explain it in little words when you get home, if you'll excuse me” Dean gave the wizard an unamused look as he passed. 

             “Gabriel, drop by sometime, I've got a little something you might enjoy,” Merlin said over his shoulder. 

              “Thanks Merlin,”

              “Yeah yeah, oh forgot- tell Ruth and Rowena that less is more on the island, they shouldn't try to wield too much at once,” Merlin added. Dean nodded and looked to Gabriel. 

             “That was Merlin?”

             “That was Merlin,”

             “Alright,” Dean shook his head. Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers. 


	22. Chapter 22

    “Mi Familia!” Gabriel exclaimed as he sauntered into the main hall of Heaven. He was greeted with shock and confusion. An angel stepped forward, wearing a very ‘business first’ looking vessel. A woman with dark skin, slicked back black hair, and green eyes. Gabriel eyed the angel over.

    “Gabriel?”

    “Muriel!” Gabriel greeted.

    “You’ve been thought dead for centuries!”

    “What can I say? I needed an extended vacation,” Gabriel smiled and glanced over his brothers.

    “You couldn’t have come back to help deal with Lucifer? He defiled Heaven by returning! In the body of Castiel no less!” Muriel snapped at him.

    “Oh Lucy wouldn’t have gotten away with anything. Like you said he was wearing Cassy, Dean Winchester wouldn’t let that happen for long. Speaking of; the whole reason I am up here now is we need help,” Gabriel segwayed.

    “We? You mean to tell us that an Archangel has been tainted by the Winchesters as well?” Muriel asked.

    “Oh sweety, I can guarantee I left more of a stain on them than they left on me,” Gabriel grinned.

    “If you broke into Heaven to seek help for the Winchesters then you are mistaken. No one here will help you,” Muriel said.

    “Well, It’s not just the Winchesters, it’s a couple of witches too, and the King of Hell. Not to mention one of our brothers. Adoram has come in contact with the holy grail and is now a conduit to our fathers power. If we don’t help him he’ll die and take Earth with him,” Gabriel said.

     “Of Course Adoram is in contact with the grail. It was his mission to conceal it by God himself. Besides, he stood at Metatron’s side!”

    “So did half the angels in this room! We were all played by Metatron, including myself!” Gabriel growled.

    “We will not help you Gabriel, please leave quietly!” Muriel said plainly and turn away from Gabriel. Gabriel began to laugh and Muriel paused.

    “I was really hoping you wouldn’t take the easy way!” He giggled. Muriel eyed Gabriel suspiciously.

    “And what does that mean?” Gabriel leaned in close to Muriel and whispered.

    “I’m the distraction,”

    The doors behind Muriel opened and a rather frantic Phanuel came through.

    “Muriel, Castiel’s been spotted in the records department. And the Winchesters are opening heavens on level A 46,” He said.

    “How!? Go help him with the Winchesters, You three will go with me to take care of Castiel, and you- keep an eye on our ‘ _brother’_ “ Muriel gave orders and the hall cleared. Gabriel’s eyes landed on the angel set to watch over him. He couldn’t help but   smirk as the angel in a average height, blonde haired, white male vessel stepped up to him. His hair had a slight wave to it and his eyes were blue. He looked Gabriel up and down with a quaint smirk.

    “Gabriel,”

    “Aziraphale,”

    “So the king of hell?” He asked with a british accent.

    “Yep, a demon named Crowley,” Gabriel said, he couldn’t contain the smile.

    “Alright, I’m in. What do you need?” he asked.

    “We need to pull Adoram from his vessel on Avalon up here when the time comes,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale nodded.

    “Shouldn’t be a problem. Only transport to Earth was damaged in the fall. Pocket dimensions should be nothing. They’ve almost have transport to Earth fixed by the way,” Aziraphale said.

    “Have they? What about restoring all the angels grace?”

    “Indeed. Using some rather shady methods for Heaven in my honest opinion,” Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest.

    “Ooh I do love me some gossip. Tell me all the dirt on the way to…” Gabriel trailed off.

    “The observatory would be the best place,”

    “Onwards!”

 

* * *

 

    Cas stood next to a small lake, maybe it was a large pond. Either way it was the closest body of water to Lebanon, Kansas. He looked over to Dean with a sense of unease lingering over him. He really didn’t like not being able to go with them.

   “C’mon Cas,” Dean said. Cas sighed and looked to the water. He cast the spell silently and a fog began to set in. Sam and Dean looked to each other before looking around them. Sam had a pack slung over his shoulder filled with weapons. Ruth stood next to him with the lead box in her hand containing the kryptonite. Dante and Crowley stood at her other side.

    An empty boat drifted to the shore.

    “Well as a friend of mine used to say; Geronimo,” Crowley spoke first and led Ruth to it. He held her hand and helped her up. The hound jumped on and Sam followed them. Dean looked to Cas.

    “I’ll keep you updated” Dean said. Cas nodded.

    “If it goes south at all, I’ll come over,” Dean nodded and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

    “It’ll be fine, Cas,”

    Cas watched Dean get on the boat and it pull from the shore. They disappeared and the fog lifted. Cas stood vigilante at the water’s edge unable to shake the feeling in his gut. .

* * *

 

 

    The boat slid onto another shore in just moments. The fog cleared and a thick forest appeared beyond the shore. Jutting above the tree line was a set of mountainous peaks. Ruth looked wide eyed around them.

    “This place is huge. Do you guys ever catch a break or is shit like this new?” Ruth asked.

    “Wish I could say it was,” Dean said and began to walk down the shore as he got out his phone.

    “I’ll go take a look around.” Crowley said and disappeared.

    “Well, that’s as handy as it is annoying,” Ruth remarked as the walked with Sam and Dean. Dante trotted out ahead of him watching for anything.

    They all froze in place when they heard a distant explosion. It was followed by several more.

    “I vote for not sticking around to find out what that is,” Dean said. Ruth and Sam nodded and they began to run down the beach. Dean, guided by the map on his phone darted off the beach and into the trees. Sam and Ruth followed behind him. Dante ran next to Dean’s side. Dean led them to a path just wide enough to be considered a road.

    They heard several explosions before seeing as streak of white smoke being chased by a streak of light, fly over their heads.

    “What was that?” Ruth asked and paused.

    “That smoke was Crowley guessing the light was Adoram,” Sam told her.

    “Smoke?” Ruth asked as she remembered everything Crowley told her about him leaving his vessel.

    “Yeah, he smoked out of his meat suit, probably easier to defend himself that way. We got to move!” Dean told her and reached for her. Ruth nodded and followed along. Dean took them to a clearing in the forest. There was a circle of different giant stones around what could have been an alter. It reminded her a little bit of stonehenge but there were runes and pictures written all over the stones.

     “Merlin’s notes say this would be the best place to trap him. That you can drain him by channeling the power into Avalon itself,” Dean stood next to Ruth and showed her the notes Merlin left in his phone. Ruth took the phone and read them.

    “Okay, he wants me to offer the power as a gift to the island so it doesn't become destructive, thats a good idea actually. We may not have to attack him necessarily,” Ruth said and continued to read through the notes.

    “What do we need?” Sam asked.

    “We need Adoram to be on or near that alter,” Ruth said. Dean looked around them.

    “Alter?”

    “That boulder in the middle,” Ruth answered as Sam set the bag down and began taking out supplies. Dean grabbed the holy oil and took it to the alter. He made a ring around it as Sam made sure their guns were loaded with angel bullets. Ruth went up and opened the lead box. She removed the kryptonite and set it on the alter. She then looked over the notes again to memorize the spell.

    “Now how do we get him here?” Sam asked.

    “He’s still dogging Crowley,” Dean said as another distant explosion was heard.

    “Probably sees demons as a threat to the grail...I have an idea. I need to find where Crowley ditched his meat suit and bring it here,” Ruth said.

     “Don’t look at us,” Dean shrugged. Ruth glanced down at Dante.

     “Can you take me to Crowley’s vessel?” Ruth asked. The dog disappeared for a moment before reappearing. It nudged her hand and they both disappeared.

     “Hell of a dog,” Dean said and then smirked at his own pun as Sam shook his head.

     “What?”

     “I can’t have an aussie but she can have a hell hound?”

    “I’m sorry but you try telling a hellhound to...do...anything when you’re not Papa Crowley!” Dean retorted. A moment passed before he added.

     “I’d rather you had an aussie...whatever the hell an aussie is,”

     “Australian Shepherd, it was the kind of dog I had while you were in purgatory,” Sam asked.

     “Not my fault you let her keep the dog,” Dean replied.

    “Really? You would have let me keep it?”

    “You would have had it for a year, man. As long as it left me alone yeah but let's be honest in our line of work it'd prolly be dead by now...wouldn’t have survived me being a demon, thats for sure,”

    “True...maybe I’ll ask Crowley for a hellhound,”

    “Wow, that was not where I was going with that!”

    Ruth reappeared with Dante and Crowley’s meat suit. Ruth got her arms around his chest and drug him close to the alter.

     “Can demons cross holy oil?” She asked. Dean and Sam shook their heads.

     “Then here’s good,” Ruth said and laid him down. She then opened his coat and reached into the inside pocket. She got out a very fancy pen and held it between her teeth as she got his shirt unbuttoned.

    “Ruth, what are you doing?” Dean asked. Ruth took the pen out of her mouth to speak.

    “I’m going to disguise his vessel so that maybe when Adoram looks at him he looks human,”

    “Ruth, that’s Crowley’s contract pen! It uses your blood!” Sam told her.

     “I know,” Ruth said and began drawing runes over Crowley’s chest and up his neck. She put the pen back and put a hand to the sigil on her thigh.

    “Crowley, you need to come back to your vessel, we’re in a clearin- okay, then come from the opposite side so we can trap Adoram.” Ruth spoke to Crowley. Ruth got up and went to the altar again and began the spell.

    “You’re not going to be in there with him!?” Dean asked. Ruth shook her head. She recited the spell and held it until she saw Crowley streaking across the sky. The temperature plummeted, Crowley was using everything he had to fight off and stay ahead of Adoram. She dove to the side, they were coming a lost faster than it looked. Crowley reentered his vessel and Adoram appeared next to the alter. He glared at Crowley for a moment before his attention was turned to Dante.

     “Beat it, Dante!” Ruth yelled and the hellhound disappeared. Ruth finished the offering spell and Sam lit the holy oil. Adoram looked down at the ring of fire and then to the kryptonite next to him.

     “What’s the hold up Ruth?” Dean asked coming out from behind a stone with his gun raised.

     “I don’t know,” Ruth answered and went to Crowley. Crowley was looking down at the symbols on his body.

     “Clever, you are,” Crowley smirked and kissed her.

    “Maybe not so much, I need to make the connection with Rowena,” Ruth said and Crowley got to his feet. He helped her up and she began to chant to herself. Adoram reached for the kryptonite and as he was about to touch it the glow left his hand. He still reached for it and the moment his hand touched it it was like he was being electrocuted. Instead of energy flowing into him it was being drawn out of him. The runes on all the stones began to glow brighter and brighter.

     “He has to touch the altar, that would have been nice to know,” Ruth said and stopped the chanting.

    “Gabriel’s ready when you are Dean,” Cas spoke in Dean’s mind and Dean looked to Sam.

     “You’re up Sammy,” Sam began to recite the exorcism.

     “Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco, Omnipotentis Dei pot-” Sam stopped when Adoram managed to pick up the stone and slam it against the altar. The Kryptonite broke into several large shards. He blasted away the shards away from him. Dean and Sam hit the dirt, Crowley didn’t flinch. The draw on Adoram seemed to weaken. It completely stopped and the runes and markings continued to glow,

     “Maybe it just can’t take any more?” Sam asked Dean as he looked back and forth from rock to rock. Dean shrugged.

     “Keep trying. Ruth let’s start hitting him with that witch power!” Dean called out. He didn’t get an answer. He and Crowley turned to Ruth. Ruth stood there holding her stomach. She gave an apologetic and scared looked to Crowley. Crowley reached over and moved her hand to reveal a blood covered mess. He saw the shard embedded in her side.

     “Bullocks,” Crowley sighed. Ruth began to summon the magic anyway and Crowley shook his head.

     “Winchesters,” Crowley scoffed and held her steady as she launched the magic at Adoram. Sam began the exorcism again. When the bolt of magic hit Adoram, he turned to look at them. He let out a yell and a wave of power blasted out against all of them throwing them backwards. Dean groaned as he was sprawled across the ground.

     “Did he just go super saiyan on us?” Dean grumbled.

     “And you say I’m a nerd!” Sam replied as they both sat up.

    “You are a nerd,” Dean responded. They looked over to Ruth and Crowley. Crowley got up first and Ruth didn’t try.

    “Crowley! Your marking are gone!” Sam called out. Crowley looked down at himself and the runes Ruth had drawn were gone. Adoram had him in his sights again. The blast had extinguished the holy fire as well and Adoram began to step towards Crowley.  

    “Crowley get her out of here we’ll figure somethin’ out!” Dean said and raised his gun. He fired at Adoram, the angel didn’t flinch or even look at him. Crowley picked Ruth up and teleported to the beach to the boat.

     “Damn,” Crowley growled. Adoram was already there. Crowley teleported back and appeared next to Sam. He and Dean had barely gotten to their feet by time they had returned.

     “Any other bright ideas?” Crowley asked as Adoram appeared next to the altar again. Sam looked at Ruth and the amount of blood that was pouring over her side. Sam then searched his pockets for the healing stone.

    “The stone, it’s gone! I swore put it right here!” Sam said and he patted his jacket pocket.

    “Lot of good it’s doing at the bunker!” Crowley growled. Sam gave him an apologetic look. He then took off his jacket, then his top flannel shirt, and bundled it up. He pulled Ruth’s hand away and saw the shard.

    “Cas isn’t going to be able to heal her with that in her. He can’t get near it,” Sam said.

    “I’m not pulling it out either!” Crowley growled. Sam looked to Dean.

     “Look I’ll make a break for the bunker since i can’t get near Feathers but I have to get out of this blasted realm before she bleeds to death!” Crowley replied.Sam pressed the shirt against the wound and Ruth groaned. He pushed her hand against it and   looked to Crowley.

    “Fergus...you remember our deal?” Ruth asked. Her voice sounded distant and she laid against Crowley. Crowley glanced at her her eyes were beginning to droop shut.

    “Not now,” Crowley said.

    “What did she say?” Sam glared at Crowley.

    “It’s not what you think Moose!”

    “You didn’t make a deal for her soul?” Sam demanded, grabbing the front of Crowley’s jacket. The look on Crowley’s face was something Sam never thought possible. Not on a demon, certainly not of Crowley. It left Sam awestruck.

    “No! I...can’t damnit! I won’t! Not to her!” Crowley said.

    “Okay, Crowley, it’s okay,” Sam couldn’t help but smile a little.

    Dean kept Adoram in his gun sights even though that felt absolutely useless. He glanced over and Sam and Crowley who were looking over Ruth.

    “Cas...Ruth’s hurt and Adoram won’t let Crowley leave. I don’t know why he’s not attacking him right now but we need a plan quick. You got any ‘Hail Mary’s’ up your sleeve?” Dean asked.

    “He may not be attacking because of the proximity to humans...hopefully, or he’s just playing cat and mouse with him. Either way...we can’t let Adoram leave...you have to hold him in place,” Cas started.

    “Okay…”

     “The kryptonite is still there or did he destroy it?”

     “It’s in a bunch of pieces - it didn’t even slow him down he just lost a little bit of his glow!” Dean remarked in frustration.

    “I’ve never felt so fucking useless Cas!”

    “I...have an idea. You’re going to have to siphon energy from me,”

    “What?” Dean felt an odd chill go up his spine at what that could possibly mean.

    “You will channel my power to fight him, at least until Crowley can get Ruth out but he needs to take the rest of the kryptonite with him so Gabriel and I can come to you,” Cas said.

    “How do-...just how?” Dean asked.

    “Like this,”

    Dean felt himself drawn into Cas’ mind. He felt Cas’ true power. Knowledge poured into him on how to control and fight with grace. Millenia’s worth of training, fighting, and tactical experience were his. He could fully grasp just how old Cas was. He now knew the youngest fledgling seraphim that was centuries behind his brothers, that became a fierce warrior, then a General, and even the strength it took to be a fallen angel.

    “Dean?” Dean had realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them. He had dropped his gun. He looked up to Sam and Sam saw his eyes were glowing blue.

    “Cas?” Sam asked.

    “No, it’s me Sammy,” Dean said and he looked down at himself. He smiled.

    “You alright?”

    “Yeah...I got this,” Dean said. Sam nodded. Dean’s entire body began to glow and he stepped towards Adoram.

    “Crowley, get Ruth, Sam, and all the kryptonite out of here!” Dean yelled to the demon. Crowley looked him over with a raised eyebrow. He snapped his fingers and the lead box appeared in his hand with all the shards, except the one in Ruth, inside. The lid shut and Crowley looked to Sam. With one look Sam dared Crowley to touch him.

    “No time to argue, Moose,” Crowley said and disappeared. Sam turned to see Dean and Adoram fighting hand to hand.They became fist locked and they began to glow bright enough to make Sam shield his eyes.

* * *

 

    “I’ll go down and help Crowley with the girl,” Aziraphale said and started for the door. Gabriel nodded.

    “Thanks again bro!”

    “Anytime,”

    Gabriel teleported to Avalon and behind Sam. He touched Sam’s shoulder. Sam looked over at him.

    “Gabe, no!” Sam shouted but he was teleported not only to the beach but on the boat. It began to pull away from the beach before Sam could get off.

* * *

 

    Crowley got to the bunker and froze. The warding. The fucking warding! He couldn’t get past it. He sank to the ground and sat against the wall. He could have walked through the devil's trap but the other warding was strong enough to hold out the likes of a prince of hell. Crowley couldn’t even weaken it.

    “Castiel must have took what I said as a challenge,” Crowley scoffed and shook his head. He adjusted Ruth in his arms and she whined out.

    “My apologies,” He spoke softly to her. Ruth opened her eyes and looked up to him. She smiled at him.

    “You know this getting stabbed shit, get’s old quick,” She said. Crowley shook his head and forced a laugh. He couldn’t think of what to say.

    “Not going to try and make a deal?” She asked.

    “You’d really sell your soul for ten more years up here? Or with this?” Crowley gestured at himself.

    “I’d sell my soul for ten more minutes with you,”

    “Don’t you dare,” Crowley said and held her closer. Ruth laid her head against his chest and he could feel her breaths slow. It started to seem like she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Dante appeared and laid his large head across her lap. She put a hand on her head.

     “You remember what I said too...I die, you watch over Dean and Sam, you’re theirs,” She pet the hound as he shuffled closer against the both of them. Crowley put a hand over the hound as well. She opened her eyes for a moment before they fell shut  again.

    “Fergus...pretty sure...I love you,”

    “I am too darling,” He kissed the top of her head. Crowley looked up to the person that appeared next to them.

 

* * *

 

    Aziraphale got back into the Main Hall of Heaven, on his way to the Earth portal. This was where he met his resistance. His brothers had figured out Gabriel’s ruse. Half a dozen angels blocked him, blades ready. Muriel stood at their middle. Aziraphale stopped and put his hands on his head.

    “Aziraphale, you are charged with treason against Heaven, how do you plead?” Muriel growled.

    “Guilty as always,” Aziraphale remarked with a smirk.  Two angels came up behind him and pulled his arms down. They held him tightly.

    “Yes, yes, but this time you don’t have Naomi to pull you out of trouble. I never understood her fascination with broken angels like you, the angel that gave the flaming sword to the humans, or the always insubordinate Castiel,” Muriel rolled his eyes.

    “Because when we’re good, we’re great but when we’re bad, we’re-,”

    “Hell on Earth?” Muriel interrupted him sardonically. Aziraphale shrugged.

    “Sure, but our biggest problem is Heaven doesn’t always agree with us about which are our great moments,”

    “Indeed, escort him to a cell.”


	23. Chapter 23

     Dean flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Adoram had thrown him. Gabriel jumped in against his brother and glanced back at Dean.

     “You alright?” Gabriel called out to him. 

     “I’m great, never felt so energized.” Dean smirked as he got up. He got back into the fight. Two on one but Adoram managed to hold his own. 

 

* * *

 

 

     Sam got to the shore and saw Cas. Cas was staring unwavering at the lake, his eyes glowing. 

     “Cas! You have to get me back over there!” Sam said as he approached the angel. 

     “Cas?” Sam asked when he didn’t get an answer. 

     “Sam...If I sever the connection Dean will be crushed...I’m sorry,” Cas spoke, not looking at him. Sam put his hands to his head and tried to think of what to do. His eyes landed on the Impala parked by the road. He ran for the car, got in, pulled a u-turn, and gunned it for the bunker. 

 

* * *

 

 

     Gaia looked down upon the demon and human in front of her. She had kept tabs on the Winchesters.

     “You’re a crossroads demon aren't you?” She asked. Crowley looked up to her after she had made herself visible. His look turned into a glare.

      “And you would be?”

      “Gaia, and you're the king of hell, why aren't you taking her soul, she's as easy of a target as a demon could get,”

     “Maybe I’m not in the mood for an easy target!”

     “A demon couldn’t resist, I’ve seen your kind make deals with children!” Gaia demanded and stepped forward. She then knelt in front of Crowley. 

     “You actually care for her…” Gaia began to read Crowley. Crowley blocked her and his eyes turned white to do so. 

     “Tell me Demon, I am stronger than you when it comes to this sort of thing!” Gaia was beginning to overpower him.

     “You love her? If she were a demon you’d have her for eternity,” Gaia said. Crowley took a  breath and his eyes returned to normal when she backed off. 

     “Yes, She’d be a beautiful demon too…”

     “Then why!” 

     “She doesn’t deserve it, to have everything she is beaten, tortured, away, only the  painful bits left to fester...she deserves her heaven and may it not be littered with memories of me,” He explained. 

     “I’ll be damned,” Gaia smirked. She held up her hand and after a flash a deep red stone appeared in her palm. 

     “Now I have to hold up my end of the deal,” Gaia stood up and disappeared. 

     “Bloody random and useless that was,” 

     It wasn’t much longer until he heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine in the distance. It came charging down the drive and parked next to the door. Sam leapt out and ran to them. 

     “Crowley, Wh- oh the warding! I’ll go get it!” Sam said jumping over them and darting through the door. 

     “Moose! Sam!” Crowley tried calling after him. He disappeared into the bunker and Crowley looked down at Ruth as he spoke. 

     “She’s already gone,”

* * *

 

     Dean flew through the air again. This time he slammed into a stone. He collapsed to the ground and paused. That one hurt a lot. 

     “Dean don’t move! That’s a punctured lung if you move too much, you have to heal yourself! Otherwise when my grace leaves you, you’re dead” Cas told him. Dean clenched his eyes shut and nodded. He put a hand over the ribs that collided with the corner of the stone. He concentrated and learned how to heal himself. 

     “I thought we were getting ahead of him there for a second, then it was like he recovered.” Dean grumbled. 

     “Our Father’s power is limitless,” Cas replied. Dean got to his hands and knees. He looked to Gabriel whom was being overpowered by Adoram. Dean went to get to his feet when Gaia appeared next to him. 

     “Gaia?” He asked. She looked at him and held the stone out to him. 

     “But we didn’t-,” Dean started but Gaia looked to Adoram and snapped her fingers. 

     Adoram stopped in his tracks. All light left him and his body became covered in burns and scorch marks. Steam rose from his skin. His hand was a blistered mess that began to drip with blood. He swayed before dropping to his knees. His hand fell open and the grail, now a plain opaque rock, fell to the ground. Gabriel went to him  and knelt down. 

     “Adoram?” Gabriel questioned. The angel collapsed towards him and Gabriel caught his brother.  

     “Dean, I’m breaking the connection now and coming over,” Cas spoke to Dean. Dean didn’t answer but he felt the power disappear. He suddenly felt a little lonely in his own mind. He shook his head and got to his feet. He looked at Gaia. The goddess seemed like she was on the verge of tears as she stared at the lifeless stone. 

     “It was the most beautiful thing I ever made...but a deal’s a deal,” She said distantly. 

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well, that much emotion, love...from a demon...He’s willing to let her die so she won’t have to go through the pain of becoming a demon. He wants her to stay so badly…” Gaia looked up to Dean and trailed off. She looked back the grail and stepped forward. She let the red stone roll off her fingers. 

      Out of a human reaction to catch things that fall, Dean’s hand snatched out and caught the stone. He didn’t feel anything but realized what he had done and dropped it. He looked around himself and noticed a large portion of his shirt had been torn. He ripped it the rest of the way off and used it to pick up the stone. Gaia went to the grail and picked it up. Before Dean could say anything she disappeared. 

      Cas appeared next to Dean and grabbed his shoulder. 

     “Are you alright?” Cas asked. Dean laughed and nodded his head. 

     “I’m fine Cas,” Dean said but the angel looked him over anyway. 

     “You healed yourself well, you’re a quick study with grace,” Cas said. Deans smiled and took a breath. His heart started to pound under Cas’ gaze. 

     “Cas, help me!” Gabriel called. Both Dean and Cas looked to the archangel and went to him. Adoram lay on the ground quivering in pain. Cas got on the other side from Gabriel. He looked Adoram over. 

     “Gabriel, where do we even begin?” Castiel asked. 

     “I’ll work on him, you work on the vessel,” Gabriel told him and both their eyes began to glow. As they worked Dean looked at Cas. He knew that look, Cas didn’t think Adoram was going to make it. 

     “Dean you need to either step back or get behind me!” Cas spoke, having glanced out the corner of his eyes to see where Dean was standing. 

     “Why?”

     “You’ve seen a dead angel before,” Cas told him. Dean looked at the ground and side stepped behind Cas. 

     “Cas!” Gabriel barked at him. 

      “Gabriel, he’s-,”

      “Just work on his damn vessel!”

      “I am, it isn’t strong enough to hold him, especially conscious!” Cas said. Dean stepped back to think. He looked around the clearing and saw the bag they had. 

      “Holy water!” He said and darted for the bag. He grabbed it and rushed back to the angels. He didn’t say anything as he opened the bottles. He poured one over the hand Adoram had held the grail with and the next bottle he let wash over Adoram’s torso. Cas looked over his shoulder. 

      “Dean?”

     “It helped your Dad,” Dean responded and opened a third bottle. Cas nodded and turned his attention back on Adoram. 

     “There, he’s dormant,” Gabriel said. 

     “The vessel will need more work but I think it will hold, especially with it’s exterior wounds healing,” Cas said. 

     “He's’ going to need a lot of healing too. It’s going to be a while” Gabriel spoke. 

     “We could take him to the bunker, we’ve got the room,” Dean offered. 

     “He needs to be somewhere more celestial, Heaven would be the best but...” Gabriel started. 

      “What?” Dean asked. 

      “A Rit Zien would put him down in this state,” Castiel said. 

     “Isn’t that..kind of your thing?” Dean asked. 

     “He’s not a warrior, he was just trying to fulfill his mission. It was our father that put him in  charge of something so deadly without telling him what the fucking thing did!” Gabriel growled.

     “I’ll stay here with him, I think the island can help,” Gabriel said. Cas nodded and got to his feet. 

     “I’ll return as soon as I can to help,” Cas said and looked to Dean. Dean picked the bag up. Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and they teleported to the shore and on the boat.

     “You know that grace comes in handy,” Dean smirked. 

     “Yes, I’ve used it once or twice,” Cas remarked. Dean laughed. 

     “You are getting the hang of sarcasm,” Dean replied as the boat found the other shore and they were in Kansas again. Cas stepped off and Dean watched him walk up the shore. Dean stood in place and starred. Cas stopped and looked to him. He gave Dean a questioning look with a slight head tilt. 

     “Cas you know we appreciate having you around don’t you? I mean not just for your powers either,” Dean said. Cas gave him an awkward smile. 

     “Thank you, Dean” Cas replied. Dean put his arm over Cas’ shoulders and smiled at him. 

     “We love you, Cas...I love you,”  Dean said and grabbed Cas’ face. He turned Cas to face him and kissed him. Dean pushed against Cas as he deepened the kiss. Cas held him in place and pulled away. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’ and Cas spoke. 

     “Say it again,” Dean smiled. 

     “I lov-,”

     “When the effects of this wear off,” Cas said and turned over Dean’s hand. Dean was still holding the stone Gaia had dropped, albeit wrapped in cloth. Realization hit him like a gunshot to the chest. He dropped the stone and backed away from Cas. 

     “Oh my God- Cas I’m so sorry,” Dean said and turned from the angel. 

     “Dean-” Cas tried but Dean waved  him back as he began to storm towards the road. 

     “No-Nope, She...I need some air,” Dean gasped and stomped for the Impala. He froze in tracks when he didn’t see the car. 

      “Where the hells my car? How can I storm off without my car!?” Dean turned back to Cas. 

     “Sam took it while we were...connected.” Cas told him. 

     “Awesome! I’m hoofing it then!” Dean yelled and turned from Cas again. 

     “It’s nine miles to the bunker Dean!” Cas started to follow him. 

     “Nope! You stay! Or teleport ahead I don’t care. Nine miles? Gives me enjoy time to clear my head from that...thing!” Dean yelled and started to walk with purpose down the quiet two lane highway. 

     “Dean!” Cas called again. Dean ignored him but Cas could hear the human berating himself as he went. 

     “What the hell was that!?” Dean growled at himself. 

     “You kissed a dude not just any dude you friggin’ kissed Cas! Like it was nothing! What the hell!” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. 

     Cas sighed and looked down at the rock. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped the stone and part of dean’s shirt tightly, and teleported to the bunker 

 

* * *

     Sam rushed back up the stairs. 

     “I disabled the warding but I couldn’t find the stone…” Sam paused next to Crowley. Crowley didn’t look up at him. Sam sank to the ground across from the demon when he realized. 

     “Crowley, I’m sorry,” He sighed. 

     “So am I Sam,” Crowley answered. Not focusing on anything. 

     “We’ll give her a hunters wake,”

     “No,”

     “Crowley It’s our way, You of all people should understand why hunters do this,”

     “She’s warded, can’t you wait one bloody night?” Crowley asked. 

     ‘Of course, Crowley, our wakes are in the morning. We stay up with them over night and we can wait another day or so,” Sam told him. Crowley looked down at Ruth and moved Sam’s shirt. He reached into the wound and pulled the shard out. He reached to the lead box next to him and opened it. He set it inside and shut the lid. 

      Cas appeared in the drive a moment later. He saw the three of them and gave them a concerned look. He walked forward and knelt next to Ruth. 

     “Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. 

     “Uhm...he was-,” Started to speak distantly. He looked up to Sam after shaking his head head.  

     “I’ll get him” Cas disappeared again. 

* * *

     Gaia paced through the trees thumbing the grail in her palm. She smiled, closed her eyes, and gathered her strength. She began to restore the grail. It began to glow again when a hand reached out and took it from her. 

     Gaia gasped and opened her eyes. She found a man standing in front of her. A shorter man with brown curly hair, a beard, and bright blue eyes. He was dressed rather plainly and held the glowing rock as if it were nothing. 

     “It’s you,” Gaia recognized God. 

     “Yes it’s me, you think I wouldn’t feel that?” Chuck asked. 

     “You don’t seem too phased,” gaia said and made a reach for the grail again. 

    “Oh no you don’t, Gaia. You said this thing was going to be harmless. This almost cost one my sons his life, may still cost him his life. It drained my power directly. You are going to say goodbye to this and not create another do you understand me?” Chuck asked, holding to stone out of her reach. 

     “I said it was harmless to you as in if you touch it it will do nothing, I never lied to you! ” Gaia argued.

     “Do you know what could happen if this had landed in the hands of an archangel? Worse yet Lucifer? Whom I have granted access to my grace to fight back the Darkness the first time. He knows how to wield that power and live,” Chuck growled. 

     “And how was I to know?”

     Chuck held his hand open and the stone disappeared. Gaia looked at him slightly wide eyed. 

     “What have you done with it?”

     “None of your concern, Gaia, now do you understand me?” Chuck asked. Gaia sighed and hung her head. 

     “Yes, I will not make another,” Gaia promised. 

     “Are you going to help the angel?”

     “I can’t come back every time one of them gets hurt, especially any of them connected to the Winchesters,” Chuck responded. 

     “And if Lucifer had gotten his hands on the grail?”

     “You ask too many questions, stick to human emotions and we’ll be just fine,” Chuck said and disappeared. Gaia sighed and looked at the forest around her. 

     “I wasn’t going to keep it,”

     “That’s the problem Gaia!” Chucks voice echoed through the trees. Gaia shrugged and began walking to her home through the beautiful forest surrounding it. 

 

* * *

 

     Dean had been lost in thought since he hit the road a whole two minutes ago. 

     “I mean what’s the big deal you love the guy right?” Dean asked himself. He found himself thinking about Cas.

     “Ah yes but you’ve been straight for the last oh-forever! - There was that guy i- Nope, not going there! Don’t need that right now!” Dean grumbled and shook his head. Dean froze when Cas appeared in front of him. 

     “Cas, I-” Dean stopped. The look on Cas’ face said it all. 

     “What happened?” Dean asked. Cas held his hand out to Dean. Dean sighed with apprehensive anticipation and took it.

 


	24. Chapter 24

    Dean grabbed Cas and pushed him back from Sam, Ruth, and Crowley. 

    “You bring her back, you’ve got all your mojo back, I know you can do it!” Dean said. Cas shook his head. 

    “I can-,”

    “I watched Gadreel bring you back after you flatlined!”

    “Yes, but I hadn’t been collected by a Reaper yet, you killed it remember?” Cas reminded him. Dean shook his head and looked back at Ruth. 

    “You’re telling me a Reaper’s already come and gone?”

    “The most I could tell you is she’s not here,” 

    Cas reached out to Dean’s shoulder and Dean hung his head and he turned towards the angel with every intention of hugging him. Dean stopped himself inches from Castiel and drew in a breath. 

    “Okay...I still need air from the stone, now this...I…” Dean started to back away from Cas. Cas nodded, dug the red stone from his pocket, and handed it to Dean. 

    “It’s alright Dean, go to Gaia. If you need me, pray to me,” Cas told him. Dean stuffed the stone in his pocket with a nervous glance back at Sam. He then drug himself to the Impala and got in. As he started the engine he heard something hit the side of the car. He looked over and Dante was standing up, paws over the window of the passenger side. 

    “Hey damnit! Don’t scratch the paint!” Dean snapped. Dante put his head between his paws and whined. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. 

    “Yeah, get in,” He said. The Hellhound leapt through the window and laid across the front seat. He whined and laid his head against Dean’s thigh. 

    “I hear yah buddy,” Dean said and put the car in gear and left the bunker. 

* * *

 

    They got Ruth down into the bunker, Crowley got her cleaned up with a snap of his fingers and laid her across her bed. Sam stood in the doorway as the Demon King sank into the chair next to the bed. 

    “Crowley, what was the deal you made with Ruth?” Sam asked him.

    “It was about you two,”

    “Us?”

    “Yes, after you told her the tragic tale of the Winchester Gospel she connected the dots. Angels don’t like you, Reapers hate you even more than the angels. She also knew that I wasn’t stupid enough to let either of you become demons in hell so it begged the question; what happens to Sam and Dean Winchester when they die? Let the reapers throw them out into the nothing? The men that saved the world over and over again get oblivion for their troubles?” Crowley explained. Sam crossed his arms in front of him. It was a subject he hadn’t thought about, he rather intentionally never thought about it. 

    “What did she ask you to do?”

    “Help Castiel make reliquaries for your souls. You’d think you were in heaven but you’re more like a genie in a bottle being stored in the depths of hell until the world needs you again, perish the thought,”

    “We’d basically be in our own cages, like Lucifer,” Sam said. 

    “Yes, but without all the torture and insanity and seals,” Crowley replied. Sam didn’t know what he felt about that. He looked at Ruth for a moment and then back to Crowley. 

    “If she didn’t sell her soul for that, what do you get in return?” Sam asked. 

    “A lack of demon Winchesters for one! And...satisfaction. She didn’t think I could do it,” Crowley replied. Sam knew Crowley was more cunning than that; not seeing through a simple ploy. It felt like now Crowley wanted to do it for her. Sam sighed and turned away from the room. 

    “I’m going to check on Dean,’ He said and left the room. 

    Sam walked through the bunker and found Cas sitting at the table in the library. 

    “Hey Cas, any idea where Dean ran off too?”

    “He said he needed air,”

    “I’m going to check  with him,” 

    “He’ll be fine Sam. He knows when to check in,” Cas told him. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and awkwardly returned his phone to his pocket. 

    “Okay,” Sam told him and ran his fingers through his hair. 

    “Are you alright Sam?” Castiel asked. 

    “No, I don’t know where that fucking stone is! I could have sworn I put it in my jacket pocket!” Sam growled. Castiel looked at him and cocked his head to the side. 

    “The healing stone?”

    “Yeah Cas, the healing stone! How do you think Ruth died!? I lost it!” Sam began to pace. Castiel squinted his eyes. 

    “You did put it in your jacket pocket,” 

    “Well when she got stabbed it wasn’t there!”

    “Sam, here, let’s look back,” Castiel said, holding his two fingers up at Sam. Sam sighed, pulled out a chair next to Cas, and sat down. Cas placed his fingers on Sam’s forehead and took them back in both of their memories. 

    They saw images of all of them getting ready to put their plan in motion. Dean had gotten the stone back out of the vault. Sam put the stone in his pocket. After that the images got fractured. 

    “What was that?” Cas asked. 

    “I don’t know...I can’t really remember much after that, we got in the car and went to the lake.” Sam said. Cas dove deeper and they found an image of Sam standing next to Rowena, whom was sitting in a chair at the table in the library. As they were all   getting ready to leave she reached out, grabbed Sam’s arm, and used him to stand. 

    “Alright laddy’s I’ll be off then as well. Can’t conjure my magic in a place as heavily warded as this,” Rowena said, standing next to, almost against, Sam. Crowley glared at her. 

    “Oh keep those daggers to yourself I’m not that stupid, I’ll be ready when you need it,” Rowena replied and sauntered towards the stairs, sliding across Sam 

    “Damnit Rowena!” Sam growled. Cas was confused and brought them out of the memory. 

    “What did she do?”

    “She lifted the healing stone when she brushed up against me…” Sam shook his head and got back on his feet. 

    “Crowley’s going to kill her...and I won’t stop him,” Sam growled. His phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. 

    “Yeah Alicia?” Sam answered the phone. 

    “Hey, just checking in. I’m assuming it went well since we were never contacted for the spell…” Alicia said. 

    “Wait...what?”

    “Yeah, the rest of the coven, the connection was never made with us from Rowena or Ruth, Ruth right? That’s her name?” Alicia asked. 

    “Yes, that’s her name...Uh, Alicia can I call you back?” Sam asked. 

    “Sam are you okay?” 

    “Yeah, just-,”

    “Call me back, it’s fine, just let me know alright?”

    “Of course,” Sam said and hung up. He looked to Cas. 

    “You hear all that?” Sam asked. Cas nodded. 

    “Did Ruth’s attack against Adoram not do any damage?” Cas asked. Sam shook his head. 

     “She did it in hopes of getting Ruth killed…” Sam said. 

    “Could she have predicted Ruth would get that injured? To be stabbed with a shard of the...kryptonite? Or that Crowley wouldn’t try to take her soul?” Cas asked. Sam looked at him. 

    “She did it to get all of us killed,” Sam corrected himself. 

    “She risked ruining magic...why would she do that?” Sam asked. 

    “She doesn’t draw on Avalon, at least not the magic I’ve seen her use,” Castiel told her. 

    “Still, that was a huge risk,” Sam said. Cas squinted at him. 

    “What are you thinking, Sam?”

    “Why? Why did she want the grail in the first place? She was already a powerful witch and she had the book of the damned. She wiped out the Grand Coven…” Sam trailed off. 

    “Crowley is a lot like his mother...unpredictable with a need for attention...for affection, looking to make their lives better,” 

    “Rowena’s whole tragedy started with Crowley’s father, a man who rejected her...She has a thing for powerful men,” Sam said. Cas’ eyes went wide. 

    “Lucifer...but he’s in the cage,”

    “Who did we use to put him back in the cage?” Sam asked. 

    “Rowena,” Cas hung his head. 

    “I thought she hated him because he killed her,” Cas added. 

    “I don’t know, I don’t think I could begin to understand her,” Sam took a deep breath.

    "So Lucifer...may be free?" Cas asked. Sam shrugged. 

    "Let's hope we're just reaching," Sam replied and Cas nodded.  

* * *

 

    Dean jolted as he appeared in Gaia's kitchen. He saw her at the kitchen table watching out the window.

    “Afternoon, Dean, what can I do for you?” She asked quietly, without looking up at him. Dean sat down across from her and brought out the red stone. He took a piece of the cloth and let the rock fall out and onto the table. Gaia looked over at it and smiled. She reached out and picked it up.

    “I forgot all about this after destroying the grail. It really is beautiful,”

    “How do you make it stop?”

    “Make it stop?”

    “Yes, the effects of the stone, how do you make them stop!? The damn thing has me thinking I’m in love with Cas! I kissed him, my hands were all over him, I was ready to jump his friggin’ bones!” Dean spoke up. Gaia laughed and shook her head. 

    “That’s right, you caught it didn’t you? You can't, Dean. Especially off of this one, this emotion was pure, it was real. These stones don’t create emotions in you they draw on your real emotions and bring them out, magnify them even,” Gaia tried to explain. 

    “So the confidence stone...I had confidence Cas would wake up?”

    “Naturally,”

    “Ruth said they had an influence on the universe,”

    “Miniscule at best,” 

    “And the healing stone?”

    “Humans have an incredible healing ability, I got that stone from a man whom should not have ever been able to walk again, he walked within a year after his accident. Then the angel super charged it with his own healing grace and so you have a stone   you can hand to someone and instantly heal wounds. It's not healing them, it's speeding up what their body can already do,” Gaia went on. Dean held up a finger. 

    “I’m not gay,”

    “Well that’s blatantly obvious,”

    “Then how am I in love with Cas?”

    “Well one, gay is not love, it is a sexual orientation . Two, have you never heard of bisexual?”

    “Dudes willing to bang other dudes when they can’t score a chick?” Dean asked. Gaia looked at him blank faces. She calmly picked up one of her linen napkin and beat him over the head with it 

    “What the hell!?”

    “No! My God! I can’t tell if you’re ignorant or just inconsiderate! Bisexuals can be men or women and they aren’t settling for the same sex when their preferred sex isn’t around!”

    “I’m sorry, please...educate me,”

    “They can feel attraction for both sexes, that sums it up. They aren’t straight for this relationship and gay for the next. They are bi.” Gaia told him. Dean shrugged and looked around the kitchen before looking back at Gaia. 

    “And if I have never felt this way for a man before?”

    “A lot of people don’t realize what they are until later in life, if at all. And besides, you’re lying to yourself,”

    “Excuse me?” Dean questioned. Gaia looked him in the eyes and began to read him. 

    “Your first crush was a girl...but what about that boy in...high school? Junior year?”

    “What are you doing?”

    “His name was…”

    “Get out of my fucking head!”

    “Logan. Tell me about Logan,” 

    “There’s nothing to tell!” Dean snapped. Gaia raised an eyebrow. Dean looked out the window and took a weak breath. Thinking back to that...hurt.

    “He...was a werewolf,” Dean said. Gaia nodded. 

    “How well did that go over in a hunting family?” Gaia asked. 

    “Well my Dad…” Dean took a deep breath. Gaia could see it hurt. To tell the truth Dean hadn’t thought about Logan in years. 

    “Yes?”

    “He took care of business like he always did,” Dean growled. 

    “What happened?”

    “He told me he was just luring in an easy target. You have to be more suspicious of the males, He said. Stick with the women, you’re good with women. The men are monsters, they’ll make you a monster too,” Dean recalled his father's words. John came   down on him pretty hard when he figured out about Dean and Logan. Then when he found out Logan was a werewolf, he used it to make Dean believe he had been about to die, that is was a trap. 

    “Monsters?” Gaia asked in disbelief. 

    “Yeah, he had me believe that for years. It wasn’t until I was out hunting on my own once.

    This guy tried to buy me a drink and looking at me like I look at beautiful women. I excused myself, acted sick, but I stalked him for the night. I thought he was another thing to to hunt. I watched him go home with a guy and nothing happened. That lead   me to finding out there was such a thing as just gay.” Dean explained. 

    “And by then it was your lifestyle,” Gaia said. Dean put a hand to his face and wiped at the tears threatening to pour from his eyes. 

    “Redneck dive bars and clubs were target rich environments for something I was already comfortable getting. I was happy, I was satisfied. So why bother? Although to this day I don’t know how to handle a guy flirting with me,” Dean replied. Gaia gave a   short laugh. Dean was quiet for a minute before looking back to her. 

    “It’s real isn’t it? I love Cas?” Dean asked. Gaia nodded. 

    “How many times have you said Castiel was your family? The past you’ve shared together reads like a how to manual on creating soul mates. Was the only thing keeping you from taking Castiel into your arms a male vessel?” Gaia asked. 

    “What?” 

    “If Castiel had taken a female vessel you would have gotten into bed with her as soon as you could.”

    “Excuse me?”

    “How long did you even know Anna?”

    “Anna was...Anna and Cas...Well yeah shit would have been different if he had a female vessel...I…I wouldn't...”

    “What? Wouldn’t have let her leave after the first apocalypse and get wooed by Crowley into opening purgatory? Would have been with her instead of Lisa? Wouldn’t have left her alone with a broken mind being guarded by a demon? Wouldn’t allow her to   push you through the portal to Earth? Never lost track of her and the tablet, been by her side when the angels fell? Instead of leaving her in the cold to find her own way home only to be kicked out? I could go on all day,” Gaia listed. 

    “Alright so I’m sexist!” Dean snapped. 

    “Yes, you are, you would have acted on your feelings for Castiel a long time ago,” 

    “So you think I’d be in to Cas eventually no matter what?”

    “I’d like to think so but you’re a stubborn son of a bitch. That poor angel would suffer through decades of awkward moments and after you’d die he’d look back at your life as a painful missed opportunity,” Gaia remarked. 

    “So what do I do?”

    “Follow your heart, see where it goes,”

    “And if it’s going to wrong direction?

     “Who says that’s the wrong direction?”

    “What if it wares off?”

    “The stone just pointed out something you were already feeling. Just go with it Dean. Your heart and your head will both agree when it’s wrong and Cas...he’ll always understand,” Gaia replied then added. 

    “That is if he feels the same way about you...I’ve been assuming based off your memories, I barely met the angel,” Gaia said. Dean looked at her wide eyed and drew in a sharp breath. 

    “I’m sure he does...he gave up Heaven after all,” Gaia quickly added and decided to change the subject. 

    “Speaking of other creatures and their love, how is the Demon king and his human lover getting on?” Gaia asked. Dean gave her a strange look. 

    “She didn’t make it,”

    “What?”

    “She bled to death in his arms. And instead of being there to help take care of her I am trying not to throw myself at Cas. All I want to do is get him, go somewhere quiet, and...fall apart for a minute- I hate people seeing me like that but Cas...I need him   for it,” Dean ran his hands over his head Gaia smiled at him. 

    “Dean, I think you answered your own question. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Gaia got up. 

    “Where are you going?” 

    “I did not destroy the best thing I ever made to not see that ship sail. You haven’t done that burning of the body thing hunters do have you?”

    “No, not til morning,”

    “Good, It was nice seeing you again Dean,” Gaia said and snapped her fingers. Dean found himself in the front seat of the Impala.  Dante was sleeping on the front seat. He woke up and looked to the human. 

    “What the hell was that?” Dean questioned. He hung his head and buried his face in his palms as he tried to think over everything that just happened. He tried to take deep breaths to steady himself. He was distracted when there was a knock on the glass of his window. He looked up and saw Cas. 

    “You listening in on me Cas?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head. 

    “I could feel...a pull from you,” Cas answered. Dean looked up to the ceiling but couldn’t hold it anymore. He opened the door and flung himself at the angel. Cas held him for a moment before pulling away. Dean grabbed the front of Cas’ coat and pulled   him back. 

    “Dean-,”

    “Cas, unless your answer to me is No in general just let me figure this out,” Dean said and began to move in to kiss him. Cas grabbed Dean  and shoved him against the Impala. Dean then remembered all the times Cas had gotten rough with him before   and that would work. Oh boy, it really worked. 

    “I’d say you’ve got a lot to figure out and you better figure it out quickly,” Cas said in that authoritative voice and it sent shivers up Dean’s spine. He then kissed Dean aggressively. They pulled apart and Dean smirked at him.

    “Yes, sir,” Dean reached to the side and opened the back door. Cas put his hand out and shut it. Dean gave him a questioning look. 

    “I’m not just another back seat story, Dean. I want the front seat,” Cas told him. Dean nodded as Cas opened the front door and pushed Dean back inside. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn all of you now, there is a scene in this chapter that's kind of graphic. It involves the injury of an animal and I go into very realistic detail about it so if you are easily triggered by animal injuries I have the scene flagged in the chapter by a WARNING, to avoid the scene please follow the WARNING instructions, thank you please enjoy the rest of the chapter

  

* * *

 

 

    Dean’s body tensed as the pleasure arose within him. He was on his back in the front seat of the Impala. He gripped the back of the seat and the steering wheel. He was drenched in a thick layer of sweat. He leaned his head back and his hands went down and one gripped Cas’ shoulder while the other got a handful of the angels hair.

    “Cas-,” Dean panted. He let out a loud moan and arched his back as he exploded into ecstasy. He savored it but he was exhausted. He was actually having trouble catching his breath. They had been devouring each other for what felt like hours to Dean.

    “Okay- I need a breather!” Dean gasped. He felt Cas kiss his way up his body and lay over him. Dean looked up at the densely fogged over windows. He reached above his head and opened the driver’s side door. A wave of fresh, crisp, cold air washed over him and to Dean it felt great. He looked up to Cas and shook his head.

    “You really don’t sweat under any circumstances do you?” Dean asked. Cas only smirked at him and shook his head. Dean laughed.

   “Oh that’s going to piss me off some nights,” Dean took the time to catch his breath. He looked up at Cas  and shook his head.

    “You know Cas, I was not expecting...that.”

    “I do have an unfair advantage,” Cas replied.

    “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

    Cas ran his hands up Dean’s torso and up to his shoulder. Cas’ grace reacted to his touch and made Dean’s skin tingle.

    “I can feel what you want,” Dean laughed.

    “Cheater,”

    “Like now you want to sleep,”

    Dean nodded. He felt it too. The ebbing unconsciousness he could easily slip into. He looked up and out the open door. It was almost dark.

    “Shit! What time is it?” Dean jolted and tried to sit up. He couldn’t get far with Cas on top of him.

    “Where’s my phone?” Dean propped himself up on his elbows. Cas looked over and saw the device on the dash. He reached over and handed it to Dean. Dean looked at the phone and saw he only had one text from Sam.

    “We need to get back, help with the pyre,” Dean groaned. Cas got up off of him as Dean texted Sam.

    “Where are my clothes?” Dean asked after sending the message. He tossed the phone back on the dash. He sat up and looked around the Impala.

    “Well your pants should be outside,” Cas replied. Dean began to laugh. He began to laugh harder and put a hand to his face. Cas gave him a questioning look.

    “Where’s my bra?” Dean cracked himself up. Cas still didn’t understand but found his own clothes from around the vehicle. Dean shook his head and went to slide out of the car. His half dried skin stuck to the leather.

    “Oh God, Horrible idea,” Dean groaned and got out of the car.

    “I guess I should thank you for not yelling my father's name during the actual coitus,” Cas remarked. Dean grabbed the door to hold himself steady as he burst into another fit of laughter.

    “”I’m sorry,’ Dean said. Cas looked over at him. Dean caught his breath and Cas snapped his fingers. They were then both cleaned and dressed. Dean looked down at himself.

    “That took the drama outta that,” Dean replied and turned back to the car. Even the car was cleaned up. Cas sat in the passenger seat and waited patiently.

    Dean looked at him and froze. There he was. It was Cas. It was just Cas. The same animal that had been ravaging him was again the odd angel in a trench coat. They were one and the same and Dean could see that. Even more it felt okay. It felt more than okay it felt right, natural. He didn’t feel differently about Cas. It was Cas.

    “Dean?” Cas looked over to him.

    “Yeah, Sorry,” Dean said and reached to the ignition where he found the keys. He went to start the car.

    “Where’s the dog?” Dean asked. Cas nodded forward and Dean followed his gaze. The hellhound was sprawled out across the hood of the car. Dean honked the horn and Dante didn’t even flinch.

    “C’mon Kujo! We’ve got to go!” Dean yelled. The dog sighed and teleported into the back seat. Dean heard the Dog groan and looked over his shoulder.

    “A hellhound, I inherited a friggin’ hellhound,grumbled and started the car.

* * *

 

 

    Sam sat outside the bunker door. He watched the sunset with a six pack. He had been there since before Dean had texted him. Darkness fell and the street light on the road flickered on. The light above the door came on and bathed him a greenish-blue light. Sam had been lost in thought for a while. The familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine drew him from his thoughts.

    Sam took a breath and watched the car pull up next to the door. Dean got out and came around the vehicle.

    “You good?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged and got down on the ground next to his brother. Cas got out of the car, shut the door, and leaned against it. Dante remained in the back seat. Sam gave Dean and Cas a bottle.Dean opened it and took a swig. He held his hand out to Cas and Cas handed him the bottle to open.  

    “Dean, you ever wonder what happens after we die?” Sam asked after a moment of silence. Dean looked over at him after giving the bottle back to Cas and sighed.

    “One of two options if I remember correctly,” Dean said. Sam gave a short laugh at Dean’s sarcasm.

    “And what were those exactly?”

    “Well, there’s hell,”

    “True, we get tortured until we become demons. I remember a time when we both had black eyes. Didn’t work out so well,”

    “Not really, no,” Dean glanced to Cas and then back to Sam.

    “We’d go from two men that devoted their entire lives to saving this Chuck forsaken rock to the monsters that destroy it,” Sam said. Dean nodded.

    “Some cruel irony for you, but who knows, we could end up in the other place,”

    “Heh, that other place is run by creatures we’ve pissed off repeatedly and call Dicks with wings on a regular basis. Even if they were willing to do their jobs and lay us to rest a reaper would have to let us get that far. And what have the reapers threatened us with?”

     “To throw us out into the nothing, whatever the hell that is. Quite frankly compared to our lives I could do with a little bit of nothing,” Dean replied. Sam looked over to him Dean sighed again and shrugged his shoulders.

    “I don’t know Sammy...what’s bringing all this up anyway? We’ve lost...we’ve lost people before. She was blood and I loved her, I loved Charlie too, I loved Bobby...We’ve never contemplated our afterlife before,” Dean replied. Sam nodded.

    “Ruth made a deal with Crowley,” Sam said.

    “-What?”

    “It wasn’t for her soul or anything it was about us,”

    “About us?”

    “Yes”

    “Okay…”

    “Crowley is essentially going to give us our own cages in hell but instead of torture we would think we were in Heaven,”

    “What?”

    “He said something about getting Cas’ help,” Sam said. Dean turned his head expectantly to Cas. Cas nodded.

    “He’s mentioned it and it is possible,”

    “...how would it work?” Dean asked.

    “We’d have to get something that could house your souls, build a heaven in it, then store it deeper than the cage within Hell. Where no one would disturb it or even know where it is other than those who put it there,” Cas said. Dean thought about it for a minute before speaking again.

    “What holds us, could it be anything?”

    “With the right warding...yes,” Cas answered. Dean smirked and looked behind Dean. Sam looked forward and it clicked. Sam rolled his eyes.

    “You want to be buried with the car?” Sam asked in disbelief and Dean grinned.

    “Hell yes! If I don’t have any kids to leave it to, bury me in that damn car! She’s been there the longest for all of us!” Dean said. Sam smiled and shook his head.

    “Alright, plant my ass in the passenger seat then,”

    “Yes!” Dean grinned and they clanked their bottles together. Sam and Dean actually began to laugh at each other but the laughter died quickly. Dean looked at the car again.

    “I know it’s dark and I’m sorry I took off but you want to get the pyre together?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

     “It’s all set up, Crowley kicked me out a while ago,” Sam said Dean raised an eyebrow.

    “What do you mean ‘kicked you out’?”

    “He didn’t say ‘Get out’ but...EMF is off the charts and it’s freezing in there, I had on two jackets before I gave up and came outside. To be honest he may have frozen her body by now..it’s why the beers so cold actually,” Sam said. Dean looked down at the pristinely chilled bottle.

    “That is one depressed demon...I didn’t...I mean I know he liked her,” Dean was at a loss for words. Cas spoke up from the car.

    “Gaia did make the stone from him,” He said. Sam looked up at Cas in confusion.

    “Wait what?”

    “That’s right Gabe sent you home before it happened. Gaia showed up. She got the emotion she wanted and turned the grail off,” Dean said.

    “She got the emotion off Crowley?”

    “Yeah,”

    “What did he do that was selfless?” Sam asked but as soon as he asked it he remembered.

    “He could have saved her but that would have meant-,”

    “Taking her soul...he couldn’t do it,” Sam said. Dean nodded.

    “Hard to believe all of that out of Crowley,” Dean said. Sam leaned his head back against the wall.

    “Not really if you think about it...I mean she never wanted anything from him,” Sam remarked remembering the speech Crowley had given when he was on the verge of being cured.

    ‘I think she made him a little more human...not that, that is going to amount to much when he finds out about Rowena,” Sam added.

    “What about Rowena?” Dean asked.

    “She has the healing stone. She lifted it off of me before she left and she never made contact with Alicia or the rest of the coven to help Ruth out,” Sam said. Dean’s glare returned.

    “Does he know?”

    “Don’t think so,” Sam said. Dean got to his feet and handed Sam his beer.

    “Be right back,”

    Dean walked into the bunker. The only lights on were the warded emergency lights. The chill in the air of sharp and nearly drove away all the warmth from Cas’ company. He found the demon in Ruth’s room. Dean went to Crowley and placed his hands on his shoulders. Dean leaned down and whispered everything to him.

    The demon disappeared from beneath his hands. The lights came back on but the air was still bitter cold. Dean looked to Ruth and took a deep breath. He wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to do it . He cut the lights off on his way out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

WARNING: This is the graphic scene I warned you about scroll down to the  TO SUM IT UP if you would like to skip this bit

* * *

 

    A summer breeze swept through the trees. Under the canopy was an equine campground that was just about empty save for one trailer. It was a Thursday after all. It would be busy the following evening for sure. The trailer was set up at a site with a truck parked on the road behind hit next to a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

    Standing tied to the trailer were four horses all tacked up and ready to go. On the wheel well of the trailer sat two children. A boy and a girl about 9 or 10. The both had green eyes but the boy was blonde and the girl was brunette. They were both staring over at the picnic table in agitation at their fathers whom were consumed in their ‘conversation’.

    “Dean, is you Dad always this grumpy?” The girl asked.

    “More or less,” Dean answered.

    “I know these trails pretty well, we’d probably be back before they stop arguing,” She offered. Dean shook his head.

    “We’d get in trouble Ruth,”

    “We’ve never been in trouble before?”

    “Getting in trouble was different then...just give them a few more minutes. They promised they would take us,” Dean said. Ruth sighed and waited.

    John and George Winchester were standing by the picnic table talking. George had finally talked John out of hiding. He desperately wanted to talk some sense into his cousin. A five year old Sam sat at the table eating a sliver of watermelon.

    “John, we can help you! You have a family that knows the occult inside and out!” George said. John shook his head and glanced at Sam.

    “You don’t know this!”

    “You’re the one who ran off to the marines because you didn’t want to believe in all this! If anyone doesn’t know what they are doing it’s you! Because a yellow eyed demon? Sounds like a Prince of Hell to me! They aren’t regular demons John!” George said.

    “George!” John said dangerously.

    “No! If nothing else do this for your kids! We can help you protect Sam and Dean!” George tried.

    “For the last time, George! We’re better off on our own!” John growled.

    “That’s bullshit and you know it!”

    Neither of them noticed Sam recoil from the tension and yelling nor did they see Sam get up and go other to his brother.

    “Hey Sammy, What’s wrong?” Dean asked and helped his little brother get up onto the wheel well between him and Ruth.

    “Dad’s getting angry and they’re talking about bad things. Sully told me to come over here,” Sam said. Dean had given up trying to tell Sam Sully wasn’t real.

    “YOU CAN’T FACE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALONE!” George yelled. All three of the kids jumped. Then the livid expression on John’s face sent chills down his boys backs.

    “Uh, Ruth...why don’t we go for that ride?” Dean asked over his shoulder to his cousin. She nodded.

    “Sure, we were going to put you on BlackJack, he’s good with two riders,” Ruth said and walked them to a stout little paint horse. Dean climbed up into the saddle and then Ruth helped him get Sam up in front of him. She untied the horse from the trailer   and went to her own horse. A little sorrel horse. She got mounted and led them from the camp ground.

    Once they were in the woods and couldn’t hear the yelling they all relaxed and the mood lightened. They rode those ponies up and down hills, over creeks, and ended up on the edge of a field.

    “Dad usually makes us ride around the edge but you wanna make the horses run a bit?” Ruth asked. Dean smiled and looked out over the field. His smile faded when he saw someone. Ruth looked out and saw there was a man in the field, walking towards them, his let his hands graze over the top of the tall grass. His black hair was disheveled and he wore a tattered tan trench coat.

    “Who’s that?” Sammy asked and pointed at the man.

    “Don’t point Sammy,” Dean absent mindedly parented his brother, pushing his arm down.

    “Sully says it’s an angel,” Sam said. Ruth looked at Sam and them back to the man. Her Dad had told her a little bit about angels, they were supposed to be warriors, soldiers of God.

    “Angels aren’t real Sammy. It’s just a man...wearing a coat in summer,” Dean said. Ruth studied the man's face as he came closer.

    “He’s bleeding, I wonder if he fell off his horse,” Ruth remarked and nudged her horse with her legs and walked towards the man. Dean reluctantly asked his horse to go forward too. He could feel his father's presence in his mind not to trust a stranger.

    “Hello, are you alright?” Ruth asked. The man smiled up at her and she could see his bright blue eyes.

    “I’ll be alright. I tried to get to my own time but apparently I need more time to recuperate. At least I am going in the right direction. Hello, Dean,” He said with a look to Dean.

    “Do I know you, Mister?” Dean asked defensively. The man smiled at him.

    “Not yet. I would be careful running the horses across the field. There is a ditch about halfway across.The grass is so tall you can’t see it very well,” He added. Ruth looked across the field and indeed couldn’t see anything.

    “Thank you,” She said. The man walked past them, petting the horses necks as he went by. The children started across the field and Ruth looked back at the man but he was gone.

    “Where’d he go?” Ruth asked. Dean turned to look.

    “He’s right there, he’s talking to Sully,” Sam answered.

    “Sully’s going to help him go home,”

    Ruth had promised never to tell but she know all about imaginary friends. After Dean’s mom died they tried to place an imaginary friend with him to help him cope but they couldn’t get close to him. They had asked Ruth to see if she knew a way they might get through to him, maybe something he used to like doing but they never could place a friend with him.

    “He’s probably sitting in the tall grass, let's go,” Dean said and they rode across the field.

    As the man said, there was a ditch. It was about three feet deep with steep banks and a stream trickling across the bottom. They made sure to get down and up the ditch slowly, letting their horses worry about their own feet. They continued across the field but stopped when they heard someone yelling.

    “DEAN WINCHESTER!!” it was John. He was on George’s horse and he was pissed. He saw them and kicked the horse forward. It was a large, black, foundation bred, quarter horse named Angelus. Angelus galloped across the field.

    “Too fast!” Ruth gasped. Dean and Sam looked to their Dad with worry on their face.

    “Dad! Stop!” Dean yelled.

    “Dean!”

    The kids turned their horses back  and they all yelled for him to stop.

    “STOP!” Sam and Dean yelled together.

    “ANGELUS WHOA!” Ruth tried.

    John saw the ditch at the last second with no hope of stopping. The horse fell mid stride downward into the ditch. There were two loud snaps that sounded like gunfire as the horse hit the ground and Ruth screamed. They could hear the horse crying out in pain.

    “Angelus!” She cried and kicked her horse. Dean followed her and they rode back to the ditch. The horse was on it’s side struggling and flailing to try and get on the feet it no longer had. Both front legs had broken and were swinging uncontrollably as the horse panicked and desperately tried to get up. John hadn’t been thrown but caught underneath the horse from the initial fall and it looked like the horse was mid roll on top of him.

    “Daddy!” Sam yelled and Dean was about to get down.

    “No! Dean, go find my Dad, tell him to bring his gun!” Ruth sobbed and she jumped off her horse. Tears streamed from her face and she got into the ditch and approached the horse.

    “Easy Angelus,” Ruth crept up on the horse. Angelus was losing energy and focus. She got the reins and pulled his head back. He started to fall back to his side and Ruth tackled his head. He laid across the ground and Ruth put all her weight on his jaw.

    “Easy Angelus,” Ruth wiped her eyes and tried not to look at the poor animal’s legs. She looked back towards the saddle and saw Johns leg still over the saddle, foot caught in the stirrup, and most of his body under the horse. Ruth shook her head and looked to the sky as she cried and covered her mouth. Dean could see John’s face by the horse’s chest. He was unconscious and Dean couldn’t tell if his father was breathing or not.

    “Dean please! Quickly!” Ruth said. Dean shook his head and nodded to Ruth. He went to head back to the campground but stopped. The man in the trench coat was standing at the edge of the ditch. He went to Ruth and looked the horse over. He then placed his hands on the horse's legs, set them straight, and his hands began to glow. Angelus stopped panting and relaxed beneath Ruth. He took a deep breath and began to lick at his dry mouth.

    “You can let him up Ruth,” The man spoke. Ruth looked at Angelus’ legs again, wide eyed. They looked fine. She counted to two and jumped off Angel’s head. The horse slowly got to his feet and seemed to be testing his own legs but he climbed out of the ditch and went to the other horses. They all looked to John whom laid across the bottom of the ditch motionless. An arm and a leg were very awkwardly bent, blood poured from his nose and mouth, and he wheezed with each short breath. The man knelt down next to him, placed a hand on his chest, and healed him. John opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

    “Who are you?”

    “No one you’ll remember,” The man said and touched his forehead. John became unconscious again. The man then went to Dean. He touched his forehead and Dean fell forward against Sam. He did it to Sam too and pulled both boys from the horse so they wouldn’t fall. He laid them across the ground. The horse walked away from them and began to graze with the other two horses. The man then came to Ruth. He knelt in front of her and reached to touch her forehead.

    “What’s your name?” She asked.

    “You won’t remember,”

    “All the same…,”

    “I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord,” He said and touched her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 TO SUM IT UP: When Dean and Ruth were kids, Ruths Dad got John to sit down long enough to try and talk to and they start arguing, kids sneak away with horses (Ruth and her Dad were camping with the horses), they come across Cas who tried to go back to his own time after time hoping Sam and Dean back to save their parents but didn't actually have enough juice to make it, he warns them not to run the horses across a field because of a ditch they can't be seen because its a low ditch in a over grown hay field. Kids listen, john realizes they're gone, gets on a horse to follow them, catches up to the kids, kids try to warn him to stop because of said ditch, john doesn't stop, get to the ditch and he and the horse fall and get badly hurt, Cas heals them both, and wipes everyone's memories.

* * *

 

    Ruth jolted and sat up. She was in front of the bunker. She saw Sam running inside and to her side she saw Crowley...holding her.

    “-the hell?” She asked.

    “I’m dead...holy shit!” She looked to Crowley again.

    “Oh Fergus,” She crawled over and held his face.

    “Come on, darling. I don’t know what that memory was about but surely you can see ghosts.” She tried to speak to him.

    “With death comes truth, any suppressed, altered, or deleted memories can come to light. Sometime not, depends on who did the erasing. And you’re not a ghost until you’ve ducked a reaper,” A woman spoke behind her. Ruth looked over her shoulder and saw a blonde haired woman dressed very bohemian.

    “I’ve met Cas before...not gonna lie I am glad he deleted that one, although to this day I won’t gallop across a field I don’t know and after that I really got into theology,” Ruth smiled.

    “So are you a reaper then?”

    “Nope, my name’s Gaia. I’m here to help you duck a reaper or are you going to die easily? Granted dying for a good cause and going to heaven has a better ring to it than being the devil's bride,” Gaia said and held her hand out to her. Ruth raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Crowley.

    “He’s not the devil, he’s the king of Hell,” Ruth said.

    “My mistake...staying or going?” Gaia asked. Ruth thought for a moment and reached out and took Gaia’s hand.


	26. Chapter 26

    Rowena kept a watchful eye from behind her dark shades. She sat outside at a cafe and waited for him. He was a touch late and that made Rowena nervous. She knew Fergus would be hot on her heels soon enough along with the Winchesters. She had to meet him though. Him being the one she had done all of this for. He had hired her to get the holy grail and was going to pay her a hefty fortune to get it. They had been working alongside each other for some time and gotten rather close, romantic even. 

    She smiled when she saw him walking towards her. He was dreamy, tall, blonde haired, hazel eyed, and Rowena saw a fun time and an easy target. She just hoped he wouldn’t be able to see through the con. 

    “Rowena, I can’t tell you how excited I am you finally got it!” He smiled. Rowena reached into her back and removed a bundle of cloth. 

    “Indeed, no small task mind you. Demons and angels and the like guarding over that wee rock!” Rowena said and slid it over the table to him. 

    “You will be well compensated, Rowena,” He grinned and unraveled the cloth. He gazed at the green stone inside. His smile faded and he picked up the stone. 

    “Careful laddy” She spoke. 

    “You really think I’m stupid?” He asked. Rowena paused before trying to cover for herself. 

    “Whatever do you mean?”

    “This isn’t the grail,” He glared at her and his eyes glowed blue. Rowena gasped, the grace of an angel was easy to recognize. She swallowed hard and tried to get out of her chair. In a flash he was behind her, holding her down. 

    “Now what exactly is this?” He asked, holding up the stone by the chain. 

    “It’s...it’s a healing stone, enriched by the grace of an angel. An archangel!” Rowena tried to sell it. 

    “It’s not what I asked for.” He slung the necklace on the table. 

    “No, but what you did ask for would have killed you, I saved your life. I watched it take over an angel, worked him like a puppet it did!” Rowena said. 

    “You think I don’t know what that stone is capable of? Why do you think I wanted it? Why do you think I came to you? When Adoram revealed he had left the grail on the moon and when we realized the demons owned the moon, we knew it would be discovered by that demonic son of yours! We could have played ball and bought it from him but he’s the king of hell, can’t really be trusted. You...you are distracted by shiny things and money; or whatever can keep you going for the next 300 years,” He explained. Rowena didn’t look at him and he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. 

    “Where’s the grail?” 

    “You’ll have to talk to the Winchesters!”

    “The Winchesters? You got the Winchesters involved in this!?”

    “There was already a Winchester hot on the grail before you even came to me!”

    He pulled an angel blade from his sleeve and held it to her throat. 

    “You’re going to do that in front of everyone here?”

    “Well, if you haven’t noticed they haven't reacted to our conversation at all. I made us invisible the moment I touched you, they can’t even hear you!” He said. Rowena looked up and smirked, 

    “He can,” Rowena said. The angel looked up and saw Crowley standing on the other side of the table. 

    “That would be my demonic son, you spoke of, you know, the King of Hell! There are reasons angels needed an army to fight hell. Are you as strong as the king?” Rowena spoke and looked up at the angel. 

    “By all means, don’t let me stop you,” Crowley sauntered over to the table. Rowena looked at him wide eyed. Crowley reached down and picked up the healing stone. He turned if over in his hand and looked up at Rowena. 

    “Fergus! I know you’re upset but come on, I just borrowed the rock for a wee moment!” Rowena said. Crowley sighed and sat down at the table. He set the stone aside and looked up to the angel.

    “I’m sure you’re on a schedule but do you mind?” Crowley asked. The angel shrugged and kept the blade at her throat. 

    “You didn’t just borrow it, you took our only means to heal the humans that were trapped on Avalon,” 

    “Oh please you could get to Castiel easily enough!” 

    “You were also supposed to be the backup muscle as it were, An entire coven was ready to help,” 

    “This is exhausting Fergus! Helping!? Helping the Winchesters? You’re the bloody king of hell! You are a demon! And after that little stunt, your girlfriend pulled you are now the strongest demon in all of hell! You really dropped to your knees and   became the Winchester lap dog! You should have walked out on them same as I, remind them of what you really are! What kind of Demon are you!?” Rowena spat at him. 

    “Ruth,”

    “What?”

    “Her name was Ruth. The woman who practically HELD YOUR HAND IN HELL! Her name was Ruth!”

     “What do I care? Her fault I was there at all!”

     “You'd still be clutching that grail and losing your mind if not for her!”

           “Again, her fault,” Crowley went quiet for a moment as he resisted to smite her then and there. He really wanted to draw this out and enjoy it after all.

           “Your abandonment cost her life. The first time you abandoned me it basically cost me my life. Granted I would have been utterly fucked with you as a mother no matter what because even the things you love you’re willing to kill. So unfortunately for you, she’s dead. Now the question is do I let this angel have you? And I really don’t care why you’ve got an angel pissed off at you. Or do I kill this angel so I can feel the life leave your body with my bare hands?” Crowley asked. 

     “Fergus don’t be ridiculous, how many lovers have you had? You’ve been a demon 300 years give or take!” Rowena yelled. Crowley just glared at her and let his eyes go white. The angel removed the blade and took a step back. 

    “She’s all yours, your highness,” He gave a short bow and disappeared. 

    “You coward of an angel! What happened to 'soldier of God'!? I bet your name isn’t even Steven!” Rowena shouted at nothing. She took a shaky breath and looked to Fergus. He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and they disappeared. 

* * *

    Cold! It was so fucking cold! That’s all Ruth could feel as she sank back into her body. She gasped for air and tried to sit up. Her body was stiff and it burned. Every inch of her stung and tingled as she tried to move. She didn’t have very much control, her muscles reactions were delayed and weighed down. She managed to scream as she regained her body little by little. 

    Cas and Dean were laying across Dean’s bed. Cas didn’t need the rest but Dean got him to lay down with him anyway. They hadn’t done any talking. Dean just laid against him and drifted in and out of sleep. Cas heard the scream and sat up. Dean jumped and opened his eyes. 

    “What is it?” Dean asked. Cas didn’t say anything and they both listened to the bunker. 

    They heard a second scream and Dean jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Cas followed right behind him. They met Sam in the hallway. 

    “It came from Ruth’s room,” Sam said and Dean ran for the door. He ran through and found Ruth writhing on the bed. 

    “I’ll be damned she did it!” Dean said and went to the bed he grabbed Ruth by the shoulders. He tried to hold her steady. Cas came in and walked to the bed. He put a hand to Ruth’s head. He then grabbed her by the wrist and his eyes glowed. Ruth felt   warmth flow through her. It felt like he was speeding something up.

    “What?” Sam questioned Dean. 

    “Gaia, I took the red stone back to Gaia and she got pissed that Ruth died. She talked like she was going to bring her back but...she’s not Chuck, right? She’s not an angel, I just didn’t bank on her being able to pull it off!’ Dean laughed as Ruth calmed down. 

    “My body is still tingling and I feel heavy,” She said. 

    “Lack of blood flow and oxygen, you’ve been dead for a while,” Castiel told her. Ruth’s eyes went wide. 

    “How long?”

    “Not even a whole day yet,” Dean told her. Ruth relaxed. 

    “Where’s Fergus?” she asked. Dean looked to Sam and Cas. 

    “We realized Rowena did this to you, she stole the healing stone and bailed on us during the fight. Not a doubt in my mind that Crowley went after her,” Dean said. 

     “I have to tell him I’m alive,” Ruth said and tried to sit up. Dean pushed her back down. 

    “I think it can wait til morning, you rest. If he finds her or not he’ll be here in the morning.” Dean told her. Ruth gave him a questioning look. 

    “He wouldn’t miss your hunter's wake,” Sam told her. Ruth nodded and laid against her pillow. 

    “Sleep well,’ Dean told her with a smile as he got up. Ruth smiled back. 

    “Thank you, Dean,”

    “Thank Gaia,” he told her and made his way to the door. 

    “Good night Ruth,’ Sam told her and followed his brother.  She reached out and grabbed Cas’ arm. 

    “I remember you,’ Ruth said. Cas gave her a confused look. 

    “You saved Dean’s Dad and my father’s horse Angelus, Dean and I were like 9, maybe 10. Sam could see you with Sully,” Ruth said. Cas smiled as he too remembered that. 

    “Yes, young children can see us more often than adults can since they are tuned into the same dimension that imaginary friends are,” Cas told her. Ruth smiled. 

    “How many times have you saved Dean like that?”

    “Angels have always been watching over him but that is the only time that I interfered with his life and he doesn’t remember,”

    “Interfered? You saved his Dad’s life, John may not have been father of the year but at least they weren’t orphaned,”

    “I also couldn’t allow his history to be altered. It could have sent the apocalypse in a much more disastrous direction than it already went,” 

    “Well, I’m glad you got home okay,” 

    “That could be debated as well, I believe I was, as Dean referred to me, ‘Mr. Comatose’ for a couple of weeks when I got back. I took all the time I needed to rest and so should you. Good night Ruth,” Cas got to his feet and left the room. 

    “Good night Cas, thank you,”  Ruth got up and went to the closet. She got a spare blanket and ran back to the bed. She got bundled under the covers and tried to sleep. 

    Cas got out into the hallway and found Sam and Dean. 

    “Did we just get through that without any casualties?” Sam asked. Dean smiled. 

    “Heh! I guess! A little close for comfort if I do say so myself.”

    “Well...what about the angel? What about Adoram?” Sam asked. Cas shrugged. 

    “Gabriel is trying to heal him, I should go to Avalon and help him if I can,” Cas said. Dean’s heart pounded at the thought of Cas leaving. 

    “Can’t it wait til morning before you take off again? One moment of peace and you have to go awol?” Dean asked. Cas looked to him and nodded. 

    “It can wait until morning, it’s only been a moment since we left to them,” Cas said. Dean relaxed just a bit. 

    “Alright then, Good night,” Dean said and began walking to his room. 

    “Good night!’ Sam answered and ducked into his open door. Cas followed after Dean and laid down in bed again. This time Dean turned over and wrapped his arms around Cas’ torso. Cas could feel Dean tensing up, he knew the human wouldn’t allow himself to sleep. Cas reached over and touched his forehead. Dean fell asleep instantly but Cas stayed with him until morning. 

* * *

    “He’s killed another one,” 

    Muriel hung his head at the announcement. 

    “He can’t even stand, he can barely speak!” Muriel replied. The angel, Eremiel, shrugged. 

    “He finds the strength and...he’s an archangel. We do not fully understand where their power comes from. God did not reveal everything about them to us.” Muriel shook his head. 

    “Once the rest of the tablet is translated we’ll know everything” 

    “Could we not bring Metatron back to grace?”

    “There’s a reason the prophets couldn’t translate the whole tablet, he was guarding something that God didn’t want anyone seeing. Even when he was taking over Heaven he didn’t reveal them, what makes you think he would now?” Muriel asked. 

    “He left his copy of the tablet in heaven, he must have had plans for it,” 

    “I won’t trust him,”

    “You’ve got Lucifer in Heaven!”

    “Lucifer has the power and ability to help...once he’s healed,”

    “He won’t heal if he keeps killing the angels we send in to help him! He doesn’t even know where he is, he doesn’t know who we are, he is broken!”

    “What would you have me do?”

    “We can survive without the defiler! Put him back in the cage in the pit! Or get Michael out! He would have to power too!”

    “You think Lucifer is broken and you want to release Michael? Michaels has been in hell for centuries to him, you think he wouldn’t smite all of us for not freeing him sooner? What do you think he would do to Heaven?”

    “Lucifer isn’t a fan of Heaven either!”

    “God has made amends with him! He will want to help us, he will want to return home!” 

    “Brother, he created demons, he caused the first sin of man, corrupted the garden-,” Muriel walked forward and grabbed Eremiel by the shoulders of his vessel. 

    “He will want to make his own amends I am sure, now figure out a way to heal him without getting more of our brothers killed or so help me I will throw you in with him myself,” Muriel was reaching the end of his patience with Eremiel. 

    “Maybe this  _ will  _ help then,” Muriel looked up to see Sariel walk into the hall. He was the angel sent undercover with Rowena. He held up the healing stone as he came to stand next to Muriel. 

    “Your mission was to acquire the grail, what is that?” 

    “Winchesters have the grail and this...this is a healing stone. Supposed to be empowered by an archangel,” Sariel said. Muriel took the stone and felt it’s power. 

    “Cassiel,” He whispered in shock. 

    “Cassiel? Don’t think I know that one,” 

    “You wouldn’t, he used to guard the Seventh Heaven,” 

    “Used to?”

    “Lucifer killed him,”

    “Bit ironic then isn’t it, Lucifer could be healed by something powered by an angel he killed,” Sariel remarked. 

    “Get this to Lucifer and you, you need to find more information on where the Winchesters have the grail. I’d suggest finding a different vessel,” Muriel said. Sariel nodded and quickly left the hall. Eremiel nervously took the necklace and looked it over.   Muriel gave him a stern look and Eremiel left the hall as well. 

* * *

    Crowley stood in hell. He had found a nice spot to keep Rowena for the time being. He could hear her screaming from her cell, cursing his name. He was glad he had put up the runes to block her magic, other than the spell that brought her back to life. He planned on having a lot of fun with that. 

    Crowley began to head back to the surface. 

    “Highness!” A demon came running to him. 

    “Not now,” He replied. 

    “Sir! It’s important. Several items have been going missing from the warehouses. We’ve gotten all of them moved by the way and sigils and traps left for any more angels that come sniffing around.” He walked alongside Crowley. 

    “What all has gone missing?” Crowley humored the imp as he walked. 

    “The holy grail for one,”

    “It’s been destroyed you can remove that from the list,” Crowley said. The demon nodded and scratched it off and made the note. 

    “The rest is mostly random stuff like they were just trying o distract us from what they really took.” 

    “Which was?”

    “...Uhm…” Crowley stopped and glared at the demon. He hung his head. 

    “The vessel,”

    “The vessel?”

    “Yes, Sir. Lucifer’s vessel,”

    “The vessel I had restored and turned into a cage?” Crowley asked. The demon nodded. 

    “It should be empty, we never got the chance to use it. The Winchesters got him out of Castiel before I could fix the spell so theoretically Lucifer should still be in the real cage yes?” Crowley asked. The demon paused. 

    “Lucifer is in the real cage, correct?” Crowley asked louder. 

    “I haven’t checked the cages yet,” Crowley just looked at him. 

    “I’ll check the cages,” The demon ran from Crowley and the Demon King paused at the sound of his name. 

    “Fergus” Crowley looked around the hallway. 

    “Fergus!”

    “Ruth?” 

    “Yes,”

    “May I?” 

    “Yes,”

    Crowley appeared in the bunker in Ruth’s room. He found her bed empty. He didn’t know if she had called him from heaven if she was alive, or a spirit. He wasn’t sure how powerful that blood sigil was. Now he thought he was going crazy. ‘You don’t   need to be a haunted demon’ He thought to himself. 

    “Fergus,” he heard her whisper behind him. He turned around and Ruth wrapped her around his neck. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pulled away from her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He could feel her, he could smell her, she was real. He laughed and shook his head. 

    “You really are a Winchester aren’t you? Like cockroaches you are! You never stay dead!” He replied and kissed her. 

    “Thank Chuck for that,” Ruth laughed and pushed Crowley back towards the bed. 

    “Indeed,”


	27. Chapter 27

    Ruth smiled when she woke up next to Crowley. Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. 

    “Demons don’t sleep do they?” Ruth asked. 

    “No we don’t sleep, we nap. Laziness, sloth, is a sin, demons are the masters of the nap. We can nap for decades, centuries even,” Crowley replied and stretched. He closed his eyes and got comfortable. Ruth laughed and shook her head. 

    “Did you really go after your mother when you realized what she did?” Crowley opened his eyes and looked at her. 

    “She killed you, of course, I went after her. I found her too. The only thing you being alive means is that her torture will end eventually when I get bored with her,” Crowley told her. 

    “I bled to death on a shard of angel kryptonite, how could she plan that out?” Ruth asked.

    “You want me to let her go?”

    “Well...she clearly wanted someone to get hurt even after feeling the fear of others. I think she’s gone three centuries without any real consequences to her actions, it’s always been someone else’s fault. She deserves something,” Ruth said. Crowley nodded. 

    “Very well then, She’ll be punished until I get bored of it,” Crowley replied. 

    “And what exactly will you be doing to her?”

    “Torture, kill her a couple of times,” Crowley remarked. Ruth raised an eyebrow. 

    “Oh, she has a sigil on her that brings her back to life every time she dies, that’s how she’s still alive after Lucifer snapped her neck.” 

    “What if she becomes a demon on you?”

    “She’d have to be dead for that,”

    “She’s going to wish she was after too much of that!”

    “That’s the idea, I’ll let her go when it stops being funny,”

    “That’s horrible,”

    “That’s nothing, you want to know the worst punishment I’ve ever heard of?”

    “Sure, might as well know the worst Hell has to offer,” Ruth said. 

    “Hell doesn’t offer this sentence. Hell just carries it out. You have to piss off whoever is in charge in Heaven pretty badly for this to happen.”

    “Okay…”

    “The poor bastard that said yes to Lucifer the first time, he got drug down my Raphael’s garrison for this punishment. Ask Castiel about Raphael, there’s a reason our little angel tried to play God to take him down,” Crowley started. 

    “Would have made a good demon?”

    “Undoubtedly,”

    “What was the punishment?”

    “Eternal Damnation, meaning he was to be tortured like any other soul in hell but right when his soul was on the cusp of becoming a demon, about to cross over into enjoying the punishment, his humanity is restored and it all starts over. Each time it  starts over it becomes a little harder for him to turn demon,” 

    “That’s...terrible, how could you wish that upon anyone?”

    “That was Raphael,”

    “Raphael’s dead right? Why can’t you release him?”

    “Because there are wards in place to carry out the torture should demons get bored and abandon him. If we were to tamper with him a garrison of angels would descend upon hell in full fury. Last time they did that was to get Dean out, being led by   Castiel. Who knows who would be leading them this time,” Crowley explained. 

    “Aren’t the angels still basically wingless? After the fall they lost a lot of power?” Ruth asked. Crowley shrugged. 

    “Not a gamble I’m willing to make, even with these white eyes I don’t know that I could take on a whole flight of angels,”

    “I don’t know if it’s irony that Heaven should be far more feared than Hell or not,” Ruth replied and propped herself up on her elbows. Crowley shrugged. 

    “I’m hungry, I’m going to get some food,”

    “Oh you can’t be that hungry” Crowley smirked and began kissing her shoulder. 

    “Humans need food...you know gluttony,” Ruth said as he began kissing up her neck. 

    “Gluttony and Lust are so closely related they are often blurred,” Crowley said and began biting at her neck. Ruth shook her head and turned to kiss him. 

     “I am eventually going to need food,”

    “Eventually,”

 

* * *

 

    Sam stumbled into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. He found Dean sitting at the table eating with a newspaper in front of him. Sam looked around. 

    “Ruth been up already?”

    “Nope, I cooked,” Dean replied. Sam smiled and wandered over to the stove. He found bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. Ruth’s cooking was good but Dean’s was nostalgic. He got a plate full and sat across from Dean. 

    “Cas already take off?” Sam asked as he took a drink. 

    “Yeah,” Dean glanced at his phone on the table. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

    “You okay?”

    “He takes off all the time Sammy, at least this time we know where he is,”

    “In Avalon helping Gabriel with Adoram,”

    “Yeah, he’ll be back,”

    “Yeah, he always does,” Sam replied. Dean’s attention returned to the paper. 

    “Seems to be his M.O. right? Always being gone...you think he doesn’t feel welcome?” Sam wondered. Dean looked up. 

    “He’s a friggin’ idiot if he doesn’t,” 

    “Have we ever actually said it though?”

    “How many times do I have to tell him he’s family? That he’s one of us? That I-...He knows alright, just something always comes up that’s all!” Dean replied. 

    “How long do you think he’ll be gone?”

    “Until Adoram either pulls through or dies I guess...and with the time difference...could be months,” Dean said. Sam nodded and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

    “That’s why you’re looking for a case?” Dean looked up to Sam with annoyance that quickly faded. He nodded in defeat. 

    “Yeah,” 

    “I’ll get my computer,” Sam said and got up. He quickly returned from his room and set the laptop on the table and finished his breakfast with Dean. 

* * *

 

    Gabriel looked up when Cas appeared next to him. Gabriel had moved Adoram atop the altar and he now sat on the ground against the stone. Cas checked on Adoram but Gabriel grabbed his arm. 

    “Don’t - I have him suspended just right for me to have a break,” Gabriel said. Castiel sat down next to the archangel. 

    “Did the girl make it?” Gabriel asked. 

    “Yes and No, she died but was brought back to life,” 

    “Did Aziraphale not get there in time?” Gabriel asked. Cas looked at him in confusion. 

    “Aziraphale?”

     “Yes, he helped me in Heaven. He said he would go to Earth and help her,”

     “I didn’t see him, Crowley didn’t mention him,” Cas answered. Gabriel looked concerned. 

     “Something fishy is going on in Heaven,”

     “Like what?”

     “Heaven’s grace is being restored,” Gabriel told him. 

     “It naturally would over time,” 

     “Yes, a few millennia. They are going to try and restore it over night,”

        “They'd need Chuck for that,” 

        “You'd think. Aziraphale said they are looking to outside means, he's seen a demon in Heaven,”

        “And they said my presence in Heaven was a defilement...What could they be doing with the demons?”

        “And does the king know?”

       “He may not, he's spent so much time with Ruth lately,”

       “He is the king of Hell Cassy, he's set up alibis before,”

       “If he's helping Heaven why would he need an alibi? He'd use it as an opportunity to have Heaven owe him a favor,” Castiel replied. 

     “And when has oweing him a favor meant anything good? I have a feeling this whole business with the grail was either a distraction or just the tip of the iceberg,” 

    Cas thought about all the events that had unfolded since he woke up. He and Gabriel were both distracted by Adoram starting to rouse.

     “Back to work,” Gabriel remarked and they both got up. 

* * *

 

    Ruth came out into the Library to see Sam and Dean gearing up. She had Dante at her side.

    “What’s wrong?” She froze as she asked. 

    “Oh, we’re going up to visit Jody on the way to a possible werewolf. You’re welcome to come,” Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement. Ruth shook her head. 

    “I am actually going to see if I can visit Nick,” Ruth said. 

    “Who’s Nick?” Sam asked. 

    “You know how you guys are my second cousins because our Dads are cousins?”

    “Right,”

    “He’s my first cousin, my aunt Megan’s son. She had him in high school. He’s the same age as us but wasn’t around all that much because Megan was always in the wind. She moved around for whichever boyfriend she had at the time. I saw him from time to time growing up whenever Megan had broken up with said boyfriends and became homeless.”

    “Where’s he at now?” Sam asked. 

    “Missouri, I think. I haven’t seen him since his wife and baby were killed. Saw him at the funeral. I probably should have visited him more often but I always felt weird. Why suddenly hang around someone when you didn’t before? Made it feel fake or out of guilt...I don’t know.”

    “How many more family members do we have out there?” Dean asked. 

    “There’s us, Nick, Megan's still alive. I think she lives in California, Dad’s gone, Mom's gone. Grandpa John and Your Grandpa Henry died a while back, your parents are gone. So unless you two have any siblings you haven't introduced me to...that's it for the Winchesters,” Ruth tried to think. Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

     “We told you about Adam right?” Sam asked. 

    “The one that's still in the pit? Don't think I'll ever be getting the chance to meet that one.” Ruth replied. Sam shrugged awkwardly and Dean spoke.

    “You taking Crowley with you?” 

    “No, he left, said something came up in Hell,” Sam and Dean both straightened up and looked at her. 

    “That can only mean good things,” Dean replied sarcastically. 

    “Did he say what?”

    “No, just that he might be gone for a while,”  Dean looked to Sam. Sam knew that look and shook his head.

    “No, Dean No. We’ll find out soon enough just let's go to Jody's and relax for a few days alright?” Sam asked. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. 

    “Fine,” Dean grumbled and picked up the bag in front of him full of weaponry. 

    “Have a safe trip, Ruth, tell Nick Hi for us and sorry we never got to meet him,” Dean said and headed for the garage. 

    “Have fun Dean, try to relax okay?” Ruth called after her. Without looking back Dean gave her the thumbs up. Sam gave Ruth a hug before going after Dean. 

    “Have fun,” Ruth told him too. Sam waved good bye after grabbing his own bag and running for the garage when he heard the Impala start up. Ruth looked down at Dante. 

    “You can keep up with a motorcycle right?” 

    The hound huffed and looked away from her. Ruth raised her hands.

    “Just thought I'd ask,”

* * *

    Crowley stood in hell and glared at the same demon from before. Crowley had no idea what this demon's name even was, and that reminded him he had been away from hell for quite a while. This demon was in a rather handsome vessel, dark skinned,   green eyed, and golden hair was kept in short neat dreads. Crowley could feel he was a crossroads demon. 

    “What’s your name again?” Crowley asked. 

    “D’Calleon, sir,” He replied. 

    “Okay then...What am I looking at?” Crowley raised an eyebrow at a locked cage suspended in the air before him. 

    “This is...Lucifer’s cage,” D’Calleon hung his head. 

    “It’s empty,”

    “Worse than that Sir,”

    “How so?”

    “It was never used,” D’Calleon went forward and showed him the wards and marks. 

    “You ordered Lucifer be placed into a new cage should your plan to put him in his vessel fail,”

    “Yes, I wanted to avoid the possibility of Michael slipping out. Down here for Millennia, bound to only make an angel like that worse,” Crowley muttered. 

    “This is the cage, the wards were never activated. Lucifer never made it this far,” 

    Crowley thought for a minute, processing it in his head. 

    “Someone intercepted him, redirected him. I know the spell worked. Again my mother is a bitch but she does not muck about with her spells,”

    “You think someone down here took him? And the vessel? Someone trying to overthrow you for hell?” D’Calleon asked. 

     “Not only is working with Lucifer the stupidest idea of all the stupid ideas to have ever occurred to anyone so stupid; there’s not a demon in all of Hell that could heal Lucifer up enough to get him to fighting shape...not after what the Winchesters did to him, the spell they chose. Not that my mother didn’t influence the decision but still,”  Crowley explained. 

    “He couldn't leave on his own, he had to be taken. Who would take the Devil?”

   “I told you, someone stupid. Figure out how they got him,” Crowley went to leave but paused. 

   “You have that list of other items that were taken?” Crowley asked. D’Calleon reached into his pocket and handed Crowley a piece of paper. Crowley read it and thought for a moment. 

   “Which warehouse did the archangel hit?”

   “San Francisco,” 

   Crowley looked at the list again. He looked back at the cage.

   “Where is Halidon and his little band of demons, they were so gung ho to take Hell from me,” 

   “Most of his demons were killed in the scuffle with the archangel, he has returned to the pit. To devote himself to creating more demons,” D’Calleon answered.

   “I should send him a gift basket, it's turning into a ghost town down here,” 

   “There are more souls to be tortured than there are demons to torture them,”

   “How about that, Hell’s getting a reboot.”

   “Heal him…” D’Calleon thought out loud. 

   “What?”

   “What could heal him?”

   “...Angels, maybe...or a...Bullocks!”

   “Or what?”

   “Or  a God Damned healing stone souped up by angel grace that the bloody angels have now!” Crowley snarled and left the demon alone to wonder what that all meant. 


	28. Chapter 28

     “Jody!” Dean beamed as he saw the sheriff. She greeted them with a smile and got a hug and kiss on the cheek as she let the boys into her home. 

     “Sorry I missed you this weekend Dean,” Jody said. Dean shook his head. 

    “Don’t you even worry about that, did Alex like the school?” Dean asked as they came to the living room. 

    “Yeah, I think she's made the decision,” Jody said. 

    “Where are the girls?” Sam asked. 

    “Alex is with her boyfriend and Claire spends every waking minute at the storage unit. She’s found a few items she wants you to see by the way. One of which she says she doesn't want to touch. Sounds important but I didn’t want to drag you guys over   there the moment you got here,”

    “Oh that’s fine, we’ll go pick her up, check it out, and then just go out to dinner,” Sam said. Jody nodded. 

    “Sounds great, I love you boys but I really didn’t feel like cooking tonight,” Jody admitted. 

    “That Barbecue joint on the other side of town is still open, right? It was Bobby's favorite,”

    “Hell yeah it’s still open, best place in town,” Jody smiled and walked the boys outside. Sam opened the door and let Jody sit in the front seat of the Impala. 

    It didn’t take long for them to get to the storage unit. Dean remembered the way to the unit and they found the door shut. He knocked on it. 

    “Claire!” Dean called. 

    “Hang on!” 

    Claire raised the door and smiled at Dean. 

    “Come on in,” 

    “How’s it going?” Dean asked as he looked around the unit. It looked like Claire was in the middle of doing an inventory.

    “This place is amazing, I’ve learned so much. I’ve been sorting it all so I can make it all electronic. You’ve got weapons, research, being separated by monster, religion, then language.” Claire began to explain. Dean spotted a stack of trunks in the middle of the room with a paper on top of them with ‘Dean’ written on it. 

    “Dean?” Dean asked. 

    “Yes, two of those are locked and warded, one of them I have no idea what it is, and then the one on top is super cool!” Claire went forward and opened the top trunk. Inside was an old camera, a Kodak accordion camera. 

    “Not only is this old ass camera pretty cool but these caught my eye,” Claire said and handed the camera off to Sam. She reached into the box and got a folder. 

    “They are pictures...of Cas,” Claire opened the folder and pulled out the prints. 

    “They look like surveillance photos, I don’t think Cas knew they were being taken but look,” Claire stood between Sam and Dean to show them the first picture. 

    “You can see his halo and his wings,” Claire said. It was a picture of Cas standing in a junk yard and you could see wings and a halo around him. They looked like they were made of light and surrounded him like an aura. His eyes also glowed. 

    “That is cool,” Dean said and Claire flipped through several pictures. 

    “These were taken at Bobby’s house, These could have been taken from the living room window, these from the kitchen, the bedroom,” Sam said as Claire flipped through each. They then found one with Cas, Sam, and Dean. They were all leaning against the Impala. Cas’ wings were draped over the boys. 

    “Wow...how often do you think he does that and we don’t even feel it?” Sam asked and took that picture. 

    “Knowing him, all the time,” 

    “I want this one,” Sam said. 

    “Why?”

    “Everyone jokes about him being our guardian angel...he really is,” Sam said. Dean looked down at the next picture. It was a close-up view and Cas was looking straight at the camera. Dean gave a small laugh. 

    “He knew,” Dean smirked and picked that one up. It was a smaller print, it could fit in his jacket pocket and that’s where he put it after he looked at it for a moment. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

    “I don’t actually have any pictures of Cas. I’ve got a picture of the other Cas but not...ours,” Dean replied. 

    “What the hell is that?” Jody asked. The last picture was of Crowley at the junkyard, his image was distorted by what looked like smoke or shadows, the demon wasn't looking at the camera. Jody reached forward and pointed at the creature standing next to him. It looked like a strange dog. Sam and Dean looked at it. 

    “That is a hellhound,” Sam answered.

    “So how much you want to bet the lenses are smoked in holy fire?” Dean said and picked up the camera. Claire looked at the picture and then walked it over to another pile. She found a marker and wrote on the back. 

    “Hellhound and you said Holy fire?” 

    “Yep,” Sam said and explained the holy fire and glass for Claire to write down. Dean took the pictures and flipped through them as Sam and Claire talked. They hung out and looked in the other trunks. One of which, based on the wards on it, they decided to put in the trunk of the Impala. It was something else Crowley left because neither Dean nor Sam had seen that trunk before. It wasn’t long before they left for the restaurant. 

* * *

 

 

   Ruth pulled over in front of the house she remembered her cousin living in. She shut the engine down and put out the kickstand. She lifted herself off the bike and pulled her sunglasses off. 

   “Well, shit...I should have called,” Ruth remarked. The house was empty, run down. The windows were boarded up and ‘No trespassing’ signs were all over it. Dante appeared next to her. He sniffed the air and began to growl. 

   “What?” Ruth asked, she put her hand on the hound's head and could see sigils on the house. She moved her hand and they disappeared. Ruth looked to Dante again and put her hand back. She looked at several of the symbols and memorized them. She then found a pen from her bags and drew them on her arm. She took a picture and sent it to Sam. She put the phone away and walked towards the house. Dante walked next to her but she only got halfway to the house when she was stopped. 

    “Oh, are you interested in this place?” A woman asked. Ruth turned around to see a blonde haired woman standing by her bike. The woman was dressed in a pristine looking pant suit, nice shoes, nails, and makeup done. It was then Ruth noticed the for sale sign. She could have been a realtor but something just felt off about her.  

    “I can’t lie to you, it’s been on the market for a while,” 

    “No actually, my cousin used to live here, Nick, Nick Barrow,” She said. 

    “Barrow? That doesn’t ring a bell. I do know the name Nick though,”

    “Well there’s a slim chance he could have been going by Winchester, that’s his mother's maiden name,” 

    “Winchester...why yes that does sound familiar,” The woman stepped closer to her and Dante’s ears bent back. 

    “Well, he’s obviously not here, I know where he used to work I’ll go talk to his boss see if he has a forwarding address,” Ruth said. And tried to get around to her bike. 

    “You say he’s your cousin? That means you’re a Winchester as well?” 

    “Yeah, what of it?” Dante began to growl and got between them.

    “Only a Winchester would be brazen enough to be escorted by a hellhound, one step up from demons you Winchesters,”

    “Can’t really say anything there, he was a gift from the king of hell himself, pick of the litter,”  

    Ruth stepped up to the woman. 

    “So what are you? Demon? Angel? Why are you standing guard over my cousin's house if he’s not even here?” Ruth said. 

    “Not guarding it, trying to sell it remember? Want to see the inside?”

    “Fuck off,” Ruth tried to go around her but she grabbed her arm. That’s when Dante attacked. The woman pulled out a short blade like Cas’ and Ruth grabbed for it. They fought over the blade and Dante threw himself at the woman. They ended up on the ground. Ruth rolled away with the blade. The woman reached for it and Ruth swung the blade out. She sliced her across the face and the wound resonated before fading and bleeding. Ruth got to her feet and jumped to the bike. She got it started and a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her off the bike. It was a tall man with black hair, also wearing business attire. There were three more angels surrounding them. Dante backed off and looked around him. 

    “Dante just go!” She said. The dog snarled and disappeared. The woman got up and straighten her clothes. One of the other angels healed her wound and the one that had Ruth yanked the blade from her. He handed it back to the angel. 

    “Thank you Sariel,” She said and put the blade back up her sleeve. 

    “She’s a Winchester. I am guessing she knows the vessels, she’s covered in demon ash and angel dust,” The woman said. 

    “Angel dust? That would make so much more sense if the last couple of weeks were a hallucination...Sober up anytime now Ruth,” Ruth replied. She just got glares from all of them. 

    “It’s more light than dust, trace amounts you get from living in the same space as an angel just like how no matter how much you wash, you won't wash away that faint smell of sulfur from that Demon you’re sleeping with...Don’t worry only we can smell it,” 

    “Dean must be absolutely glowing,” Ruth remarked. Dean was right there was just something about these guys that brought the smart ass out of her. 

    “Bonus points if you can name the demon I’m sleeping with,”

    “Silence the vulgarity! We should send you to hell right now!” The woman said and stepped forward. 

    “Do it, I’ve got connections,” Ruth replied. Sariel put a hand up to stop the angel before she could speak. 

    “Asher, be still. Having one the Winchesters may come in handy,”

    “Nope, I can tell you already we’re nothing but trouble, this is not going to end well for you,” Ruth replied but they all disappeared. Dante reappeared and sniffed for a trail before following it. 

* * *

    Sam sank into the Impala’s passenger seat. They dropped Jody off after dinner and were going to head to the motel in the next town north on the way to the suspected werewolf. Sam looked over and saw Dean sitting in the driver's seat. He had Cas’ picture out. 

    “You look like you’ve got something on your mind Dean,” Sam said. Dean looked up to him and back to the picture. 

    “How do I not have a picture of Cas?” Dean asked and put the picture back in his pocket. Sam shrugged. 

    “Never thought about it I guess but I mean we don’t really take pictures, people have taken pictures of us. Bobby, Dad, Mom, Jody even. Claire had us take a selfie with her.”

    “She also took a selfie with Cas,” Dean replied and added. 

    “Remember you asked her how she’d know it was Cas and not her Dad?”

    “Yeah, she said it was his eyes,” Sam nodded. Dean turned the car on and backed out of the drive way. Sam watched him. 

    “It really bothers you that you never thought to take a picture of Cas, doesn’t it?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged he didn’t know what to say. 

    “What’s really on your mind Dean?” 

    Dean took a deep breath and stopped making eye contact with him. 

    “I’ve been wanting to tell you since it happened but didn’t know how to say. I can’t keep shit from you so I’m just going to put it out there,” Dean said. 

    “Okay,”

    “The other night when I was gone after Ruth…”

    “Yeah,”

    “Cas and I...were fogging up the windows,” Dean managed. Sam just looked at him. 

    “And?”

    “And what? You want details?” Dean snapped. 

    “Well, certain ones I guess, does this mean you are a regular thing now?” Sam asked. 

    “Regular thing  _ now!?”  _ Dean asked. 

    “Wait are you trying to come out of the closet to me?” Sam asked, a grin on his face. 

    “Trying to keep things from going in the closet- You thought we already were?” Dean asked. He seemed genuinely concerned. 

    “Dean, I’ve know you were bi since you were in high school!’

    “How the hell did you know when I didn’t know?”

    “Are you kidding me? I remember Logan!”

    “How the hell do you remember Logan?”

    “He never treated me like a little kid like your other friends, he treated me like I was the same age as you guys. That and I saw you holding hands...and I saw you kiss him,”

    “You followed us?”

    “I was looking for you, not following. I decided to get lost when I saw you though. And I never forgave Dad for making us move,” Sam said. 

    “What?”

    “Yeah, like the next week Dad made us move for a ghoul in Louisiana or something. I figured he found out or something and got pissed because we stayed in Louisiana for months and no ghoul. I also figured, after that, you just kept it under your hat when you dated a guy,”

    “Dad got pissed alright,”

    “When I got to college I began to interact with the gay community and then Jess was in the GSA. I went to a lot of events with her and got involved with the whole LGBT community there at school. Some of the things they told us their own families did to them when they found out...abandonment, trying to correct them...some of their experiences were cruel, heartless. Though not a lot outside the realm of what Dad could do when he got into one of his moods.  I knew he had to of been a dick about it. I was actually grateful for the fact you were Bi. I had hoped being Bi was easier on you if that were even possible. It would have killed you, you would have kept on living, hunting, trying to be Dad’s perfect little soldier but..it would have killed you. It’s really no way to live, maybe you would have gotten free, gotten away from Dad like I did but...I don't know man, I figured it had to have been rough on you and I hoped for the best you know? because I had no idea how to make it better," Sam tried to explain. 

    Dean glanced at Sam a few times as he spoke. Dean had to take steady breaths. It always made him feel like he failed a little bit when Sammy felt like he had to protect Dean, especially back when they were kids. It was mostly because it was something like that, give them a monster, an apocalypse, that they've got. Sam having his back in a fight, that was fine, that was something he could rely on. Dealing with feelings like that on the other hand...that wasn't in the hunter handbook. 

    “Yeah, well, it didn't kill me. It just killed Logan,” Sam snapped his head up to look at Dean. 

    “What?”

    “Logan was a werewolf, Dad found out,”

    “He didn’t…”

    “He did,” 

    “Dean I’m so sorry,” Sam shook his head. 

    “Most kids worry about their Dad embarrassing them in front of their boyfriends, cleaning a gun at the kitchen table but not actually killing them. He probably didn’t let you get a word in edgewise did he?” 

    “Not really, he actually had me believing that he was just luring an easy target. That they all were just luring in a victim,”

    “Oh my God! That's wrong on so many levels.” Sam rubbed his hands down his face. 

    “So you haven’t dated any men since?”

    “No, thought I was pretty convinced about what I liked,”

    “Well, You are with Cas now, right?” Sam asked. 

    “Yeah,”

    “Just now, like this wasn’t a regular thing ever?” Sam asked. 

    “No it wasn’t a regular thing, why do you think that?”

    “To save a lot of time answering that I will answer in a broad sense...you don’t get attached to people Dean but you sure as hell are attached to Cas. You fight for him like you fight for me. You mope when he’s not around,”

    “I do not mope!”

    “You mope! You’ve been moping since he said he was leaving yesterday! It’s worse when you don’t know where he is and Heaven help the both of us if he doesn’t answer his phone! Then there’s the whole profound bond thing but let’s just stop the list there,” Sam explained. 

    “You really thought we were a couple?”

    “Yes,”

    “Then why didn’t you ever say anything?”

    “I was respecting your privacy. What made it happen just now?” Sam asked. 

    “You know how Gaia made that stupid love stone? I touched the damn thing,” 

    “Dean, what if that wears off? What about Cas?” Sam asked. 

    “Gaia says it’s not like a love potion, it points out feelings that are already there,” Dean said. 

    “Good because if you treat him like a one night stand and ruin that friendship I’ll salt and burn you myself!” Sam replied. Dean looked at him shocked. 

    “Aren’t you supposed to be giving  _ him _ this speech, you’re  _ my  _ brother for fuck's sake!”

    “Yeah? Well, who’s the celestial being who is just starting to understand the tip of the iceberg of human emotion and who’s the man whore?”

    “Oh come on!”

    “Think about it Dean, Cas isn’t hundreds of years old, not even thousands...Millions he is millions of years old; and that’s just Cas, that’s not the being he was before that’s time traveling all over the place! We’ve known him for eight! As much as he’s learned, and he learns fast, but he’s only starting to get us. What’s he supposed to make of you breaking his heart? He’s already given up heaven for you!” Sam asked. 

    “Holy crap on a cracker Sam I get it. Alright?”

    “Break his heart, I’ll beat your ass,” Sam repeated. Dean sighed and shook his head. 

    “I shouldn’t have told you,”

    “Technically I already knew,”

    “Bite me!” 

   “Nope, that’s Cas’ job now,” Sam said got comfy in the front seat. Dean went to give him a glare but shrugged in agreement. 

 

* * *

 

   “I need to know everything about that angel you were working with,” Crowley tried again. Rowena sat, chained, in a chair. She glared up at him and looked away. She was refusing to speak. 

   “The silent treatment, although refreshing on the ears, is not going to help your situation, mother!” Crowley seethed. 

    “Get stuffed!” Rowena replied. 

    “You’re going to be here for all eternity. If you would like a break from time to time you need to tell me everything,” Crowley spoke quietly. Rowena raised an eyebrow and looked at him. 

    “I don’t know anything. Didn’t even realize he was an angel before that!” Rowena said. 

    “What was he offering you? It had to be a lot to make you not want the grail to yourself,” 

    “I'm already a powerful witch, what do I need the grail for? Besides, what I could use was money. And it was going to be a lot of it! Enough money to make me comfortable and never lay eyes on you or the winchesters ever again!” Rowena replied. 

    “Money?” Crowley asked, unimpressed. Rowena just looked around the room. 

    “And how did he contact you?” Crowley asked. Rowena shrugged. 

    “I’ve got all eternity, mother,” Crowley said and snapped his fingers. A chair appeared in front of her and Crowley sat down. Rowena sighed and hung her head before she started talking. 


	29. Chapter 29

Dean paced outside the Impala. He was trying to get a hold of Ruth. They had gotten her picture message after they got to the hotel. Dean groaned as he got voice mail.

   “Ruth, It’s Dean. We got your message yesterday and I don’t know what’s going on but the sigils you sent us...it’s basically Angel speak for ‘fuck off’. Stay away from the house it could have trip wires or traps. We got a line on that Werewolf and as soon as Sam and I take care of it Sam says he wants to help you find Nick so text him the address. I’ll call you this afternoon and if you don’t pick up, I’m calling Crowley. And no I don’t handle people not answering their phones well!” Dean said and hung up. He looked up when he noticed Sam standing by the passenger door.

   “You talk to her?” Sam asked.

   “Voicemail,”

   “It’s really early, she might still be asleep,”

   “For her sake she better be! You ready?” Dean asked. Sam paused on the other side of the car. He leaned against the vehicle.

   “You know with that talk about Logan yesterday if you want to search for another job and avoid a...werewolf, we can,” Sam offered. Dean shook his head.

   “Logan’s long dead, Sam, and this wolf is hurting people. We need to take care of it, you ready?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and got in. He threw his bag in the back seat as Dean got in. Dean looked at Sam and sighed.

   “Thanks for the offer though,”  Dean said. Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded.

   “Of course and thanks for telling me about you and Cas. It felt like we were really getting down to something and talking...I’m kinda proud of you,”

   “And I’m done,” Dean grumbled and started the car.

   “I get to say ‘Good Talk’,” Sam grinned. Dean shook his head.

  “Done, Sam, Done!”

  “Good Talk, Dean. Let’s get some breakfast!” Sam grinned. Dean rolled his eyes and drove them to the nearest diner.

* * *

 

 

   Ruth paced the lavishly decorated room. It was damn near gaudy...and it had no door. That intrigued her. No door...that must be what a ship in a bottle felt like. She heard the whoosh of wings behind her and turned around.

  “When I said send me to hell, I didn't realize you would take me literally,” Ruth laughed.

  “You consider this hell?” It was the angel, Sariel.

  “To each his own,”

  “We'd like you to answer a few questions,” Ruth laughed.

  “Okay,”

  “Where are your cousins?”

  “Nope, next question,”

  “Where is the angel Castiel?”

  “How many people named Castiel do you think I know?”

   “Where is he?”

    “I'm gonna have to pass on that one too,”

   “And the demon Crowley?

   “Again, how many people just named Crowley are there across the cosmos? Also, he is the king of hell, mind your titles! Not answering that one either,” Sariel rolled his eyes.

     “Our sources say you have the holy grail,”

     “Your sources are behind the times, that one I don't mind telling you though. It's been destroyed, you're welcome,”

     “I understand not revealing where your comrades are but why lie about the grail?”

   “I'm not,”

  “You better be,”

  “I've seen what the grail does to an angel, trust me, you should be glad it's gone,”

   “You think we don't know the grail's power?”

  “Seeing as the angel in charge of it had no idea!”

   “Adoram used to be in charge of the grail, then he lost it to the demons,”

    “He was searching for it with Gabriel’s help!”

     “And he still screwed up didn't he?”

     “You angels blow my mind you that? You are your own creation, God made you separately, there are only so many of you, you don't reproduce, so how can you so easily abandon one of your own knowing your kind is numbered? Even archangels who were even fewer and farther between, they show brotherhood but still willing to extinguish each other,”

    “Your point?”

    “If the grail is so important to you then all of Heaven should have rallied behind your brother to help him find it, not allow him to fight and die alone! You broke into Hell for a vessel you could do it for the grail!”

  “We don't have the warriors we had then,”

  “Yeah, you keep giving the best general you had the middle finger don't you?”

  “Best general we had?”

 “Castiel? The one you sent to dive deep into the pit to get one soul. The deeper you go into the pit the eviler and more powerful the demons. I would have sent in the baddest son of a bitch I had on a mission like that, Heaven chose Cas. It's why he keeps kicking your little-feathered asses every time you try to put him in his place, even when he was human,” Ruth laughed to herself.

    “Castiel abandoned Heaven and you will not speak of him again!” Sariel seethed as he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

   “Alright, you're easy to piss off,” Dale replied. Sariel glared at her and released her. He disappeared and Ruth rolled her eyes.

  “What the fuck?” She began to pace and think about the conversation. Why would they want God's power if they know they can't use it? She hoped they wanted it for the same reasons she had, to keep it out of the wrong hands. She just didn't know how she could convince them it was gone.

* * *

 

   Dean bit his lip as Sam pulled him outside and to the car. He held his stomach and blood soaked his hand and sleeve.

   “That wasn’t a werewolf!” Dean blurted. Sam shook his head.

   “No it wasn’t but it’s dead. Let me see your stomach,” Sam said and propped Dean up against the car. Dean reached down and lifted his shirt. He had gotten sliced across his waist. Sam got a good look at it.

   “Not as deep as I thought but needs stitches...or Cas, wanna pray to him, have him come over and patch it up real quick?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

   “You can stitch me right?”

   “Yeah, sure,”

   “Then let’s not bother him, it’s probably only been a minute or so to him right?”

   “I have no idea, but if you’re sure…” Sam said. Dean nodded and stood up. He took his coat and shirt off as Sam walked to the trunk to get the medkit. Dean saw something in his hand as he passed.

   “Whoa, you kept the knife?” Sam looked down.

   “Yeah, it’s got runes on it, Dean. May come in handy depending on what it’s made to kill...other than being sharp,” Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement. Sam put the knife in the trunk and got the kit. They spent the next few minutes cleaning Dean up and stitching him. After he was wrapped up neatly in a bandage Dean grabbed his shirt and jacket.

   “You drive,’ He said and walked slowly around the car.

   “You sure you okay?” Sam asked. Dean nodded. Sam could tell he was more embarrassed that thing got the jump on him. It sliced Dean with the knife and while it was distracted with attacking Dean, Sam emptied a clip of silver bullets into it. The thing didn’t go down until Dean got it’s head off with a machete.

   “Back to the motel?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

   “No, I want to go home, I’ll get some sleep and you wake me up when you need sleep alright?” Dean asked. Sam sighed but nodded.

* * *

 

  Cas lifted his head from Adoram. Gabriel looked up.

   “What is it?”

   “Dean,”

   “You gonna run back and forth every time lover boy misses you?” Gabriel asked. Cas thought for a moment, Dean wasn't actually making contact and the feeling passed. Cas shook his head and returned his attention to Adoram.

* * *

    Sariel entered the hall of Heaven and paused. Everyone seemed on edge and bustling about. He found Muriel in the middle of it all. 

    "Sariel, any news on the grail."

    "The Winchester claims it's been destroyed but she referenced it being in Hell," Muriel looked to the angel and raised an eyebrow.

    "Haven't we already searched Hell?"

    "No, we've only cleared the Demons warehouses. We never breached the gates,"

    "Any possibility she is telling the truth?"

   "How could humans destroy the grail?"

   "Well, then I believe it is time to breach the gates. The demons numbers have dwindled, we could probably walk right through them but it may be a good time to try this" Muriel said and held a box out to Muriel. 

   "We've not tested it yet...' 

   "Would you like to volunteer to be the first?" Muriel asked. Sariel took a breath and looked at the box apprehensively. 

   "If you wish me to," Sariel said and took the box. 

   "I do, especially since we may need the help. We are moving Lucifer,"

   "Moving Lucifer?"

   "Yes, He's killed Eremiel, but in doing so we've finally realized how he's doing it. He's drawing on the power of Heaven directly. We're taking him to Earth, I hope you have room in that holding cell of yours."

   "You'll be putting him in with the Winchester girl?"

   "Well yes, have her tend to him. He kills her no real loss. we can simply resurrect her again and again. We can't create angels but humans are child's play," Muriel replied. Sariel nodded and glanced back at the box. Muriel looked at the box and back at Sariel. 

    "Are you able to handle that Sariel? I can give it to another warrior," He said. Sariel shook his hand and opened the box. He stared at what was inside and looked to Muriel. 

    "Quickly now, they should be bringing Lucifer through any moment," Muriel spoke and Sariel obeyed. 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

    Dean opened his eyes and grimaced. He couldn’t really say he woke up, he didn’t really get any sleep. His head was pounding. He could hear every sound in painful detail. He heard Sam get up and go to the kitchen to cook. Dean could smell the food and it made his stomach churn. He felt like shit. He tried to sit up and his body felt so heavy and stiff. His muscles burned but he managed. 

    “Sammy!” Dean called weakly. He heaved himself onto his feet and shuffled to the door. 

    “Sam!” Dean reached down to hold his stomach. 

    “Son of a bitch!” He hissed in pain. When his arm touched the wound it felt like someone punched him in the gut. 

    “Sammy!” Dean tried again. He got himself to the library and grabbed a chair to steady himself. He began to get dizzy and he was out of breath. 

    “Dean?” Sam came from the kitchen. Dean lifted his head up. 

    “I don’t feel so good,”

    “Yeah, you don’t look so good,” Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

    “I think...maybe that knife was cursed,” Dean said and tried lifting his shirt. Sam lifted it for him. The bandages were bled through and there were lines running from under them that Sam would have thought were blood poisoning if they weren’t black. 

    “Dean, pray to Cas, you have to pray to Cas right now!” Sam said. Dean was hanging his head. Sam grabbed him by the jaw and lifted his head. 

    “He's in Avalon Dean, he can't hear me! He can hear you! Pray!” Sam pleaded. 

    “Ca-...s…” Dean swayed and Sam put an arm around his waist to hold him steady. 

    “C’mon Dean! Focus! Just pray to him, you don’t even have to speak it!” Sam tried. Dean passed out and went limp in his brother’s arms. Sam picked Dean up and cradled him to his chest. He carried Dean to the garage and to the Impala. He laid Dean across the hood of the car so he could go around and open the door. Dean laid motionless on the hood of the car, one hand hung slack over the edge.

    Sam returned to Dean and paused when a thought occurred to him. He lifted Dean’s left sleeve over his shoulder and could see the handprint. It looked like a sunburn and Sam put his hand to it. It was warm to the touch. Sam took a deep breath and prayed. 

    “Cas, I don’t know if this is going to work but if you can hear me, get your ass back here now! Dean’s sick, it’s bad, and it hit him quick. I don’t know what else to do I’m taking him to the hospital but I don’t think they’ll help.” Sam spoke. He let go of Dean’s shoulder and picked him up again. The moment Sam turned to put Dean in the car, Cas appeared. Sam jumped and Cas pulled Dean from him. Cas laid him back across the car and looked Dean over. He looked up to Sam. 

     “He just woke up like this?” 

    “No, he was cut with a knife that had runes on it,” 

     “Do you have the blade?” Cas asked. Sam darted around the car and got into the trunk. Cas turned back to Dean and found the wound. He put a hand over it and tried to ease Dean’s pain. Dean opened his eyes. 

    “Cas?” Dean asked. 

    “Why didn’t you pray to me sooner?” Cas asked and reached a hand to Dean’s face.

    “It was just last night...it wasn’t so bad at first,” Dean answered. Sam returned and handed Cas the knife. Cas looked it over and then down to Dean. 

    “Cas?” 

     “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine. I’m going to take your wound,”

    “What?”

    “I’ll survive it, you won’t,” Cas said and his eyes glowed before either Winchester could protest. Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him and he felt his stomach, he couldn't feel anything. He sat up and pulled at Cas’ shirt. Cas let him untuck the shirt and slide it up to reveal the gash was across his stomach now. 

    “Why couldn’t you just heal it?” Dean asked. Cas held up the knife. 

    “The runes, this knife will drive an angel out of its vessel. You have enough grace to activate it but you’re not possessed. It-,” Cas groaned and hung his head. 

    “Cas?” Dean watched as the wound became inflamed, it began to fester right before his eyes. Then the black lines began to branch from the wound. Cas began to breathe heavily and leaned against the Impala grill. 

    “What's happening!?” Dean demanded. 

    “Somethings wrong...It's...attacking my vessel...it's trying..to destroy it,”Cas managed. 

    “If you leave, will it stop?” Sam asked. Dean glanced at Sam but focused right back on Cas. 

    “I don't know,” 

     “Cas, come back to me and we’ll figure this out! It looks like you are literally falling apart!” Dean stared at Cas’ skin as it began to crack, not like flesh at all, more like stone. The wound began to ooze black and Cas suppressed a groan. 

    “Don’t do this Cas, just don’t. Not when there is something I can do that’s so simple!” 

    Cas looked Dean in the eyes. There was no way he could refuse him. Sam got into position behind Cas.

    “I got your vessel, Cas,” Sam told him. Cas nodded. In a flash, Cas went to Dean and his vessel went limp. Sam caught the vessel and laid it on the ground. He looked up to Dean when the light faded. 

    “Cas?”

    “Wow...That hurt more than Cas was letting on,” Dean spoke and took slow steady breaths. 

    “Sounds like Cas,” Sam replied. They looked to Cas’ vessel when it began to convulse. 

     “What the hell?’ Dean questioned. The convulsions got worse and black ooze began to seep from its mouth. Sam reached out and tried to stabilize its head.  Dean’s eyes glowed blue as Cas took over. He put a hand on his vessel’s forehead and the other over its heart. 

     “It’s still trying to destroy it!” Cas growled. 

    “What can we do?” Sam asked.

    “The knife, where is it?” Cas asked. They both looked around and Sam got on his stomach to look under the car. It had slid under there when the vessel fell. Sam reached for it and quickly handed it off to Cas. Cas grabbed the hilt and the blade and snapped it. There was a faint flash and the vessel calmed. Sam looked up to Cas. 

    “Next time let's lead with that,” Sam said and Cas hung his head before looking his vessel over again.

    “Is it okay?” Sam asked. 

    “There’s been a lot of damage, if I try to return to it I’ll destroy it,” Cas said. 

    “Can you fix it?”

    “With time,” 

    “Then let’s get it cleaned up and put in your room so you can work on it,” Sam said. 

    “I can’t take over Dean’s vessel like that..” 

     “So wait until Dean’s asleep, you can set it up so Dean thinks he still needs sleep like Gadreel did with me right?” Sam asked. Cas nodded. 

    “There you go then, you work on your vessel while Dean thinks he’s sleeping,” 

     “I’ll ask Dean,” Cas said and his eyes flashed blue again. Dean seemed to space out for a minute before blinking and taking a deep breath. Dean shook his head. 

     “Sometimes I just want to smack him on the back of the head...let’s get this thing to my room, just leave it on my bed, make things easier,” Dean grumbled and he and Sam picked up Cas’ vessel. 

     “Don’t know why Cas would think you wouldn’t let him work on his vessel,” Sam said as they began to carry it back into the bunker.

    “Right? We have a deal now though. Cas says he’ll only take over after I’m asleep or if we need angel muscle,” Dean said. Sam nodded. 

    “I’m just curious to see if you sulk or not,”

    “I don’t sulk!” 

* * *

 

    Ruth placed her hand on her thigh. 

    “Fergus,” She whispered. 

    “Hello, Darling,”

    ‘Hello, are you busy?” She asked. 

    “Somewhat, do you need help with something?” Crowley asked. 

    “I don’t know yet,”

    “Don’t know yet?”

    “I’m sorry, what’s the best way to get under an angel’s skin?”

    “That’s an easy one, be sinful and flirt, Why are you trying to make Castiel uncomfortable?”

    “No, never, I got picked up by some angels who want to know where the grail is,”

    “Darling that qualifies as needing help,”

    “They’re not going to hurt me are they?”

    “Dean calls them flying dicks for a reason, they gave him stomach cancer in case he never told you,” Crowley said. Ruth paused. 

    “Where are you?”

    “I have no fucking clue! In a very gaudy room with no doors,” Ruth replied. 

    “I’m coming to get you,” Crowley said but after a moment of silence, he spoke again. 

    “That was your cue to give me permission,”

    “I...have questions,”

    “Of course you do...why did I fall for a Winchester?”

    “They won’t believe me that it’s destroyed but what do they want with it in the first place? I told them what it did to Adoram and they weren’t surprised! If they knew why didn’t they warn him?” Ruth asked. 

    “Dicks with wings!” 

    “Fergus I think something else is going on here!” Ruth said.  Crowley sighed.

    “Summon me if you get into trouble, promise me, one slap to the face even! I’ll be there in a heartbeat and rip them all to shreds! I have the power now thanks to you!” Crowley said. Ruth smiled.

    ‘Of course, I promise!” Ruth promised. 

    “Do your cousins know?” 

    “Probably no-I have to go, I love you,” Ruth quickly severed contact when she heard wings. She turned around to see Sariel with two angels behind him. The two behind him held another person. They walked to the couch that hadn't been there a moment ago and laid a man across it. Ruth looked the person over and her jaw dropped. 

    “Nick! Nick can you hear me!?” Ruth ran to him and held his face. He was unresponsive.

    “Nick!” She tried again and felt a chain around his neck. She looked at it and it looked familiar. She pulled at it and found the healing stone at the end of the chain. 

    “Wh-How? How the fuck did you get this?” Ruth pulled it off of him and stepped up to Sariel. 

    “Rowena?” Ruth asked. Sariel reached over and took the necklace from her.

    “Well, I didn’t get it from Sam or Dean,” He chided and put it back around her cousin's neck. 

    “What did you do to him? He’s should be healing faster especially with that thing!” 

    “If he wakes up and says anything, pray to me, The names Sariel. Also, don’t think your little blood sigil is going to save you,” Sariel grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her to her feet and put a hand on her thigh. Ruth looked at him wide eyes. 

    “What are yo-” Ruth was cut off as she felt her skin burning. He destroyed the sigil and

    Ruth screamed out as the pain worsened. 

    “Did you really think we didn’t have you under surveillance?” Sariel asked her. He dropped her and when Ruth looked up the three angels were gone. Ruth unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. Her thigh was a giant blistered burn. 

    “Son of a bitch!” She growled and reached up she took the necklace back off ‘Nick’ and set it on the wound. She caught her breath as it completely healed her skin, leaving behind a ruined sigil. 

    “Fuck,” Ruth traced her fingers over it and then pressed her hand to it to try and contact Crowley. She got no answered. She leaned against the couch and looked back to Nick. She pulled up and buttoned her pants before going back to him and putting the necklace back on him. She held his face. He didn’t seem like he’d changed much since the last time she’d seen him. 

    “Nick, I’m sorry. Nick!” Ruth tried to rouse him again. He opened his eyes and scrunched his face. His eyes glowed red and Ruth froze. He curled up onto his side, clutched his stomach and closed his eyes again. Ruth stood up and went across the room from him. 

    “Yeah...I’m fucked”    

* * *

    Dean held Cas’ vessel up in a sitting position so Sam could wrap its torso. They had gotten it cleaned up but the wound was still bleeding. Cas refused to take control of Dean’s body so Sam and Dean tended to it. 

    “This keeps messing with me, It’s like he’s in a coma again or something,” Sam said as he reached around the vessels torso with the gauze. 

    “Right? I think it’s because this thing is still breathing. Last time Cas left the coop we had Jimmy to talk to but now it’s just empty. Then at the same time, it’s not a dead body like for Crowley. We have to put his meat suit on ice when he bails. ” Dean asked.  Sam nodded. He wrapped it once more around before pinning the gauze in place. 

    “Speaking of which did you get a hold of Ruth?” Dean hung his head. 

    “No, Damnit, we got home and I felt like shit, I just hit the sack.” Dean said. Sam got out his phone. 

    “He’s done, I’ll call her,” Sam said. Dean got out from under the vessel and gently laid it down and pulled the covers over it.

    “No answer,” Sam told him. 

    “Call Crowley,” Dean said. Sam nodded and dialed the demon. He put him on speaker.

    “Yes Samantha? I’m kind of busy,” 

    “Yeah we heard something was up in Hell, wanna clue us in?” Sam asked. 

    “Sure, Moose, I still have demons trying to take over, except one, he went back to the pit to make more demons which I need all of them to do since you and Amara have done some serious damage to my hoards. The angels ransacked every warehouse I   have except yours, I have several priceless items missing, and someone may or may not have tampered with the cages,” Crowley ranted. 

     “Cages?”

    “Yes, Michael and Lucifer’s cages were still trying to determine what happened there,”

    “Trying to determine? It’s a yes or no question Crowley, are Michael and Lucifer in the cage like they were supposed to be!” 

    “Michael is confirmed in his cage,” 

    “And Lucifer?” Dean piped up. 

    “....”

    “Crowley!?” Dean yelled. 

    “No,” 

    “For Chuck’s sake Crowley when were you going to tell us the Devil was missing!?” Sam yelled over the phone. 

    “When I had more information than that!”

    “Well he should be in the same condition Cas was right? Mr. Comatose… 2.666,” Dean replied. 

    “Yes, he should be comatose for a century or two especially with the spell you chose. You were actually lucky it didn’t destroy both of them,” Crowley said. 

    “Yeah, I remember!” Dean grumbled. He didn’t like thinking about that. 

     “What about the healing stone? We still haven't found it,” Sam said. Dean shook his head. 

      “He wouldn’t be 100 percent, it made Cas feel better but it didn’t fix him completely. He needed his grace back,” 

     “Lucifers not missing grace,” Sam replied. Dean hung his head. 

    “Then I don’t know but I don’t think the stone works on angels like it works on humans,” Dean said. 

    “Let’s hope so since we’re down an angel ourselves!” Sam said. 

     “Where’s dear old Castiel?” Crowley asked. 

     “Long story short he’s riding shotgun with me,” Crowley sighed on the other end of the line. 

     “I’m getting too old for this shit,” 

     “You are?” Dean scoffed. 

     “Crowley have you seen Ruth?” Sam asked remembering the original purpose of the call. 

    “No, but I just talked to her,” Crowley said. 

    “Alright, thanks, keep us posted,”

    “Yeah like completely in the friggin loop damnit. We need to get Lucifer back in his cage once and for all!” Dean chimed in. 

    “Of course, cheers,’ Crowley growled and hung up. 

    “Can we ever just catch a friggin break!?” Dean yelled and stormed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. 


	31. Chapter 31

 

    Ruth took a deep breath to steady herself as she paced.

    “Okay, 99% sure I’m stuck in the room with the friggin’ Devil! At least he looks like he’s in the same shape Cas was...” Ruth thought out loud. She went forward and pulled the necklace off of him again. 

    “You’re not healing very quickly from the stone but we can put you on pause for a minute!” Ruth began to grip at her hair. 

    “Nick, how low were you to say yes to the devil? Yo-,” Ruth clapped a hand to her mouth when she remembered Crowley telling her about the poor man that said yes to the Devil. 

    “Put the necklace back on him,” A voice said, making Ruth jump. She looked around the room and found no one else.

    “I know what my own thoughts sound like, where the fuck did you come  from?” Ruth turned around. 

    “Just put the necklace back!” The voice insisted, it sounded feminine. 

    “No,” Ruth responded. 

    “Put the necklace back now!”

    “No, you come in here and do it yourself, chicken shit!”

    “Only Sariel is allowed to enter,”

    “Then you’re shit out of luck!”

    “Please…”

    “Why are you idiots trying to heal the Devil?”

    “So he can help us,”

    “Help you?”

    “Yes,”

    “Then why are you afraid to come in here and put this necklace on him,’

    “I’m...”

    “Come on Angel have a little faith, your brother is going to help you after all,”

    “He’s already kil-”

    “Killed? He’s comatose, angel, how can he kill right now?” 

    “Put the necklace back on him,” 

    “No,” Ruth threw the necklace to the ground. 

    “Listen...if Sariel has to come in there and do it, he’s not going to be nice about it,”

    “And what do you think the Devil’s going to do, huh?”

     “Please, it’s your last chance,” She genuinely sounded concerned for her. 

     “You tell me what he killed and I’ll put it on him,” 

     “Angels,”

     “Angels?”

     “Yes,”

     “How many?”

     “That wasn’t part of-,”

     “How many of your brothers are already dead because of him!?” Ruth yelled and she knelt down and grabbed the stone. 

      “Seven,” Ruth gasped. 

     “He’s not even fully conscious can’t you grasp that?” She asked as put it back over him. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. 

    “We need him,”

   “Never that badly...” 

* * *

 

    Dean sat on the mattress next to the vessel and pulled back the covers to looked at the bandages. Dean put a hand on its stomach and he vessel jolted and a hand snapped out and grabbed Dean’s wrist. 

    “Jesus fucking Christ!” Dean yelled and tried to leap away. He looked down and saw the vessel’s eyes were open. 

    “Cas this thing’s awake!” Dean said and had to use his other hand to free his wrist. 

    “No it’s not,” he heard Cas’ voice. 

    “The hell it ain't!” Dean yelled as he watched the vessel wrap its arms around its stomach and curled up onto its side before closing its eyes again. 

    “It was protecting itself, Dean, it’s not like a soulless person. Chuck made that vessel for me, I don’t need permission to be in it, it’s...like a computer with no operating system, it’s on but that’s it. The only program that’s running is-” Cas tried to explain. 

    “Survival,” Dean finished. 

    “Yes,” 

    “Cas do I need to feed this thing?” Dean asked. 

    “You could offer but the state it’s in, it’s trying to conserve energy and heal. I’ll work on it as soon as you get to sleep,” 

    “So...nap time then?” Dean asked. He suddenly felt wiped out, exhausted.

   “Easy, Cas, that's a little much,” Dean muttered almost falling asleep on his feet. He sank down onto the mattress and hung his head. He fell asleep and Cas took over. 

 

* * *

 

    Crowley read the notes again. They wrote down everything they did to the vessel and D’Calleon went over it with him. Rowena had been a dead end, she’d just been in it for the money, but the look on her face when Crowley left her where she was, was priceless to the King of Hell. 

    “The vessel has Lojack?” Crowley growled. D’Calleon nodded. 

    “That’s what I’m understanding, so we could track him down if he ever got loose.” 

    “How do we activate it?” Crowley asked. D’Calleon read some more of the notes. 

    “...Locator spell...with...your blood. It was tied to your DNA so you could control him,” D’Calleon said.

    “If I can control him, why couldn’t I just summon him?” 

    “The bond was never activated because - we thought - he never got to his vessel. For  that to work he would have to be in the vessel and awake...and on Earth,” 

    “On Earth?”

    “Could the angels have taken him?”

    “Why would they? Even if they had we would know if an Angel had been down here!”

    D’Calloen shrugged.  Crowley rolled his eyes and lifted up his sleeve and pulled out an angel blade. 

    “Let’s get this over with!” 

 

* * *

 

    Ruth sat against the wall. She situated herself so she could see him but he wouldn't see her right away. She was pretty sure a day had passed since she had been locked in there with him. He was getting better. He was getting more color to him and breathing easier. The angel had offered to bring her food but Ruth hadn’t exactly had an appetite. 

    Ruth took a breath and checked on him again. He began muttering in his sleep. It turned into actual words. Ruth listened and recognized the language. 

    “That’s Enochian,”

    “Please, Brother...I don’t want..to fight you,” Ruth translated as Lucifer spoke. He began to breathe heavily. 

    “Father, why?” 

    “Michael!” Lucifer called out. He began to become more animated. 

    “Shit, don’t do it! Don’t wake up!” Ruth begged. 

    “Mich-!” Lucifer bolted up and yelled as he opened his eyes. Ruth clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to control her breathing. Lucifer stood up and glared. He could feel the warding suppressing him. 

    “Why...oh, I feel like hell...everything’s so heavy...Where am I? WHERE AM I!?” He bellowed and turned around. He spotted Ruth and stalked over to her. 

    “What have we got here? You got answers for me?” He asked and his eyes glowed red. He reached down and grabbed Ruth by the throat and pulled her to her feet before lifting her into the air and slamming her against the wall. She clawed at his hand as she choked. 

    “What’s wrong? Devil got your tongue?” He snarled. 

* * *

 

       Dean and Sam sat in the bunkers library. They had decided to lay low until Cas fixed his vessel and just relax. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was kicked back, feet on the table, with a playboy in his hands. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

       “Cas, doesn't care about you looking at that?”

        “He's not the jealous type, besides He's seen me looking at these since we've met,” 

        “Yes and now he knows exactly how you react to them. Cas is lucky, people typically don't get to hear and feel every intimate detail of their partners day to day lives from a first-person point of view,” Sam replied. Dean shifted in his chair and glanced back at the magazine. 

         “Well, if he doesn't like it he can punish me in my dreams tonight,” Dean smirked. 

          “In your dreams?”

           “Yeah...we uh...let's just say we have a lot of fun during my R.E.M. cycles,” Dean smirked. Sam blinked and shook his head. 

           “Wow, okay...that's bi by the way,”

           “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah having sex dreams about a dude and then enjoying a playboy magazine...you're bi,”

            “How ‘bout that! This is a very freeing experience, being able to do that aroun-” Dean’s smart ass smile abruptly disappeared and he looked up towards the door. Sam looked up. 

            “Dean?” Dean took his feet down, sat up straight, and reached for his gun. 

            "What is it?”

            “I don't know, Cas’ spidey sense is going off like crazy and I can feel it,” Sam reached for his own gun and they both got to their feet. Dean wandered into the control room and stopped. 

           “Something just set off the warding,” Dean said. They began to hear a high pitched noise, it was angel speak. Sam raised his hands to his ears but Dean wasn't affected. He could understand it. He reached over, grabbed Sam, and pulled him back towards the library. There was an explosion that knocked both men to the ground.  

          They looked up as the front door came crashing down over the railing of the staircase. It landed on the table and destroyed it. A moment later several people came in and Dean scrambled to his feet. He pulled Sam with him.

          Sam and Dean both dove into the nook in the library.

         “Not now Cas!” Dean growled to himself as he removed the clip of his gun.

         “What’s he saying?” Sam asked. 

         “They’re angels and they’re looking for something, it’s all over angel radio. They just aren’t saying what and they’ve got this damn place surrounded.” 

         “Angel bullets are in the trunk-”

         “I’ve got...two. Decided it might not be a bad idea to leave a couple in my inside pockets,” Dean said and loaded one into his gun and handed Sam the other. Sam looked at it and back up to Dean. 

         “Maybe you should...let Cas take over.”

         “He’d be outnumbered too!” 

         “Yeah but he’s healthier than these guys, right? They’re still damaged from the fall and he’s got more grace than the average angel now,” Sam tried. Dean shook his head. 

          “N-” 

           Sam looked over to see Dean’s eyes glowing blue. 

          “Cas?”

          “If I have to replace that warding one more time-,” the angel seethed.

          “Dean’s going to be mad at you!”

          “He’ll get over it, I have an idea if you can distract them. I need their attention in our direction,” Cas said. Sam nodded and took Dean’s gun. He put both bullets in it 

         “Who the hell are you!?” Sam yelled and took aim at one of the angels in front and fired. The angel dropped and yelled out in pain. His wounded chest resonated and blood began to pour from it. 

         “Don’t take another step!’ Sam growled. 

        “I heard you Winchesters were crafty,” An angel spoke up. Black haired male, pale skinned. 

        “Maybe, maybe not. The bullets are melted down angel blades. A little gift from the king of hell.” Sam said. The angel smirked and stepped forward. 

         “Yes, I’ve also heard how the Winchesters value their connections with the pit more than they do with Heaven...how’s Castiel?” The angel asked.

         “I’ve got a whole clip of these in this gun alone, you might want to take me seriously!” Sam replied. 

         “And how many of us can you hurt before you run out?”

        “Not hurt-” Sam said and took aim at another angel. He fired and got that one right between the eyes. The angel fell to the ground and there was a flash as a pair of wings were burned into the floor. 

        “Kill...now as for Cas, you didn’t have anything to do with what happened to him, did you? Because I’m starting to think you’re the one who gave that creature that cursed knife...you may as well have been the one who hurt him,” Sam said calmly and aimed at him. The angel paused and after a moment of silent thought stepped back. 

       “Maybe we can talk this out,”

       “Talk this out? If you wanted to talk this out then you could have knocked!” Sam yelled. He then saw something moving behind the angels. He tried to hold his composure as he realized it was Cas’ vessel, walking sluggishly into the library. Sam also noticed it’s hand was bleeding. 

       “Cas?” Sam whispered. 

       “Keep them talking!’ Cas snapped. 

       “What do you want?” Sam demanded. Cas’ vessel began to draw a strong banishing sigil on the wall. Sam glanced at Cas.

      “A small trinket, we assure you.” 

      “Cas?” Sam whispered when he realized the sigil would throw every angel in a quarter mile radius.

      “We’ll be fine, We’ll come back as soon as we land,” Cas said. The vessel slapped the sigil, activating it, and sending every angel in the area away with a bright flash. The vessel collapsed as Sam shielded his eyes. When the light dimmed Sam looked up and saw a figure still standing. Sam paused, it was the same one that had been speaking. He had assumed it was an angel but it was a demon, eyes blacked out and everything. 

      “And you criticized our connections with Hell!” Sam replied and pulled the demon blade from his belt and stepped out of the nook. The demon’s eyes returned to normal and he looked at the blade. He smirked and then his eyes began to glow blue with grace. Sam froze and went wide-eyed. 

      “What. The. Fuck!?”


	32. Chapter 32

    Sam stared at the creature before him.

    “What the hell are you?”

    “Just using some tools to my advantage,” He spoke and pulled an amulet from under his shirt. Sam got a good look at it and had every intention of describing it to Cas and Crowley if need be. 

    Sam knew the door to the garage was behind him but he looked behind the Angel/demon at Cas’ vessel. He raised the gun and decided to try and play the bluff again.

    “Angel or demon these can still kill you!” 

    “Let's find out shall we?” His eyes went black and then a light began to glow through them, a red, evil glow. Sam emptied the clip against his better judgment, he knew it wouldn’t do anything. The creature only smirked. Sam then took a deep breath to steady himself before charging with the demon blade. 

     It grabbed his arm and slung him into a bookshelf. Sam yelled as his arm was pulled out of socket and when his ribs bruised against the shelf. He crumbled to the ground, barely able to breathe or see, books and trinkets falling on top of him. It turned to him and Sam could feel the air actually heat up rather than go cold. 

      They both froze when they heard a growl. Sam looked around and couldn't see anything. The angel/demon looked towards the door. 

     “How many hellhounds do you people have?”  he growled. Sam jumped as the angel was thrown backwards through the air and began to bleed. Sam listened, there was more than one hound. He forced himself to his feet as the angel pulled out an angel blade and fought back the dogs. ‘Angel blade- we'll just go with Angel,’ Sam thought to himself and took the opening. 

     Sam got to the vessel and started to drag it with his good arm towards the garage. He stopped when Dante appeared in front of him. The hound soft mouthed Sam's arm. They appeared in the Impala. Sam looked around and found the vessel in the back seat. The keys were in the ignition and Sam started the car, grateful it was his left arm that had been pulled out of it’s socket. He quickly left the bunker and found his phone. He put it in his left hand to dial as the other hand steered. He dialed Jody and put it on speaker unable to lift the device from his lap. 

    “Hey Jody, it's Sam...if Dean calls you could you tell him I went to six flags?” Sam asked.

      “Okay...if you say so…”

      “I know it's odd, just tell him please,”

      “Of course, Sam you alright?”

      “I will be, thanks Jody,”

      “Anytime Sam, be careful will yah?”

       “Of course, love you, bye,”

       “You better! Love you, bye,”

        Sam hung up and dropped the phone. One rib in particular hurt badly.

         “Yep, that's broken,” Sam winced, his breath catching at the pain. He was also starting to develop a headache. He couldn’t clearly remember if he hit his head on the shelf or not.

 

* * *

     Ruth looked down to Lucifer and noticed he was weakening, even the grip on her throat began to loosen. He reached up and held her neck with both hands and shook his head. When he put both hands on her it triggered a memory from self defence class. She put her palms together, shot them up between his arms, caused his elbows to bow enough for her to reach up, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and kneed him hard. He grunted and began to fall backwards. He tried to grab her to steady himself but she got out of his grasp and got across the room. She knelt down behind the couch. He fell to his hands and knees. He growled and looked up to her. 

     “That hurt!” He growled and put a hand to his chest. Ruth realized he was trying to heal himself. He tried to get up but he lost energy almost instantly. He swayed before collapsing. 

    Ruth watched him for a moment and when it seemed like he was indeed unconscious again she crawled over to him quickly. She took the necklace off him and threw it across the room before hiding herself behind the furniture again. 

    “Sariel can kiss my ass!” She said before the angel could complain and ran her fingers through her hair. 

* * *

   Dean opened his eyes and found himself in a crater, in a cornfield, with blue skies above him. He groaned and heaved himself to his feet. 

   “Well that hurt like a bitch!” He gripped as his muscles protested the movement. 

    “Cas, I'm sorry for every time I ever banished you,” 

    “Cas? You alright in there buddy?” Dean held his head.

     “I'll be fine,” Dean heard his voice. Dean blinked and they were back at the bunker. Dean ran through the demolished door.

    “Sammy! How ‘bout we shag ass out of here before those flying dicks come back!” Dean called as he got down the stairs. He walked into the library and noticed it was half destroyed.

    Dean took another step and tripped over something large. He looked back over his shoulder and couldn't see anything. 

     “Cas, can you see what I tripped on?” Dean asked and suddenly his vision changed. He then could see a dead hell hound on the ground and blood everywhere. 

     “Is that Dante?”

     “No, it's the one Crowley calls ‘Big Boy’,” 

      Dean looked towards the dorms and saw another hellhound. That one was alive. 

      “That's Juliet,” Cas told him and Dean went over to the hound. Cas healed her and she got to her feet. She sniffed around the bunker and disappeared with a howl. 

       “Where is Sam?” Dean fished his phone from his pocket and found it to be damaged beyond use. He rolled his eyes and went to his room. He retrieved a burner phone out of his top drawer and turned it on. He paused and looked at the empty bed. 

     “Where's your vessel?”

     “It should have been on the ground in the library,”

     “It wasn't so...someone took it, hopefully that someone is Sam,”

      “It was incapable of holding an angel, it would be useless to them,”

       “Not if they wanted to destroy it…” Dean ran to the garage. When he saw the Impala was gone he began to dial Jody. 

     “Hello?”

    “Jody, has Sam called you?”

    “Hello to you too Dean and Yes he did, he said he was going to Six Flags?” 

     “Okay, perfect, thank you Jody, I'll explain everything later,” 

      “Alright stay safe,” Jody said. Dean hung up with her and Cas spoke up. 

      “What's six flags?”

      “Safe house in Nebraska,”

      “Think of it,” Dean did as he said and suddenly they were there.

       “Sam?” Dean called. 

        “I believe we've beaten him here,” Dean looked to his phone again to call Sam’s various numbers. He tried all of them until he got an answer. 

      “Yeah?”

         “Thank Chuck! Sam?” 

         “Dean?”

          “Hey, you don't sound okay,” 

          “I got my bell rung pretty good, I am headed to-”

          “Six flags, yeah, I called Jody first. I flew Angel Air I'm already here. How far out are you?”

           “I'm at that truck stop just before the border...I need to stop man. The more time passes the more it hurts, I think I might have a concussion. My head's killing me,”

          “What happened?”

          “Cas blasted all the angels, only one wasn't an angel, one was a demon or so I thought. It changed from Demon to Angel then it was like a mix of both, it threw me against the bookshelves. I'd be dead if not for the hellhounds...never thought I’d say that,”

         “Yeah we saw them too,”

        “Did Dante get away alright?”

         “Don't know, didn't see him. Juliet was wounded and one Crowley’s other dogs was dead, nothing else in the bunker. Either way you sit tight, we'll come to you,” Dean said and hung up. He concentrated on the truck stop and appeared between two semis. He ran out from between them to look for the Impala. He spotted it and ran to it. He found Sam laying down across the front seat, shielding his eyes from the light.

         “Hey,”

          “You got used to teleporting rather quickly, ”

      “Not as quick as you think, come on,” Dean went to grab Sam arm to pull him up. 

     “No, no,no,no, that one's out of socket,” Sam told him and Dean grabbed his shirt to pull him up. 

      “Alright, you know the drill,”

      “Can Cas do it?” Sam looked up to Dean. 

     “Cas?”

     “Yeah, he can do it so it doesn't hurt,” Dean rolled his eyes and let Cas take over. Cas held Sam's face and looked in his eyes then felt his forehead.

     “You do have a concussion, you probably shouldn't have driven as far as you did,”

      “Couldn't really stick around and I got your vessel by the way. It's been coughing a lot,” Sam gestured towards the back seat. Cas nodded. 

      “I'll look it over in a moment,” Cas put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He put it back into place painlessly and healed the other wounds. Sam breathed a full deep breath and relaxed against the seat. Cas opened the back door and checked over his vessel. 

    “The angel that stayed behind was wearing this amulet, looked like a weird locket holding, teeth or claws. I couldn't tell,” Sam spoke. He turned around in the seat to face Cas.

     “I haven't heard of anything like that, it could change from angel to demon?” 

      “Yeah, maybe Crowley knows,”

    “Perhaps, the vessel will be alright, if it wakes up try to give it water. I’ll work on it tonight,”  Cas said. Sam nodded and watched Dean return. Dean shook his face and looked over to Sam. 

    “He really doesn’t like taking over your body,” Sam said. Dean shrugged. 

    “Not much of a choice right now...that knife...it seems like something Demons would have? To get rid of angels painfully?” Dean asked as he checked the vessels bandages. Sam shrugged but nodded. 

    “Yeah…Crowley's warehouses got raided though and Rowena’s been through them too,” Sam said. 

    “For once, all I’m saying is that he might know more about it, you know instead of being behind it. Maybe he knows a way to help Cas get back into his own body,” Dean replied. Sam shrugged again. 

    “We’ll shoot him a text after we get settled at the safe house. Until we figure out why we got attacked by angels,-”

    “Oh, they were looking for something. He said it was a trinket,” 

    “Well, until when get it sorted I think we need to steer clear of the bunker,” 

    “Agreed,” Sam said. 

    “I’ll text Ruth, tell her to stay away too,” Sam said. Dean nodded. 

    “I am getting sick of not being safe in my own house! Anything that isn’t Cas, Crowley, or human get’s to have themselves a little five mile hike, and were getting cameras n shit! And booby traps! Anything that's not invited crosses a boundary and it gets an angel bullet to the ass!”

    “We could find a new place, I mean we have been there for a while now,”

    “Yeah that’ a lot of hassle though,”

    “It’s the mattress isn’t it?”

    “And the water pressure and- I love our bunker! It’s our home damnit, I will not be run out of our home, Scoot over!” Dean ranted and shut the back door. Sam moved over to the passenger seat and Dean got in. 

* * *

    Sariel stepped into the Hall of Heaven, Muriel was waiting for him. Sariel looked down at the amulet he was clutching painfully tight in his hand. He flashed back to when he fought off the hellhounds. There was a moment when he’d killed the hell hound, the smell of blood, sulfur, the kill, the fight...he lost what he was for a moment. He couldn't  change back for a moment. A blood lust sank into him and it disturbed him. He removed the amulet and returned to Muriel. 

    “Well, the amulet seems to be working, the others arrived here not long ago. They have recovered from the banishment and are ready to go with you,” 

    “Go with me?”

    “To Hell, I assume that the reason you came back empty handed was because the grail was not at the Winchesters,” 

    “Wouldn’t it be plain to see if a demon had the grail?” 

     “We need to check,”

    “Didn’t you have the other angel check hell when he went down to steal the vessel? I know he was the first that Lucifer killed bu-,”

    “This is your order Sariel, will you obey it or not?” Muriel turned to Sariel and stepped up to him. 

     “Of course,” 

    “Then gather your angels,” Sariel began to think of a battle and fought back the smirk as his grip on the amulet loosened. He gathered the angels again and headed for Hell. 

* * *

 

    Crowley let his blood drip into the offering dish as D’Calleon spoke. D’Calleon then took the dish and poured it out over the large map on the the table before them. The blood spread to cover the entire map but before it could pinpoint a location they were distracted by a sound. It was an alarm. Crowley hung his head. 

    “What is it now?” He groaned. 

    “Angels...at the gates,” D’Calleon spoke. 

    “Horrible timing as ever, keep going,” Crowley said and made his way to the nearest gate. 

    Crowley stepped outside the gate onto Earth. He was in a small fenced in lot in an industrial district of a large city. Crowley couldn’t remember which one. He saw the angels standing outside the fence in the street. 

    “You are persistent little girl scouts, aren’t you? I guess I’ll cave, do you have any of those coconut caramel things?”

     “Samoas?” one of the angels in the back asked. The one in front glared back at them before looking back to Crowley. 

      “Yes, I'll take a case of those!”

    “Quiet Demon!” The Angel was pale and dark haired but Crowley got to looking at his true form. There was something off about that one. He wasn’t glowing quite right. 

    “Demon? Is that all you think I am? Just a demon? You’re playing with the big boys now Halo. You’re talking to a King!” Crowley growled, letting his demon power seep out around him. Lights flickered up and down the street. Several hellhounds appeared on either side of him. Juliet appeared before him with Dante at her side. They both glared and growled at the angel, Sariel. Crowley noticed them 

    “Oh, my bitch doesn’t like you, does she?” 

    “Could be because I killed her mate, thought I killed her too,” Crowley looked to Juliet. 

     “Is that true?” Crowley asked. The Bitch hung her head and whined. Crowley glared at him. 

     “It’s one thing to attack me, my kingdom, clean me out of demons, but you attacked my dogs!?” Crowley yelled. 

     “They were in the way,”

      “You’re a dead halo flying. mate!” Crowley’s eyes went white and all the angels drew their blades and their eyes glowed with grace. Crowley snapped his fingers and the fence was peeled aside. 

* * *

    Sam walked in the front door of the same house carrying take out. He shut the door behind him and walked to the kitchenette area. He paused when he noticed what he thought was Cas sitting on the couch. 

    “Oh, hey, you got back into your vessel, how’s it feel?” Sam asked and began to set food out on the counter. He looked back when he didn’t get an answer. 

    “Cas?” Sam questioned. Cas wasn’t even looking at him. 

    “Dean, something’s wrong with Cas!” Sam called. 

    “He’s fine, he’s right here,” Dean tapped his head as he came out of the bathroom with a glass in one hand. 

    “What?” Sam asked. Dean saw what was going on. 

    “Oh, it does that. Cas says it’s like a computer with only one program running, It does what it needs to sur-” Dean walked over next to the couch. The vessel saw his glass and took it. 

    “Whoa! No!” Dean tried to stop it but it began to drink deeply from the glass. It stopped almost immediately and began to choke and gag on the whiskey inside. 

    “Sorry, Dude, easy just breath!” Dean tried to talk to it. Sam darted over and got a glass of water from the sink. He brought it over and offered it to the vessel but it shied away. 

    “Hey, it’s okay, you can drink this,” Sam spoke softly. He then dipped his fingers in the water and spread the water over the vessels lips. It licked its lips and when it tasted the water it reached for the glass. Sam let him take it and he drank the whole thing. 

    “This is so weird,” Sam said and went to refill the glass. 

    “Yeah, Cas said it’s only priority is survival. It’s definitely looking better though, it didn’t have this much energy last night,” Dean said and sat down on the other end of the couch. Sam brought the vessel another glass and he drank all of that too. 

    “Shit Sammy bring the dude a pitcher,” Dean laughed. Sam gave a small laugh. 

    “No kidding,” Sam remarked when the vessel handed back the glass. Sam got him  another glass and he didn’t quite finish that one. It gave the glass back to Sam and looked at Dean. It laid across the couch and laid its head on Dean’s lap. 

    “O-kay, yeah, alright I guess,” Dean said. He looked up at Sam. 

    “Not a word!” Dean grumbled. Sam held his hands up in surrender. 

    “Whatever you say Dean,”

    “Shut up!” 

    “I’ll bring you your plate,” Dean looked down at the vessel and shook his head. 

    “Thanks,” 

 


	33. Chapter 33

     Crowley embedded the angel blade into the angel's heart. It fell to the ground and wings burned into the concrete. Crowley reached a hand up to wipe the blood from his face. He was sporting a pair of cuts across his face. The hellhounds had torn apart another angel and now only two stood before Crowley. Sariel was one of them and he was fighting off Juliet, Dante, and three other of her pups. Two were already on the ground dead. 

    Crowley whistled and the dogs stopped. 

    “Easy girl, I’ve got him now,” Crowley said. Juliet snarled but listened to her master. Sariel looked at Crowley and that's when Crowley saw the amulet. Crowley laughed. 

    “What?” 

    “Do you know what that thing does?” Crowley asked. 

    “I don’t plan on wearing it that long!”

    “Really? You’re still able to take it off them?” 

    “As soon as I finish you!” Sariel said and leaped forward. His only remaining comrade jumped into to fight with him. Sariel was overcome with rage. He grabbed the angel and sank his blade into its heart. The angel died and Sariel shoved it out of the way. He went to stab Crowley but Crowley held up his hand and Sariel couldn’t move. 

    “It’s too late for you…” Crowley said. 

    “What are you talking about!? Stop these tricks Demon and fight!” Sariel growled. 

    “You just killed one of your brothers for getting in the way,”

    “Your hounds were in the way!” 

    “Your brother,” Crowley corrected him and looked at the dead vessel on the pavement. Sariel looked down and stared. The realization came over him and he began to shake. 

    “Kemuel,”

    “Oh, you’ll be a nice addition to hell, I need more demons,”

    “No!” Sariel protested and tried to fight Crowley's hold. Crowley sauntered around him and watched him struggle. He got behind him and whispered over his shoulder. 

    “Prove me wrong,” Crowley said and snapped his fingers. Sariel was transported outside the sandbox. The angel guarding the gate stood up from the bench across the playground. She came over and tried to help Sariel to his feet. He grabbed her by the  throat and glared into her eyes. She tried to get her angel blade but he grabbed her wrist. 

    “S...Sari-Sariel!” She choked out and  he snapped out of it. He dropped her and took the necklace off. He threw it to the ground and looked to the angel. She got to her feet and looked at him. His eyes were black but she could still see his wings and halo. 

    “You’ve been corrupted….” She said and got to her feet. She dove through the gate and shut it behind her. 

    “MURIEL!!” He called. 

    “I...am an angel! I am not a demon!” Sariel told himself, He sank to his knees and closed his eyes. 

    “I am an angel,” He repeated it to himself and felt everything calm. He opened his eyes and the glowed with grace. 

    “Very good Sariel, You are so strong,” It was Muriel. Sariel focused on the angel in front of him. 

    “I don’t think I can wear that again,” Sariel breathed., Muriel held his face.

    “You won’t have to, give me the grail and we’ll get you home,”

    “I couldn’t get past the gates...Crowley, the king...He-,” Sariel was stopped when Muriel pulled an angel blade from his sleeve and stabbed him. 

    “How useless you are, Lucifer is healing quicker and quicker, He will find the grail for us since you’ve failed repeatedly,” Muriel said and pulled the blade out of Sairel chest. Muriel returned to heaven and left Sariel on the ground. 

    Sairel collapsed and felt his grace seeping away. He looked over at the amulet and something inside him made him reach for it.

 

* * *

 

    Ruth held her breath as Lucifer woke up again. This time he wasn’t as disoriented. He got to his hands and knees. He growled as he heaved himself up onto his feet. He got dizzy and fell onto the couch. 

    “Where the hell am I?” He asked himself and shook his head. He put a hand on his stomach and remembered before. He looked around. 

    “Alright, where are you?” He asked

    Ruth didn’t answer. 

    “Here, human, human, human,” He  called. Ruth rolled her eyes. Lucifer got to his feet and looked around. It naturally didn’t take long to find her. 

    “There you are! Who are you again?” He asked. 

    “Ruth,”

    “Ruth? Just Ruth? Like Cher?”

     “And what exactly is your last name?” Lucifer eyed her closely and a look of recognition came across his face.

    “You’re a Winchester, Ruth Winchester. You were my back up meat suit. Nick made an easier target at the time though,” 

    “Yeah, I bet,” Ruth glared at him. 

    “What can I say? I see an opportunity and I take it,”

    “Like you did with Cas?”

    “Heh, good ol’ Castiel threw himself at the chance to be useful,”

    “Backfired in your face though, when Dean chose that spell,”

    “Dean? Oh, no honey, Dean didn’t choose that spell, Red did. Handed it right to him and made him believe it was the only option!” Lucifer felt dizzy again and grabbed the couch next to him. 

    “There were other options?”

    “That spell nearly killed us both! Castiel would be dead if not for me!” Lucifer ranted. 

    “How’s that?” Ruth hadn’t moved from her spot on the ground. Lucifer didn’t seem like a threat now. She didn’t know how long that would last though.

    “I shielded that fledgling from the brunt of it!”

    “You were protecting a vessel,”

    “I was protecting my brother! Or at least what was left of my brother,”

    “You refused to give him back his vessel!”

    “Would you want to go back to hell and put in a cage!?”

    “You obviously could find another vessel!” Ruth gestured at her cousin's body. Lucifer looked down at himself. 

    “Wait am I in Nick?” He asked. Ruth nodded. 

    “This suit was destroyed years ago!”

    “Then how is it here?”

    “That’s a good question, another good question is; Where is here? Hey!” Lucifer shouted at the walls. 

    “You don’t know how you got here?” Ruth asked. Lucifer looked at her and rolled his eyes. 

    “That’s what I’ve been saying! Typical Winchester” 

    “What do you remember?”

    “ I remember being ripped from Cassiel and-”

    “Cassiel?”

    “C-Castiel...I can’t remember the first human, Leviathan, or Demon I killed but Cassiel…”

    “He was the first brother you killed, feeling sorry about that?” Lucifer glared at her.

    “Do you know why I’m here or not?” Lucifer snapped and began to pace the room. 

    “Unfortunately, Yes,”

    “Oh? Do tell,”

    “Your brothers are idiots,”

    “Agreed, Continue,”

    “They think you can restore Heavens Grace to its former glory,”

    “Heavens Grace?”

    “I think it was damaged in the Fall,”

    “Eh, Heaven can take care of itself. Its energy will restore itself in a few centuries, no. What they want me to restore is them! How were they going to get me to do this?”

    “Holy grail,”

    “Oh, they shouldn’t be playing with Daddy’s toys...Why are you telling me?”

    “Gaia destroyed the grail”

    “Ha! I bet she did. Did she swear not to reignite it later?” Lucifer asked. Ruth didn't answer. 

    “Of course she didn’t! She probably didn't think you would find it. She had to have been so excited to get it back. Oh, if I had, had that during the first apocalypse things would have ended very differently! I will just have to pay Mother Earth a visit. I’ll have to get rid of you though, Can’t have you raising the alarm, you understand,” He said and raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Ruth didn’t even flinch. 

    “Oh? Not up to full strength yet?” She asked. 

    “Old fashioned way then,” Lucifer said and charged her. Ruth kicked his legs out from under him and got to her feet. 

    “You’ve got some moves don’t you?”

    “Moves that knocked you on your ass earlier too,” She said and backed away from him. He got up. 

    “Once I start healing, I can heal myself faster and faster. Perks of being an archangel,”

    “Lucky me,” Ruth said and threw a punch. Lucifer backed handed her before grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. Ruth crumpled to the ground and before she could regain her senses Lucifer had her and began beating her. He threw her again  and this time she collided with a chair and it toppled over with her. She hit the ground and gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her. Her nose was bleeding, she touched her fingers to it. There was quite a bit of blood pouring from her left nostril. She smirked as she remembered something Dean made her memorize. 

    “I think this is the first time I have been able to just kill a Winchester without anyone interfering!” Lucifer grinned and looked around the room. 

    “How are you going to get past the warding?” Ruth asked. 

    “What warding?” Lucifer asked. Ruth shoved the chair away from her to reveal an angel banishing sigil drawn in her blood on the floor. She hit it and Lucifer was blasted away from her. He hit the wall and it was like a mass of electricity jolted through him.  He yelled and writhed against the wall. The energy crackled and popped as it sparked across the room. Ruth covered her head and curled up on the floor. In the process, she smeared the sigil. When it was smudged the electricity stopped. Lucifer fell to his knees, his body smoking before he fell face forward onto the ground. Ruth sat up and looked around the room. 

    “That warding,” She breathed and looked around the floor. She found the healing stone under the couch. She held it until she healed.

* * *

 

    Crowley looked at the warding. The map had revealed a circled area, that whole area was warded off. D’Calleon tried to burn it but failed. Crowley also tried but it didn’t yield. 

    “If we can’t burn through it-”

    “I know where there’s a spell that can,” Crowley told him and left. 

* * *

 

    Sam looked from the vessel and to Cas. 

    “You sure about this?” Sam asked. 

    “Only way to find out,”

    “You know Dean is fine with sharing his vessel with you until yours is 100 percent,”

    “I know,”

    “Okay, give it a shot,” 

    Cas sat on the couch and in a swirl of light, he left Dean and tried to return to his vessel. The Vessels eyes glowed and for a moment it seemed like it was going to work until it looked like its skin was cracking and grace shined through. Cas left the vessel and went back to Dean. 

    “No dice?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. 

    “Nope and he’s pissed,” Dean answered and got to his feet. He paced and he couldn’t tell if it was his nervous energy or Cas’. Sams phone began to ring. Sam sighed and looked at it. 

    “Crowley,” He greeted after putting on speakerphone. 

    “Oh good, you’re answering your phone,”

    “You got an update on the devil?” Dean asked. 

    “Hello, to you too squirrel. I need to burn through some warding. I came to get that book Samantha told us about and I come in to find the bunker completely sacked. What is going on around here?”

    “Angels dropped in on us, no idea what they wanted,” Sam said. 

    “Oh bollocks,”

    “What?” Dean asked. 

    “The grail, they want the grail,”

    “How do you know?” Sam asked. Crowley paused, he didn't want to answer. 

    “Crowley!” Dean snapped. 

    “Because Ruth told me, they were asking her about the grail,” 

    “Ho-They have her don’t they?” Dean asked. 

    “You knew she was with angels and you didn’t go get her or tell us!?” Dean yelled before Crowley could answer. 

    “She wouldn’t give me permission!”

    “So you tell us!”

    “I’m not going to rat her out every time she does something stupid, where’s the fun in that?”

    “What if she dies Crowley? For real this time!” Sam blurted. 

    “She’s a Winchester,”

    “A Winchester that may need help! Look we’ll find her, you find out about the devil!” Dean snapped.

    “I need the book to do t-,”

    “Crowley?”

    “I just..I just found my hound,” Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean sighed before speaking. 

    “I’m sorry about the dog Crowley. It saved Sam’s life. I won’t forget that,” 

    “We’ve got bigger problems. Lucifer is not in the cage and his vessel is missing.”

   “His vessel?”

    “Yes, after the first apocalypse, his vessel was picked up and taken care of just in case. I didn’t think the angels could get through hell undetected but after what I saw today I know how those bastards did it,”

    “Was it an angel that could turn into a demon?”

    “It’s an amulet, one of Azaels favorite toys to corrupt angels with,” Crowley said. 

    “Wait, so the angels that are looking for the grail, stole Lucifer, and have Ruth?” Dean  asked. 

    “Where’s that damn book!?” Crowley growled. 

* * *

 

    “Forgive me, brother, your questions are leading me to believe you want the holy grail for something" Aziraphale smirked at Muriel on the other side of the bars. Muriel just glared at him.

   “You really so scared of the Winchesters that you let an opportunity to get the frail slip out of your hands?” 

    “I do not fear the Winchesters" Aziraphale laughed. 

    “Of course not, did you know they wanted to give the damn thing to heaven, to begin with? They were going to hand it right to you but you were worried about getting busted for whatever it is you're planning on doing with it! If you had just helped them or even asked for it that would have given it to you!” Aziraphale explained. Muriel glared at him. 

    “I have no time for your lies. Tell me where Gabriel and the Winchesters went or I will send a Rit Zien in to dispatch you immediately,” 

    “I’d be scared if there were still any alive,”

    “It’s a technique”

    “It’s a talent, why not smite me yourself?” Muriel turned and went to leave the jail. 

    “It’s Lucifer, isn’t it? The part of the plan you don’t want them to know about?” Aziraphale asked. Muriel didn’t answer, he left the jail. 

* * *

   “How many places can be reached from the observatory?” Muriel questioned the angel next to him. They were in said observatory. Off the balcony was the garden, but just about all of the cosmos could be seen from there.

   “Well, not Earth or the other universes obviously but...any pocket dimension or magical place…or any other planet in the universe,” The angel seemed scared to not have an answer.

   “There's no way to trace where they went?”

   “We're working on it,”

   “Good, I have faith in you,” 

  “Thank you...have you seen Sariel?”

  “Why do you ask?”

  “There's a situation with the Winchester girl, They've been trying to raise him over angel radio,”

   “Tell them I am on my way,” Muriel said and departed the observatory.


End file.
